


Шантаж

by Milliaria, Oriya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliaria/pseuds/Milliaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriya/pseuds/Oriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы парень, и у Вас нет младшей сестры? Если да - считайте, повезло, а если все же есть… внимательней присмотритесь к ее друзьям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By Oriya

Я ее, наверное, прибью. Нет! Однозначно! Определенно! Прибью!   
Выскочив из комнаты, несусь на всех парах на первый этаж, где уже несколько часов, пользуясь отсутствием родителей, моя младшая сестрица отрывается с придурками-одноклассниками. Конечно, мы уже в одиннадцатом классе, мы уже совсем взрослые, нам все можно!   
\- Вика! – кричу с порога, но из-за разрывающей барабанные перепонки музыки, само собой, никто не обращает на меня внимания.   
Школьники весело скачут и двигаются в такт, налегая на слабоалкогольные коктейли. Девчонки время от времени взвизгивают, когда, пользуясь отсутствием освещения, мальчишки хватают их за выступающие части тела. Ну, я вам сейчас устрою праздник! Пробираясь к выключателю наступаю в неизвестно откуда взявшуюся на паркете лужу.   
\- Викаааа!!! – ору так, что, наверное, соседи слышат.   
Удивительно, но в ту же секунду вспыхивает верхний свет, музыка замолкает, и школьники с вытянутыми лицами расходятся, освобождая центр комнаты.   
\- Ну, че ты орешь? – уперев руки-в-боки, моя дражайшая сестренка смотрит на меня, как на идиота.   
\- Это, бля, что такое?! – тыкаю пальцем себе под ноги.   
\- Ну, пиво пролили, - безразлично пожимает плечами.   
\- Так вытри!   
\- Нафига? Народ разойдется, и мы с тобой по-быренькому все уберем.   
\- Мы?! – от такой наглости я становлюсь помидорного цвета.   
Возведя глаза к потолку и надув огромный пузырь из жвачки, она, не глядя, тыкает пальцем с ярко-розовым ногтём кнопку “play” на музыкальном центре и, предупреждая мои дальнейшие возлияния, быстренько выводит из комнаты.   
Прикрыв дверь в гостиную, бросает на меня суровый взгляд:   
\- Я не поняла. Что это было? Мы же договорились.   
\- Мы договорились, что я разрешаю тебе привести друзей, а не устраивать попойку!   
\- Хорошо, - сверкнув глазами, Вика направляется в сторону кухни. - Я сейчас весь алкоголь выкину, а ты тогда завтра вечером сидишь со своими дружками и играешь в домино!   
\- Обалдела? Кто из нас старше?!   
\- Три года - не велика разница!   
Скрипнув зубами, прожигаю ее взглядом. А сестрица, едва открыв дверь кухни, тут же захлопывает обратно.   
\- Бля! Я вообще-то за этим столом ем! – побагровев, кричит через дверь, и уже тише добавляет: - Кролики долбанные…   
Нет. Это - дурдом, и лучший выход сидеть у компа в своей комнате, пока цунами под названием “дружеская пати” не рассосется.   
\- Короче, Вика, будьте тише. Вы мне мешаете. - И прежде чем она успевает возразить, добавляю более весомый аргумент: - И соседи могут потом предкам стукнуть…   
Закрыв рот на полуслове, сестричка согласно кивает:   
\- Ладно.   
\- Вот и славно. Я в душ. Меня не кантовать, - уже поднимаюсь по ступенькам. - Да! И срач сама разгребать будешь!   
Увернувшись от тапка-собачки, влетаю в комнату.   
Взяв все необходимое для приятной водной процедуры, выхожу в коридор и дергаю дверь ванной.   
Едва переступив порог, спотыкаюсь и чуть не падаю.   
\- Викаааааа!!! 

*** 

\- Ой, а мы его потеряли… - сестра растеряно созерцает спящее тело.   
\- Ну, Тёмыч дает! С двух коктейлей ужрался! – ржет за моей спиной Антон - Викин бойфренд.   
\- И что с ним делать? – сестрица хлопает ресницами.   
\- Переложить куда-нибудь, - дает мудрый совет Антон.   
\- Точно! Давай, Тоша, поднимай его.   
Конечно, шкафообразному Антону не составляет труда закинуть на плечо худое безвольное тело. Наконец-то, ванна свободна.   
\- Куда его?   
Ответа я уже не слышу, захлопнув дверь, поворачиваю краны. 

*** 

Когда выхожу из душа, музыка продолжает орать, но уже значительно тише. Так. Еще час за компом, и можно спать… Войдя в комнату, несколько секунд стою в ступоре. На моей кровати, разбросав руки и ноги, лежит Артём. Развернувшись, я уже собираюсь открыть рот и в эн-ный раз позвать милую сердцу сестрицу, как замечаю тетрадный листок, приколотый к двери.   
«Кирочка, я не знала, куда деть Тёму… Спальня предков – запретная зона, а у меня в комнате уже Ленка с Толиком. Пусть он у тебя полежит? Спасибо! Я знала, ты не откажешь!»   
\- Блин! 

*** 

Просидев за компом два часа вместо планируемого одного, я то и дело оглядывался на спящего Тёму в надежде, что он вот-вот очухается сам и свалит. Ага. Как же. Мирно сопит в две дырки, да еще и всю кровать занял. Хоть к родителям в спальню иди… А вообще, какого хрена? Моя комната! Моя кровать! И я хочу спать!   
Вырубив комп и настольную лампу, подхожу к постели. Наклонившись, трясу Тёму за плечо:   
\- Эй, или двигайся, или просыпайся и вали!   
Промычав что-то неопределенное, отодвигается к стене. Кинув на спящее тело покрывало, сам, не раздеваясь, забираюсь на кровать. Бляяаааа! Он прижал одеяло, и мне достается только жалкий кусочек! Несколько раз резко дергаю угол на себя, и, о, чудо, Тёма приподнимается и переворачивается на другой бок. Лицом ко мне. Становится тоскливо. Подушка-то одна, и я вынужден вдыхать алкогольные пары. Хотя… скосив глаза, рассматриваю лицо соседа. Светлая челка прикрывает глаза, ресницы слегка подрагивают во сне, губы чуть приоткрыты… Не скажу, что от него прямо смертельно разит перегаром. Нет. Запах едва уловим. А если отвернуться… Да. Так вообще не пахнет. 

*** 

Я уже задремал, когда вдруг почувствовал активное шевеление за спиной.   
\- А?   
Обернувшись, обнаруживаю, что Тёма, явно не просыпаясь, пытается залезть ко мне под одеяло. Минуточку! Я не понял…?! Но вслух возмутиться не успеваю, это чудо уже уютно устраивается, обнимая меня за талию. Сна как не бывало. Отмечаю, что музыка вовсе стихла.   
\- М-м-м… - мычит Тёма и трется щекой о мою спину, прижимаясь всем телом.   
Он что думает, я - девушка?! Может, еще поцелуемся?! Поцелуемся…   
И тут меня переклинивает. Не целовался две недели, не говоря уже об остальном, а ведь мне только двадцать и…  
Аккуратно перевернувшись на другой бок, сползаю так, что его губы оказываются прямо напротив моих. Этот Тёма…   
Медленно приближаюсь к приоткрытым губам. Чувствую ровное глубокое дыхание… Определенно, запах алкоголя практически отсутствует… Он - Викин друг… Ближе… Ходит к нам в гости постоянно… Еще…Черт! Я не гей! Да какая разница! Я же его просто поцеловать хочу, а не трахнуть! Губы-то у всех людей одинаковые!   
Быстро провожу кончиком языка по сухой Тёминой нижней губе. Отодвинувшись, вглядываюсь в его лицо. Нормально. Спит. Ладно. Еще разок. Повторяю свое действие, но в этот раз еще легко целую в самый уголок рта и, помедлив… накрываю его губы своими. Охренительно! Мягкие. Теплые… Чудо вздыхает во сне. Обхватив нижнюю губу, легонько втягиваю в рот, ласкаю языком. Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить. Куда там! Рука, лежащая на моей талии, обнимает крепче, и Тёма прижимается ко мне. Ну, блин, а я только в раж вошел.   
Разочарованно отпускаю Тёмины губы. И тут же, едва слышно, сам себе шепчу:   
\- Он же, бля, пьяный…   
\- Я не пьяный, просто устал… - хриплый шепот в ответ.   
Тёма не дает мне возможности опомниться и сам впивается в мои губы. Жадно целует, покусывая зубами и лаская языком. Его пальцы уже задирают мою майку. Обалдеть! Где скромный ботан, решающий за Вику домашку по алгебре?!   
\- Кирилл… - стонет Тёма, когда стаскиваю с него футболку.   
\- М-м-м? – мычу, покрывая поцелуями шею, прикусываю мочку уха и снова целую горячие губы.   
Вталкиваю свой язык ему в рот, затевая борьбу с мягким языком. Этот Тёма… Царапает мою спину, когда наваливаюсь сверху, раздвигая коленом его ноги. Не знаю, как у него, а у меня штаны уже лопаются. Оторвавшись от припухших губ, наклоняюсь к плоской груди… Да, это, явно, не девушка, а я уже в таком состоянии, что не представляю, как остановиться. Пофигу, можно же просто отдрочить друг другу? Почему бы и нет?   
Обхватив губами сосок, втягиваю в рот и чувствую, как он твердеет под языком, а Тёма стонет в голос, ерзая подо мной, приподнимая бедра. В душе поднимается ликование. Мальчик хочет… Мальчик ждет… Быстрым движением расстегиваю пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах, стаскивая их с бедер вместе с плавками, освобождаю возбужденный член.   
\- Кира! – Викин голос выдергивает в суровую реальность.   
Я едва успеваю набросить на нас одеяло, как дверь в комнату распахивается, и моя милая сестричка врубает верхний свет.   
\- Ты что, бля, делаешь? – жмурюсь от яркой вспышки.   
\- А-а-а… уже спишь?   
\- А ты не видишь?!   
Свет гаснет. Я чувствую, как горячие пальцы, скользнув по животу, спускаются к поясу моих штанов.   
\- Мы с Тошей хотели Артёмку забрать. Решили его в гостиной на диван кинуть. Народ уже разъехался… почти.   
Едва не вскрикиваю, когда “Артёмкины” пальцы кольцом сжимают мой напряженный член. Ептить, что он вытворяет?!   
\- Так… это… он спит, - давлюсь словами, а кольцо становится тесней и начинает медленно двигаться вверх-вниз.   
Викуся делает два шага к кровати, а мне уже хочется выть в голос. Слава Богу, она свет вырубила, и в коридоре темно.   
\- Кир, ты его че, к себе под одеяло пустил?   
\- Он… сам, - это чистая правда.   
\- Ну, Артёмка дает!   
Да! Да! Еще не дает, но все к этому идет. Тёма тесней прижимается к бедру, и через тонкую ткань штанов я чувствую его возбуждение.   
\- Вик, вали уже! Дай поспать!   
\- Ладно! Ты тут только это… - говорит сестрица, прикрывая дверь, - смотри не изнасяфкай моего друга.   
\- Только если он сам захочет, - бурчу в ответ на автомате.   
Легкий укус в плечо, и Тёмик шепчет, продолжая двигать рукой у меня в штанах:   
\- Захочу… Уже хочу.   
\- А? – ушам своим не верю!   
Уткнувшись носом в мое плечо, Тёма бубнит:   
\- Секса хочу… с тобой.   
У меня от этих слов там все стало каменным.   
\- Погоди! – с трудом беру себя в руки.   
Я в глубине души рассчитывал на что-то типа взаимопомощи, но никак не ожидал, что Артём вот так сходу захочет зайти куда как дальше…   
Конечно, с парнем у меня еще не было ничего такого, но вот подружка - любительница анального секса уже была. Без нужной подготовки тут не обойтись… Так, у меня, вроде, валялся в столе лубрикант, и презервативы тоже там.   
Выбравшись из кровати, быстро обследую верхний ящик стола. Виват!   
На обратном пути избавляюсь от майки и штанов. Уже собираюсь залезть к Тёмику под одеяло, но он меня останавливает, садится на кровати, стаскивая свои джинсы. Обхватывает руками мои ягодицы и притягивает к лицу. Охренеть! Он решил минет сделать?!   
\- Ооох… - вырывается, когда горячие губы смыкаются на члене, и я чувствую движение влажного языка…   
Запустив пальцы в светлые волосы, сам направляю Тёму, нетерпеливо толкаясь в его рот. Блин! Это… это… мои мозги плавятся от удовольствия. Артём гортанно стонет, посылая по телу волну наслаждения, и с силой сжимает мои ягодицы. Я вообще уже на грани и едва стою на ногах.   
\- Тёма… Тёмааа… - хриплю, с трудом отрывая его от себя.   
Повалив на кровать, зацеловываю губы, не обращая внимания на специфический привкус. Даже не предполагал, какой Викусин друг – чудо. Найдя его член, глажу, ласкаю, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Мальчик стонет, выгибается подо мной и сам раздвигает ноги. Пора!   
\- Кирааа?- растерянно тянет, когда я приподнимаюсь.   
\- Ш-ш-ш… сейчас…   
Стремительно натягиваю резинку и выдавливаю смазку на пальцы… Хм… Поразительно, но у меня и мысли не мелькнуло до сих пор, что расклад может быть другим. Ну, что я вдруг окажусь снизу…   
Тёма довольно громко вскрикивает, когда, по дурости, пытаюсь вставить сразу два пальца. Ну, я просто предположил по поведению, что, может, это уже не первый его раз? Однако, судя по реакции, предположение было ошибочным… Ладно. Начнем с одного… Долго растягивать Тёму нет ни сил, ни желания, поэтому, для ускорения процесса вытащив палец на две фаланги, добавляю смазки и снова возвращаю в невероятно узкое и горячее Тёмкино тело… Крепкий поцелуй в губы, и одновременно добавляю второй палец.   
\- Ах-хааа, - выдает чудо, мечась по постели, а мои пальцы уже довольно свободно скользят в нем, задевая небольшой бугорок простаты.   
В ушах шумит от возбуждения и предвкушения. Тёмочка весь уже сочится и задыхается подо мной. Трется членом о живот, запустив пальцы в волосы, тянет к себе. Добравшись до искусанных губ, целую. Бля! Ущипните меня кто-нибудь! Этот мальчик круче любой девочки! Втянув в себя влажный язык, обхватываю губами, посасывая. Какой же он сладкий…   
\- Ннннн! – всхлипывает Артём, вцепившись мне в плечи. По худому телу пробегает судорога, и чудо кончает. Первый раз в жизни на моем животе… чужая сперма! Всё, каюк!   
Не давая ему опомниться, подхватываю под колени и одним резким толчком вхожу почти на половину.   
\- Кираааа! – Тёма закрывает ладонью глаза.   
О, Боже! Как же узко и жарко! Наверное, дыхание останавливается у нас обоих одновременно. В комнате становится так тихо, что слышно, как за стенкой стонет Тоша… вот урод! Он там мою сестру…?! От этой мысли резко подаюсь вперед, уже входя полностью.   
\- П-погоди… - всхлипывает подо мной Викусин друг.   
Бля! А я не могу ждать!   
\- Тихо-тихо, - ну да, еще не хватало, чтоб эти кролики за стенкой его услышали. - Больно?   
Вопрос в высшей степени кретинский, но, а что я еще должен был спросить?   
\- У-у-у… - то ли воет, то ли стонет Тёма.   
\- Эй! Ну, ты чего? – что за черт?! – Мне выйти?   
Ага. Собрал вещи и за дверь. Бля! Если скажет: «Да», потребую минет в качестве моральной компенсации…   
\- Поцелуй меня… - неожиданно просит это чудо.   
Конечно! Да хоть сто раз!   
Отпустив худые ноги, наклоняюсь и выполняю его просьбу, не забывая начать потихоньку двигаться.   
\- Тёма… ты такой… сладкий, - оторвавшись от губ, покрываю быстрыми поцелуями лицо.   
Чувствую, как ногти впиваются в ягодицы, и, выгнувшись, Тёма запрокидывает голову, подставляя под мои губы шею. У меня окончательно сносит крышу. Выхожу почти полностью, а потом, резко двинув бедрами, вхожу снова. Захрипев, чудо коротко всхлипывает… Не могу. Хочу еще быстрей и глубже… Впившись зубами в нежную кожу, в безумном темпе врываюсь в Тёмино тело…   
Не понимая, кто из нас уже кричит в голос, делаю последний резкий толчок и, задохнувшись, кончаю…   
\- Вы какого хрена тут делаете?! – оглушительно верещит Вика, пинком распахивая дверь комнаты.   
Ну, блин, черт принес! Хорошо, что хоть свет включить не догадалась. Пискнув, подо мной заелозил Тёма, а у меня сил нет даже руку протянуть, чтобы прикрыться одеялом. Да пофиг, можно подумать, она голую мужскую задницу не видела! А Тёму подо мной, факт, не видать…   
\- Кирилл! Твою мать! – подскочив, сестрица сама накрывает нас.   
\- Она и твоя мама тоже… - хриплю, скатываясь с Тёмы.   
\- Заткнись! – похоже, Вика впадает в истерику. - Скотина! С каких пор ты с парнями спишь?!   
\- С этих самых… Сама-то что там делала? – окидываю скептическим взглядом завернутую в простыню фигуру.   
\- Виика! - как подтверждение, кричит из ее комнаты Тоша.   
Тряхнув волосами, сестричка игнорирует бойфренда, сосредоточив весь гнев на “дражайшем брате”:   
\- Мне, бля, по статусу положено! Кирилл, как ты мог…?! Да, хрен с тобой! Ты та еще козлина, но Артёмка… он же мой друг! – и тут же виноватым голосом обращается к сжавшемуся в комок у меня за спиной чуду: - Тёмочка, прости! Это я виновата! Не надо было тебя тут оставлять. У этого извращенца просто спермотоксикоз, его же Лилька две недели назад послала… Тёмик, вставай… Пойдем ко мне!   
Викуся тянет свои загребущие ручки к Артёму, который будто язык проглотил. Че за хня? Сам же хотел, а я теперь в роли изверга-насильника?!   
\- Вик, иди спать. Завтра разберемся, - перехватив ее запястья, включаю мужика.   
\- Кира!   
\- Ты меня слышала? Иди, или я тебя выведу.   
Да-да-да. Самому страшно от такого тихого и твердого голоса.   
\- Ладно! Только учти, я тебе этого не спущу! – шарахнув дверью, Вика оставляет нас в покое.   
Все. Занавес. Завтра, если меня не четвертуют, значит, повезло и жить мне до ста пятидесяти лет. Ладно. Это будет утром, а сейчас душ и спать. Спать!   
Снимаю презерватив и мастерским броском отправляю в корзину для бумаг возле стола. Надо завтра мусор, кстати, вынести…   
Поднявшись, протягиваю руку Тёме, который так и лежит, уткнувшись в подушку, явно, в трансе.   
\- Вставай, - командую, стягивая с него одеяло. - Пошли в ванну.   
\- Вместе? – ошарашено спрашивает, приподнимаясь на локте.   
Ну, как маленький прям!   
\- Нет, блин, я помоюсь, а ты на шухере в коридоре постоишь. Без трусов!   
Чудо мой юмор не оценивает, прикусив губу, скатывается с кровати и нервными движениями собирает свои вещи.   
\- Да нафига они тебе?! – ухватив тонкое запястье, резко дергаю на себя, заставляя подняться на ноги.   
\- Я… я домой пойду, - не смотрит мне в глаза.   
Ага, сейчас! Прям взял его и среди ночи отпустил, чтобы сестричка мне потом вообще все кишки выпустила.   
\- Слушай, Тёма, давай ты оскорбленную невинность будешь строить перед Викой. Вот ответь мне - я тебя заставил?   
\- Нет…   
\- Правильно. Ты же сам захотел?   
\- Да…   
\- Ну, и в чем проблема? Я же тебя просто поцеловал из интереса, а дальше все пошло по твоей инициативе.   
Закусив губу, Тёма судорожно выдыхает через нос. О нет! Только не это! Похоже, я был немного кхм… прямолинеен?   
\- Только соплей не надо! – обняв за плечи, привлекаю к себе сопротивляющегося больше для вида Тёму.   
Успокаивающе глажу по голове. Конечно, если честно, все-таки я – скотина. Трахнул пацана, а теперь еще и отмазываюсь…   
\- Ну, хватит. Пошли в душ и спать. Мне завтра еще с Викой война предстоит.   
Сдернув с кровати простыню, обматываю вокруг узких бедер Артёма. И, крепко сжав теплую ладонь в своей, веду в ванну. Благо, она прямо напротив моей комнаты. Сверкнув голым задом в коридоре, захлопываю дверь и поворачиваю защелку замка. А то еще ненароком Викуся снова меня воспитывать надумает. Отвинтив краны, первым забираюсь под горячие струи, Тёма же мнется у двери, сжимая пальцами ткань.   
\- Чего застыл? Иди сюда.   
Отпускает простынь и, болезненно поморщившись, забирается под душ. Мда… Херово ему - это факт. Я был, скажем так, не совсем галантен.   
Выдавив в ладошку гель для душа, чудо старательно намыливает плечи, разглядывая коврик на полу. И чего там интересного?!   
Мне не нравится появившаяся в нем напряженность, и поэтому, ухватив за подбородок, заставляю посмотреть мне в лицо. Бляяааа! Я возбуждаюсь только от одного вида его искусанных покрасневших губ, и эти голубые глазища, глядящие с… нихрена не понимаю!   
\- Кирилл? – выдыхает чудо мне в лицо.   
\- Будешь на меня так смотреть - опять трахну, - и для подкрепления угрозы целую припухшие губы.   
Струи воды стремительно бегут по нашим телам, смывая мыльную пену, а я все никак не могу отпустить его губы. Что за фигня со мной происходит?! Неужели, правда, спермотоксикоз? И теперь я готов заваливать все, что движется?   
Так. Хватит. Взять себя в руки! Взять… себя… в… Что? Во что там?   
\- Тёма, ты охренел? – пальцы, поглаживающие мой мгновенно реагирующий член, отрезвляют пробежавшей по телу приятной волной. (прим.бэ: Тёма не ахренел, Тёма озабоченный. Если у Кирочки секса не было 2 недели, то у этого 17 лет, сразу видно)   
\- Кира… - Тёмик медленно сползает вниз, и у меня возникает логичный вопрос: и кто кого трахает?!   
Второй раз за вечер чудо делает мне минет. И так самозабвенно, что я, вцепившись в его мокрые волосы, рычу, закусывая губы. Этот язык, скользящий то медленно, едва касаясь, то стремительно… эти легкие поцелуи или облизывания… каждое движение его рта… вырывает глухие стоны. И этот влажный звук, который даже шум воды не может заглушить. Бляяя!   
\- Кира! Артём! Совсем обалдели?! Выметайтесь из ванной! – колотит в дверь Вика.   
\- Отваалиииии!!! – ору, что есть мочи и, глубоко толкнувшись в Тёмкин рот, испытываю ярчайший оргазм.   
\- Козлина! – взвизгивает в ответ сестрица и хлопает дверью своей комнаты.   
Но мне сейчас не до нее. Поднимаю закашлявшегося Тёму на ноги. Он что проглотил?! Убитцо!   
Обняв за плечи, привлекаю к себе и сжимаю рукой его твердый член. Я приятно удивлен такой реакцией. У мальчика встает только от того, что он мне приятно сделал?! Не сдержавшись, снова оставляю засос на его многострадальной шее… Нескольких резких движений достаточно, чтобы Артём, крепко ухватившись руками за плечи, с гортанным стоном кончил в мою ладонь. Охрененный у меня сегодня вечер! 

*** 

С трудом переводя дыхание, мы, наконец, заканчиваем водные процедуры.   
Я обматываю бедра полотенцем, а на чудо накидываю свой банный халат. Мда… Какой же он худой… А вообще, должен заметить, Тёмик очень даже ничего. Но мне особенно в кайф его голубые глазища. Большие и… очень наивные.   
Тихонько прикрываю дверь спальни, надеясь, что фурия до утра больше на горизонте не появится.   
\- Кирилл, я… пить хочу. Пойду спущусь на кухню.   
Аллилуя! Чудо может произнести что-то еще кроме моего имени!   
\- Стой! Возле компа пачка с соком.   
\- А… хорошо.   
Пока Артём утоляет жажду, натянув боксеры, застилаю чистую простынь и забираюсь под одеяло. Кайффф… Как же я устал.   
\- Кира, а ты, правда, с Лилей расстался? – неожиданно задает вопрос Викусин друг.   
\- Э-э-э, ну да…   
Я расстался? Ага, как же! Эта стерва, вытрепав все нервы, в итоге меня послала!   
\- Ложись давай. Поздно уже, - жму кнопку на мобильнике и экран, вспыхнув, высвечивает точное время: - Двадцать минут четвертого!   
Тёма, скинув халат и благоразумно натянув плавки, заползает под стенку.   
\- Можно? – нерешительно придвигается ближе.   
Вот же придурок!   
\- Нужно! – сгребаю в охапку и подтаскиваю к себе.   
Да-да-да, признаюсь, мне нравится засыпать в обнимку. Моя маленькая слабость. До пятнадцати лет спал с большим плюшевым кроликом… И потом, мальчик заслужил, так сказать, честно заработал.   
Уютно устроив голову на моем плече, Тёма тихонько вздыхает, а я рассеянно перебираю пальцами еще чуть влажные светлые пряди. Странно, что Викуся не предприняла повторную попытку прорваться в ванную, когда ее фен попал в руки к “врагу”… Я же “извращенец”, мало ли что мог учудить... Кстати, надо кое-что прояснить.   
\- Артём.   
\- М-м-м?   
\- Ты - гей?   
\- А?   
\- Ну, тебе парни нравятся?   
\- Нет… я - не гей.   
\- Это хорошо. Я тоже не гей. Поэтому, спишем все на дружеский секс.   
\- Угу. Только я - Викин друг, а не твой…   
\- Без разницы. 

*** 

Когда я проснулся, ни Тёмы, ни его одежды уже не было. Блин! И почему чувствую легкое разочарование?   
Повалявшись какое-то время, все же заставляю себя встать. Натянув шорты и футболку, осторожно выглядываю в коридор. Путь свободен, поскольку голос Викуси слышен внизу.   
Пока чищу зубы, умываюсь и прочее, никак не могу избавиться от настойчиво всплывающих перед глазами картинок безобразия, происходившего тут ночью. Искусанные губы Тёмы, его стоны, пальцы, сжимающие мои плечи… Бляяя! Все-таки это было классно!   
Сделав глубокий вдох, сбегаю вниз по лестнице и направляюсь в кухню.   
\- О, приветик! – Вика встречает меня такой милой улыбкой, что по спине начинают маршировать стада мурашек.   
\- Э-э-э… привет-привет!   
Мне не нравится ехидная ухмылка на лице Антона. Как будто он знает то, о чем я еще не подозреваю… Ну, конечно! Он же тоже в курсе, что я мальчика оприходовал. Только вот если Тоша думает, что я сейчас покраснею и скроюсь, глубоко заблуждается. Мы, бля, в 21 веке живем и потом… в Древнем Риме… а в принципе во все времена секс с симпатичным мальчиком – наработка опыта!   
Сделав бутерброд с ветчиной и налив стакан апельсинового сока, сажусь на подоконник - это моя дурная привычка, как говорит мамуля.   
\- Ну?   
Викуся, поигрывая разделочным ножом с широким лезвием, глаз с меня не сводит.   
\- М-м-м? - уточняю с набитым ртом.   
\- Что делать собираешься, Кирюша?   
С трудом проглотив вставший поперек горла кусок, сурово сдвигаю брови:   
\- Сколько раз повторять, чтобы ты меня так не называла, Викочка?   
\- Не съезжай с темы! – рычит сестрица.   
Ага, вот и мне тоже не нравится!   
\- Ты вообще о чем? – уточняю, отставляя стакан на подоконнике.   
Закатив глаза, Вика отвечает так, словно перед ней не старший брат, а идиот какой-то:   
\- Об Артёмке, конечно!   
\- И что я должен с ним делать?   
\- Нет, это я тебя спрашиваю. Что теперь делать будешь?   
Пожимаю плечами, мы же с ним вчера, вроде, все решили.   
\- Ничего.   
\- Ничего?! – взрывается Вика, - Да ты же его девственности лишил!   
\- Ага, и теперь обязан жениться, - не сдержавшись, гоготнул я, спрыгивая с подоконника.   
\- Кирилл! Какой же ты!..  
\- Спокойней, а то задохнешься. А Тёмочка твой, между прочим, сам на меня накинулся. Так что хватит его жертвой выставлять. Все было по обоюдному согласию!   
Когда прохожу мимо, сестра хватает меня за руку:   
\- Кира, ты - придурок! Ты же ему нравишься!   
\- Чего?!   
\- Того, - Вика, все еще сжимая мое запястье, вздохнув, садится на стул, - давно уже… еще с тех пор, как ты в школе учился.   
Охренеть! Это что же получается? Школу я закончил три года назад, и примерно тогда же моя, в то время четырнадцатилетняя, сестрица подружилась с Артёмом. Ну, да. Так и было. Учился я с ними в одной школе, но Тёму в упор не замечал, пока он к нам домой не зачастил. Хотя… даже после этого практически с ним не общался. У меня свои друзья, у Вики свои, и мы их не смешиваем.   
\- Ау! – сестричка щелкает пальцам перед глазами. - Ты с нами?   
\- С вами, с вами…   
\- Так что, Кирилл Петрович, делать будем?   
\- Все то же, Виктория Петровна. Ничего.   
\- Как? – ее лицо вытягивается, а на щеках проступает нездоровый румянец.   
\- Вика, отстань. Мы с ним вчера сошлись на том, что это был м-м-м… дружеский секс. Так что вопрос закрыт. Гуд бай!   
Развернувшись, направляюсь к выходу.   
\- Стоять! – оглушительный рев и в самом деле заставляет остановиться. - Тоша, давай!   
Хм, что там он должен дать? До этого не подававший признаков жизни бойфренд, сунув руку в карман широких джинс, извлек цифровик.   
\- Кирилл, я не хотела, но ты сам напросился. На, глянь-ка.   
Взяв фотоаппарат, просматриваю отщелканные кадры.   
\- Что за...?!  
На семи фотках с разных ракурсов запечатлены мы с Тёмой - полуголые, мирно спящие в обнимку. Прямо скажем, недвусмысленные фото. И когда эта стерва успела?!   
\- У вас крепкий сон, - говорит Вика, словно читая мои мысли, - конечно, утомились. Только вот как ты это папику объяснишь?   
Мда… с папиком лучше не шутить. Он у нас человек совковой закалки и подобной гнусности мне не простит.   
\- Ну, ты и дура! – пользуясь моментом, удаляю все снимки.   
Губы Викуси растягиваются в хищной улыбке:   
\- Нет, братец, дурак здесь только ты. Эти фотки уже зарезаны на эн-ное количество болванок и рассованы в надежные места, так что…   
Вот же зараза!   
\- И что тебе от меня надо? Денег? Зарплату получу, всю отдам…   
Цокнув язычком, Вика качает головой:   
\- Нет, Кира, так легко не отделаешься. Если не хочешь, чтобы папик обо всем узнал, будешь встречаться с Тёмой в течение месяца.   
\- Че?! Совсем охренела! – если бы Тоша не вклинился между нами, я точно бы вцепился ей в горло.   
\- Ниче! Думать башкой надо, прежде чем трахаться! Тем более с мальчиком!   
\- Да пошла ты!   
\- Я-то пойду, только вот папик тебя на Британский флаг порвет за эти фотки! – верещит Вика.   
\- Да ты больная! А если он узнает, что я с ним встречаюсь, думаешь, по головке погладит?   
В принципе, Тёма был ооочень даже в постели, но вот романтическая вата с ним как-то мне совсем не по душе.   
\- Не узнает!   
\- Тебе не стыдно из брата пидараса делать? – последняя попытка воззвать к явно отсутствующей совести.   
\- Сам виноват, - зло шипит сестрица.   
Тру ладонями лицо. Она меня точно с ума сведет. С самого детства от нее никакого покоя! И ладно бы мелкие шалости…   
\- Артём в курсе?   
\- Нет. Он и не должен об этом знать!   
\- Бля! Вика, тебе-то от этого какая польза? Сама же вчера выла, как пожарная сирена, что он - твой друг?!   
На милом личике маленькой заразы появляется такая сладкая ухмылочка, что мне очень хочется найти где-нибудь кусок мыла и веревку потолще.   
\- Прямая. Мне надоело, что ты все время делаешь так, как тебе ХОЧЕТСЯ, абсолютно не думая о последствиях! Что касается Артёмки… думаю, эта ситуация окончательно убьет ботаника в классном парне и… после общения с такой сволочью, как ты, ему будут не страшны реалии окружающего мира, а то с его предками… живет, как в оранжерее. Элемент экстрима – то, что нужно!   
\- Дура больная, - еле слышно озвучиваю свое мнение.   
Вика выжидательно на меня смотрит, полностью игнорируя сказанную в ее адрес фразу.   
\- Ладно. Но Тёма-то не в курсе всего… так что если он откажется, ты уничтожишь фотки и оставишь меня в покое.   
\- Не катит.   
\- А если он сбежит раньше?   
\- Месяц. Это мое последнее слово.   
\- Бля! Ненавижу тебя!   
Сложив губки бантиком, Викуся сладким голосом мне сообщает:   
\- Зато я тебя люблю! 

Итак, по воле младшей сестры я должен встречаться с парнем!


	2. Chapter 2

*** 

Остановив машину у высоких металлических ворот, делаю глубокий вдох и покидаю салон Mark’овника. Мда… нехилый заборчик. А, ну да… Папик у него, вроде, банкир? Я тут первый раз, но, судя по всему, стану теперь частым гостем…  
Нажимаю кнопку звонка. Раздается мерзкое пиликанье, буквально сразу сменяющееся шорохом, и женский голос заинтересованно произносит:  
\- Да?  
\- Э… Артём дома?  
\- Кто его спрашивает?  
Вот что за хрень? Кто его спрашивает? Парень, с которым он прошлой ночью кувыркался! Сложно просто ответить, дома Тёма или нет?  
\- Кирилл… Кирилл Ашуев.  
\- Ашуев? – недоверчиво переспрашивает собеседница.  
Не нравится мне это.  
\- Да. Я по просьбе своей младшей сестры, - да уж, скорей по приказу, - Артём забыл у нас тетрадь с подготовительных курсов… Вика просила привезти.  
Вру, а что делать? Какая у меня может быть приличная причина прийти к Тёме домой?  
\- Викуша? – оживилась тетка.  
Даааа, “Викуша”… С наслаждением представил, как бы сейчас замечательно перекосило эту бестию, будь она здесь.  
\- Да. Вика Ашуева.  
Не понятно почему, мадам ойкнула, затем раздался короткий писк, и что-то щелкнуло. Ага, решила все же меня запустить. Толкнув тяжелую дверь, я оказался внутри “усадьбы” Серовых. Не слабо! Ладно, дорожка из декоративного камня у нас почти такая же. Ну, газон – сочно-зеленый голландский, – как у нас. Но… искусственный миниводопад с гротом и лажей, типа заводью?! До такого мажорства, даже моя мамулька не догадалась!  
Конечно, на первый взгляд, снаружи коттедж вполне стандартный. Два этажа, французские окна, балкон с кованым ограждением. Все в приятных кремово-шоколадных тонах. Однако меня терзают подозрения, что внутри – голимый пафос…  
\- Привет! – на крыльцо выскакивает блондинка в тряпочке – топике и поясе от юбки, явно перележавшая в солярии.  
\- Здрасьте, - поднимаюсь по ступенькам.  
Не знал, что у Тёмы есть сестра.  
\- Илья?  
Ну, ясно. Химия ее не пощадила. Перекисью мозги прожгла.  
\- Кирилл.  
\- Да-да! Проходи! Проходи!  
Блондинка мечется передо мной, размахивая в воздухе наманикюренными коготками. Так и хочется сказать: «Поаккуратней, мадмуазель! Ненароком глаз вырвите!».  
Мое предположение оказалось верным на сто процентов. Едва переступаю порог дома, на меня наваливается гнетущая атмосфера приторно-сладкого гламура. Все блестит и сверкает исключительно белым и светло-бежевым глянцем. Куча бесполезных пафосных вещиц, какие-то перья и… конечно, маленькая крыска-собачка. Мерзко, не то попискивая, не то повизгивая, она крутится у моих ног, завернутая в бледно-розовую тряпицу, той же направленности, что и псевдотопик на ее хозяйке.  
\- Типси! Типси, перестань! Это гость, - девица подхватывает крыску на руки, - а как Викуша? Почему сама не пришла?  
Никогда бы не подумал, что подобная особа может быть подружкой моей чокнутой сестры. Хотя…  
\- Простыла немного.  
\- Ой-ой-ой! Как же так? И это в мае месяце? Экзамены же на носу!  
Согласно киваю. А что мне еще делать?!  
Пройдя в гостиную, понимаю, что еще чуть-чуть и не выдержу давления приторной атмосферы.  
\- А, Артём…?  
Хохотнув, блонди складывает явно ботаксные губки трубочкой и протяжно тянет:  
\- Артеееемий!!! Спустись! К тебе пришли!  
В такие минуты понимаю, что не такая уж и плохая моя Викуся. Кому-то вот не везет по-крупному.  
\- Артеееемий!!! – почти уже верещит Тёмкина сестрица.  
На втором этаже хлопает дверь.  
\- Я же просил! – чудо явно не довольно. - Неужели, так сложно меня хоть раз услышать! Я же сказал: «Меня ни для кого…»  
Замерев на верхней ступеньке, Тёма хлопает ресницами и уже почти шепотом заканчивает:  
\- … нет.  
Мне не совсем понятна его интонация. Такое ощущение, что он мне не рад…  
\- Ну, сына, тут Илья…  
\- Кирилл, - автоматически поправляю.  
Минуточку! «Сына»?!  
Во все глаза пялюсь на девицу. Это Тёмина мама?!  
\- … ой! Верно, Кирилл, от Викуши тетрадь принес. Солнышко, ты неважно выглядишь. И эти пятна на шее…  
Эти пятна – засосы, мамаша! Мои засосы!  
Чудо, наконец, отморозившись, переводит взгляд с меня на блонди:  
\- Мам, я же сказал, что все нормально. Просто ударился.  
Ух, ты! Ударился? Нормально! Минимум трижды смачно приложился шеей об косяк?! Вопросительно приподняв бровь, смотрю на Тёмку, но он делает вид, что ничего не замечает.  
Заботливая мамаша, закатив голубые глаза, вздыхает:  
\- Такой невнимательный. Так и убиться можно!  
Убиться это вряд ли, но… интересно, папа у него тоже блондинка?  
\- Мам, отстань…  
Чудо, понурившись, разворачивается и, бросив через плечо:  
\- Пошли, - направляется в глубь второго этажа.  
Взлетаю по ступенькам, радуясь избавлению от “заботливой” мамашки.  
Подождав, пока я войду в комнату, чудо плотно закрывает дверь. Его спальня приятно контрастирует со всей обстановкой дома. Никакой пафосной роскоши. Компьютерный стол, полки с книгами, глубокое кресло, пара шкафов и разложенный диван вместо кровати. Все в светло-зеленых… ммм… я бы даже сказал фисташковых тонах…  
\- Тетрадь…?  
Привалившись спиной к двери, Тёма смотрит себе под ноги.  
\- Какая тетрадь? – опускаюсь в глубокое мешкообразное кресло в углу комнаты.  
\- Мама сказала, ты принес тетрадь.  
\- Тёма, какую к черту тетрадь? Не приносил я никой тетради. И вообще, слепой что ли? На мне футболка и шорты без карманов, руки пустые. Где, по-твоему, тетрадь?  
Подняв голову, чудо смотрит на меня, прикусив губу.  
\- Что?  
\- Кир, зачем ты пришел? – выдавливает из себя.  
Затем, что сестра меня шантажирует!  
\- Хотел увидеть…  
Ну, если честно, это почти правда.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что ты заладил: зачем-зачем?! Раз пришел, значит надо! Ты спал что ли?  
Определенно спал. Постель разворочена, светлые волосы в беспорядке, сам в… Кхм… и почему я обратил внимание только сейчас? На Тёмке черные, прямо скажем, псевдошорты, больше смахивающие на детские трусы-боксеры, и серая маечка с какой-то желтой ерундой на груди. Кошачья морда что ли?  
\- Да, спал, - заметив мой взгляд, чудо, плюхнувшись на диван, заворачивается в одеяло.  
Этот мальчик вчера дважды делал мне минет? Или это был эротический сон?!  
\- Давай встречаться, - перехожу сразу к делу.  
А что тянуть? Быстрей начну – быстрей закончу и вернусь к нормальной жизни. Наверное, вернусь…  
\- Что ты сказал? – Тёмик не просто удивлен, он в шоке.  
Вздохнув, поднимаюсь из кресла и направляюсь к кровати:  
\- Я сказал: «Да-вай-встре-чать-ся». Мы переспали. Это был твой первый раз. Хочу взять на себя ответственность, - присев рядом, стягиваю с плеч одеяло. - Ты, кстати, папе сказал, что тебя комарики покусали? Не думаю, что он поверил бы в версию про “ударился”.  
\- П-папа в Италии на конференции… Какую ответственность? – подозрительно смотрит.  
Согласен, заученная фраза, звучит крайне не убедительно, тем более из моих уст.  
\- Ну, просто Вика сделала мне некоторое внушение, - наклонившись, целую бледное плечико. - Девушки у меня сейчас все равно нет. А ты, вроде как, в меня влюблен.  
Вспыхнув, как звезда на новогодней елке, мальчик резко отстраняется и, отскочив в противоположный угол кровати, дергает к себе одеяло. Ой, похоже, зря я так сказал.  
\- Уходи!  
Чудо сердится?  
\- Тёма, в чем дело? Что за паника на корабле? Мне вчера было хорошо, тебе, вроде, тоже. В чем проблема?  
\- Кирилл, уйди, пожалуйста! Мы же договорились, что это… это дружеский секс!  
\- Ты не мой друг, а Викин.  
\- Без разницы.  
У меня дежавю? И вообще, что за херня-то такая?! Викуся мозг выносит с влюбленностью жертвы однополого секса, а жертва теперь тоже решила мне количество нервных клеток сократить.  
\- Артём, последний раз предлагаю. Давай встречаться!  
\- Нет.  
Агрх! Я в бешенстве! И исключительно только поэтому, а не потому, что захотелось, кидаюсь на Тёму. Сейчас он у меня узнает! Приложив, надеюсь не сильно, головой о стенку, подминаю под себя.  
\- Ки… - только и успевает испуганно выдавить чудо.  
Не хочет он значит! А кто тогда губки раскрыл, и ручки мне на спину закинул? Пока беспорядочно шарю пальцами по Тёмкиному телу, чудо вцепляется мне в спину и уже сам старается поймать мой язык. Нет, сладенький, тут у тебя нет шансов.  
\- Артеееемий! – доносится визг с первого этажа.  
Пусть хоть заорется! Но, похоже, так думаю только я, поскольку Артём, замерев на мгновение, перемещает руки к плечам и, выталкивая мой язык, начинает отчаянно мотать головой.  
\- Артеееемий!  
Господи, и что это за дурацкая форма имени? Артемий звучит как привет с Рублевской тусовки.  
\- Пусти! – вырывается чудо и чуть ли не хнычет. - Она же поднимется. Ну, Кирилл…  
Ага, счас! Бегу и спотыкаюсь. Согласился бы сразу, и проблем никаких бы не возникло.  
\- Не переживай. Если зайдет, скажем, что ты ммм… внезапно захлебнулся слюнями, а я тебе искусственное дыхание делаю.  
\- Ду… рак… - задыхается Тёмка, когда мои пальцы ловко проскальзывают под резинку псевдошорт.  
Нет, я его не понимаю. Встречаться он не хочет, но одного поцелуя достаточно, чтобы там все встало на три-пятнадцать.  
\- Артемий! – голос стал значительно ближе, наверное, блонди уже поднимается по лестнице.  
\- Перестань, - отталкивает мою руку, но… я-то сильней, и стимул из семи фотографий заставляет идти на риск.  
Лизнув в шею, смотрю в помутневшие голубые глаза:  
\- Нет.  
Сильней сжимаю горячий член Артёма, взвинчивая темп.  
\- Сына, ты меня слышишь?  
Ой-ёй! Она уже совсем близко. По фигу. Пусть у моей принцесски голова болит.  
\- Что?! – оглушительно кричит Тёма и, зажмурившись, делает движение бедрами вслед за моей рукой.  
\- Вы чай будете или сок?  
\- Ахха… - вырывается сквозь сжатые зубы. - Ни… Ни… чего!!!  
\- Точно?  
Вот же занудная!  
\- Да! – вцепляется мне в волосы и тянет голову к себе.  
Наклонившись, еще раз “ударяю Тёму шеей об косяк”. И перемещаю губы к пылающему ушку:  
\- Ну? Нравится?  
Глупый вопрос. Ответ очевиден. Он неистово толкается в ладонь, закусывая губы. Это выражение лица… ммм…  
\- Тееема? – выдыхаю, прикусывая за мочку.  
\- Да… Да! Да! – рычит чудо и, резко повернув голову, ловит мои губы.  
Почему, когда он меня сам целует, я просто впадаю в состояние, близкое к коме? Для меня все проваливается куда-то в темноту, и остаются только его мягкие губы, которые то ли просят впиться в них в ответ, то ли умоляют отдать инициативу.  
В какой-то момент Тёма прижимает свои губы к моим так сильно, что становится больно, и в ту же секунду, сдавленно закричав в рот, кончает, оставляя неоспоримое доказательство полученного наслаждения на моей ладони…  
Чудо пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание, а я иду в атаку, пока он не очухался:  
\- Так что? Я тебя убедил? Вот и отлично. Значит встречаемся?  
Несколько раз моргнув, Тёмка дергается, и я наконец-то вытаскиваю руку из “детских боксеров”. Так, мне надо в ванную.  
\- В конце коридора стеклянная дверь с рыбками, - не сводя взгляда с моей ладони в его сперме, бормочет чудо.  
Надо же, какой понятливый. Подмигнув, клятвенно заверяю:  
\- Я быстро. Не скучай.  
Артём понял меня в буквальном смысле и решил повеселиться, поскольку спустя пять минут, вернувшись из ванной, больше похожей на кремовое пирожное, обнаруживаю, что дверь не поддается. Он что, заперся?  
\- Тёма, - скребусь в дверь, как нашкодивший котяра в марте месяце.  
Тишина. Еще раз надавливаю на ручку. Бесполезно. Только не врубаюсь, как так? Замка-то нет. У него что, там защелка изнутри или чем-то дверь подпер? Ну что за фигня творится в моей жизни?!  
\- Да и хрен с тобой, золотая рыбка! – плюнув на все, покидаю резиденцию Серовых. 

*** 

Домой я возвращаюсь только ближе к середине ночи в надежде, что сестрица дрыхнет. Куда там! Свет горит едва ли не во всем доме. Она явно ждет моего возвращения.  
А так хочется просто доползти до кровати и провалиться в объятия полупьяного Морфея. Ну да, я пил пиво в одиночестве… Обзвонив всех приглашенных на вечер друзей-приятелей, отменил пьянку и просто бесцельно катался по городу, выкурив пачку легкого L&M’а, при условии, что вроде как бросил еще полгода назад. Если честно, не скажу, что о чем-то усиленно думал, переживал или грузился. Нет. В голове на удивление было пусто. Может потому, что я сосредоточился на музыке, заполнявшей пустой салон машины, а может потому, что настойчиво гнал прочь любые мысли.  
Викуся обрывала телефон, повторяя вызов через каждых две минуты, и после десятого прозвона я просто вырубил мобильник.  
\- Где ты был?! – верещит фурия, как только моя правая нога оказывается на пороге дома.  
\- Гулял.  
\- У тебя совесть есть? Я же волнуюсь!  
Смерив сестричку скептическим взглядом, направляюсь прямиком на кухню. Гляньте на нее, испереживалась в нитку.  
\- Кирилл! – Викуся шлепает следом в своих неизменных уродских тапках-собачках.  
\- Ну-че-те-надо от меня? – задаю вопрос в открытый холодильник.  
\- Я звонила Артёмке, - проверяла, то есть, - Ирма сказала, что он плохо себя чувствует, а ты ушел от них еще в четыре! Где тебя носило? И что у вас произошло?  
Плюхнувшись за стол, отрезаю солидный кусок ветчины. Ирма… я так понимаю, Тёмина мамашка. Охренеть имечко.  
\- Кира! – сестра падает на стул рядом.  
\- Отвали.  
Фурия задыхается от возмущения, а вот я спокоен, как слон в саванне. Так или иначе, Тёма определенно не настроен на отношения, а мне этот головняк и подавно не сдался. Шантаж? Да и хрен с ним. Мне, чай, не пять лет, от папика тапками отобьюсь.  
\- Кирочка! Ну, что у вас там, а? Ты ему сказал про ответственность и все такое? – Викуся меняет тактику и, прикинувшись ветошью, расползается в соплях.  
\- Сказал, прямо как учила: и про первый раз, и про ответственность, только… Вик, обломись. Ничего не получится. Можешь прямо сейчас папику стукнуть.  
\- Почему? – заботливая сестричка, орудуя ножом, сооружает себе бутерброд - ветчина с ветчиной. И как при таких аппетитах она сохранила фигуру а-ля песочные часы?!  
\- Он меня послал.  
\- Кааак?  
\- Чего варежку раззявила? Элементарно. Открытым текстом послал кусты в пустыне подстригать.  
\- Блин! Кирилл, да ты можешь толком объяснить?! – образ ветоши на Викуське долго не держится.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, устало пялюсь в потолок:  
\- Тебе в подробностях?  
\- Конечно! – наливает персиковый сок в высокий стакан  
\- Пришел, поговорили. Точнее я предложил встречаться, он не согласился. Потом… завалил, отдрочил ему…  
\- Кира! – жаль, она только подавилась, а не захлебнулась вовсе.  
\- … и Тёмик меня выставил за дверь. Клёво, правда?  
Сестричка не отвечает. Просто смотрит на меня как на имбецила. Нафиг все, пойду спать. Завтра в инст, еще и к первой паре. Выползаю из-за стола, и тут Вику прорывает:  
\- Это что? В подробностях? Кирилл, ты приставал к Артёмке, когда его мама дома была?! Совсем больной?!  
\- Его мамашка была метрах в пяти от нас, только даже если бы она свечку держала, думаю, ничего бы не изменилось. Она у него классическая блонди… А какие подробности тебя интересуют? Как я ему руку в трусы засунул?  
\- Кир, тебе двадцать, а мозгов как у пятиклассника… - сестричка качает головой. – Главное, что именно ты ему сказал?  
\- Все как ты меня учила два часа на этой самой кухне, и плюс использовал в качестве веского аргумента, что он в меня влюблен.  
Викуська, смачно хлопнув себя ладошкой по лбу, откидывается на спинку стула и обреченно констатирует:  
\- Ашуев – ты идиот.  
Когда Виктория Петровна переходит на фамилию – это уже клиника. Сейчас она либо запустит мне в голову чем-то тяжелым, либо прочтет нотацию, от которой захочется утопиться в ближайшей луже.  
\- Ладно, Вик, тема закрыта. Фотки можешь передать в центральную газету.  
Конечно, утрирую, но…  
\- Нифига подобного! Кирилл, если ты сейчас…  
\- Вика! Телефон! – орет Тоша из гостиной.  
Спасибо ему огромное! Спас, можно сказать. Только я не понял, он что, у нас поселиться решил?! Я думал Антон, как приличный молодой человек, две ночи подряд в доме своей девушки не ночует! Тем более, её старший брат спит за стенкой. Развернувшись, направляюсь к лестнице, а Вика, пробегая мимо, не забывает отвесить мне хороший тумак.  
\- Мы еще поговорим! – звучит крайне угрожающе.  
Когда я уже почти поднимаюсь на второй этаж, до меня долетает радостный крик:  
\- Папусик!  
Ой-ёй! Как же он не вовремя. Вика под шквалом негативных эмоций может выдать ему всю информацию прямо сейчас, а я пока не придумал достойного оправдания своему “крайне аморальному поведению”. Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, лечу в гостиную.  
\- Да, папочка. Нет, не спим. Ну, что ты!... Я доклад готовлю, а Кира… за компом сидит… Конечно! Ты как?  
Увидев меня на пороге, Викуся ехидно улыбается, прижимая крепче трубку к уху:  
\- Ммм… ясно… Папусик ты только не переживай, но тут с Кирюшей кое-какие проблемы… Да. Ой, ты не представляешь, что случилось!  
Я ее сейчас придушу. Сестрица, почуяв неладное, заметалась по комнате, перепрыгивая через пуфики и вытянутые ноги Тоши, который, сидя на полу, флегматично пялится в телек. Вот же зараза, как ловко уворачивается от моих цепких рук!  
\- Вииикааа, - злобно шиплю, а эта нахалка показывает мне язык и продолжает маневрировать как браконьерская джонка во время пограничной облавы.  
\- Папусик, не кричи! Нет! Он… Да, подожди! Он… - я замираю возле кресла, за спинкой которого радостно скачет сестра, - просто нажрался в хламину и заблевал всю ванную!  
От такого бесстыдного вранья у меня отвисает челюсть. Тоша хрюкает за спиной. Офигеть как смешно! Самое страшное – о том, что это наглая ложь знаем мы все кроме, само собой, папика. А поскольку Викуся у нас любимая и единственная (не смотря на то, что я тоже единственный и неповторимый) “дочура” - все, что она вешает папику на уши, сомнению не подлежит.  
\- Да, он тут. Сейчас.  
Обнажив свои безупречные зубки, домашняя акула, наконец, протягивает трубку. Только теперь она мне уже определенно не нужна. Показав сестре кулак, подношу трубку к уху в предвкушении порции горьких пилюль, только через букву «з».  
\- Па, привет…  
\- Кирилл! Что это значит?! – папик с ходу идет в атаку.  
\- Да все нормально. Вика, как всегда, преувеличивает…  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты уже взрослый, - мне не понятно его ехидство, - но вести себя подобным образом просто непозволительно! Какой пример ты подаешь сестре?! В чем дело?  
\- Пааа, да врет она наглым образом!  
\- Я так и знал, что на тебя положиться нельзя! – кто бы сомневался. - Раз в жизни с матерью в отпуск уехали, так ты там фокусы выкидываешь? Опять со своими девками по кабакам шлялся?! Завтра же заблокирую твою карточку!  
В ход идет тяжелая артиллерия. Банковский счет – это для папика святое.  
\- Пааа...  
\- Что па? Что па?!  
Понимаю, что отмыться теперь не удастся, но, тем не менее, предпринимаю попытку:  
\- Да не пил я! Чес слово! И вообще, это у Викусеньки тут гужбан собирался…  
\- Стукач… - невзначай бросает сестрица, разглядывая толстый слой лака на ногтях.  
\- Не пытайся свалить на сестру! – папик закипает. – Всё я сказал! Трать свою зарплату, а приеду, мы с тобой поговорим! Где там моя дочура?  
Кинув трубку наглой лгунье, плюхаюсь в кресло и закрываю глаза. Хихикнув, Вика покидает гостиную. Вот же стервоза! И как Антон ее выносит?! Хотя… глянув на флегматично жующего попкорн перед телеком бойфренда младшей сестры, понимаю, что такому все до задницы. Хоть третья мировая разразится, он так и будет жрать попкорн и лупиться в ящик… Заблокированная карта – это кисло. Тем более, зарплату я уже почти всю потратил. Да и платят менеджерам строительных компаний не такие уж баснословные деньги… Черт!  
\- Ну, Кирочка, видал? – в гостиную вплывает сияющая Викуся.  
\- Я тебя точно когда-нибудь прибью, и мне будет совсем не стыдно!  
Явно довольная собой, Вика садится на диван и запускает пальцы Тоше в волосы. Почему-то всплывает картинка, как нечто подобное делал Тёма, сжимая пальцами мои пряди…  
\- Эй! Не спи, я с тобой говорю! – орет Викуся, как будто нахожусь в другом измерении.  
\- Мне с такими врушками, как ты, говорить не о чем.  
\- Кира, пойми, это было сделано, чтобы ты понял, что примерно тебя ждет, узнай папик о фотках. Точнее, заблокированная карта - это просто капля в море грозящих тебе проблем…  
Конечно, она права. И даже понимая это, что я могу сделать?!  
\- Вика, ты тупая и не понимаешь русского языка? Говорю по слогам: он-ме-ня-по-слал!  
\- Господи, Кира! Я бы тоже тебя послала. Нахрена ты сказал про его влюбленность? Он же теперь от тебя шарахаться будет!  
\- Слушай, твой Артёмка, прямо красна девица. И вообще, может это ты глюк словила про его якобы пламенную страсть ко мне?  
\- Кирилл, Вика права, - подает голос Антон, - и я бы тебя тоже послал. Ты просто бронелобый. Серов от тебя прется. Это же очевидно.  
\- Да пошли вы… - встаю с кресла.  
Только мнения этого флегматика не хватало.  
\- Кирилл, а если серьезно… - назидательно произносит сестрица, когда я уже открываю дверь гостиной. - Самоуверенность – твоя главная ошибка. И то, что Артёмка возможно в тебя влюблен, еще не значит, что с ним можно обращаться, как с очередной бабой. Пришел, увидел, завалил!  
\- Если ты, бля, не заметила у нас изначально расклад другой. Все началось с завалил!  
Викуся закусывает нижнюю губу. От ее молчания и сурового взгляда, хочется не просто заткнуться, а вовсе откусить себе язык.  
\- Короче, Ашуев, если ты мне Артёмку обидишь, я тебя порву. Если не сама, то найду помощников, - флегматик-Тоша, не отрывая взгляда от телека, согласно кивает. Да-да, студент-физкультурник, уже боюсь!  
\- Вика, ну, ты совсем чокнутая? Сама понимаешь, че несешь? То встречайся, иначе убью, то только попробуй обидеть – убью. Не идиотка ли? Сама себе противоречишь! Как я буду с ним встречаться и не обижать?! Я же, бля, вру ему! А если он реально запал? Прикинь, какая для мальчика психотравма!  
\- Кир, ты сам кретин! Где твоя башка была, когда ты его трахал?! Чего же тогда не вспомнил, что он, бля, не баба?! Психотравма, говоришь? А сейчас ему как? Поимели и, махнув ручкой, забыли? Хрен тебе сволочь озабоченная! Ты его на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнишь! Я тебе сказала, месяц будешь перед ним вину заглаживать, а там посмотрим…  
Уверен, теперь после наших воплей все соседи в курсе наших “семейных проблем”.  
\- Вика, а ты ему пояснила, что значит “встречаться”? – Тоша, запрокинув голову, смотрит сестрице в рот. - А то вдруг он его опять…  
Не понял?!  
\- Дааа… - фурия сурово сдвигает тонкие брови, - то, что ты ему отдрочил… пропустим. Но на будущее, да будет тебе известно, Казанова местного масштаба, понятие “встречаться” не равно понятию “секс”. В вашем с Артёмкой случае точно. Для тебя “встречаться” с этого момента – делать приятно и оказывать знаки внимания, водить в кино и кафе, кормить сахарной ватой и покупать шарики в парке аттракционов, в общем, все, что ты так терпеть не можешь. И не дай тебе Бог, хоть на сантиметр с него трусы сдвинуть! Фотки сразу лягут папику на стол, а может и не только фотки…  
\- Дура! – шарахнув дверью, направляюсь в ванную.  
Душ и спать. Все, забыть об этом! Только… только как бы я не упирался и не отрицал, Вика действительно отдаст фотки папику. Для нее это просто отличный способ достать меня. Почему-то мне кажется, во всем виновата ее патологическая ревность. Будучи папиной “дочурой”, Викуся всегда плохо ладила с мамулькой. У меня же все наоборот. Мамулька – мой верный соратник. Папик – тиран…  
Стоя под горячими струями, никак не могу прогнать из головы образ Тёмы. Его закушенные губы, опущенные ресницы и потемневшие от воды волосы, с которых по плечам тонкими дорожками сбегают крупные капли… Бляяяя! Да что такое?! У меня встает только от одной мысли о нем! Черт! Ненавижу технику “помоги себе сам”… 

*** 

Уже засыпая, принимаю решение сделать еще одну попытку. Просто обрисую Тёме ситуацию в красках. В том, что я сейчас в полной заднице, несомненно, есть его вина. Так что пусть теперь помогает разгребать. А по поводу трусов… это мы еще посмотрим.

*** 

С беременными глазами сажусь за руль и настойчиво жму на сигнал. Эта копуша вечно собирается черт знает сколько времени. Встала на час раньше меня и до сих пор не готова! Всегда поражался, как у Викуси получается высыпаться за три-четыре часа? Мне, для того чтобы быть в нормальном состоянии, нужно минимум восемь часов крепкого сна. А выспаться удается крайне редко… Вот и сегодня мерзкое утро понедельника начинается крайне паршиво. Мало того, что в глаза хоть спички вставляй, так я еще не успел позавтракать и со всеми этими шантажами напрочь забыл про задачу к зачету. Бросаю взгляд на часы - семь. Ну, сколько можно копаться?  
\- Вика! Я сейчас без вас уеду!!!  
\- Идем! – распахивая входную дверь, выскакивает сестрица на пару с Тошей.  
Вставляю ключ в замок зажигания и завожу машину, поглядывая в боковое зеркало. Мда… Хоть Викуся у меня и порядочная стервоза, но все-таки очень красивая. А в гимназистской форме, так вообще полный улет. Контрастирующие с белоснежной рубашкой длинные иссиня-черные волосы заплетены в свободную косу и перехвачены ярко-красной лентой в тон вязаной жилетке с золотистой эмблемой учебного заведения на груди. Гладкая кожа с естественным едва заметным загаром. Меня радует, что на занятия она ходит практически не накрашенной. Так, только немного туши на ресницы, чтобы выделить карие глаза.  
\- Кира, - Викуся распахивает заднюю дверцу, - за Тёмкой надо заехать.  
\- А что у них с водителем?  
Обычно, как я слышал от Вики, Серова в школу доставлял и забирал личный водитель. Сестрица очень убивалась по этому поводу, поскольку для нее никто подобный персонал не нанимал. Ее в школу возим либо я, либо папик, но, как правило, это все же моя забота, поскольку Викина гимназия находится в двух кварталах от моего института.  
\- Да все нормально, - Вика пожимает плечами, устраиваясь рядом с Тошей на заднем сидении, - я просто ему позвонила и сказала, что мы сейчас заедем. Правда, он попытался отказаться, но меня это мало волнует.  
В этом вся Виктория Петровна Ашуева. Пусть небо с землей поменяется местами, но если сестричка захочет, чтобы все было как прежде, так оно и будет. Спорить с ней просто невозможно.  
От нашего дома до усадьбы Серовых десять минут пешком, а уж на машине…  
Артём действительно ждет нас у ворот, форма на нем, как и на Викусе, сидит прекрасно. Прям эталонный ученик Гимназии № 89 – хоть сейчас на рекламный плакат. У меня с формой всегда была одна проблема – галстук. Эта черная веревка никогда не хотела завязываться в правильный узел…  
\- Хай, красавчик! – кричит Вика в открытое окно, едва машина останавливается.  
Смущенно улыбаясь, чудо только кивает в ответ.  
\- Не-не-не, - возражает Викуся, когда он подходит к задней двери. - Садись вперед, тут и так тесно.  
Тесно? Да в моем Mark’овнике слона прокатить можно! Бросаю вопросительный взгляд на сестру через зеркало. Скривившись, фурия показывает острый, во всех смыслах, язык.  
Открыв дверцу, Артём замирает на какое-то мгновение, но потом быстро садится в салон.  
\- Привет, - бросаю, глядя прямо перед собой, и плавно трогаюсь с места.  
\- Привет…  
Наступает длинная пауза. До города ехать двадцать минут, а атмосфера в машине явно напряженная. Тёма прилип к окну, как будто первый раз видит окрестности коттеджного поселка, а я старательно всматриваюсь в ровное дорожное полотно. Ну, вдруг где какая трещинка появилась. Если честно, по непонятной для меня причине столь близкое нахождение Тёмы заставляет нервничать… Музыку включить что ли?  
\- Артёмка, а Кирилл хочет тебе кое-что сказать, - Викуся выдвигается вперед, повиснув между сидений, - правда?  
Палец замирает, так и не добравшись до кнопки с треугольным значком. Ох, сказал бы лучше не Тёме, а ей пару отнюдь не лестных слов… Интересно, а что я хочу ему сказать? То, что Викуся шантажирует? Само собой, но только с глазу на глаз.  
\- Кииирааа, - требовательно тянет сестричка, - ну, не стесняйся! Все свои!  
Тёма нервно заелозил на сидении, поправляя и без того идеально завязанный галстук.  
\- Вика, не отвлекай меня! – для убедительности отпускаю руль, позволяя машине вильнуть вправо. Все равно дорога пуста…  
\- Совсем больной? Убить нас хочешь?! – взвизгивает Викуся.  
Ну, не всех, а так… только одну особо вредную особу.  
\- Вик, правда, не отвлекай его, - встает на мою сторону Артём, только, кажется, вовсе не потому, что испугался за свою жизнь.  
\- Ладно, - злодейка поворачивает голову и взвизгивает. - Это что?!  
\- Где?? – задаю вопрос одновременно с Тёмой, который, как и я, поворачивает голову вправо.  
Викуся же тыкает пальчиком в чудо:  
\- На шее у тебя!  
Оу! И как я сразу не заметил. Мои засосы старательно замазаны жирным слоем тонального крема. Только этот способ маскировки, скажем так, мало эффективен просто потому, что мальчик явно не владеет тонкостями техники нанесения грима.  
\- Нууу… - неопределенно тянет Тёма, поднося пальцы к шее.  
\- Это он ударился, - поясняю и, едва сдерживая улыбку, перевожу взгляд обратно на дорогу.  
\- Кирилл! – возмущается Викуся.  
\- Что? Тёма скажи, я ведь прав?  
\- Не совсем… - поймав мой вопросительный взгляд, чудо, улыбнувшись, поясняет, – комарики покусали.  
Если честно, я в шоке. У тихого ботаника еще и чувство юмора присутствует! Викуся, похоже, тоже пребывает в состоянии легкой прострации, потому как в салоне наступает тишина. Правда, длится она всего несколько секунд.  
\- Ох, вырвала бы я этому комарику хоботок, - ворчит Виктория Петровна и, устав висеть между кресел, откидывается на сидение, - Кира, а что там у тебя с денежкой?  
\- А что с денежкой? – уточняю и без того понятное обстоятельство. – Практически полное отсутствие финансов.  
\- Просто, если надо, могу одолжить…  
Ага, и тогда можно идти и смело вешаться. Помимо фотографий в руках ненаглядной сестрички окажется еще один козырь.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь.  
\- Смотри, как хочешь. Ты билеты уже купил?  
\- Билеты? – смотрю на сестру через зеркало, не понимая, о чем она говорит.  
Закатив глазки, Викуся заваливается на колени дремлющего Тоши:  
\- В кино! Билеты в кино! Ты же ГОВОРИЛ, что хочешь с Артёмкой сходить.  
Зараза! Со своей помощью и бездарной импровизацией она мне только все испортит! Тёма уже вон как напрягся. Вцепился в ручку двери так, что еще чуть-чуть и вырвет ее нафиг с мясом. И прежде чем я успеваю сообразить, как исправить Викин косяк, чудо подает голос:  
\- А я это… не могу. У меня курсы и все такое.  
Звучит крайне неубедительно. Только кино мне тоже совсем не по душе, там поговорить нормально точно не получится, а просто так тратить полтора часа на какой-нибудь ерундовый фильм не хочется тем более. Просто потрещать с глазу на глаз – это все что надо.  
\- Ну, у меня тоже как бы работа после института. Во сколько курсы заканчиваются?  
\- В шесть, - отвечает за чудо Викуся.  
\- Не с тобой разговариваю, - одарив ее суровым взглядом через зеркало, поворачиваюсь к Тёме. - Я подъеду к половине седьмого. Посидим где-нибудь вдвоем, а потом домой подкину. Идет?  
\- А как же Вика? Ее же надо домой отвезти… - он явно сомневается.  
\- Не надо. Я сегодня у Тоши останусь, - не оставляет шансов Викуся и тут же предупреждает, - Кира, только ты Артёмку везешь потом не к нам домой, а к нему!  
Без ее пяти копеек не разобрался бы! Только вот в голове, словно лампочка Ильича, вспыхивает подлая мыслишка: «Дом пустой! Может, и правда лучше привезти его к себе?». Не-не-не это чревато! Вдруг фурия скрытые камеры понатыкала? Хотя… где бы она их взяла?  
\- Так что? Согласен?  
А на щеках Артёма появляется забавный румянец:  
\- Хорошо. Только не долго. 

*** 

Как и обещал, в шесть тридцать подкатываю к воротам гимназии. Как же я устал! Готов уснуть прямо за рулем. И где это чудо?! Блин! Я же у него даже номер сотового не спросил. Можно, конечно, Викусю набрать, но что-то не хочется сейчас слышать ее вечно жизнерадостный голосок, преисполненный ехидства по отношению к старшему брату. Весь день через одно место. Как и ожидалось, с зачетом я пролетел. Спасибо, Вика, что выгрызла последние мозги! На работе завал… светит перспектива проторчать в душном офисе ближайшие выходные.  
От грустных размышлений отвлекает появившийся в школьных воротах Тёма. А это что за девица? Подружка его? Хотя… откуда у Темы девушка? То есть, если бы она была, Викуся бы точно мне об этом сообщила.  
Остановившись метрах в трех от машины, чудо что-то самозабвенно объясняет своей рыжей спутнице. А эта вешалка хохочет, заливается просто. Интересно, и долго мне сидеть ждать его?!  
Опустив окно пассажирского сидения, наклоняюсь и, едва сдерживая раздражение, зову:  
\- Артём!  
\- Сейчас! – отмахивается от меня, как от назойливой мухи.  
Рыжая, до этого смотревшая Тёме в рот, теперь пялится в мою сторону. Интересно, что ее больше заинтересовало я или моя тачка? А чудо, сунув девице в руки какую-то книжку, наконец-то, прощается. Ну, слава Богу. Эй-эй-эй! Какого черта эта… захлопав ресничками, чмокает Артема в щеку?!  
Так и сижу с отвисшей челюстью, пока чудо, хлопнув дверью, не забирается в салон.  
\- Привет…  
\- Здоровались уже. Это кто?  
Не понимаю, почему такая, казалось бы, пустяковая сцена так меня задела. Чудо, рассматривая что-то на своей сумке, тянется к ремню безопасности:  
\- Это… Яна. Мы вместе на курсы по математике ходим…  
\- И?  
Внимательно всматриваюсь в лицо. Покраснел…  
\- И? – переспрашивает, наконец, поднимая на меня голубые глазища.  
Мы сидим в машине у ворот гимназии, мимо шныряют прохожие, а я… Ловлю себя на том, что хочу поцеловать эти сомкнутые губы, раскрыть их. Почувствовать, как он отвечает мне, вцепляясь в плечи, зарываясь пальцами в волосы…  
Я извращенец! Спасибо еще раз, Викуся!  
Сморгнув видение, завожу машину, сильнее вцепляясь в руль, трогаюсь с места.  
\- Кирилл…, - чудо замолкает, будто раздумывая над чем-то.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы… мы можем поехать к тебе?  
Едва не выпускаю руль из рук. Обалдеть! И что это значит?! Стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, бросаю короткий взгляд на Тёмку. Губа закушена, рассматривает сжатые кулаки.  
\- Зачем? – стараюсь не выдать волнения.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – чуть дрожащим голосом задает неожиданный вопрос.  
\- Нуу… - неопределенно тяну, стараясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли в кучу. - А как одно с другим связано?  
\- Никак. Я просто спросил, - откидывается на сидении и отворачивается к окну. - Давай в «Pizza Home» посидим. Мне в восемь надо быть дома.  
Почему он расстроен? Если отбросить все и оставить только факт того, что позавчера Тема сам спровоцировал меня на секс, то получается сейчас, вот только что, он завуалировано предложил повторить.  
\- К восьми факт не успеешь… Закажем пиццу на дом.  
\- На дом? – переспрашивает чудо, отрываясь от созерцания городского пейзажа.  
Игнорирую вопрос, ответ на который очевиден. Нажимаю кнопку play, и салон заполняет 1000 Mile Wish FINGER ELEVEN. 

*** 

Мы так и не проронили ни слова по дороге к дому. Я просто боялся спугнуть чудо очередной своей глупостью, а Тема хоть и заметно нервничал, тоже предпочел молчать…  
\- Есть хочешь? – интересуюсь, закрывая входную дверь.  
\- Не очень…  
\- Значит, хочешь. Разувайся, мой руки и на кухню. Вика вчера рагу сварганила, правда, я его пока не пробовал и не могу сказать съедобное оно или не очень…  
Расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки, тороплюсь на кухню, оставляя Тёму в прихожей.  
Уже сомневаюсь, стоит ли говорить ему сейчас про шантаж? Может, подождать дальнейшего развития событий?  
Засунув блюдо с Викусиной стряпней в микроволновку, решаю, что можно переодеться.  
Подойдя к лестнице, обнаруживаю, что Артем сидит на верхней ступеньке, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них носом.  
\- Ты чего? – задаю вопрос, медленно поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
Вздрогнув, чудо поднимает голову и вымученно улыбается:  
\- Все нормально. Голова немножко закружилась. Не высыпаюсь из-за подготовки к экзаменам.  
Совсем сдурел?! Так изматывать себя из-за какой-то учебы.  
Поднявшись, останавливаюсь и смотрю сверху на светлую макушку:  
\- Тём, ты совсем дурак? Вика, по-моему, за учебники, кроме как в школе больше нигде не берется и при этом спит крепко и сладко. А ты, вроде как, на медаль идешь, и столько паники?  
Подняв глаза, Тема смотрит на меня несколько мгновений, а потом резко поднимается. Я стою на ступеньку ниже, и поэтому ему не приходится приподнимать голову, чтобы поцеловать меня. Эти губы – они такие мягкие, сладкие… Черт! Что с ним происходит? То гонит прочь, то набрасывается сам! Обняв за шею, Тёма отпускает мои губы и, уткнувшись носом в плечо, тихо вздыхает. Что делать? Но что это, если не шанс склонить его в нужном направлении? И, разумеется, не могу не попробовать. Обняв, прижимаю к себе.  
\- Тёма… - зову, одной рукой крепко держа за талию, а другой медленно поглаживая между острых лопаток.  
\- Ммм? – обнимает так, что еще чуть-чуть и придушит, и тогда уж точно никакой шантаж не страшен.  
\- Хочешь со мной встречаться?  
Не понимаю, то ли пожимает плечами, то ли это было что-то наподобие кивка?  
\- Тём, ты язык проглотил? Можешь озвучить, что думаешь по этому поводу?  
На кухне раздается короткий взвизг звонка микроволновки, а чудо так и стоит, приклеившись ко мне. Блин! Вика даже не представляет, во что меня впутывает, а уж об Артёме она, похоже, вовсе не думает…  
\- Я хочу, - бормочет Тёма, - только скажи… Кир, я нравлюсь тебе?  
Переместив руки на его плечи, отстраняю от себя. Чудо отводит глаза. Да уж, крайне милое существо.  
\- Нравишься. Стал бы двадцатилетний всю жизнь считавший себя гетеросексуальным парень предлагать тебе встречаться просто так?  
\- Наверное, нет, - он улыбается, и на щеках появляются едва заметные ямочки.  
Чувствую себя последним козлом, но обратного хода нет, он уже сдался.  
\- Вот и я так думаю, - да нихрена подобного, не думаю я так!  
\- Значит… Значит, ты теперь мой парень?  
Надеюсь, мое перекошенное лицо со стороны выглядит, как улыбающееся:  
\- Ну, получается так.  
Микроволновка повторно призывно сигнализирует, что еда давно разогрета.  
\- Так, вперед мыть руки и на кухню! – командую, отпуская Тёму и поднимаясь на последнюю ступеньку. Разница в росте снова становится очевидной.  
Кивнув, он направляется в сторону ванной, я же открываю дверь в свою комнату.  
Это, конечно, все выглядит крайне некрасиво, а что поделать? Попадать под гнев папика совсем не улыбается… Правда, не уверен, что протяну целый месяц. Надо ненавязчиво уточнить у сестрицы вариант, при котором Тёма все-таки сам меня пошлет, скажем,… через неделю?  
Натянув шорты и футболку, иду на кухню. Тёма уже сидит за столом, подперев подбородок руками. Надо что-нибудь сказать… а то эта тишина и его внимательный взгляд просто угнетают.  
\- Эммм… Так что у тебя там с экзаменами? – достаю из шкафчика две тарелки и, с грохотом выдвинув ящик, - пару вилок.  
\- В целом нормально. Только с английским - проблема, - тяжелый вздох, - даже репетитор в шоке от моего произношения.  
\- А что так? Я думал, ты во всем спец… Кстати, куда поступать собираешься?  
Вытащив блюдо из микроволновки, нюхаю Викусин “кулинарный шедевр”. Мда… бывает же такое. Рагу вообще не пахнет. Никакого запаха. У мамульки обычно аромат приготовленной пищи такой, что даже неголодному человеку жрать захочется…  
\- На международную экономику, только мне это совсем не интересно, - голос заметно грустнеет.  
Поставив тарелки на стол, сажусь напротив и тянусь за хлебом. Тёма как-то опасливо косится на содержимое тарелки, но вот я такой голодный, что готов слопать даже эту коричнево-бордовую гадость.  
\- Зачем тогда поступаешь?  
\- Потому что «специальность «инженер» не соответствует твоему социальному статусу, Тёмочка», - чудо сурово сдвигает брови, явно пародируя родителя.  
Все ясно. Папочка – крупный банкир, решил сделать из сына преемника. А вот у меня руки не из того места растут, поэтому папулька просто не рискнул отправить сына в хирургию. И слава Богу, а то прирезал бы еще кого ненароком…  
\- Какая гадость, - прижав ладонь ко рту, не стесняясь, я метнулся к помойному ведру.  
Одной вилки оказалось достаточно, чтобы вся моя решимость съесть Викину стряпню улетучилась.  
\- Не ешь! Даже не пробуй! – останавливаю Артёма, уже подносящего ко рту вилку. - Эта дура туда полкило соли вбухала. Черт! Сейчас пиццу закажу. 

*** 

Заказав пиццу, мы устроились в гостиной на диване. Правда, сначала Тема, нерешительно потоптавшись возле меня, уже севшего на огромный диван, направился к креслу. Но я, перехватив его за руку, усадил рядом. Честно, не знаю зачем. По сути, программа максимум выполнена. Артём согласился встречаться, и, значит, прилагать усилия уже не имеет особого смысла. Тем не менее, усадил его рядом и даже не сразу сообразил, что все еще держу за руку!  
Включив телек, бесцельно щелкаю по каналам в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Разумеется, ничего стоящего там нет.  
\- Кира… - вздыхает Тёма, - можно я лягу?  
\- А? Конечно…  
Смущенно улыбнувшись, чудо-мальчик вытягивается на диване, устраивая голову на моих коленях. Эээ… Что это?!  
\- Удобно? – насмешливо приподнимаю бровь.  
\- Очень, - перехватив за запястье, кладет мою руку на светлые волосы. - Можешь… погладить?  
Фак! Что он делает?! Что за девчачьи глупости?!  
Ладно… Сейчас. Неуверенно провожу пальцами по волосам. Ммм… мягкие. Делаю еще одно почесывающее движение, и Тёма блаженно закрывает голубые глазки:  
\- Кааайф…  
Кому как… Хотя…  
\- Слушай, чудо… А чего ты в прошлый раз, ну, вчера, так резво от меня отбивался, а сегодня… проявил инициативу?  
Тёмик напрягается. А что такого? Мне просто интересно.  
\- Кир… скажи честно, я действительно тебе нравлюсь, или ты так сказал из-за Вики?  
Опачки! Приехали! Пялюсь на чудо, как на Санта-Клауса в июле.  
\- С этого момента, точней с Викуси, давай-ка подробней.  
\- Просто… вчера, ты вдруг приехал… и все такое, - Тёмик пребывает в крайней степени смущения, бля, меня это почему-то ужасно умиляет, - когда про Викино внушение сказал, я сразу подумал, что с ее характером… она просто не могла не вмешаться.  
И какого спрашивается… было двадцать минут назад сахарную вату на лестнице разводить?! Пошла бы Вика со своими ЦУ в одно место! Ранее обдумываемый вариант - сказать чуду правду, обретает реальные очертания.  
\- Тём…, - он сразу цепляется своими глазками за мое лицо, - короче, тут такая херня получилась. В смысле с Викой… Уж не знаю, какие вы с ней там друзья, но сестра из нее просто отстойная. Она меня шантажирует. Хочет, чтобы я с тобой месяц встречался.  
Ба-бах! Вот примерно такого эффекта я ожидал, но Тёмик не только не раскрыл рот в протяжном «Чтоооо?», срываясь с дивана, он, бля, даже глазом не моргнул!  
\- Ммм…, - переводит взгляд с моего лица в экран телека, - что-то в этом духе я и предполагал…  
Ожидаемая ранее от Тёмы реакция с эффектом «Ба-бах!» накрывает меня, как волна цунами.  
\- Слушай, прелесть моя, а, случаем, не ты ли всю эту херню срежессировал? – пальцы, которые только что начесывали мягкие волосы, сжимаются в кулак.  
Правая рука взметнувшись, хватается за мое запястье.  
\- Кир, больно! – морщится Тёма. - Ничего я не режиссировал! Предположить можно, потому что это же Вика!  
Ну да, тут особо не поспоришь, только…  
\- Тогда, что за наплевательское отношение к происходящему беспределу?! – дергаю светлые пряди.  
\- Пусти… - в голубых глазках появляются первые признаки предстоящих осадков.  
Бля! Убью его сейчас!  
\- Быстро рассказывай, что и как ты там предполагал!  
Разжимаю пальцы, и Тёма тут же садится.  
\- Утром, пока ты не проснулся… решил домой пойти. Я думал, все спят, но только из комнаты вышел, Вика на меня сразу налетела… можешь представить…  
Могу. Очень даже. Заспанная ведьма в ночнушке «у меня есть парень!» - шелковая майка с отвратными кружавчиками… интересно, а ружье она из сейфа папика доставала?  
\- Сказал ей, чтобы она эту тему вообще не поднимала. Мол, закрыли и забыли, - чудо, шмыгнув носом, рассматривает свои сплетенные пальцы, - она покивала, и… я ушел домой. Когда ты ко мне приехал, сразу понял, что без Викиного воздействия не обошлось.  
Пауза в его излияниях затягивается.  
\- И че? Это типа всё?  
\- Всё.  
Чудо, вздохнув, встает с дивана.  
\- Извини. Я пойду.  
Чего?! Пойдет он… Счас! Схватив за руку, дергаю на себя, от неожиданности чудо падает на диван и смотрит на меня перепуганными глазами.  
\- Далеко собрался?  
\- Д-домой.  
\- Ты же, вроде, умный и все такое, а спросить чем и как меня шантажируют, не догадываешься? – мальчик закусывает губу и хмурится. - Знаешь, невольно начинает казаться, что где-то меня наёбывают.  
И тут чудо выкидывает такой фортель, от которого я, мягко говоря, теряю не только дар речи, но и пространственную ориентацию. Лежа на спине, созерцаю кусок лепнины на потолке и закрытые Тёмины глазки. Даже не сопротивляюсь, когда он наглым образом впихивает язык в мой рот. Зачем? Мне нравится, как чудо целуется… С напором и, в тоже время, до одури… нежно? Бля! Я не понял. С какой радости он сверху?! Смяв тонкую вязаную безрукавку, крепко прижимаю чудо к себе. Один ловкий поворот, и он уже подо мной. Благо размер дивана позволяет проделывать подобные маневры. Тёма же, между делом просовывает ладони под футболку и начинает наглаживать спину…  
\- Слушай, ты меня че, таким образом отвлечь решил? – резко прервав поцелуй, приподнимаюсь.  
Зря я это сделал. Ох, зря. Влажные приоткрытые губы, взгляд из-под ресниц… что мне там Викуся про трусы говорила? Хоть на миллиметр сдвину? Ага. Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.  
\- Тём, завязывай. Я же тебя уже предупреждал, будешь так смотреть - трахну.  
Сглотнув, он проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника, и у меня поджимаются пальцы на ногах.  
\- Ну и что? Мы же уже это делали…  
Охренеть. Вот значит как?  
\- Мы-то делали, но теперь от этого житья нет только мне!  
\- Кир… Что там Вика придумала?  
Смотрю на это существо и понимаю, что нихрена он не в курсе про игры моей сестрицы. Слишком у него невинный взгляд для генератора подобных идей. Конечно, судя по клинической картине, Тёмик реально от меня прется, только этот тихий ботан определенно из разряда тайных воздыхателей. Такие просто не способны на подставу, а произошедшее позапрошлой ночью, просто счастливый билетик, который я, собственно говоря, сам ему вручил. Удачное стечение обстоятельств…  
\- Сфотала нас спящими. В обнимку. Грозит папику сдать. Разумеется, меня за подобное в лучшем случае расстреляют, чтоб не мучился, в худшем - повесят. Вот, она и изгаляется, как может…  
Теплая ладошка соскальзывает со спины, когда встаю с дивана.  
\- И какие условия? – Тёмик садится, поправляя форму.  
\- Конфеты, букеты, серенады под окнами… килограмм соплей, короче. В моем исполнении, - подойдя к окну, зачем-то задергиваю шторы, - с твоим участием. Она твердо убеждена ты – жертва, вину перед которой я должен заглаживать чуть ли не до гробовой доски. Только, сдается, месяцем это не ограничится… И почему месяц?  
\- У нас выпускной через месяц, - чудо поворачивает голову, когда плюхаюсь рядом. - Кир… я тебе подыграю…  
Ммм… надо же какое великодушие.  
\- И ты мне нравишься, - Тёмик зажмуривается, как будто я ему сейчас врежу.  
\- Я уже это понял. А типа там, любишь и все такое… Нет?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, качает головой.  
\- Нет. Просто нравишься… Думаешь, между парнями может быть что-то такое?  
Если бы не его серьезное выражение лица, я бы не сдержался и заржал. Единственное, что думаю по этому поводу: был бы ооочень не прочь наработать еще опыта с симпатичным мальчиком… Протянув руку, дергаю чудо к себе. Он, издав непонятное сочетание звуков, все же заваливается набок, и мои пальцы снова погружаются в светлые волосы. И чего они у него такие мягкие?!  
\- Не может. Я как раз об этом и хотел сказать, - мальчик чуть приподнимается, устраивая удобнее голову на коленях, тем самым, вынуждая меня сделать паузу. - Конечно, ты симпатичный, но я все-таки специализируюсь на девочках… Мы с тобой будем “встречаться” в понимании Вики, только в обычной нашей жизни этот факт ничего не меняет. Никакая любовь-морковь-редиска-перец в мои планы не входит. Тем более с тобой…  
Чудо опускает ресницы, но я успел заметить в его глазах что-то… Только не понял, что именно. Огорчение? Нет… Просто глюк.  
\- Хорошо, - тяжко вздыхает, - так что именно мне надо делать?  
\- Хм… изображать счастье.  
Тёмик поднимает руку и тормозит мои пальцы, наворачивающие круги на его макушке.  
\- Мы… ты… не против поцелуев? Со мной.  
Боже, какой же он… бля, может мне его усыновить?! Смотрю на эту мордашку, и прямо отцовские инстинкты просыпаются…  
\- Не против. Но учти, есть условие. Пока мы “встречаемся” никаких левых залетов.  
\- А? – чудо не врубается.  
\- Никаких баб или мужиков, если хочешь оставить пункт “поцелуи, плавно переходящие в что-то еще”. Я брезгливый, после кого-то из кружки не пью. Понял?  
Тёма закусывает губу и, наконец, убирает ладонь с моих пальцев.  
\- Да. Только… Я тоже брезгливый! – оу! Мать моя женщина! В глазках-блюдцах что, намек на молнии? – Так что… мое единственное условие. Спать можешь с кем хочешь, но не целуйся! Или предупреди, чтобы я исключил пункт “поцелуи, плавно переходящие в что-то еще”.  
Что за нах?! Он мне условия ставит?!  
Скрипнув зубами, невзначай дергаю Тёмкины волосы. И, изобразив виноватую улыбку, тут же констатирую:  
\- Договорились, - ага, размечтался!  
Улыбнувшись в ответ, чудо блаженно закрывает глазки.  
Ну, для начала этого хватит. Главное, Тёма мой союзник. Думаю, вместе мы Викусю одолеем. По поводу же условий… пусть ставят какие хотят, а вот выполнять их или нет, уже решать мне. И право вносить в них поправки тоже оставляю за собой.  
Удовлетворенно вдохнув, перевожу взгляд на экран телевизора, в очередной раз, нажимая кнопку на пульте. О! Да это же «Хищник»! Старье, правда, но посмотреть можно…  
Огромное, перекаченное тело Шварцнегера на фоне второсортных джунглевых зарослей, море кровищи и горы стреляных гильз, так захватывают мое внимание так, что даже не сразу соображаю, что кто-то настойчиво жмет на кнопку звонка. Вытаскиваю пальцы из светлых волос… Мда… Причесаться Тёме теперь просто жизненно необходимо. Увлеченный происходящим на экране, я и не заметил, что превратил шелковистые волосы в воронье гнездо!  
\- Эй, Тёма, там пиццу привезли!  
Ноль реакции. Он спит! Черт!  
\- Фааак… - придерживая за затылок, аккуратно перекидываю сначала одну ногу через подлокотник дивана, потом вторую, и едва не падаю. - Вика, чтоб тебя с твоими планами…!  
Подскочив к трубке домофона, выкрикиваю:  
\- Да!  
\- Пицца… 

*** 

О, Боже! Как же хорошо… я счастлив. Еще! Еще! Нет. Больше не могу. Пора остановиться, не лезет же…  
Отложив на тарелку соблазнительный, но уже явно лишний кусок пиццы, блаженно откидываюсь на спинку стула.  
Что мне нужно для счастья? Сытый желудок, крепкий сон и… хороший секс. Первый пункт выполнен, а вот два последних можно поменять местами и тоже выполнить. На губах сама собой появляется довольная улыбка. Пока я на кухне приговаривал «Венецианскую пиццу», в гостиной, сладко посапывая, спал Тёма. Собственно говоря, до сих пор спит. А пора бы уже проснуться. Бросаю взгляд на круглые часы над столом. Начало девятого. Что он мне там в машине говорил? В восемь быть дома? Ну-ну…  
Поднявшись из-за стола, ленивой походкой направляюсь в гостиную, но у дверей меня останавливает телефонный звонок. Выудив из кармана сотовый, заворожено пялюсь на дисплей.  
Лиля.  
Сюрприз-сюрприз! С ума сойти, кто бы мог подумать, что “пионерка-скромница” наберет мой номер. Развернувшись, спешно возвращаюсь в кухню и, плюхнувшись на стул, откидываю крышку.  
\- Чем обязан?  
\- О-о… а… ну, - перебирает Лилечка все подряд междометия и, наконец, подбирает слова, - Привет, Кир.  
\- Здравствуй, Цветок.  
Она терпеть не может, когда я ее так называю, но в этот раз вместо гневной тирады, только глухое покашливание в трубку.  
\- Не отвлекаю?  
Ммм… отвлекает, еще как…  
\- Нет.  
\- А ты сейчас где? Не в городе?  
\- С какой целью интересуешься? На свидание позвать хочешь?  
Сконфузившись, Лиля молчит какое-то время, и мне уже начинает казаться, что вовсе трубку кинула, как неожиданно, словно из пулемета, она выдает:  
\- Я в «Фениксе». Кирилл, пожалуйста, забери меня. Эта скотина меня привезла, а потом мы поругались, и он свалил! У меня даже на автобус денег нет! Тут еще какие-то мужики рядом трутся… Попросить больше некого. Домой звонить не хочу. Если предки узнают, что я здесь, они же меня повесят! Кир, пожалуйста!  
Мда… Прикольно.  
\- Так приятно, Цветок, что ты обо мне вспоминаешь в трудную минуту. Только я сейчас дома и до «Феникса» доберусь не раньше, чем минут через сорок, а то и час с учетом пробок…  
\- Да хоть через полтора! Только забери меня! – уже чуть ли не ревет.  
\- Ладно, только не ной. Боишься мужиков? Дуй в женский туалет, запрись в кабинке и жди, когда приеду, перезвоню. Все, пока, Цветок.  
\- Пока, - растеряно отзывается она.  
Сунув телефон в карман, иду в спальню. Надо переодеться, а то прикид “домашний боксер” Лиличку точно не впечатлит. Вот же дура. И как этот “бойфренд” умудрился затащить ее в «Феникс»?! Это же одно из самых злачных мест в городе!  
Быстро засунув тело в темно-синие джинсы и белую футболку, спускаюсь в гостиную. Телек продолжает бубнить, а чудо, подсунув ладошку под щеку, высвистывать мелодию сна через чуть приоткрытые губы. Бля. Опять невольно залюбовался.  
\- Эй, Тёма. Слышишь? – наклонившись, трясу чудо за плечо. - Тёма!  
\- Ммм? – недовольно сморщившись, наконец, открывает глаза.  
\- Полдевятого уже, вставай. Мне уехать надо.  
Как ужаленный, Тёма подскакивает, стараясь безрезультатно пригладить воронье гнездо.  
\- Блин! Я уснул?!  
\- Ага, - протянув руку, поправляю на нем узел галстука, - давай скорей. Меня ждут.  
\- Кто?  
\- Ли… - вовремя спохватываюсь, - лишние вопросы отнимают время. Друг один. Пошли.  
Вспомнив про данное обещание, решаю не наталкивать мальчика на ненужные подозрения…  
Когда выходим в коридор, у меня снова звонит телефон. Одного взгляда на имя звонящего достаточно, чтобы пожелать себе быстрой смерти.  
\- Ну, и где он? – рычит в трубку Викуся.  
\- А? Ты о чем?  
Сунув ноги в кроссовки, открываю входную дверь.  
\- Артёмка где?! Я ему только что домой звонила. Аллочка сказала, что он еще не появился!  
\- Будет дома через пятнадцать минут. Все пока, мне некогда!  
Викуся даже булькнуть не успевает, так резво я нажимаю «отбой».  
\- Слушай, Тёма, ты же сам до дома добежишь?  
\- А… Ну, да… Разумеется, - чудо пялится на меня своими глазками-блюдцами, пока открываю металлическую калитку.  
Он выходит на дорогу и вешает сумку на плечо.  
\- Отлично, тогда счастливо! – сделав ручкой, заскакиваю в салон.  
Уже отъехав метров тридцать, бросаю взгляд в зеркало. Тёма, по непонятной причине продолжает стоять столбом у нашей усадьбы. Вот же тормоз! Хоть бери и возвращайся.  
Можно было бы его подкинуть, сделав крюк, но и Цветок там, наверное, уже все сухие салфетки на сопли извела. Дилеммы типа – «что делать?» - не возникает. Все просто и логично, я тороплюсь спасти “пионерку-скромницу”. И вообще, пусть чудо радуется. Если бы не Лиличка, чья-то задница сегодня бы явно пострадала…


	3. Chapter 3

*** 

Я остановился неподалеку от дома Серовых. Мотор заглушен. Фары потушены. Смотрю на окна второго этажа, где предположительно находится комната Тёмы. Времени уже за полночь, а свет горит. Не яркий, а как будто у него ночник включен. Чудо что в темноте засыпать боится?  
Бляяя… Я точно больной на всю голову. Приперся среди ночи под окна “дамы сердца”. Черт! Но если не проверю, точно не засну!  
Ситуация с Цветком вывела меня из и без того шаткого душевного равновесия.  
Подрулив к «Фениксу», как и предполагалось в районе начала одиннадцатого, я набрал номер Лилечки, и спустя две минуты из “горнила разврата” выпорхнул прекрасный Цветок. Прекрасный во всех смыслах: и умница, и красавица, и интеллект местами присутствует. Наполнив салон ароматом какого-то экзотического сочетания - цветов и фруктов, она хлопнула дверцей, и мы понеслись по вечернему городу. Всю дорогу она дула пухлые губки и в красках расписывала: «какой же этот Стас – козел! И какой же замечательный - бывший». Редкий случай услышать от Лилечки лестный отзыв в мою сторону. Этому Стасу еще повезло. Две недели назад определение «козел» было самым мягким в бесконечном перечне присвоенных мне званий. А все почему? Потому что у Цветка твердое предубеждение против минета! Ну, просто пунктик какой-то. Причем, самым вескими аргументами являются «не эстетично!» и «я стесняюсь!». Ага, ноги раздвигать нормально, а тут - нам стыдно! На этой почве мы собственно и разругались в дым с последующим прекращением всяческих “общений”. Разумеется, я не страдал и не оплакивал свою “несчастную любовь”. Слава Богу, на планете Земля “пионерка-скромница” - не единственная женщина. Только при всем при этом должен признаться, был бы рад, если бы Лиличка, сменив гнев на милость, возжелала бы возобновить отношения…  
И вот я - рыцарь-спаситель в сияющих доспехах, на своем железном коне, полчаса назад вез утонченную кареглазую брюнетку в “башню” на Тургенева. И, конечно, был бы полным придурком, не воспользуйся ситуацией и не затребуй справедливой платы с подобревшей и явно расположенной ко мне Лилички.  
Поразмыслив, барышня пришла к логичному умозаключению, что поцелуй – не такая уж и высокая цена за спасение.  
Отматывая назад, прихожу к выводу, что я был полным придурком! Ну, на кой мне сдался этот обмен био-образцами?!  
Вытащив из кармана сотовый, звоню Викусе.  
\- Ну, и че те надо? – меланхолично отзывается трубка после пары гудков.  
\- Номер сотового Тёмы.  
\- Зачем? – в голосе Викуси появляется интерес.  
\- Позвонить хочу.  
\- Ммм… чего вдруг? Не можешь уснуть, не услышав от него: «Сладких снов, Кирочка»?  
Я обреченно подаю лбом на руль, мне сейчас не до шуток.  
\- Номер. Быстро. Или я отформатирую твой жесткий.  
\- Эй! Только попробуй! Я потом тебя отформатирую! – рыкнув, Викуся делает паузу и безразлично сообщает. - Ничем не могу помочь. Нет номера.  
И все. Я взрываюсь:  
\- Вика, ты меня уже в доску задрочила! Мы, бля, сегодня с твоим Артёмкой, можно сказать, официально себя парой объявили! Какого хрена еще надо?! Сама эту голубизну затеяла, так еще и палки в колеса вставляешь?! Меня уже от поцелуя с бабой не прет! Совесть имей! Номер?!  
Вздохнув так, словно моя речь едва не вогнала ее в сон, Викуся отвечает:  
\- На счет пары – поздравляю. На счет бабы – сочувствую. А номера нет, потому что у Артёмки вообще нет сотового.  
На последней фразе я прочно завис. Как так нет сотового? У сына банкира, который учится в элитной гимназии, живет в доме, больше напоминающем торговый центр, нет сотового?!  
\- Кира! Алло! Блин, ты меня слышишь?!  
\- Да, - отзываюсь, откидываясь на сидении.  
\- Тебе он прям так срочно нужен? Времени-то уже почти половина первого.  
Да, он мне нужен! Прямо сейчас! Немедленно! Иначе до утра я изведусь на одно дело.  
\- Да, нужен.  
Наверное, мой голос вызывает у фурии сочувствие, и она предлагает:  
\- Так. Тогда давай сделаем следующим образом. Я сейчас брякну Артёмке на домашний и скажу, чтоб трубку при себе держал, а потом ты ему перезвонишь. Только не обещаю, что сработает. Если Ирма висит на аппарате, или я на нее нарвусь, можешь прождать до утра…  
\- Ладно. Жду.  
Справедливость есть на свете, потому что не прошло и трех минут, как у меня звонит сотовый. На дисплее высветился городской номер. Значит, чудо само спешит со мной связаться?  
Нажав ответ, подношу трубку к уху:  
\- Алло.  
\- Привет, - который раз за сутки приветствует меня Тёма. - Вика сказала, ты хочешь поговорить.  
\- Да, есть такое дело… Слушай, а ты не можешь выйти?  
\- А? – так и вижу, как он удивленно вскидывает брови. - В смысле?  
Я смотрю на окно второго этажа и вижу его силуэт. Мечется туда-сюда.  
\- На улицу выйти можешь? Я возле твоего дома.  
Тень в окне замирает, а потом почему-то охрипшим голосом чудо уточняет:  
\- Где?  
\- На балкон выйди.  
Засопев в трубку, Тёма распахивает дверь и выскакивает на площадку с кованным ограждением. Я включаю и выключаю фары дважды.  
\- Увидел?  
\- Да.  
Чудо-мальчик стоит, насколько могу разглядеть, в шортах и майке, а на улице хоть и май, но температура явно не для пляжного сезона.  
\- Чего встал? Иди в комнату, пока не посинел, - наблюдаю, как, помедлив, Тёма возвращается в дом. - Так как? Выйти сможешь?  
\- Не знаю… Можно попробовать.  
\- Пробуй, если что - перезвони.  
Отключившись, гипнотизирую взглядом ворота Серовых, посылая психоволны: «Выйди! Выйди!». 

*** 

Не знаю, мои психоволны помогли, или просто звезды удачно расположены, но вскоре черная кованая калитка отворилась, и сначала показалась светлая макушка, а потом и все Тёмкино тело. Вот же идиот! Выскочил как был – в коротких шортиках и майке. Чуть ли не бегом направляется к машине и быстро заскакивает в салон.  
\- Получилось, - радостно лыбится, сжимая в руке связку ключей.  
Ни слова не говоря, развернувшись, притягиваю к себе, обхватив тонкую шею ладонью. Мне надо проверить! Раскрываю его сухие губы своими и целую. Рот у него горячий, влажный с шоколадным вкусом. Тёма сначала, прибалдев от неожиданности, едва двигает языком, но потом быстро приходит в себя и, войдя во вкус, с силой втягивает мой язык. И кто его так научил?! Звякнув, ключи падают на мягкий коврик, и две горячие ладошки обхватывают шею, кончики пальцев зарываются в волосы, и чудо издает мычащий звук.  
Все. Так и есть. Никакой я не би, как предполагалось. Я – гей. Самый, что ни наесть натуральный. У меня встает от поцелуя с Тёмой, в то время как поцелуй с Лилечкой показался каким-то вялым и невыразительным, и, как не банально прозвучит, мокрым… хотя, “пионерка-скромница” очень старалась показать весь присущий ей профессионализм.  
Чудо тем временем уже почти забирается на меня, прижимаясь грудью. Ужасно неудобно. Тесно. Руль дурацкий! Кто его вообще придумал?! А Тёма, словно ничего не замечая, продолжает натиск. Кусает мои губы и тут же зализывает, сопровождая свои действия постаныванием, от которого у меня просто сносит крышу. И единственное, что крутится в голове: «Как его на себя посадить?!».  
Отпустив губы, Тёма целует в шею, чуть прикусывая кожу, и я чувствую, как его ладонь, скользнув по груди, опускается на ширинку. Бляяя! Это я сейчас застонал так, словно умоляя скорей засунуть руку мне в штаны?!  
\- Кир… Кир… - шепчет Тёма, расстегивая пуговицу на джинсах.  
Я считаю, что секс в машине – это несколько экстремально, но уже готов, дернув за ручку под сидением, откинуть спинку кресла и… окрестности оглашает короткое звучное: «Пип!».  
Вздрогнув, чудо замирает и, глядя мне в глаза, произносит:  
\- Ой!  
Ой? Ой?! Вот же слон в посудной лавке! Он бы еще сел на руль.  
Тёма же, оправившись от секундного шока, снова тянется к губам.  
\- Погоди, - убираю его руку со своих расстегнутых штанов. - Поехали ко мне?  
Глазки-блюдца распахиваются так широко, словно я ему предложил нечто грандиозное, невероятное и не вписывающееся ни в какое понимание.  
\- Но я… как же… ночь же…  
Ночь-то - ночь, но я так завелся, что простым минетом тут уже не обойдешься. Я хочу Тему так, что челюсть сводит, а еще хочу, чтоб это чудо стонало подо мной, вздрагивая, сминая пальцами простынь… Бляяя! Но ведь действительно, а вдруг мамашка созреет сынулю на ночь чмокнуть и одеялко подоткнуть?  
Перегнувшись через голые Тёмкины коленки, должен заметить очень милые коленочки, маленькие, аккуратненькие, гладенькие, так и просят провести по ним ладонью… так о чем это я? Ах, да! Оторвавшись от созерцания выдающейся части Тёмкиных конечностей, распахиваю пассажирскую дверь.  
\- Вылазь.  
Чудо, вжавшись в кресло, хлопает ресницами и жует нижнюю губу.  
\- Кир, ты чего?  
\- Ничего. Тебя жалею. Неудобно здесь… да и без смазки порву к чертям… Ко мне не можешь, значит - дуй домой.  
Взгляд голубых глазок становится таким, что чувствую себя полным моральным уродом. Наверное, когда у него машинку в песочнице отнимали, обиды было столько же. Только не понимаю, чего так расстраивается? Это мне в пору плакать от всего этого дурдома!  
\- Кир… я… я… - опять начинает лепетать чудо.  
Не выношу его сопли. Почему? Да потому что эта мямля с глазками-блюдцами, мягкими губками и такими совсем детскими коленками даже не представляет, какое редкое для себя сочетание чувств сейчас испытываю: вины и жалости, с острой примесью сексуального желания.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Тёма нашаривает ключи на коврике.  
\- Ладно… я пойду… - выставляет одну ногу и опирается рукой о сидение, чтобы вылезти из салона.  
Какого хрена?! Да ну нафиг его мамашку! Как-нибудь отбрешется!  
Схватив за запястье, дергаю обратно, и он, словно понимая, зачем это делаю, развернувшись, ловко ловит мои губы, обнимает за шею. Чудо только что из душа? Пальцами, крепко сжимающими его затылок, чувствую, что светлые волосы у корней чуть влажные. Мой рот снова наполняет привкус шоколада, когда втягиваю в себя Тёмин язык. Глажу, ласкаю, прижимаю своим языком. Не удержавшись, задираю тонкую маечку и ловлю пальцами сосок. Сжимаю, и чудо урчит в мой рот, а потом освобождается от поцелуя и, прижавшись влажными губами к моему уху, просит:  
\- Поехали к тебе, пожалуйста.  
*** 

Может, я конечно и дурак, но обнаружив, что меня возбуждают поцелуи с парнем… Кхм…то есть с Тёмой, вместо того, чтобы рвать волосы на одном месте и пенять на злодейку судьбу, решил все-таки утвердиться, как мужик. Разумеется, весьма своеобразным способом, но, в конце концов, кто из нас сверху?!  
Не знаю, как мы не впечатались в какой-нибудь столб или не съехали в придорожную канаву, поскольку чудо буквально не могло от меня отлепиться, шарило своими жадными ладошками по телу, умудряясь то лизнуть в ухо, то коротко чмокнуть в губы. У меня же от всех его действий не просто темнело в глазах и покалывало кончики пальцев, а едва ли не пар из ушей валил. Я вообще толком не понял, как мы очутились в прихожей моего дома.  
И очухался более менее только, когда Тёма, воткнув тонкие ногти в мою спину под футболкой, заскользил пальцами вниз, оставляя горящие полосы.  
\- Бля, больно же, - оторвавшись от вылизывания тонкой шеи, с трудом перевожу дыхание.  
Чудо смотрит каким-то мутным взглядом, явно не врубаясь, что я вообще сказал. Прижатый к стене с задранной майкой, под которой моя ладонь гладит плоскую грудь… А? Не понял? Тёма опускает руки мне на задницу и резким движением дергает к себе, упираясь своей эрекцией в мою.  
\- Кирилл, - выдохнув мое имя, он сглатывает и закрывает глаза, - больше… не могу…  
Эээ! Нет! Так не пойдет! Я хочу нормального секса! Еще не хватало, чтоб он сейчас кончил, а потом просто бревном лежал!  
С трудом отодрав горячие ладошки от пятой точки, отступаю на шаг, и Тёма едва не сползает на пол. Вот же блин! Если меня расторащило, то чудо явно расплющило…  
\- Пошли наверх, - подхватываю под руку и тащу в сторону лестницы, а Тёма вместо того, чтобы шустрей перебирать ногами, снова приклеивается ко мне. Целует губы, ухватив футболку, сдергивает ее с меня и лижет ключицы, а пальцы его кажется уже везде: на плечах, спине, в волосах…  
Кое-как, спотыкаясь и чуть ли не падая на лестнице, мы все-таки добираемся до моей комнаты.  
О! А когда я успел штаны потерять?! Бляяя… наверное тогда же, когда и Тёма свою маечку…  
Упав на кровать, переворачиваемся так, что чудо оказывается сверху. Он глухо рычит, губами чувствую вибрацию его шеи и только сильней сжимаю тонкую кожу. Я чокнутый! Определенно и бесповоротно!  
\- Кирааааа! – он елозит на мне, трется… смилостивившись, резко дергаю вниз детские боксеры, стаскивая их вместе с трусами.  
Внутри все горит не только от неудовлетворенности, но и от этой бесконечной мелодии, выстанываемой Тёмой. Он точно решил меня с ума свести. И словно в подтверждение моих мыслей чудо, оставляя языком влажный след на груди, медленно сползает вниз…  
Зажмурившись, только шиплю сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда он, стянув с меня плавки, накрывает головку губами и с каким-то влажным звуком всасывает в себя…  
Бляяяя! Да, кто ж его научил-то?! Этот вопрос яркой вспышкой проносится в голове, когда Тёмик выделывает языком такие фокусы, от которых я вообще забываю что такое «стесняюсь!» и, вцепившись в светлые волосы, просто вою в голос! Нахер “пионерку-скромницу”! Нахер все!  
\- Подожди! Хватит! – ору на чудо, чувствуя, что вот-вот сам буду бревном.  
Не выпуская меня изо рта, он поднимает глазки-блюдца и, видимо сбившись с дыхания, придушенно кашляет. Рыбки – карасики! Не то что током прошибло, а словно голым в сугроб кинули и закопали! Дыхательная система просто отключилась…  
Наверное, Тёму испугала моя перекошенная рожа, поскольку, мгновенно оторвавшись от своего занятия, он заскакивает обратно на кровать и обеспокоено интересуется:  
\- Кира? Кира? Я плохо… тебе не нравится?  
Боже, что он несет?  
Приподнявшись, несколько секунд смотрю в голубые глазки, решая, как мне его больше хочется: как в прошлый раз или по-другому?  
\- Кирилл?  
И все! Я снова жадно целую припухшие губы, с солоноватым привкусом и примесью теперь уже едва ощутимого оттенка шоколада. Впихиваю ему язык в рот и наваливаюсь сверху. Нахожу твердый Тёмкин член и крепко сжимаю. Застонав, чудо выгибается, приподнимая бедра. Несколько движений, и мои пальцы в его смазке… Не удержавшись, проникаю влажным пальцем в узкое отверстие. Дернувшись, Тёма болезненно стонет. Ну, разумеется, этого мало…  
Оторвавшись от чуда, тянусь к выдвижному ящику в прикроватной тумбочке.  
\- Кирааа…  
\- Что? – смотрю на него и понимаю, что в этом чудо-мальчике секса больше, чем во всех моих бабах вместе взятых.  
\- Ты можешь в этот раз медленнее…? – то ли спрашивает, то ли просит.  
Не догоняю, о чем он?  
\- Медленнее что? – опираясь на руки, нависаю сверху. - Растягивать? Входить? Трахать? Конкретней говори.  
Тёмик отводит глазки и снова жует нижнюю губу. И чего он такой нерешительный? Точнее решительный, но только не там, где надо. Поймав за подбородок, не жду его ответа, а снова целую. Ну, прет меня от этого! Просто не реально как прет!  
Не глядя, выдавливаю на пальцы смазку и сначала просто провожу между Тёмкиных ягодиц несколько раз, а потом, аккуратно поглаживая, начинаю проникать внутрь. Но чудо прямо сжимается, не пуская, словно испугавшись. Нужно отвлечь… целую правый сосок, чуть прикусываю и поглаживаю языком, затем левый… постепенно это начинает действовать - мои пальцы медленно, но верно проникают все глубже, и Тёма, постанывая, цепляется за плечи.  
\- Не могу… - неожиданно всхлипывает чудо и, резко дернувшись, насаживается на пальцы.  
Охренеть! Запрокинув голову, он снова всхлипывает… Я не понял?!  
\- Тём, ты чего? – убираю влажные пряди с его лица, не прекращая не спеша двигать пальцами.  
Вместо ответа, он, снова всхлипнув, вскидывает руки и обнимает меня за шею. Притянув ближе, шепчет, сбиваясь на всхлипах:  
\- Кирочка… я очень… хочу… только медленно… Кирочка…  
Черт! Да о чем он?! Я же и так тяну! Мозги аж лопаются! И не только… А у чуда уже щеки от слез мокрые… Блин!  
\- Ну, Тёмка… перестань, все же хорошо, - целую коротко в губы и освобождаюсь от объятий.  
Вытащив пальцы, натягиваю презерватив, и тут чудо, наконец, трансформирует всхлипы в:  
\- Входи медленнее…  
Так вот он о чем! И чего ревет?! Сказал бы сразу. Хотя… если вспомнить, в прошлый раз я был… ммм… несколько поспешен… да и поза не особо для него удобная…  
\- Хорошо… я постараюсь, - успокаиваю и, просунув руку под поясницу, аккуратно переворачиваю чудо на живот.  
Он без подсказки поднимает бедра, упираясь коленями в кровать. Прогнув спину, зарывается носом в подушку. Снова всхлипывает. Бляяя!  
\- Тём, если так все херово, давай не будем.  
\- Нет… я хочу, - заявляет с каким-то нездоровым упрямством.  
\- Тогда прекрати ныть!  
В ответ раздается:  
\- Уууу…  
Черт!  
Наклонившись, целую напряженную спину и, опустив руки на бедра, начинаю действительно медленно входить и выходить, постепенно, давая ему возможность в этот раз привыкнуть… Только это затянутое проникновение, кажется, сейчас просто пыткой. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не сорваться на короткий резкий толчок, а Тёма больше не хнычет, только тихо постанывает…  
\- Кираааа! – неожиданно вскрикивает чудо, дернувшись, а я понимаю, что больше не могу.  
Вцепившись в его бока, наконец-то, делаю так, как хочется мне. Выйдя почти полностью, замираю на несколько секунд и резко вхожу обратно. Схожу с ума от этой тесноты…  
Чувствую, как Тёму слегка потряхивает, но разбираться в чем причина, нет сил, я просто с глухими стонами трахаю его.  
Прижавшись грудью к влажной спине, прикусываю кожу между лопатками. Чудо рычит и, выбросив правую руку, хватается за мое запястье, тянет вниз. Абсолютно не соображаю, чего он от меня хочет?  
\- Кира! Ннннн! Кираааа! – он прижимает мою ладонь к своему члену и, сжав пальцы, заставляет двигать рукой.  
Сбиваюсь с ритма, а чудо, запрокинув голову, невообразимо прогибает спину, и спустя мгновение чувствую сокращение его мышц. Мои пальцы, переплетенные с Тёмкиными, перепачканы горячей спермой… Разумеется, после подобного я не выдерживаю и полминуты. Короткая судорога прошибает насквозь. Мне так охрененно, что, не стесняясь, ору:  
\- Тёмааааа! – и заваливаюсь на чудо, придавливая к кровати.  
Бляяя… Я умер и попал в рай? Это тело вообще, как неродное… Тёмка дышит так, как будто мешок картошки бегом запер на десятый этаж. Чувствую, как под грудью поднимается и опускается влажная спина.  
\- Кир… мне тяжело, - почему-то шепчет чудо, хотя минуту назад срывал голосовые связки.  
\- Ммм… сейчас… - ага, сейчас, у меня опять, как и в прошлый раз, вообще никаких сил нет.  
В который раз понимаю: охрененый секс может быть не только с девушкой… Если честно, слазить с Тёмки нет вообще никакого желания. Мне по кайфу вот так на нем лежать…  
\- Кир… - чудо недовольно дергает попой, намылившись самостоятельно из-под меня выбраться.  
\- Бля, - приподнявшись, падаю рядом, вытирая руку о простынь, - скажи, чудо, чего ты такой не романтичный?  
\- А? – поворачивает ко мне мордашку.  
\- Может, у твоего любовника острая потребность в физическом контакте после секса? – улыбаюсь как полный придурок.  
Эх, жалко в комнате темно, и я не могу увидеть, как чудо краснеет. Уж очень нравится его смущать…  
\- Тогда обними меня, - хватает за руку и забрасывает себе на спину. - Просто ты, правда, очень тяжелый.  
Обнять? Размечтался! Переворачиваюсь на спину, закинув руки за голову.  
\- Это не я тяжелый, а ты дохлый. Семьдесят два килограмма при росте метр восемьдесят три - вполне адекватно. А ты, кстати, если продолжишь шоколад на ночь лопать, мышечный рельеф факт не обретешь, а форму потеряешь...  
Еле сдержался, чтобы не шлепнуть по форме, за которую так переживаю.  
\- Я не ем шоколад, - Тёмик пальчиком вырисовывает вензеля на моей груди.  
\- Не ври. У тебя во рту явный привкус был…  
\- Это не шоколад. Гематоген ароматизированный.  
Гема… Что?! В смысле, я знаю, что это такое, сам в детстве был жертвой твердого убеждения мамульки: «Рыбий жир – залог здоровья, витамины – прежде всего!». Но…  
\- Слушай, Тём, ты, случаем, не болеешь? Ну, в плане: то у тебя слабость и головокружение, то выясняется, что ты гематогенчиком балуешься…  
Приподнявшись на локтях, чудо упирается подбородком в мое плечо. Бляяя! Повернувшись, перекидываю руку через его спину и подтаскиваю вплотную. Провожу пальцами между лопаток. Мда… кожа у него гладкая…  
\- Переживаешь за меня?  
Че за нах?! Отпихнув чудо-мальчика, сажусь на постели.  
\- Ага, пойду валерьянку поищу. Просто не хватает для полного счастья, чтоб ты подковами щелкнул в моей койке.  
Будет мне тут еще внушать то, чего нет.  
\- Кирилл! – хватает за руку, когда встаю. - Я не болею, это просто для общего тонуса… говорил же экзамены и все такое. Не злись…  
\- Тём, мы сегодня все обсудили. Так что намеки и неприкрытый флирт оставь при себе.  
Чудо отпускает запястье и с тихим стоном поворачивается на бок. Бляяяя…  
\- Болит?  
\- Чуть-чуть…  
Подойдя к мусорной корзине, избавляюсь от резинки. И вот что мне с этим чудом делать? То ревет, то требует, а в результате я чувствую себя садистом.  
\- Надо в душ… - сдергиваю шорты со стула, - потом помажем, у нас в аптечке точно найдется что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- Кир…  
\- Чудо, заткнись.  
Отдав команду, подхожу к кровати, раздумывая, как лучше Тёмку транспортировать. На плечо закинуть или на руки взять? И в этот момент до моих ушей долетает призывная мелодия мобильника.  
\- Кира?  
\- Что ты Вике сказал?  
\- Поговорю с тобой и перезвоню…  
\- Перезвонил?  
\- Нет.  
Зашибись!  
\- Лежи, бля, и не двигайся.  
Хлопнув дверью, выскакиваю в коридор. Так. Телефон в джинсах… джинсы… О блин! Тёмкина майка. Подняв с верхней ступеньки тонкую тряпочку, спускаюсь еще на две и обнаруживаю свои штаны. Вот же Викусю не обламывает гудки слушать! С горем пополам выдергиваю мобильник из кармана. Час сорок семь.  
\- Ммм… Ал-лооо, - мычу в трубку.  
\- Че, спишь?  
Ну, вот как на такой тупой вопрос ответить?  
\- Уже, бля, нет…  
Хмыкнув, сестричка цедит яд:  
\- Замечательно! А то я переживала, вдруг побеспокою, тебе же завтра к первой паре и все такое…  
\- Вик, рожай скорей. Че хотела?  
\- Если я скорей рожу, нянчится замучаешься… Поговорили?  
Ммм… даже не представляешь какой, содержательный разговорчик получился…  
\- Да.  
Викуся дышит в трубку, ожидая продолжения. Ну-ну…  
\- И? – не выдерживает фурия.  
\- И я приехал домой, поужинал и лег спать. Кстати твое псевдорагу не смыл в унитаз, только по причине острого желания созерцать твое очаровательное личико, когда будешь его трескать.  
\- О чем говорили? – Викуся игнорирует камень запущенный не просто в огород, а прямо в голову.  
\- Викааа… можно тебя попросить? – мой голос звучит так, словно сейчас умру, если откажет.  
\- Попробуй.  
\- У меня день рождения, конечно, только в августе, но… можешь сделать подарок сейчас? Диктофон. Знаешь ли, в моем возрасте очень сложно дословно запоминать все разговоры.  
\- Дебил.  
\- Дура, - после обмена любезностями решаю ненавязчиво уточнить. - А что, ты у своего Артёмки разузнать не потрудилась?  
Вздохнув, Викуся дает на удивление более-менее адекватный ответ:  
\- Он обещал перезвонить, но, похоже, Ирма трубу конфисковала. Сама не хочу перезванивать… времени-то уже ого-го. Артёмке точно влетит, если мутер прочухает, что ребенок полночные разговоры ведет…  
\- Она у него прямо гестапо. А так и не скажешь…  
\- Да не, Ирма нормальная. Просто малость на всяком фэншуе задвинута. Ну, там биоэнергетика, чакры, третий глаз… пятая нога. Ладно, завтра его расспрошу… Смотри, Кирюньчик, если Артёмка в грузе будет пребывать, я тебя…  
\- Порвешь. Помню-помню, Виксюньчик.  
\- Ашуев, точно по башке получишь! – гаркает сестрица.  
\- С нетерпением буду ждать!  
Хлопнув крышкой, захватываю штаны и возвращаюсь в комнату. Ну, и вот что с нее взять? Если честно, мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы у Викуси с возрастом поменялся характер. Жизнь тогда точно станет серой и унылой…  
\- Тёма! Бля!  
Так и от сердечного приступа помереть недолго! Распахнув дверь, я чуть не налетел на голое тело.  
Чудо отступает, пропуская меня в комнату.  
\- Я тебе что сказал?! Какого хрена подорвался?  
\- А почему я должен тебя слушать? – раздается в спину.  
Резко обернувшись, шиплю:  
\- Не понял? Ну-ка повтори!  
Вцепившись в дверную ручку, он открывает рот и сообщает:  
\- Я сказал, что подыграю тебе. О том, что я должен подчиняться твоим приказам, речи не было. Мы “встречаемся”, но этот факт ничего не меняет в наших прежних взаимоотношениях. Мне ты никто, чтобы командовать или приказывать. Единственное связующее звено между нами – Вика. Ты - ее брат, а я - друг.  
С этими словами Тёмочка вываливается из комнаты, оставив меня с отвисшей челюстью. Божий одуван снова демонстрирует характер?! Только пятнадцать минут назад, значит, я был Кирочка, а теперь никто?! Что за хамское отношение?! Я, бля, можно сказать о нем забочусь!  
Швырнув одежду на пол, вылетаю из комнаты. Толкнув дверь ванной, обнаруживаю, что мальчик заперся! Так. Спокойно. Вдох… Выдох… Вдох… Бля! Я его сейчас урою! Да, кто он вообще такой, чтобы со мной в подобном тоне разговаривать? Единственный человек, от которого я такое еще могу стерпеть – это дорогая фурия-сестрица!  
Долбанув кулаком по несчастному деревянному полотну, рычу:  
\- Тёма! Дверь открыл! Быстро!  
Как там в песне? «Крикну, а в ответ тишина…»? Вот-вот, тот самый случай.  
\- Если сейчас же, бля, не откроешь, будешь там сидеть до второго пришествия! Слышишь?!  
Еще несколько секунд чудо меня игнорит, но затем отзывается.  
\- Кир, я помоюсь и выйду!  
А кого, простите, это чешет? Я сказал открыть сейчас, значит сейчас!!! Черт! Черт! Черт! Как же бесит! Хотя стоп! Какого хрена меня вывело из себя заявление этого чуда? Суть-то верно подмечена. Мы друг другу так… повод для траха и ничего больше.  
\- Ладно, - сделав глубокий вдох, окончательно успокаиваюсь, - пойду, мазь поищу! Ты дверь все равно открой! Мне белье в машинку запихнуть надо и себя помыть тоже!  
Не дождавшись реакции, направляюсь в кабинет папика. Если честно, не люблю я туда входить. Все эти талмуды, которыми заставлены полки, нагоняют невообразимую тоску. В свое время Петр Венедиктович Ашуев пророчил мне перспективку всю эту медицинско-хирургическую ерунду осваивать. В который раз благодарю судьбу за тупость в естественных науках и природную криворукость.  
Толкнув дверь, морщусь. Этот запах… смесь лекарств и бумаги. Бррр! Выдвинув нижний ящик огромного комода – наследство от какой-то троюродной тетки бабки мужа младшей сестры папульки… мда… эту цепочку хрен отследишь и, может, я чего путаю, но факт в том, что деревяшке уже под стольник подпирает, а мумулька просто фанатеет от этой рухляди. Так вот, выдвинув ящик, вытаскиваю металлическую коробку, забитую всякой лекарственной хренью, начиная от йода и заканчивая мегасовременными препаратами от отека левой пятки и простуды мозжечка. В общем-то предки-медики - это не так уж и кисло, если посмотреть с нужного ракурса… Выудив несколько тюбиков с мазями быстренько пробегаю инструкции глазами. Тааак… это не то… это тоже… хотя если помазать эффект будет интересный, мазь-то с анестетиком… заморозить чуду там все для разнообразия? Нет. Не стоит. Он и так у меня бедненький, хоть и вредненький. Но! На заметку данный факт надо взять. Смазка с анестетиком, думаю, вполне бы пригодилась на будущее, чтобы никакие “помееееедленее” на психику не давили.  
О! А вот эта вполне подойдет…  
Запихав все на место и осмотревшись на предмет отсутствия следов, указывающих на мое временное пребывание в логове папика, покидаю кабинет. На самом деле Петр Венедиктович очень трепетно относится к своей территории. В целом, конечно, ничего криминального, что “оболтус” вломился в цитадель научных изысканий профессора Ашуева, но в частности, у папика есть некоторая паранойя, что непременно и обязательно, попав в это священное помещение, я перерою все бумаги (то ли из вредности, то ли от тупости), поставив жирный крест на длительном процессе подбора необходимых статей для практического развития отечественной хирургии.  
Выйдя в коридор, выясняю, что чудо все еще плещется. Причем напор воды стал явно сильнее. Что там с дверью?  
Дернув металлическую ручку, с приятным удивлением обнаруживаю, что Тёмик последовал совету, и теперь ничто не препятствует моему попаданию в ванную.  
Бляяяя! Чудо, повернув голову, смотрит голубыми глазками. Весь такой… мокрый. Потемневшие от воды волосы убраны назад. Санта-Лючия Барбаросская! Личико, которое раньше казалось просто миленьким, перекочевало в разряд «симпатичный симпатец!». Взгляд как-то сам собой, не зависимо от мозговых протестов, ползет вниз по линии позвоночника, выхватывая на ходу пару пятен между лопатками…  
\- …нце.  
\- Что?  
Напрочь прослушал, что там Тёмочка мне ляпнул.  
\- Можно полотенце?  
\- Ааа… Сейчас принесу. Мазь вот, - поднимаю руку с зажатым тюбиком. - Помочь? Или сам?  
\- Сам, - чудо отворачивается.  
Кинув тюбик возле раковины, иду за чистым полотенцем. Блин! Вот сложно было Викусе не только грязные в стирку закинуть, но и свежие повесить?! Вечно все делает только наполовину…  
Включив свет в комнате, застреваю в дверях. Ептить. В такие моменты понимаешь, что лень – на самом деле благо. Вот не поленись я утречком постельку застелить покрывалком и все. Крындец бы приснился итальянскому… или французскому, бля, неважно какому произведению ткаческого искусства. После такого не выживают…  
Подойдя к кровати, стаскиваю пережеванную нашими с Тёмкой телами простынь. Кинув ее на пол, выдвигаю ящик комода и выдергиваю свежую, не забыв и про полотенце. Писец. Если дальше так поедет, придется вторую стиралку покупать… Хотя… Думаю, возможность затащить Тёму в свою койку еще разок светит ой как не скоро, да и вообще вопрос: светит ли? Мулька с папиком возвращаются через три дня… Хотя, если тихонько… Бля! В кого я превращаюсь?! Скрипнув зубами, подхватываю простынь и плетусь в ванную. И тут до ушей долетает отчаянное: «Уваааа!»  
Что за…?!  
С разбега впечатываюсь в дверь.  
\- Тёма, какого хера ты опять заперся?!  
\- Кииираааа! – отзывается чудо.  
\- Эй! Ты чего?! – меня колошматит от его голоса. - Открой!  
\- Я не закрываааался…  
Бля! Я тормоз! С перепугу не в ту сторону ручку крутанул!  
Ввалившись в ванную, обнаруживаю Тёму, сидящим на тумбе у раковины с максимально подтянутыми ногами. В глазках-блюдцах слезы. Его трясет.  
\- Кираааа! – всхлипнув чудо, хватается за плечи и, зажмурившись, утыкается в меня носом.  
\- Что случилось?!  
\- Там…там… там… - задыхается Тёмка, обдавая шею горячим потоком воздуха.  
Нихрена же себе. Это что должно было случиться, чтобы он до такого состояния скукожился? Может, я с мазью чего напутал?  
\- Шшш… ну, все. Успокойся… Тём, не плачь. Ты же не девчонка! - мда… не аргумент.  
Чудо не реагирует, всхлипывая громче прежнего.  
Схватив за мокрые волосы, заставляю оторвать нос от моего плеча и прижимаюсь губами к его рту. Как и предполагалось - метод действенный. Тёма отвлекается на поцелуй. Ловит язык и, коротко всхлипнув, втягивает в рот. Ммм… на его губах чувствуется привкус слез. Чуть солоноватый, но, в целом, мало отличимый от простой воды. Если честно, мне не нравится, что рядом со мной он то и дело ревет. Невольно начинаю чувствовать себя “плохим мальчиком”. А ведь в этой истории главная жертва – я! Самое беспонтовое, Тёма вроде успокоился, но вытаскивать язык, чет не хочется… Целуюсь с голым мокрым парнем в ванной, и мне это, бля, нравится! Извращенец? Да, но что поделать?  
Вспомнив про полотенце в руке, накидываю на чудо и прерываю поцелуй.  
\- Ну? Что случилось? – кладу ладони ему на бедра.  
Тёмка сморгнув слезинку, наклоняет голову и едва слышно отвечает:  
\- Таракан.  
\- Чего?! – ору, охреневая от столь короткого пояснения.  
\- Там возле стены был таракан, – тыкает пальчиком мне за спину.  
Пялюсь на чудо, размышляя: он надо мной прикалывается или просто придурок? Тараканов в доме не наблюдал… эммм… да собственно за все семь лет, что здесь живу вообще ни разу! Ну, а если предположить, что они все же есть и совершают редкие диверсионные вылазки или засылают разведчиков с целью, впоследствии, атаковать хозяев дома, то какого хера извините рыдать?! Это же, бля, не саблезубый тигр, а таракан!  
\- И из-за этого истерика? Тём, ты - больной? Слазь давай, - дергаю за руку, но чудо упорно отказывается покидать занятую позицию.  
\- Убей его…  
\- Ты че, живодер? Он же маленький и потом, - оглядываюсь, высматривая бедное насекомое, в том районе, куда чудо тыкало пальчиком, - не вижу я потенциальную жертву для расправы. Может, тебе вообще показалось?  
Тёмка качает головой и хватает меня за руку.  
\- Не показалось! Я только из душа вышел, а он там… сидит и смотрит…  
От же, бля, параноик! Таракан на него, понимаешь ли, сидел и пялился. Запал, наверное…  
\- Тёма, екарный попугай! Времени третий час ночи! Мне завтра к первой паре! Хватит ныть и дуй спать! – все-таки сдергиваю на пол, отчего он морщится и шипит. - Бля! И воспользуйся мазью, в конце концов!  
Несколько секунд чудо смотрит так, словно я – садист-любитель, а потом оглушает воплем:  
\- Не ори на меня!  
Я едва не падаю, когда, пихнув в грудь и схватив тюбик, он отскакивает к двери, заматываясь в полотенце.  
\- Тёмаааа, - угрожающе тяну, а в ответ получаю:  
\- Ты меня отвезешь или самому “скакать” до дома?  
Ну, всё! Если раньше в плане значилось оставить чудо ночевать, то теперь…  
\- Сам доскачешь! Я тебе не такси!  
Тёмка закусывает дрогнувшую губу и открывает дверь.  
\- Сволочь… - долетает тихий шепот прежде, чем чудо выходит.  
Да пошел он нах! Заскакиваю в душевую кабину, на ходу сдергивая шорты. Сволочь я, значит… Вот сучонок! Характер он мне демонстрирует. Чхать я хотел на его загоны!  
\- Ааа! - невольно вскрикиваю, когда ледяные струи ударяют в грудь.  
Вот же задница. Так все здорово началось и так погано закончилось! Короче, надо на Вику, что-нибудь наработать. Ответный шаг, так сказать. А с этим… не желаю иметь вообще ничего общего! Завтра же начну окучивать Цветок!  
Домой он намылился… ну и пусть валит. Может, кто по дороге эту мордашку разукрасит… или на какого педо-гомофила напорется… Бля! Как был мокрый и голый, натягивая халат на ходу, выскакиваю из ванной.  
\- Тёма! – распахиваю дверь спальни.  
\- Майку не могу найти…  
Чудо мнется у кровати. Похоже, гневный запал его покинул. Усмехнувшись, приваливаюсь плечом к косяку. Ммм… а шортики-то обнаружил.  
\- На стуле, под моими джинсами.  
Наблюдаю, как Тёма выдергивает тонкую белую маечку и натягивает на себя. Только сейчас замечаю на груди два больших темно-бордовых пятна – цветооочки… Он что, в детском мире одевается?!  
\- Как мазь?  
\- Нормально, - буркнув, чудо подходит ко мне, очевидно, ожидая, что я растекусь лужицей, освобождая дорогу. Ага.  
\- Далеко собрался?  
\- Домой, - смотрит в грудь.  
\- Думаю, не получится.  
\- Почему? – чудо поднимает голубые глазки.  
Вздохнув, поясняю этому кретину:  
\- Мне тебя везти лениво, а одного отпускать – риск. Вдруг, что случится… Викуся же сразу въедет, почему ты среди ночи шлялся по улице. Так что. Разделся и лег к стеночке. Утром заедем к тебе, возьмешь учебники… переоденешься. И не заставляй доказывать, кто из нас сильнее.  
\- Кирилл…  
Замордовал! Схватив за плечи, толкаю на кровать. Ойкнув, чудо заваливается на спину и приподнимается на локтях. Игнорируя протесты, сдергиваю с него шорты.  
\- Кира! – дергает маечку вниз, когда я начинаю тянуть ее вверх.  
Наше противоборство заканчивается громким треском рвущейся ткани. Тонкая тряпочка разъехалась прямо по шву. Чудо, пискнув, начинает отталкивать мои руки.  
\- Бля! Уймись, или я с тобой сейчас сделаю тоже самое! – гаркнув, заваливаюсь сверху, и чудо замирает.  
В душе все еще льется вода. Надо выключить. Только… двигаться лень. И вообще, спать охота до невозможности. Тёма дышит тяжело и прерывисто. Ну, вот чего он такой странный? Не понимаю я это чудо. Вроде мальчик-зайчик, но в тоже время есть в этом пушистом существе колючки…  
\- Кира… - неожиданно Тёма обнимает меня за талию и, чуть повернув голову, целует в висок, - извини.  
Какого…?! Зачем он это сделал?! Я же теперь реально себя сволочью чувствую! Ну, испугался ребенок таракана, но это же не повод был орать на него. Еще и маечку порвал… Бля!  
\- Ты тоже извини, - сам охреневаю от столь искреннего сожаления в голосе.  
Вздохнув, Тёма, перемещает руку мне на затылок и начинает перебирать волосы.  
\- Отвезешь меня завтра в школу?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Тогда, давай спать?  
Приподнявшись, смотрю в наивные глазки. Тёмик же опускает ресницы и тянется ко мне приоткрытыми губами. Я целую его, но только коротко и быстро, иначе завтра хрен куда пойду…  
Оттолкнувшись от кровати, встаю.  
\- За полчаса соберешься?  
Тёма перемещается к стене и забирается под одеяло.  
\- Да.  
Ептить! Времени - без четверти три! Ставлю будильник на шесть и иду в ванну, чтобы выключить душ.  
Вернувшись в комнату, щелкаю выключателем, а затем скидываю халат и присоединяюсь к чуду. Он лежит на боку, вжавшись в стену.  
Подушка одна… Можно сходить взять вторую, но не хочу. Лень. Я устал. Устроившись поудобней, поднимаю руку.  
\- Двигайся.  
Тёмик моментально оказывается на моем плече и, вздохнув, обнимает поперек груди.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Ага…  
Не проходит и трех минут, как я проваливаюсь в сон.

*** 

\- Кирааа… Кииир…  
Ммм…  
\- Ну, Кирилл…  
Ммм…  
\- Мы точно опоздаем…  
А?!  
Открываю глаза и натыкаюсь взглядом на глазки-блюдца. И че он лыбится?!  
\- Доброе утро… - наклонившись, Тёма звучно чмокает меня в щеку.  
\- Слышь, ты, - отпихиваю чудо и сажусь, потирая заспанные очи, - хватит вести себя, как жена после первой брачной ночи… Блин. Сколько времени?  
\- Половина седьмого, - Тёма встает, давая мне возможность свесить ноги с кровати.  
\- Не понял. Я же будильник на шесть ставил…  
\- Он так и прозвонил. Ты его выключил и перевернулся на другой бок. Я решил, что ничего страшного, если еще полчасика поспишь…  
Хм… посмотрите, какой заботливый.  
\- Издеваешься?! Я даже поесть не успею! – вскочив, направляюсь в ванну, а чудо хвостиком за мной. - Если поставил на шесть, значит, так и надо было меня будить, раз сам проснулся!  
\- Кир, ну, почему ты все время орешь? – вздохнув, чудо опирается о косяк, наблюдая, как выдавливаю несчастную пасту из тюбика. - Поесть успеешь, я в холодильнике порылся, сделал пару бутербродов, пока умоешься, могу яичницу пожарить, а кофе уже сварил…  
\- Ага, может, ты мне еще рубашку погладишь? – заснув щетку в рот, остервенело сдираю эмаль с зубов.  
\- А надо? – интересуется абсолютно серьезно.  
Смотрю на чудо через зеркало и понимаю, что даже факт полного недосыпа не способен заставить меня гнобить его дальше.  
\- Не надо, а вот яичницу пожарь.  
\- Ладно, - развернувшись, Тёма безропотно отправляется выполнять мое указание.  
Господи, я помираю. Спать хочу так, как никогда за последние… ммм… блин! Вообще не помню, чтобы чувствовал себя таким разбитым. Подняв глаза, смотрю на абсолютно помятую физиономию в зеркале.  
\- С добрым утром, Кирилл Петрович… – сплюнув пасту в раковину, решаю реанимироваться под душем. 

*** 

Спустя пятнадцать минут, признав реанимационные мероприятия бессмысленным занятием, выхожу из ванной.  
\- Все готово, - чудо поднимается по лестнице, рассматривая мой торс. И что там интересного?  
\- Рад неописуемо, - не дожидаясь, пока он преодолеет три оставшихся ступеньки, хлопаю дверью спальни.  
С тоской глянув на развороченную постель, распахиваю шкаф, и одновременно с моим действием Тёма входит в комнату.  
\- Кир…  
Встретившись со мной взглядом, он благоразумно затыкается и, развернувшись, начинает приводить в порядок кровать.  
Бля. Я опять зависаю. Стою, пялюсь на обнаженную спину с парой засосов между лопатками… на задницу, обтянутую шортиками.  
\- Ты чего полуголый? – с трудом оторвавшись от зрелища, ныряю в шкаф, дергая вешалки.  
\- Нууу… предлагаешь мне рваную майку надеть?  
Фак! Точно, я ведь вчера ей вынес смертный приговор без права обжалования в вышестоящей инстанции. Сдергиваю с плечиков рубашку, на которой в данный момент лежит рука.  
\- На, - не оборачиваясь, швыряю за спину и продолжаю рыться в объемном гардеробе.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Вернуть потом не забудь.  
Да нафиг она мне не сдалась. Просто надо было что-то ответить. И потом, знаю я эти мелодраматические приколы. Типа носить вещь человека, который нравится… нюхать… Бррр! Жуть! Надеюсь, Тёма не из таких, или я все-таки нравлюсь ему не до такой степени… Хотя, по поводу нюхать - пусть, сколько влезет. Если, конечно, у чуда нет аллергии на «альпийскую свежесть».  
Остановив выбор на серых джинсах, белой футболке и черном мешковатом джемпере захлопываю шкаф.  
\- Великовата…  
\- А? – оборачиваюсь, и одежда едва не выпадает из рук, а Тема, потупив глазки, мнет пальчиками длинные рукава рубашки.  
Не просто великовата. Она ему большая! Псевдошортики теперь полностью скрыты под бледно-голубой тканью. Линия плеч на несколько сантиметров ниже, чем положено. В разрезе ворота видны острые ключицы… Робкий взгляд голубых глазок из-под светлой челки, и все, бля, я поплыл! Вот и одевай его в свои вещи Кирилл Петрович! Да лучше бы он так и оставался полуголый, чем это…  
\- Кира, ты чего? – Тёмик определенно не понимает, чего меня так перекосило.  
«Прогони его! Прогони, пока опять не трахнул!» - кричит “светлый” внутренний голос.  
«Завали его немедленно! Пока еще есть такая возможность!» – шепотом опровергает благие намерения “темная” половина.  
\- Кир? – на Тёминой мордашке проступает беспокойство.  
Надо что-то сказать, но в башке - каша. Мысли проносятся с такой скоростью, что просто не успеваю реагировать. Стою и туплю безбожно! Это уже клиника… Давай, давай, кретин, еще влюбись в пацана, и все будет просто шикарно! Какой влюбись?! Что еще за вата?! Это просто хронический недотрах. Хотя, откуда недотрах?! Вчера же было и два дня назад тоже…  
Выдергивает меня из состояния крайней тормознутости вой сотового.  
\- Тём, иди на кухню, я оденусь и спущусь.  
\- Хорошо… - грустно вздохнув, чудо-мальчик оставляет меня наедине с горлопанящим мобильником.  
И кому с утра пораньше неймется? Викуся?  
Беру со стола сотовый.  
Лиля.  
Бля!  
\- Привет.  
\- О, Кирилл, - звучит так, словно это я ее набрал, а не она меня.  
Прижав трубку плечом, запрыгиваю в джинсы. Надо торопиться, а то точно никуда не успею!  
\- Тебя что, опять надо откуда-то забрать? – да, я не выспался и у меня крайне поганое настроение.  
\- Нет, то есть да… В смысле, может, заедешь за мной?  
Это еще что за прикол на мою несчастную голову?  
\- Зачем?  
Расправившись с джинсами, перехожу к футболке.  
\- … то, – начало фразы не уловил, поскольку запихивал в вырезы руки и голову, но думаю, ничего критически-важного не пропустил, - может… Кир, я много думала ночью… - вздохнув, Цветок многозначительно замолкает.  
Так. Подобные фразы в ее исполнении лично меня пугают.  
\- И что надумала? – легче всего оказывается натянуть на себя кофту.  
Сдернув со стула сумку, выхожу из комнаты.  
\- Давай встретимся и поговорим? Ну, я хотела сказать, что, наверное, была не права…  
Наверное?! Сбежав по ступенькам, влетаю в кухню.  
Ептить! В который раз Тёма шокирует психику, итак уже ослабленную нервными встрясками и переживаниями. На столе меня поджидает яичница с зеленью и помидорами, кружка горячего черного кофе и, разумеется, пара живописных бутербродов! Чудо, улыбнувшись, подносит тонкий керамический край чашки к губам.  
\- Ммм… - мычу в трубку, а “пионерка-скромница”, похоже, расценивает это как положительный отзыв и начинает тараторить:  
\- Кир! Я через полчасика буду готова! Может, вечером погуляем? Или в кино сходим? Говорят, там какой-то новый мультик идет…  
Наверное, громкости в динамике хватает, чтобы Тёма расслышал если не все, то уж точно понял, что на том конце висит девушка. Отняв кружку от губ, не сводит с меня взгляда. Плюхнувшись на стул, придвигаю тарелку, игнорируя вопрос в голубых глазах, а Лиля продолжает увлеченно строить планы:  
\- Если не хочешь, можем просто на набережной посидеть… - не слыша ответа, она делает редкое для себя предложение, - ну, или поедем ко мне.  
\- Да, хорошо, - моментально реагирую, втыкая вилку в дольку помидора.  
Тёма с грохотом опускает кружку на стол.  
\- О, - отзывается Цветок своим любимым междометием, - так ты сейчас заедешь?  
\- Не сейчас, - бросаю взгляд на часы, - минут через сорок.  
\- Отлично! Буду ждать. Перезвони, как подъезжать будешь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Отключившись, кладу трубку на стол. Не понимаю, почему чудо, скрестив руки на груди, буравит меня взглядом?  
\- Что? – откусив солидный кусок бутерброда, смотрю на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь. – Что-то не устраивает?  
Мотнув головой, Тёма выскакивает из-за стола. Я ловлю его, тормозя рукой поперек талии.  
\- Поешь, и поедем. Времени уже семь.  
\- Не хочу… - он рассматривает пуговицы на манжетах, но не пытается вырваться или сбросить мою руку. - Кир, я пойду домой. Не надо меня отвозить, для этого у нас водитель есть…  
Тёму определенно расстроил мой разговор с Цветком. Конечно, он вряд ли понял, что это была именно она, но просто сам факт беседы с девушкой его зацепил. Если честно, жалею, что притащил мальчика ночью. Сам все усложняю. И ему, и себе. Чуду, потому что ребенок и так, судя по всему, втюхавшийся в мою великолепную, несравненную и бесподобную персону, теперь и вовсе может настроить себе розовых замков, не смотря на все мои предупреждения и убеждения… Да и я потихоньку съезжаю с верного курса гетеросексуальности, приобретая некоторую зависимость и нездоровую тягу к острым коленкам и абсолютно плоской груди. А это уже, ой, как нехорошо.  
\- Не надо, так не надо, - пожав плечами, отпускаю на все четыре стороны.  
Он тут же выбегает из кухни.  
\- Тёма! – кричу вдогонку. - Смотри, Вике не проболтайся, что ночевал у нас!  
\- Хорошо…  
Спустя секунду хлопает входная дверь.  
Бля! Я зря его отпустил… Он же выглядит в этой рубашке, как жертва изнасилования… Будем надеяться, что никто его не увидит или хотя бы не узнает, а если узнает… не поверит глазам и спишет все на классический недосып. 

*** 

\- Это что такое?!  
В лицо летит какая-то тряпка, едва переступаю порог дома.  
Ну, только этого не хватает для полного букета радости. Расправив белую тряпочку, прихожу к мысли, что так бездарно спалиться мог только я. Тёмина маечка, опрометчиво забытая в комнате, разумеется, сразу была обнаружена “Шерлоком в мини-юбке”… Наверное, все написано на моем лице, потому что сестричка, не требуя дальнейших объяснений, выносит вердикт.  
\- Кирилл! Я тебя сейчас убью! – сжав кулаки, она притопывает ногой для устрашения.  
Мда… хорошо, что тапки-собачки мертвые, а то от подобного отношения, у несчастных животных точно бы глазки повываливались…  
\- А ты что, без Тоши? – окинув взглядом, воинственный образ сестрицы, отшвыриваю маечку обратно и направляюсь к лестнице.  
Этот вопрос – средство отвлечь внимание. Для меня очевидно, что флегматичный воздыхатель отсутствует, во что, кстати, верится с трудом… Главными признаками временного уединения бестии являются: собранные на затылке в старушечью гульку волосы, растянутая футболка с микродыркой на плече, ленялые и теперь уже даже сложно определяемого цвета велосипедки…  
\- Бля! Дура! Какого хера ты делаешь?! – ору, получив по спине удар.  
Кожа в месте, по которому прошлась подошва тапочка, пылает огнем. Резко развернувшись, сцепляюсь взглядом с глазами того же оттенка, что и мои собственные.  
\- Это я тебя спрашиваю! Скотина озабоченная! – Викуся снова замахивается несчастным стоптанным животным. Конечно, сам тапок плюшевый, но подошва-то резиновая!  
\- Только попробуй, и к приезду родителей возле дома появится новая клумба, - вскинув руку в оборонительном жесте, раздумываю, как бы извратиться и вырвать оружие из цепких ручонок. - Че те вообще от меня надо? Я, бля, в душе не ковыряю, откуда эта тряпка!  
\- Зато я ковыряю!  
\- И что ты там ковыряешь? – не решаясь вступить в открытое физическое противостояние, медленно отступаю, поднимаясь на пару ступенек выше.  
Только фурия не отстает и тоже делает шаг вперед.  
\- Я знаю, что это Артёмкина майка. Ирма мне все уши прожужжала и чуть ли не скормила каталог с мегаколлекцией для подростков от Karabudji.  
Karajuji?! Это что еще за фигня такая?!  
\- Не факт! Может, ты чего путаешь? У тебя же зрение минус три! Считай, слепая! – до двери комнаты остается не больше пяти шагов.  
\- Факт! – горлопанит сестричка и взлетает на три ступеньки вверх, стремительно преодолевая созданную мной зону отчуждения. - Слепая, говоришь?! Я тебе сейчас покажу слепую!  
Едва успеваю пригнуться, как над головой со свистом пролетает потасканное тапочное животное. Вика кидается следом, но не успевает, я оказываюсь проворней и буквально перед ее носом захлопываю дверь спальни.  
\- Слепая?!  
\- Я пошутил! Вика, перестань! – ору через дверь, которую сестричка решила, судя по всему, выбить. Блин, зря я наступил на больную мозоль, она же невероятно комплексует по этому поводу. Да и вообще, просто спит и видит свое восемнадцатилетние, которое даст ей возможность сделать операцию. Только… папик, как-то в разговоре с мамулькой обронил, что организм растет и развивается до двадцати с хвостиком (размер хвостика он почему-то предпочел не уточнять), поэтому не факт что операция в восемнадцать даст ожидаемый результат, и зрение не рухнет еще больше. Викусе, само собой, об этом никто не заикается, и папулька строит ей радужные перспективы на ближайшее будущее, покупая все новые и новые вариации контактных линз.  
\- Не факт ему! – фурия отвешивает очередной пинок несчастной двери. - А забитая простынями машинка, тоже не факт?!  
Боже, если она сейчас возвестит, что заглянула в мою корзину для мусора, я сойду с ума!  
\- Вика! Бля! – очередной удар болью отзывается в спине.  
\- Сам ты - бля! Изнасиловал, Артемку?! Почему майка порвана, похотливое животное?  
\- Да не было ничего! – отзываюсь в надежде, что чудовище, поглотившее сестричку, успокоится и даст возможность правдоподобно соврать. - Я эту тряпку нашел! А простыни… про ночные поллюции слыхала?  
\- Пять минут назад ты “в душе не ковырял”, а теперь опомнился? – фак! Подловила! – И где же ты умудрился найти рваную маечку от Karabudji?! А если и нашел, зачем домой приволок?!  
И правда, где и зачем? Я – кретин.  
\- Вик, если будешь так орать, охрипнешь. Тоша тебя не поймет…  
\- Заткнись! – очевидно, выдохнувшись, сестрица прекращает штурм двери, но оставить меня в покое не торопится. - Я тебя вчера предупреждала? Предупреждала. А Артемка, между прочим, не просто не в духе был, он опоздал на урок! Первый, за полгода, тройбан словил! По алгебре, что само по себе уже нонсенс! Учиться осталось пять дней, экзамены на носу, а ты мне Артемку в стресс вгоняешь?! Мучаешь?!  
Ууу… хреново.  
\- Ну, а я-то тут при чем? Это же ты всю кашу заварила!  
\- При том! Я-то заварила, а вот тебя, видимо, ничему не научила история с карточкой…  
Почему же? Научила. Очень даже. Снимай деньги в таком количестве сразу, чтобы до конца жизни хватило. Сегодня, после пар, пребывая в твердой уверенности, что папику некогда было воплотить угрозу в жизнь, или, может быть, Петр Венедиктович отошел от образа “гневного воспитателя” и забыл об обещанном наказании, я поперся в ближайший банкомат и… облом. Большой и натуральный. В такие моменты понимаешь, почему папик наотрез отказался от предложенного варианта открыть на мое имя отдельный счет и спонсировать “крайние нужды оболтуса” ежемесячными отчислениями в виде стабильных платежей.  
\- Вик… Ты же с Тёмой говорила? Вот что он тебе сказал?  
\- Он мне, бля, сказал то, что ты ему велел сказать! Видеть он тебя не видел, слышать не слышал. Ашуев, ты меня за дуру держишь?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечаю, - я тебя вообще не держу. Можешь быть свободна…  
\- Ну, все!  
Язык мой – враг мой!  
\- Вика! Викаааа! – ору, распластавшись на выбиваемой двери, которая на каждый сокрушительный удар отзывается жалобным скрипом и треском. - Перестань! Вика!  
С детства Викуся пугала меня своей не дюжей силищей. Прямо, Алеша Попович в юбке. В три года она умудрилась свернуть шею металлическом браслету «командирских» часов папика. В восемь - с мясом вырвать металлический крюк на воротах гаража. Голыми руками! И это при абсолютно хрупком телосложении. Во время учебы в Гимназии у меня не возникало надобности защищать сестричку от хулиганистых сверстников. Наоборот. Это старшие братья и сестры несчастных детей, попытавшихся построить Викторию Петровну, то и дело подкатывали ко мне с настоятельными просьбами - «разобраться в происходящем беспределе!». В ответ я мог, разве что, пожать плечами. Вступать с сестричкой в открытое противоборство было чревато даже для меня. Сколько раз в детстве я получал по голове куклами, машинками, кубиками и пирамидками – не счесть. Синяки и шишки – бесплатное приложение после каждой мало-мальски значимой разборки с сестрицей.  
Один единственный раз, когда я дал ей соответствующий отпор еще в глубоком детстве, и выбил шаткий молочный зуб, закончился весьма плачевно. Опять же для меня, поскольку папик, расценив мой хук неадекватным ответом на удар локтем в ребра, взялся за ремень. Было очень больно и обидно… Однако уязвленное самолюбие девятилетнего ребенка, размазывающего сопли по щекам, было реабилитировано… мамулькой, которая по случаю вернулась из магазина домой. Бросив покупки в прихожей, она влетела в комнату и, выхватив у папика орудие воспитательного процесса, очень смачно врезала родителю по той точке, на которую мне позже было весьма проблематично сесть. Викуся же, глядя на царящую несправедливость, не могла остаться равнодушной и с диким ревом повисла у мамульки на руке… только благодаря ранее проявленным мною стараниям, укус у нее получился очень кривой. Наверное, именно после той эпопеи я и начал замечать однобокость наших отношений с родителями....  
\- Открывай!!!  
Очередной пинок едва ли не отбрасывает меня на пол.  
\- Нет! Я – не самоубийца!  
Бля! Раньше надо было думать! Впадая в состояние гнева, Викуся полностью теряет над собой контроль. И даже если получится от нее отбиться, не факт, что я отделаюсь легким испугом. Пропорционально возрасту растет и урон, наносимый сестрицей моему здоровью. Например, около года назад она сломала мне мизинец… Правда, потом еще месяц извинялась и преданно смотрела в глаза, только от этого было совсем не легче.  
\- Вика! Если ты в этот раз сломаешь мне ногу или руку, выбьешь зубы или ноздри порвешь, мамулька надавит на папика с моей же подачи, и накроется твой пылкий роман с Гардецким!!!  
Даааа… Я выдыхаю, наслаждаясь звенящей тишиной. Контры Викуси с мамулькой по поводу Антона Гардецкого – мой единственный плюс при всей совокупности минусов. Правда, я “слегка” преувеличиваю, поскольку папик просто без ума от этого «серьезного молодого человека, с таким хорошим чувством юмора». Ага. Флегматичный физкультурник с чувством юмора… сказочный принц, ептить!  
\- Только попробуй что-то против Тоши выкинуть… - Вика больше не орет, как резанная, но от подобного тона ужасно хочется забиться в шкаф и задохнуться от осознания собственной никчемности.  
\- А ты не лезь в наши с Тёмой отношения!  
\- О… двое суток прошло, а у вас уже отношения?  
Придурок! Думай, Кира, думай, прежде чем рот открывать!  
\- Вик, я так устал, - жалуюсь на нелегкую долю, надеясь хоть на каплю сострадания с ее стороны, - пожалуйста, дай часик поспать, а потом мы поговорим. Обещаю, расскажу все как на духу!  
Указательный палец, скрещенный со средним – защита от демонической сестрички.  
\- Ладно, бедолажка… спи.  
Она так быстро сдается, что, невольно, закрадывается подозрение – это неспроста. Фурия, определенно, что-то задумала. Только вот, что?  
Аккуратно отлепившись от двери, отступаю на шаг, не сводя с нее напряженного взгляда. Тишина. Она что уже место дислокации сменила?  
\- Викааа? – зову неуверенно.  
\- Что? – моментально раздается в ответ. Не ушла. Стоит под дверью.  
\- А что ты там делаешь?  
\- Думаю.  
Господи! Только не это! В прошлый раз, после подобного диалога, закончившегося безобидным: «Думаю», мне пришлось искать миллион оправданий перед папиком за “случайно” оставленный диск в приводе его ноутбука. И ладно бы там было что-нибудь из серии “голосистые” девицы или развратные картинки. Нет! На обычной среднестатистической болванке был зарезан крайне жесткий и специфичный шедевр подпольного немецкого кинематографа! И факт, что мне на тот момент уже стукнуло восемнадцать, никак не облегчил тяжелую долю “оболтуса”… Где подобную “гнусность” сумела раздобыть сестричка, по сей день остается загадкой.  
\- Вик, не надо. Я тебя прошу. Не думай - это очень вредно. Особенно плохо твое «думаю» сказывается на нервной системе любимого старшего братика.  
\- Ага… - ну, все, мыслями Викуся уже на полпути в космос.  
Понимая, что расплата настигнет меня при любом раскладе, решаю, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить страдания, завалится на кровать. Разумеется, надо переодеться, но так влом…  
\- Кира, я прощу тебе разорванную Артёмкину майку, при условии, что ты купишь ему новую.  
А? Это что еще за бредятина? Я ему что, мама родная? Но если это спасет меня от кары Викуськиной…  
\- Хорошо!  
Ага, и на какой хрен я это сделаю? У меня денег даже на чупа-чупс наскрести вряд ли получится.  
\- Через час встречаемся в гостиной. Я пошла в клумбах поковыряюсь.  
И откуда в Викусе эта цветочно-аграрная тяга? Мумулька и то не так ревностно относится ко всяким розочками-мимозочкам, в изобилии натыканным по всему периметру участка…  
Перевернувшись на бок, выдергиваю из-под покрывала подушку и устраиваюсь поудобней. Час она мне дала. Ну да, прямо сейчас подорвусь и будильник поставлю.  
Удивительно, что Викуся заострила внимание на разорванной маечке, а не на том, как, а главное, когда она тут появилась. А Тёма все-таки кретин... тройка по алгебре. Ревет, наверное… Блин!  
Весь день я, то и дело, мысленно натыкаюсь на чудо. Это становится наваждением каким-то.  
Самое страшное – повторный французский засос с “пионеркой” в качестве утреннего приветствия произвел на меня впечатление, как на кролика кусок сервелата. То есть – ни-ка-ко-го. Всю дорогу я слушал ее треп в пол-уха, поскольку в башке навязчиво всплывал образ Тёмы в моей рубашке, и, время от времени, в сознание врывались картинки прошлой ночи с соответствующей озвучкой: «Кираааа!».  
К моменту, когда моя машина остановилась возле педа, я уже окончательно понял, что с будущим культурологом Лилией Завротской ничего уже не срастется обратно. Мда… душещипательная беседа у нас не состоялась. Получив по морде и отнюдь не самое лестное определение: «Козел!», я отчалил в универ.  
Благополучно прокимарив на камчатке две первые пары, две оставшихся я отчаянно отбивался от моральных домогательств со стороны Жорки. Боевой клубный друг и по совместительству одногруппник клещами тянул из меня ценную информацию, объясняющую «крайне обдолбанный вид Кирюхи». Только его попытки выдавить из меня хоть что-то бездарно провалились. На все Жоркины предположения, начинающиеся с банального «новую телку подцепил?!» и заканчивающиеся радикальным «ты че, траву куришь?!», я только мычал и ограничивался коротким емким: «Отвали». В общем, так ничего и не узнав, Жорик тем не менее взял с меня клятвенное обещание, что если дело в телке – познакомить, если в траве – поделиться. Разумеется, я не стал разочаровывать товарища по партии «Любителей хорошо оттянуться», что ему не светит ни то, ни другое, потому что все дело в голубоглазом белобрысом мальчике с пухлыми губками, который до смерти боится тараканов…  
Фак! А ведь только два дня прошло, что же будет со мной через месяц?!

*** 

Барабанные перепонки настойчиво разрывает Innovation Outsider’а, но разлепить веки, а тем более подняться с постели нет ни сил, ни желания.  
Перевернувшись на другой бок, накрываю голову подушкой, сожалея, что сотовый лежит в сумке возле компьютерного стола. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кто так страстно желает услышать мой голос… Фак… надо будет мелодию поспокойней поставить… Кадышеву какую-нибудь или там… Пугачеву… а может Баскова? Надо будет с мамулькой проконсультироваться, она у меня в подобных “уникальных исполнителях” - спец.  
О, блаженство – телефон наконец затыкается. Усмехнувшись, сдергиваю подушку с головы и, перехватив рукой, утыкаюсь в нее носом. 

*** 

\- Че смотрим?  
Плюхнувшись на диван, внимательно изучаю равнодушную физиономию сестрички.  
\- Вик?  
Полный игнор. Уставившись в телек, она закидывает в рот очередной орешек – арахис в сахарной патоке. Ммм… в плане всяких вкусняшек наши пристрастия совпадают.  
\- Вика, ты вроде поговорить хотела? Я пришел.  
Смерив меня безразличным взглядом, Викуся возвращается к созерцанию очередного шедеврального шоу с участием отечественных мегазвезд. Так и подмывает поинтересоваться - с каких пор она является поклонницей подобных зрелищ. Но вместо этого, прикусив язык, расплываюсь в улыбке, понимая, что полуторачасовая задержка может очень дорого мне обойтись. Но ведь в том, что я так и не соизволил спуститься, как и было уговорено через час, есть и ее вина. Почему только один раз позвонила? И вообще, могла бы подняться… С целью разговорить сестрицу я открываю рот и ляпаю первое, что приходит на ум:  
\- Слушай, а почему Тёма так тараканов боится?  
Ну вот, опять! Нет, чтобы спросить: как там с цветочки в любительской оранжерее? Или как обстоят дела в Гимназии? В конце-концов, просто уточнить сколько уже жертв на счету Виктории Петровны и ее антигламурной гоп-компании, состоящей из единственной девочки-припевочки Маргариты Кислицыной и трех мальчиков-спальчиков, в числе которых, разумеется, номер один Тёма…  
\- У него блаттофобия.  
И все. Тишина. Я таращусь на Викусю, как голодная моль на норковую шубу.  
Во-первых, шокирует все тот же спокойно-равнодушный вид, во-вторых, сестренка не уточняет, откуда мне известно про тараканов, в-третьих, крайне странно, что она столь охотно делится со мной скупой, но все-таки информацией.  
\- Дай орешков, - наклонившись, протягиваю руку, проверяя благосклонность сестрицы, и тут же получаю хлесткий удар по пальцам. Мда… не прокатило.  
\- На кухне на столе пакет. Иди и возьми.  
Данную реплику с ходу оценить очень сложно, поэтому я перевожу взгляд на экран, погружаясь в пучину размышлений.  
Вообще, Вика – холерик. Истерика, плавно перетекающая во временное преддепрессивное состояние, но никогда не завершающееся ожидаемым результатом, а внезапно переключающееся в фазу деспот-уходит-в-отрыв – обычное ее состояние. Наблюдать флегматично-спокойную копию Тоши в лице Викуси – нонсенс. Пугающий нонсенс. Разве что… скосив глаза, несколько секунд внимательно смотрю на сестричку. Нет. Об ухудшении здоровья и речи быть не может.  
Едем дальше… возвращаясь к фразе по поводу орешков. Врезала она мне вполне ожидаемо. Жадность в ней, конечно, отсутствует, но чувство собственности распространяется на все, вплоть до кружки с щербатым краем… Мамулька уже давно порывается ее выкинуть, но Викуся насмерть стоит за свой первый личный посудный инвентарь, подаренный еще на семилетие. Самое офигенное – она из этой кружки уже лет пять не пьет, но при этом тщательно бдит, чтобы, ни в коем случае, кто-нибудь не воспользовался “драгоценной посудиной”… Так вот… нежелание делиться орешками – понятно, но не ясно, почему она проявляет сочувствие, указывая, где именно можно разжиться вкусняшками. Обычно, в подобной ситуации фурия либо хранит гробовое молчание – в лучшем случае, в худшем – указывает направление, описание которого советская цензура не пропустила бы и под страхом расстрела…  
\- Кирилл, - внезапно произносит Викуся, задумчиво глядя в экран, - я была не права…  
\- В смысле? – остается только надеяться, что отвисшая челюсть все-таки встанет на место.  
\- Шантаж… это низко… - Боже! Ударьте меня, кто-нибудь! – Я из-за своих амбиций так Артёмку подставила… Вечно меня заносит. Правильно Марки говорит: «Викса, на основе энергии, прущей из тебя, надо электростанцию строить, хоть какая-то польза будет»…  
Все. Сейчас заплачу. Сначала от предвкушения грозящего счастья – похоже, меня хотят оставить в покое, а потом от желания откусить себе уши. Марки… Викса… меня убивают эти… бля, никнеймы! Я когда в первый раз услышал, как сестричка обращается к единственной подружке: «Привет, Марки!», полдня ломал голову, почему у девочки, пусть и мальчишеского типа, такое странное имя? Ненароком начал думать, что ее и в правду зовут Марк, поскольку найти объяснение не мог. Но все оказалось просто и убийственно логично. Мар – это кусок имени Маргарита, ки – соответственно первый слог фамилии Кислицына. Я бы понял, будь она – Марго, Мари, Рита, да на худой конец Кислая! Но Марки?! С чего Викуся стала Виксой, прочно ассоциирующейся у меня с Фиксой, предпочел не уточнять…  
Сестричка тем временем, похоже, решила излить душу, будто я – священник, отпускающий грехи.  
\- Кир, ты даже не представляешь, как я Артёмку люблю. Он же мне как младший брат! - не понял?! Ей что, старшего мало?! – Такой ранимый… его же до слез довести - как нефиг делать… Знаешь, как мы подружились?  
С замиранием сердца я могу только отрицательно мотнуть головой. Откуда? Меня никогда не интересовали подобные вопросы. Ну, дружит там она с кем-то, с кем-то дерется, кого-то любит, кого-то нет… обо всем подобном я имею только общее представление.  
\- В общем, когда в Гимназию пришла, думала, чокнусь от всей этой крутоты, - да-да, это я понимаю. Тяжело переходить из среднего социального класса в “элиту”. - Хотела даже папика просить, чтобы он меня обратно в общеобразовательную засунул… А потом, ничего так… пообвыкла, с Марки подружилась, а потом с Геркой и Гошкой…  
О! Про эту парочку неадекватов я вообще спокойно слушать не могу. Сразу на хи-хи пробивает. В отличие от Тёмы, так прочно вошедшего в лоно нашей семьи, их созерцал всего лишь несколько раз, но и этого хватило. Если честно, мне до сих пор самостоятельно разобраться кто из братьев-близнецов Гера, а кто Гоша – полный анреал. Это не просто близнецы, это, бля, клоны! Рыжие, с мелкими бледными конопушками, курносые, одного роста и телосложения, они даже разговаривают одинаково! Кстати, имя Гера меня сначала тоже повергло в шок, как и никнейм Марки, но дальнейшая расшифровка тут же вызвала дикую истерику. В общем, братья Хомяковы родились в семье обычного физика-ядерщика и учительницы математики, которые в тяжелое перестроечное время решили расстаться с наукой и заделаться челноками. Ну, собственно, сделали они это не зря, так как сейчас бутики с нетривиальным названием «NewTon» раскиданы по всему городу… Так вот, родись мальчики на пару лет позже и, мне кажется, их родителям, а точнее - отцу, вряд ли бы взбрело в голову назвать сына Геромир… На мой взгляд, это полная несправедливость, что одному ребенку имя дает мать, демонстрируя, что женщины более вменяемы в этом плане, а другого называет отец, явно решивший сделать так, чтобы мальчику нескучно жилось. Потому что с Георгием еще можно смириться, но Геромир Хомяков для меня просто убийственное сочетание.  
\- Если честно, я на Артемку сразу не обратила внимания, - продолжает исповедь Викуся, - можно сказать, вообще не замечала… Он был как-то сам по себе. Ни с кем практически не разговаривал. Только над уравнениями, да задачками сидел… Я даже подумала, что он, наверное, тоже только перевелся. Но Марки опровергла это мое убеждение, сославшись на природную замкнутость Артёмки и нежелание заводить друзей… Хотя, был у него друг какой-то до седьмого класса, а потом укатил в Англию с предками, - Викуся проникновенно вздыхает. - Короче, тихий скромный мальчик без друзей и подруг, помешанный на учебе. Типичный батан. Я так и думала, пока однажды нас с Марки не понесло на площадку за школой на большой перемене, сам знаешь, излюбленное место для тусовки курильщиков-гимназистов. Марки нравился один товарищ, и загорелось ей под каким-то предлогом что-то там у него узнать. Слава Богу, это “увлечение” у нее продлилось не долго, потому что на мой вкус – он был полный придурок и урод… кстати, чем-то на тебя похож…  
Бля! Фурия вернулась? Викуся, наградив меня пристальным изучающим взглядом, возвращается к рассказу, прерванному ненужным и глупым отступлением.  
\- Мы сразу обратили внимание на столпотворение у дальней части площадки, ну, там где потом забор проломили, - о! Помню и даже знаю, кто именно это был, - Марки, разумеется, не могла удержаться от желания выяснить причину бурного ажиотажа. Знаешь, что мы увидели, прорвавшись через оцепление?  
Ну сколько можно? Не знаю! И даже предположить не могу!  
\- Вик, перестань у меня уточнять то, о чем я не имею ни малейшего представления. Единственное, что приходит в голову – вы увидели Тёму? – в голове навязчиво всплывает образ чуда, окруженного воинственно настроенной толпой старшеклассников, готовых накинуться и растерзать мальчика. Бедный…  
\- Не просто Тёму, а дерущегося Тёму! – Викуся делает испуганно-удивленные глаза, а я подбираю челюсть с пола. - И не просто так, а он один против троих десятиклассников. Мы с Марки так и стояли, варежки отвалив, не понимая, глюк это или реальность? Трое дебилов перекидывали друг другу орущего маленького котенка, попутно отпихивая Артёмку, который пытался у них перехватить несчастное животное. Все ржут – денегераты, даже девки – пришибленные. И только он кидается на этих… только куда ему? Артёмка сейчас-то мелкий, а три года назад вообще доходяга-коропет был! Он падал, вставал, снова налетал на какого-нибудь из этой троицы, умудряясь даже ударить… и сам получить. Короче, только извозился весь в грязи, не добившись результата… Котенок даже не мявкал, а скорей квакал, такой же мокрый и несчастный, как Артёмка… Дерьмовый тогда сентябрь выдался, почти неделю дожди …  
Я вот смотрю на Викусю, слушаю и понимаю, что ведь она действительно это чудо любит. Ну, или даже, если это и не любовь, то уж точно какое-то особое отношение, потому что голос у нее сейчас такой… ласковый, что ли? И нет на лице этого сурово-зверского выражения. Эх, хоть бы раз она про меня так кому рассказывала… А история и правда грустная. Только даже не задумывался ни разу, что это как-то с Тёмой связано. Один из тех троих “дебилов” - Леша Ганушев – ходил со мной в секцию по баскетболу. Собственно, от него я и знаю, что там происходило дальше. Вика никогда меня не посвящала в суть той проблемы и не поясняла до сих пор, почему вырвала клок волос Ганушеву и порвала на нем рубашку… Массовой дракой все не закончилось только потому, что: «на девчонку руку поднимет только слабак, а два рыжих недомерка не стоят того, чтобы мараться». На самом деле, я думаю, Ганушев покривил душой. Подними он руку или ногу на антигламурную гоп-компанию и все - привет. Его бы из Гимназии выперли, не взирая на папу-генерала. С дисциплиной и директором шутки плохи – это я уяснил в первый год обучения, за который меня дважды отчисляли и с трудом, а точней - с криками, воплями и скандалом, восстанавливали обратно. Кстати, в третий раз меня не решились отчислить только из-за мамульки, обладающей такими децибелами, что воробьи с деревьев валятся в эпилептических припадках. Ммм… странно, что Тёмин папик вой не поднял, ребенка-то изваляли в болоте… да и вообще, про белобрысого мальчика Ганушев ни разу не упомянул. О котенке же было сказано вскользь. Мол, стояли, игрались с кисой, а потом - бац! Малолетки налетели, не понять чего хотят… Ну, и при всей этой возне-толкотне котенка то ли уронили неудачно, то ли наступили… В общем, не знаю, что именно… 

\- Мы с Марки очнулись, только когда Гошка с Геркой прибежали. Сам понимаешь, стоять и смотреть, что будет дальше, мы не стали. И хотя у нас был перевес сил - пятеро против троих -нифига не помогло! Кир, эти гады котенка швырнули… прямо об забор, - Викуся замолкает, и я чувствую себя таким козлом, словно сам виноват в том, что случилось.  
\- Вик, ну ты чего?  
Она качает головой и отворачивается. Все. Приехали. Не сказать, что я в шоке, но состояние очень похожее. Точно не припомню, когда Викуся последний раз разводила влажность. Месяцев семь назад вроде был намек на слезы. Мамулька ее к Тоше не отпускала, а папик в командировке чалился…  
Коротко всхлипнув, сестричка трет глаза. Блин! Ну, вот нафига она это делает? Они что с Чудом сговорились?  
\- Вика, тебе нельзя плакать. Ты в линзах! – это тупость, но не могу же я ее обнять и сказать, что все нормально? Первый раз за семнадцать лет, из которых можно исключить пять подгоршковых, Викуся так откровенно делится со мной переживаниями, а я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать!  
\- Близнецы с Марки котенка унесли. Гера сказал, что нечего нам с ними ходить… Мы с Тёмой ревели весь оставшийся день. Даже на уроки забили… - шмыгнув носом, Викуся стирает со щек слезы, а у меня прямо сердце сжимается. Бля… она ведь не фурия и не деспот, просто девчонка. Самая обычная школьница, пусть и из впускного класса. Эх… попался бы мне сейчас этот Ганушев, я бы ему не только волосюшки повыдергивал, но и ручки-ножки заодно.  
\- Вик, хватит… сам сейчас зареву.  
\- Дурак, - сестричка моментально берет себя в руки. - От тебя ни сочувствия, ни понимания не дождешься.  
А, ну да, конечно. Зато она у нас – самаритянка.  
\- Раз не дождешься - давай ближе к делу. Ты там что-то про сожаление заливать начала.  
Наверное, с моей стороны весьма опрометчиво подгонять ее, но очень уж хочется поскорей пропустить эпизод с несчастным котенком.  
\- Мое сожаление тебя не касается. – Викуся, схватив пульт, тыкает ни в чем не повинную кнопку переключения каналов. - Я про Артёмку говорю. Забудь про условия и прочую ерунду. Да и про него самого тоже забудь.  
Ну а вот это уже вряд ли. Такое не забывается.  
\- Почему? Два часа назад ты потребовала с меня новую маечку ему купить, а теперь - забудь?  
Викуся швыряет пульт в кресло, и остается только радоваться, что траектория его полета не пересекает точку, в которой я нахожусь в данный момент времени.  
\- Потому, что я дура! – О, сколько самокритики. Интересно, какая муха ее укусила? – Мне вообще не стоило затевать эту глупость с шантажом…  
\- Я ведь тебе говорил, а ты не слушала. Разумеется, твоя затея – полный бред. Ну, подумаешь, переспали, что в этом такого? Как будто живем в закрытой секте, признающей только…  
\- Ой, замолчи, а? – поднявшись, она направляется к выходу из гостиной.  
\- Эй, погоди!  
Сестричка останавливается и внимательно смотрит на меня.  
\- Если все так замялось, может, это… отдашь мне фотки?  
\- Что? – мордашка Викуси приобретает такое выражение, словно я попросил ее голой залезть на пальму в январе.  
Почему она так удивляется? Все логично. Мне же надо себя обезопасить на будущее, мало ли что ей опять в голову взбредет.  
\- Фотки, говорю, отдай.  
Неожиданно Викуся расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Конечно отдам!  
Урааааа!!! Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не взвыть от счастья. Вскочив на ноги, подлетаю к Викусе, намереваясь заключить ее в братские объятия, и тут же получаю кулаком под дых.  
\- Бля… ты чего?  
\- А чему ты радуешься? Что фотки собираюсь отдать? – цокнув языком, она качает головой. - Неееет, Кирюша. Тебе ничего не светит. А вот папуля будет рад узнать, какой у него замечательный сын…  
Не понял?! Что? Что она сказала?!  
\- Викаааа!  
Потянувшись, как сытая довольная кошка, только что сожравшая маленькую несчастную мышку, она поправляет гульку на затылке.  
\- Что такое? Я думаю, мне с самого начала надо было так поступить. Пусть папулька с тобой разбирается: наказывает, поощряет… не знаю. Это ваши с ним дела.  
Господи… Не стесняясь и не смущаясь, я как стоял, так и сполз по стеночке на пол. Ну, за что мне это? Тёма меня захотел, а я, значит, должен расплачиваться?  
\- Кирюш, ты не грусти. Тебе почти двадцать один. Пора уже вылетать из родительского гнезда, - философским тоном изрекает Викуся. - Не переживай, работа у тебя есть. Пусть и полставки, и платят копейки…  
\- Он мне нравится…  
\- Что?! – сестричка смотрит на меня, как на пациента дурки.  
\- Что слышала. Мне нравится твой одноклассник и друг - Артём Серов, - с трагичным видом изрекаю и, обхватив колени руками, опускаю голову. Надеюсь, она не заметила, как мои губы сами собой разъезжаются в улыбке. А как, простите, не заржать, если за секунду ее глаза становятся на два размера больше, а губы приобретают форму «уточки». Если Викуся сейчас крякнет - все пропало. Моя легенда будет провалена, потому что сдержать хохот я не смогу!  
\- Ашуев, че ты гонишь? – в голосе присутствует убойная доза скептицизма.  
\- Ты глухая? Сколько раз тебе повторить? Мне. Нравится. Тёма!  
Как у меня язык повернулся сказать такое? Да очень просто. Это первое, что взбрело в голову в очередной стрессовой ситуации. А вообще, как я раньше не догадался? Викуся переживает за Чудо, сама же сказала, что любит…  
\- Мне плевать на фотки. - Собравшись с силами, а верней, поборов приступ гогота, поднимаю голову. - Хочешь меня наказать – валяй. Только я уже и так наказан. Тебе не кажется? И потом, даже если мне и влетит по первое число, буду лишен наследства и выставлен из королевства – я переживу, а вот Тёма…  
Многозначительно замолкаю, а Викуся открыв и закрыв рот, уточняет:  
\- А что Тёма?  
Блин! Все ей объясни да поясни, никакой фантазии, когда надо.  
\- Вик, ты тупая или как? На фотках не только я, но и он присутствует. Нет, конечно, если бы Тёма не тусовался у нас почти каждый день, то особой роли этот факт бы не сыграл, а так…  
Многозначительно замолкаю, и до Викуси начинает доходить. Собственно, как и до меня самого. Мдааа… и где мои мозги раньше были?  
\- Аааа! – внезапно выдает фурия и брякается пятой точкой на подлокотник дивана. - Кошмар! Я ведь… вот дура-то!  
Кто бы спорил? Конечно дура. А я последний идиот, не подумавший об этом обстоятельстве сразу! Готовая сжить со свету родного брата Викуся ни при каком раскладе не обидит Чудо. У них явно общего гораздо больше. И потом, вся эта сопливая история начала их дружбы не просто воспоминание - это редкий случай проявления душевных переживаний со стороны сестрицы.  
\- Кир, ты реально запал на Артёмку? – внезапно переспрашивает почему-то шепотом.  
Я запал? Да уж скорей меня на него запали! Это же надо было так пролететь? Хотя… собственно, чего я так расстроился? В конце концов, с шантажом вроде покончено. Ну, во всяком случае, на теме моих сексуальных похождениях с Тёмой, о которых папику знать противопоказано, можно поставить жирный крест. Фотки отпадают, а других доказательств, собственно, как и поводов их обнаружить, нет. И уж точно подобную оплошность я не совершу. Только, зная характер сестрицы, уши держать открытыми, как и глаза, придется в усиленном гипер режиме.  
Если она поймет, что ее только что развели на эмоции… я – покойник. С одной стороны. А с другой… Я зол! Чертовски зол, что вся эта история стоила мне стольких нервов! Что шанс наладить отношения с пионеркой был безжалостно отправлен в утиль только потому, что полоумная сестрица решила сделать из меня «мальчика на побегушках» для своего ботанообразного дружка, которому секс с парнем в принципе не внушает никаких опасений!  
\- Кир, что молчишь? – пальцы сжимают плечо.  
\- Не мешай, я думаю.  
Почему-то фыркнув, Викуся заинтересованно уточняет:  
\- Да? А о чем?  
Поднимаюсь с пола и внимательно смотрю на сестричку сверху вниз:  
\- О том, какая ты понимающая… Друга подставлять не хочешь, а со мной, значит, можно, как с последней тряпкой себя вести? Пользоваться малейшей оплошностью, чтобы нервы трепать? Думаешь, я этакая кукла, на которой можно оттачивать свою стервозность?! Котенка тебе жалко?! Тёму?! А меня кто пожалеет?! Я с девушкой разошелся! Папик карту заблокировал! Тёма твой, нимфоман, истерики закатывает! – ору, а Вика с отвисшей челюстью делает шаг в сторону двери. – Думаешь, мне по кайфу в твои игры играть?! Дура! До приезда родителей только попробуй заикнуться о ночевке у Гордецкого!  
\- Кирилл!!! – топнув ногой, взвизгивает фурия.  
Делаю глубокий вдох, восстанавливая самообладание. Вот же прорвало… но, в самом деле, прямо легче стало.  
\- Я все сказал. Из дома ни ногой. Только попробуй - и мамулька во всех подробностях и красках узнает о ваших романтичных отношениях с изрядной долей плотских утех. И мне, в отличие от тебя, фотки не нужны. Сама знаешь, одно упоминание имени твоего дорогого Тоши в сочетании с «ночевал в Викиной комнате» для мамульки будет достаточно, чтобы порвать и физкультурника, и тебя…  
Сестричка только моргает, словно механическая кукла. Еще бы. Крыть-то не чем. Козырь вырван из рук. Конечно, будь у нее хоть малейшая возможность меня обставить, сделать подобное заявление я бы не смог. Но теперь все иначе, и главное - впредь быть внимательней и осторожней во всех вопросах, так или иначе «оскверняющих безупречную репутацию».  
\- Кираааа… - тянет мне вслед Викуся, когда целиком и полностью удовлетворенный направляюсь к выходу. - Ты реально думаешь, я тебя слушать буду?  
Откровенная издевка в голосе заставляет моментально обернуться:  
\- Не будешь?  
\- Нет! – скрестив на груди руки, фурия стоит с таким видом, словно еще секунда - и покажет мне язык.  
\- Ну и не надо, - неожиданно легко для нее соглашаюсь и выхожу из гостиной.  
Так. Значит, она меня действительно ни во что не ставит? Считает, все так легко с рук сойдет? Ага. Сейчас.  
\- Эй! Ты куда? – выскакивает из комнаты почти следом за мной.  
\- Не твое дело, – отвечаю не оборачиваясь, неторопливо поднимаясь по ступенькам на второй этаж.  
\- Но мы не договорили!  
\- А, по-моему, все уже высказались.  
\- Нет! Кирилл, ты так и не ответил про Артёмку! В смысле, ты реально… ну…  
О, а вот это что-то новенькое, сестрица близка к потере дара речи. Только ни опровергать, ни подтверждать сказанное ранее у меня нет ни малейшего желания. С какой стати я должен теперь отчитываться перед ней? Игнорируя сверлящий спину взгляд, продолжаю подниматься наверх. Тёма… ну, а кто сказал, что время от времени я не могу попудрить ему мозги в отместку Викусе?  
\- Кирилл! Ты ему не нравишься! – фраза, которая заставляет остановиться уже на пороге комнаты.  
Да уж. Сестричка знает, чем привлечь мое внимание.  
\- Что-что? – обернувшись в сторону лестницы, отзываюсь с интонацией глухой пенсионерки.  
Викуся, стоя на нижней ступеньке, самодовольно улыбается, прекрасно понимая, что я просто не мог не расслышать вопль дикой сирены.  
\- Пока ты дрых, я позвонила Артёмке, чтобы уточнить, при каких обстоятельствах пострадала ни в чем не повинная маечка. И услышала нечто интересное. - Викуся многозначительно замолкает, приподнимая бровь. - Оказывается, ты, Кирочка, в его глазах больше не такой уж «идеал»…  
\- Да ну? И что же такого случилось, что твой Артёмка сделал этот печальный для меня вывод? – даже не пытаюсь скрыть издевку в голосе.  
\- Хм… - сделав вид, что задумалась, Викуся лениво поднимается по лестнице, цепляясь руками за перила. И вновь открывает рот, только когда добирается до последней ступеньки. - Тебе виднее, в чем ты так… лохонулся, что Артёмка даже слышать о тебе не хочет.  
Единственный вариант, приходящий в голову – утренняя сцена на кухне. Убегающее Чудо после моего трепа с Лилечкой. Смешно, честное слово, ведь, как пить дать, только появлюсь на горизонте - Тёма сам на меня набросится.  
\- Не хочет, и не надо. Короче, Вика, отстань от меня со своим Серовым напару. Идите кого-нибудь другого разводите. Только теперь уже на деньги, а то у бедного Тёмочки здоровья не хватит на все твои затеи! – захлопываю дверь комнаты перед носом сестрицы.  
\- Придурок! – раздается через секунду, после чего Викуся хлопает дверью своей комнаты.  
Хмыкнув, падаю на кровать. Вот и все. История с дурацким шантажом закончилась! Да здравствует спокойная жизнь! И почему мне в голову сразу не пришло, что не только моя репутация пострадает, но и Тёмкина? Это же так очевидно… Ухватив за угол подушку, подтаскиваю и кладу под голову. Так очевидно… минуточку. Я ведь в самом деле не особо-то и пытался найти выход из ситуации. Практически даже не думал о фотках и о Викусе. Почему? Потому, что все это время мысли крутились только вокруг Тёмы! Бля… Как по мановению волшебной палочки в голове всплывает образ обнаженного Чуда, стоящего в пол-оборота под душем и взгляд голубых глазок… Не «идеал» я для него значит? Ну, это мы еще посмотрим… 

***  
Натягиваю одеяло на голову, надеясь таким образом заглушить гогот, доносящийся из-за стенки. И чему она, бля, с утра пораньше, радуется?! Нет, конечно, я, возможно, не прав, и уже далеко не утро, так как вернулся домой в пятом часу…  
\- Аааааа! – дикий вопль Викуси и очередной приступ смеха заставляют откинуть одеяло и, перевернувшись на спину, проорать:  
\- Заткнись! Я сплю!  
Закрыв рот, ожидаю ответную реакцию, но ее нет. Вернее есть, но вместо ответа, типа, «Отвали!» слышу грохот и усиление радостной истерии. Хм… а ржет ведь не только Викуся… еще минимум два человека ее поддерживают. Вот что за закон подлости? Вчера я, воспользовавшись возвращением дорогих родителей и восстановив платежеспособность, впервые за две недели добрался до клуба. Если честно, то за время моего отсутствия там ничего не изменилось. Те же лица, та же музыка, те же напитки и…  
\- Артём! Я не… не могууууу! – обрывает мои размышления нечеловеческий крик.  
Подскакиваю на кровати не столько от децибел, взрывающих мозг, сколько от упоминания имени Чуда. Значит, это он так Викусю радует? Замечательное начало дня! Именно Чуда мне и не хватало для полного счастья!  
Как есть – заспанный, в одних плавках - выскакиваю в коридор.  
Мое воодушевление подогревается не простым желанием лицезреть его мордашку, а острой необходимостью выяснить один интересующий меня по непонятной причине вопрос. С какой радости он от меня бегает?!  
Сегодня воскресение, а Тёмочку последний раз видел в пятницу, когда забирал Викусю из Гимназии. Собственно, я не имел намерения специально встречаться с Чудом. Вопрос с шантажом был решен, и больше к этой теме возвращаться желания не было. Но… НО! Увидев меня у ворот Гимназии, Тёма, пять секунд назад улыбавшийся Викусе и братьям Хомяковым, в прямом смысле слова подзавис… Глазки-блюдца неотрывно смотрели на меня, а потом… Я улыбнулся. Кретин? Да, однозначно. Зачем, спрашивается, мне это было надо? Вопрос риторический. Незачем! Реакция Тёмы не то, чтобы сразила наповал, нет. Она меня шокировала! Почему? Да потому, что Чудо, тут же спешно попрощавшись с Викусей и клонами, развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов и слиняло. Конечно, он не убежал. Ушел. Только скорость движения для обычной ходьбы явно зашкаливала. Ухмылка с Викусиного лица не сползала до самого вечера. Всем своим видом она демонстрировала простое и элементарное: «Кираааа, тебя кинулииии». И ведь меня действительно кинули!  
Мы не разговаривали и вообще не виделись с утра четверга, когда Тёма в моей рубашке унесся домой. Соответственно, я ему про шантаж ничего не говорил и не освобождал от обоюдной ответственности перед Викусей. И даже если они с фурией этот вопрос обсудили между собой, возникают два неопровержимых факта, уличающих Тёму в нарушении данного обещания: «Я тебе помогу» - конец цитаты. Факт первый – Вика так и не сказала толком, почему решила прекратить свою идиотскую затею, но, несомненно, так или иначе, из-за чуда. Возможно, именно он ее и попросил об этом, тем самым, подставив меня под удар. Факт второй – при другом развитии сюжета – допустим, Тёма был не в курсе, что Вика прикрывает лавочку и “освобождает” меня от ответственности - тогда почему в четверг вечером, когда я решил ему позвонить и сообщить радостную новость, едва услышав ни к чему не обязывающее «Привет», он повесил трубку?! И почему мне после этого показалось, что Тёмочка тем самым дал предельно ясно понять – разбирайся со всем сам? Конечно, может, я ошибаюсь и чего-то не понимаю, но… терпеть не могу, когда меня кидают!  
Дернув ручку двери, обнаруживаю, что Викуся заперлась.  
\- Рита, не надо! Подожди! – отчетливо доносится до меня протестующий возглас Тёмы, который заглушает несдерживаемый хохот.  
Рита? Какая еще к черту Рита?  
Едва открываю рот для того, чтобы выразить свое возмущение, как за спиной раздается:  
\- Кирюша, ты проснулся?  
Скрипнув зубами, оборачиваюсь:  
\- Мам, когда ты уже забудешь эту мерзкую форму моего имени?  
\- Никогда. - Пожав плечами, мамулька преодолевает последнюю ступеньку и кивает на дверь ванной. – Умывайся и на кухню. Будем обедать, точнее уже полдничать.  
\- Уху, – безропотно соглашаюсь, потому что еще поспать мне точно не светит. Отступаю на шаг, пропуская мамульку к двери, и уточняю: - сегодня праздник какой-то, или к нам цирк Шапито приехал?  
\- Кирюша, прекрати. К Вике Артёмка пришел с Ритой. Они что-то к последнему звонку готовят…  
\- Да? А судя по звукам, у них там подготовка к конкурсу «Кто кого перержот»… - бурчу под нос, открывая дверь ванной, и на пороге оборачиваюсь, чтобы уточнить: – Что еще за Рита?  
\- Вика! Через десять минут марш на кухню! – звучное и громогласное восклицание из мамулькиных уст бьет по ушам, и поэтому не сразу воспринимаю брошенное на ходу: - Кислицына.  
\- Кислицина?  
Стоя уже на лестнице, мамулька смотрит на меня с беспокойством:  
\- Маргарита Кислицина. Кирюша, ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
Отзываюсь коротким:  
\- Вполне, - и захлопываю дверь ванной.  
Блин, не помнить, что Марки – Рита, вполне обосновано… для меня. Ее имя мне до лампочки. А то, что я приперся под утро вовсе не означает наличие похмелья! Между прочим, вообще вчера почти ничего не пил! Курил, правда, много… Во рту, как стадо потных ежиков прошлось… Ничего. Зубная паста с ментолом и душ меня спасут.  
Начав придаваться водным процедурам, я медленно, но верно начинаю погружаться в размышления о последних двух днях. В принципе, все было очень даже неплохо. Папик по приезду был подозрительно подобревший и даже не упомянул инцидент с разбором полетов по поводу моего «некрасивого поведения и дурного примера для младшей сестрички». Мамулька, выслушав нытье «как тяжело на свете жить», вручила мне свою банковскую карточку, чмокнула в щеку и дала добро на релаксацию.  
Собственно, я тоже был целиком и полностью готов к субботнему отрыву с Жориком, но едва мы расположились за столиком в компании трех “шикарных женщин”, стало как-то тоскливо. Сам не могу понять, почему брюнетка Виолетта, «приглашенная специально для меня из потайных закромов Жорика», к концу мероприятия превратилась в раздражающий фактор… И дело-то было вовсе не в самой Вите… По всем параметрам целиком и полностью мой тип. Невысокая, с округлостями, где положено, в меру злоупотребляющая косметикой… Она ведь даже целовалась покруче “пионерки”! Блин… покруче “пионерки”, но факт - слабее Тёмы. Этот Тёма… Я его уже начинаю ненавидеть! Выключив воду, обматываю полотенце вокруг бедер и выхожу из душа. Встав у раковины, внимательно рассматриваю отражение в зеркале. Мда… несколько помят и потаскан. Не могу сказать, что недоедаю или недосыпаю регулярно, но за последнюю неделю я явно сдал позиции. И с чего вдруг?  
Убираю мокрые волосы с лица, и тут до меня доносятся голоса:  
\- Пошли на кухню!  
\- Погодите! Я не могу пойти так…  
\- Артём, ты же знаешь, где ванная! Вперед! И давай быстрей!  
Топот по лестнице лаконично завершает разговор.  
Сделав шаг, быстрым движением поворачиваю собачку дверного замка. Теперь Тёмочка от меня не отвертится - получит по первое число! У меня личная жизнь летит к черту, а он там развлекается с двумя полоумными девицами! Прислушиваюсь. Дверь в Викину комнату закрывается с легким щелчком, когда язычок замка попадает в паз. Чудо, похоже, мнется в коридоре. Из последних сил сдерживаюсь, чтобы не распахнуть дверь и втащить его силой. Спокойно… только спокойно. Как последний идиот, я даже задерживаю дыхание, когда сначала раздается робкий стук, и спустя еще несколько секунд дверная ручка медленно поворачивается. Чудо, очевидно, решило, что свет в ванной оставлен случайно, раз вода не льется, и на стук никто не отозвался. Скрестив руки на груди, я встречаю долгожданного гостя.  
\- А…? – глазки-блюдца мгновенно округляются, и Тёма замирает на пороге.  
\- Привет, - схватив за запястье, дергаю к себе и захлопываю дверь. Едва устояв на ногах, Чудо хватается за меня в поисках опоры, но почти тут же отскакивает в сторону. Я же, привалившись спиной к двери, внимательно смотрю на “катастрофу” всей моей жизни.  
Должен заметить… ему действительно нужна ванная и… это еще что за вид? Кроме бледно-голубых джинсов весьма фривольного толка с фирменными дырками и заплатками в форме звезд и еще каких-то труднообъяснимых геометрических фигур - на Тёме ничего нет. Правда, в правой руке он сжимает ярко-желтую тряпку. Хм… очевидно футболка. Чудо, несколько раз моргнув, наконец, открывает рот и неуверенно произносит:  
\- Кира… ты…  
\- Да, я. А что такое? Белого медведя ожидал встретить в доме Ашуевых? – вопрос риторический, и поскольку ответ на него меня не интересует, тут же продолжаю: – Слушай, если так сильно захотел тату, лучше иди к профессионалам.  
Тёма инстинктивно в защитном жесте поднимает руки, прикрывая ярко-желтой тряпкой разрисованную грудь. Да уж. Знатно моя сестричка с Марки повеселились. Им можно прямо собственную студию бодиарта открывать! Первый шедевр уже создан. Розовые ореолы Тёминых сосков обрамляют кривоватые сердечки ярко-красного цвета, между которыми печатными буквами четырех цветов написано избитое L O V E. Но и это не все. Прежде чем Чудо прикрылось, мои глаза все же успели захватить еще и три стрелки направленные от груди вниз, недвусмысленно указывая, что именно подразумевается под этим самым LOVE. Хм… и куда смотрит Гардецкий? Или Викуся на нем тоже свой художественный талант оттачивает?  
\- Извини, я не знал, что ванная занята. - Тёма делает нерешительный шаг к двери и поднимает на меня глаза.  
\- Ничего. Я уже закончил…  
\- О, тогда можешь выйти?  
Эта просьба звучит так наивно, что сдержать улыбку даже не пытаюсь:  
\- Не могу. Слишком по тебе соскучился.  
Уж не знаю, что именно смутило Чудо: моя издевательская интонация или полный презрения взгляд, но в следующую секунду он подскакивает ко мне и, схватив за плечо, пытается оттолкнуть от двери. Дурак. Ему минимум надо килограмм десять прибавить и подрасти, прежде чем пытаться выкидывать подобные фокусы. Для того, чтобы прервать атаку мне требуется всего лишь схватить Тёму за плечи и, чуть тряхнув, толкнуть к стене. Что-то он за несколько дней совсем одичал…  
\- Ну и что это было? – задаю вопрос, крепче прижимая к кафельной плитке, удерживая одной рукой поперек груди, а пальцами другой крепко сжимая светлые пряди на затылке.  
\- Пусти! – чудо морщит носик и отворачивается. Футболка, скользнув по ноге, падает на пол, а две горячие ладошки упираются в мою грудь. Между прочим, сопротивление ощутимое!  
\- Скажи что-нибудь пооригинальней, - наваливаюсь так, что еще чуть-чуть - и кого-то расплющит…  
\- Отвали!  
Наверное, моя отвисшая челюсть является для Тёмы неожиданностью, поскольку мгновенно давление на грудь ослабевает, и широко распахнутые голубые глазки, не моргая, смотрят на мои губы. Вернее сказать - в раскрытый рот. Если честно, да, я немного шокирован неприкрытой злостью и резкостью, с которой Тёма произнес “что-нибудь пооригинальнее”. И не успеваю очнуться от ступора, как Чудо, все еще глядя куда-то ниже моего носа, уже на полтона тише и спокойней сообщает:  
\- Убери руки или я закричу.  
Не понял?!  
\- Тём, ты совсем охренел? – единственное, на что меня хватает в данный момент.  
Только Чудо не отвечает. Вскинув голову, зачем-то закрывает глаза… розовый кончик языка, скользнув по верхней губе, оставляет влажный след и исчезает… Я… сам не понимаю, как, но уже наклоняюсь, чтобы…  
\- Аааааа!!!  
Твою мать! Ладонь автоматически накрывает Тёмин рот, заглушая крик. Больной! Придурок!!! Сейчас же Викуся прискачет и снимет кому-то голову!!! Схватившись за запястье, Чудо… Да какое он, к черту, “чудо”?! Он – катастрофа ходячая, которая сейчас глухо мычит в мою ладонь и всеми силами старается оторвать руку от лица.  
\- Заткнись! - шиплю, прислушиваясь, не бежит ли армия спасения вверх по лестнице. – Заткнись и слушай сюда!  
Дернувшись еще пару раз, Тёма все-таки затихает, но пальцы на моем запястье не разжимает. Наоборот, вцепляется мертвой хваткой. Бляяя! У него вид сейчас такой, словно я его через пару секунд размажу по стенке, а мамульке скажу, что впечатанный в плитку образ Викусиного друга - это новая креативная дизайнерская идея!  
\- Я уберу руку, если в твою дурную голову не придет повторная идея заорать. В знак согласия моргни!  
Несколько секунд замешательства - и Чудо все же закрывает глаза. На секунду, а потом открывает вновь.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - ладонь соскальзывает с открытого рта, но бульдожий захват на запястье не ослабевает.  
\- Что ты… от меня хочешь? – интересуется шепотом, как-то неуверенно ворочая языком.  
\- Руку отпусти для начала.  
Вот что с ним опять? Вместо того, чтобы разжать наконец-то пальцы Чудо несколько раз моргает, а затем, неопределенно мотнув головой, вовсе закрывает глаза и судорожно выдыхает через нос. Мгновенно губы из розовых превращаются в почти белые.  
\- Тёма?.. – только и успеваю произнести, прежде чем он начинает съезжать по стенке.  
Конечно, я могу порадоваться, хватка-то слабее, только…  
\- Бля, ты чего? – едва успеваю подхватить кулем валящегося на пол Тёму.  
Он в отключке! Я не понимаю почему, но совершенно точно Чудо потеряло сознание и теперь безвольно висит на моих руках. Неожиданный приступ паники накрывает мгновенно. Что делать? Что я должен делать?! Спокойно! Главное - не истерить! Глубокий вдох и, придерживая светловолосую макушку, наклоняюсь, чтобы усадить Тёму на пол. Вот за что мне это? Ребенок наверняка забыл принять убойную дозу витаминных колес, а я теперь должен отдуваться!  
\- Эй, Чудо… - придерживая за подбородок, поднимаю голову и сдвигаю светлую челку со лба. – Тёма, слышишь меня?  
Куда там! Реакции ноль. Похоже, обморок действительно глубокий. Глубже Марианской впадины, судя по побелевшим щекам… Все! Хватит самодеятельности! Я не доктор Хаус! Надо звать мамульку. Она - медик и быстро приведет ребенка в чувство. Только… как я объясню, что делаю вместе с ним в ванной, да еще и в одном полотенце? И прежде, чем успеваю придумать хоть одно внятное предложение для оправдания, до меня долетает глас убийцы нервных клеток:  
\- Тёма! Ты скоро?!  
Замечательно. Перспектива потрясающая: или получить дозу облучения от Викуси, или дотянуть до момента, когда Чудо превратиться в синюшную синявку. Бля, когда очухается, я его точно размажу!  
Дотянувшись до металлической ручки, отпираю замок и распахиваю дверь.  
\- Мама!!! – ору так, что, наверное, будь в доме мухи - поумирали бы от шока. - Мам, иди сюда!!!  
\- Че за паника? – интересуется Викуся, еще не подозревая, что тоже сейчас получит дозу адреналина.  
\- Тёма в обмороке! Мам!  
Разумеется, вперед мамульки, гремя браслетами, по лестнице взлетает сестричка.  
\- Артёмка! – притормозив в дверях всего лишь на секунду, падает на колени рядом со мной. - Тёма! Тёмочка!  
Схватив за руку, Викуся ощупывает тонкое запястье.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашиваю сестричку и снова ору: - Мама!!!  
\- Пульс ищу… вдруг он умер? – всхлипывает фурия, перемещая руку с запястья на грудь Тёмы. Уху, пусть его еще за соски ущипнуть попробует. Вдруг, поможет?  
\- Дура!  
\- Сам идиот! Это ты его довел! – не глядя на меня, выдвигает безапелляционным тоном, в принципе, верную версию.  
Не успеваю ответить, как в дверях, наконец-то, появляется мамулька и зависает с коротким:  
\- Ой!  
Отличная реакция. Даже не знаю, чем она вызвана? Тем, что я практически голый сижу рядом с полуголым Тёмой? Или замечательным бодиартом на груди и животе Чуда? А может тем, что Викуся лапает Тёмочку, находящегося в ауте? Вариантов масса.  
\- Мам! Ну, что ты стоишь? – Викуся как всегда включает командирский тон и начинает всех строить. – Сделай что-нибудь!  
\- А что случилось?  
Я люблю мамульку, но не в моменты стресса. Мне мозги все же, похоже, достались от папика. В критической ситуации я какой-никакой способностью правильно реагировать все же обладаю.  
\- Мам, давай потом пояснения! Сначала реанимируй ре… - прикусываю язык, - человека!  
\- Конечно-конечно, – начинает наконец-то “работать” мамулька. - Вика, принеси аптечку! Кирюша, отойди.  
Я поднимаюсь, уступая место родительнице, а Викуся уже вылетает из ванной, не забыв на ходу меня как следует пихнуть.  
\- Артём?.. - в дверном проеме возникает девочка со странным никнеймом и, бросив на Чудо лишь мимолетный взгляд, принимается пожирать глазами меня. Бляяя! Нашла бесплатный стриптиз.  
\- Я пойду оденусь, - бурчу под нос и покидаю место реанимационных мероприятий.  
***  
Процесс натягивания джинсов и первой попавшейся футболки занял от силы пару минут, и это были последние мгновения покоя на ближайшие полчаса, превратившиеся в форменный дурдом. 

Мамулька напару с Викусей, суетясь вокруг приведенного в чувство, но все еще болезненно бледного и привычно заторможенного Чуда, переругивались, не находя компромисса даже в том, куда определить Тёму. То ли в гостиную на диван, то ли в комнату на кровать её Величества Виктории Петровны. И дело было вовсе не в Тёме и его комфортном размещении, просто это очередной повод поспорить двум женщинам нашей семьи. В какой-то момент они вовсе забывают о несчастном ребенке, все еще пребывающем на полу ванной, и переходят на уже явно неуместное обсуждение персоны атлета-физкультурника Гордецкого.  
В итоге, устав слушать их препирательство и заметив робкий порыв Тёмочки подняться на подгибающиеся ножки, я отодвинул спорщиц в сторону и, подхватив перепуганное Чудо на руки, и направился в свою спальню. Тёмик на удивление не проявил строптивость, а наоборот, даже не сразу расцепил руки, когда я, опустив его на кровать, попытался отойти.  
Разумеется, вслед за мной в комнату влетела Викуся, но при поддержке со стороны мамульки, тут же была выставлена за дверь под благовидным предлогом срочно сообщить Ирме о ЧП. 

Спустя еще несколько минут мы с мамулькой выяснили, что у Тёмы пониженное давление и вообще…  
\- Что ты сегодня ел? – интересуется мамулька, убирая тонометр.  
\- Брокколи…  
Я внимательно наблюдаю, как Чудо сплетает и расплетает пальцы.  
\- А еще?  
\- Всё.  
\- Всё?! – не сдержавшись, ору со своего стула у компьютерного стола. - Времени пятый час дня, а ты только траву пожевал?!  
Мамулька тут же оборачивается, бросая на меня укоряющий взгляд, а Тема, опустив голову, бормочет:  
\- Да я не голодный, честно. У меня последнее время вообще аппетита нет…  
\- Нууу, Артем, так дело не пойдет. Я, конечно, замечала, что ты практически всегда от еды отказываешься. Только чай пьешь. Но сегодня никакие отговорки и отказы не принимаются, - мамулька, улыбнувшись, треплет Чудо по волосам и поднимается с кровати. – Тефтели в томатном соусе с рисом и мясной бульон. Ты полежи, а я сейчас принесу.  
\- Нет! – почти подскакивает на кровати Темочка. - Татьяна Николаевна, не надо! Спасибо, я правда не хочу и… не могу.  
\- Не можешь? – цепляюсь за последнюю фразу.  
Мамулька зависает у двери, тоже вопросительно глядя на ребенка.  
\- Не могу… я не ем мясо. Совсем. – В комнате повисает тишина, которую спустя несколько секунд разбавляет пояснение: - Уже два года не ел…  
Тоска, с которой Чудо произносит последнюю фразу, вызывает у меня острое желание заржать в голос. Бедный ребенок! Похоже, он вовсе не добровольный приверженец “здоровой” пищи, а жертва чьего-то злого умысла. И я даже догадываюсь чьего.  
\- Эй, вы там, наверху! - раздается недовольный крик с первого этажа. - У Артемки дома никто трубку не берет!  
Вздохнув, мамулька распахивает дверь:  
\- Вика, не кричи и поставь вариться кофе. Я сейчас спущусь. – Отдав приказ, она тут же обращается к Чуду: - Артем, а где мама?  
\- Вроде, в салон собиралась…  
Вот вам, пожалуйста! Ребенок падает в голодные обмороки, а она по салонам раскатывает. Замечательная родительница!  
\- Тогда побудешь у нас до ее возвращения, - сообщает мамулька, а глазки-блюдца увеличиваются в диаметре. Кажется, Тёмик не особо рад подобной перспективе.  
\- Нет-нет, Татьяна Николаевна, мне лучше домой, - сбивчиво начинает лопотать, старательно игнорируя мой взгляд. - У нас экзамены. Готовиться надо, а мама вернется только к вечеру. Она, наверное, еще с подругами встречаться будет, а это надолго. Я себя нормально чувствую и могу сам ее дождаться. Дома.  
\- Даже не знаю, - мамулька пребывает в растерянности, - давай ты поешь, выпьешь кофе, и тогда решим, что дальше делать. Хорошо?  
\- Спасибо, Татьяна Николаевна. Кофе - с удовольствием. – Боже, какая любезность. – Но есть не буду.  
\- Ой, Артем, зря отказываешься, тем более от мяса. При такой нагрузке, как у вас сейчас, тебе просто необходимо полноценное питание с полным набором всех элементов и полезных веществ…  
\- Мам, - прерываю начинающуюся лекцию, потому что прекрасно понимаю – если мамулька войдет в раж, ее ничто уже не остановит, - мне никто не звонил?  
\- О… - секундная задумчивость на ее лице, - звонила девушка… имя такое интересное. Редкое….  
Хаааа! Чудо тут же подбирается и принимает позу нахохлившегося воробья. Колени подтягивает к груди, практически садясь на кровати, голову втягивается в плечи, а пальцами безжалостно сминает тонкое покрывало. И после этого Викуся будет втирать, что кто-то тут равнодушен к моей персоне? Усмехнувшись, поднимаюсь со стула.  
\- Редкое имя? Случайно не Виолетта, ну, или Вита?  
Мамулька тут же радостно кивает:  
\- Да, точно-точно! Виолетта. Сказала, что потеряла ключи от квартиры. Просила, чтобы ты посмотрел в машине и перезвонил, если вдруг найдешь… Кстати, я думала, ты встречаешься с Лилей? – в ответ я только морщусь и, поняв бестактную ненужность вопроса, мамулька обреченно махает рукой: - Ладно. Пойду, посмотрю, что там с кофе.  
Когда дверь захлопывается, перевожу взгляд на кровать. Тёма отворачивается, но я-то и так знаю, что «прелесть», пребывающая до сих пор в полуголом состоянии, секунду назад таращила на меня свои глазки-блюдца. Вот и что с ним делать? Правильно, заставить во всем сознаться!  
\- Подвинься! – не дожидаясь, пока Чудо переберется ближе к стенке, бесцеремонно падаю на кровать. Вытянувшись, забрасываю руки за голову, с удовлетворением отмечая легкий румянец, проступивший на бледных щечках. Заелозив, Тёма все же отодвигается, сводя на нет соприкосновения наших тел. Бля… какой же он все-таки наивный и забавный.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, - повернувшись на бок, без зазрения совести кладу руку на согнутые колени и, встретив некоторое сопротивление, все же заставляю Чудо вытянуть ноги.  
\- А… что рассказывать? – мальчик внимательно изучает безвкусный рисунок на своей груди. - Это ты, кажется, что-то собирался мне сообщить. Даже рот зажал, так хотел высказаться.  
\- Да, хотел… И не только высказаться… - многозначительно замолкаю, перемещая ладонь с аккуратной коленки, обтянутой тонкой джинсой, вверх, поглаживая бедро.  
Тёма заметно напрягается. Закусив губу, поворачивает голову в мою сторону. Бля! Будь в этих голубых глазках встроенные лазеры - на шелковом покрывале уже осталась бы горстка пепла!  
– Чего уставился? Я не только высказаться хотел, но и по шее тебе дать!  
\- За что? – вскидывает брови Чудо, словно действительно не врубается, и тут же кивает на мою руку, лежащую в опасной близости от поблескивающей молнии ширинки: - Убери.  
\- И не подумаю, - приподнявшись на локте, чуть сжимаю пальцами бедро и, резко подавшись вперед, наваливаюсь сверху, подминая под себя.  
\- Кира! – вскрикивает Чудо, даже не успевая вскинуть руки, теперь зажатые между нами. - Ты больной придурок! Пусти меня!  
Удивительно, но Тёма начинает по-настоящему сопротивляться. Дергаясь и извиваясь, он пытается меня скинуть. Охренеть! И откуда силы у не так давно умиравшего Чуда? Я едва успеваю перехватить за запястье освобожденную для удара руку и тут же получаю ощутимый пинок. Наверное, с полминуты мы молча возимся на кровати, а потом Чудо выдает:  
\- Да пусти ты меня! Вали к своим бабам!  
Ах, вот оно что! Бабы! Во всем виноваты мои бабы?  
А Тёмочка, совсем сбрендив, переходит в активное наступление, явно намереваясь спихнуть меня с моей же собственной кровати. Должен признать, если бы не столь яростное сопротивление, то подобная возня в постели - весьма привлекательное мероприятие…  
\- Блять! – вскрикиваю одновременно со вспышкой острой боли под ребрами. Каким-то непостижимым образом, своим острым локотком Тёма все же умудрился мне засветить со всей дури. Схватившись за ноющее место, я сам скатываюсь с Чуда и, подвывая от боли, закрываю глаза.  
\- Кир? – тут же раздается над ухом. – Ты чего?  
\- Ничего!  
Бляяя! Как же больно! Никогда не думал, что удар под ребра может вызвать такую эмоциональную бурю! Я его прибью! Ну, или свяжу, чтобы кульком лежал!  
\- Кира, извини. – Ухватив за плечо, тянет меня к себе, заставляя перевернуться на спину. Но я лишь недовольно скидываю его руку и тут же получаю: - Ты сам виноват. Не надо было на меня набрасываться!  
Оторвав лицо от подушки смотрю на взлохмаченное Чу… Чудовище!  
\- Ты охренел?  
\- В смысле? – невинно хлопает ресницами.  
\- В прямом. – Сажусь на кровати, а Тема забивается в угол. – Сдался ты мне триста лет – на тебя набрасываться! Сам ведь сказал: «Вали к бабам».  
Вот и повалю! Ты-то точно не девка! Ни груди, ни задницы не наблюдается! – да, я завелся и вряд ли остановлюсь. Подскочив, начинаю мерить комнату шагами, размышляя вслух. – И вообще, на кой ты мне нужен? От тебя только головная боль и никакого толка! Устроили мне тут с Викусей мозговынос на неделю! То ревем, то трахаться желаем! Ты вообще…  
\- Кирилл! – застывшая в дверях сестричка заставляет закрыть рот. Правда, только на мгновение.  
\- Пошла вон! Закрыла дверь с той стороны! - ору, захлопывая дверь у нее перед носом, и поворачиваю собачку замка.  
Подобное поведение для меня не типично, просто лопнуло каучуковое терпение!  
\- Кира, я маму позову, - доносится шипение из-за двери.  
\- Давай! Вперед и с флагом!  
\- Вика, не надо! – подает голос Тёмочка из своего угла. - Все нормально! Я сейчас спущусь!  
Чудо игнорирует мою бровь, скептически поползшую на лоб. Обхватив колени руками, пристально разглядывает заплатку на колене. А вообще, что это за реакция?! Где слезы? Где испуг? Что за равнодушное наплевательское отношение к происходящему?!  
\- Не спустишься, - беру себя в руки и произношу едва слышно.  
\- Спущусь, - вскинув голову, коротко вздыхает. – Я же тебе… на хрен не нужен. Так что не думаю, что ты запрешь меня здесь, как красну девицу в темнице.  
Бля, я его убью, а если и не убью, то покалечу!  
\- Что-то ты, «прелесть», не на шутку раздухарился! Раньше такой содержательной речи от тебя было не добиться…  
\- А ты что-то впадаешь в истерику подозрительно часто… - как обухом по голове, огрызается Чудо в ответ. Бля, да что с ним такое?! Раздвоение личности?!  
\- Слушай, что с тобой случилось? Откуда эта дерзость? Есть что-то, о чем я пока не знаю? Что-то тебя столь окрыляющее? – привалившись спиной к двери, скрещиваю руки на груди и отчетливо слышу топот по лестнице. Судя по всему, фурия понеслась за подмогой.  
Темочка же сползает на край кровати и спускает ноги на пол, намереваясь подняться.  
\- Нет. Ничего, – произносит так уверенно и спокойно, что аж мороз по коже. – Просто, ты мне больше не интересен.  
Что…? Простите, мои уши меня подводят! Я. Стал. Что?!  
\- Повтори-ка? – наклоняюсь вперед.  
Взгляд голубых глазок несколько секунд блуждает по обстановке комнаты и наконец-то останавливается на мне.  
\- Что именно? Что ты мне не интересен?  
Бля. Он врет. Это же очевидно! Оттолкнувшись от двери, делаю небольшой шаг вперед, а Тёма тут же поднимается на ноги, неуклюже опираясь руками о кровать.  
\- Не интересен?  
\- Нет.  
Нас разделяет сантиметров двадцать, но Тёма не принимает никаких попыток отойти. Угу, будто ему и впрямь плевать, что я так близко. Только глазки-блюдца смотрят куда-то в район моей подмышки.  
\- И шантаж тебя больше не волнует? Значит, ты, потеряв ко мне интерес, решил попросту кинуть в беде товарища? То есть с Викусей теперь я должен разгребаться самостоятельно? – Еще полшага - и Темочка уже точно ощущает на виске мое дыхание. Сколько выдержки! Даже сейчас стоит все так же неподвижно, словно прирос к полу…  
И вдруг он, резко повернув голову, почти касается губами моего подбородка. Бля! Мать моя женщина! Невольно сглатываю и, опустив глаза, встречаюсь взглядом с глазками-блюдцами.  
\- Я попросил ее оставить тебя в покое, – произносит так тихо, что я отчетливо слышу шаги за дверью.  
Его глаза не голубые… синие… Гипноз. Вот что сейчас происходит. Точно. Совершенно определенно…  
\- Ты ведь врешь…  
\- Нет…  
\- Врешь…  
Мягкие. Идеальные. Совсем не мальчишеские… ненавижу его губы. Так сильно, что после легкого касания, прикусываю. Тема же, лишь скользнув языком по моим губам, плотно сжимает свои. Разумеется, делает это после того, как понял, что этим коротким ответным жестом провалил спектакль «Ты мне не интересен». Плевать, даже если Тема сейчас начнет кусаться… мне слишком сильно нравится целоваться с ним. Обхватив за голову руками, притягиваю, не позволяя отстраниться. Странно, но вместо отчаянного сопротивления, отталкивания и мотания головой, Чудо тут же обмякает. Правда, губ не разжимает. Не прекращая попытки протолкнуть язык в закрытый рот, открываю глаза. Ох, зря я изменил привычке обмениваться биообразцами исключительно с закрытыми очами!  
Голубые глаза оказываются широко распахнутыми, и содержащееся в них выражение – «Давай быстрей и отвали» - совсем не радует. Но, бля… Спустя мгновение, мне уже кажется, что Тема почти ревет. Это действует, как удар шлагбаума по крыше Lexus’а. Мой язык прекращает безрезультатные попытки взять «Бастион Благочестия», и именно в этот момент Тёма обреченно закрывает глаза. Я замираю от неожиданности, чувствуя, что губы, так старательно сжимавшиеся секунду назад, медленно раскрываются… Только, бля, я уже не в состоянии! Стою как баран, пялюсь на его чуть дрожащие ресницы и чувствую себя козлом.  
\- Кирюша? – стук в дверь прерывает хрень, которую невозможно назвать поцелуем.  
\- Что? - отступаю на шаг, а Тёма тут же плюхается на кровать, словно ноги отказали.  
Ручка опускается, а дверь, дернувшись, остается закрытой.  
\- Ты заперся?  
О, черт! Подскочив, спешно открываю замок и распахиваю дверь.  
\- Наверное, случайно… захлопнулась.  
Ересь! Полная чушь, но ничего умней в голову не приходит.  
\- Да? – как-то неуверенно интересуются родительница с подносом в руках. Запах крепкого кофе мгновенно заползает в ноздри и стремительно пробирается к мозгу.  
\- Угу, - отступаю, пропуская мамульку в комнату, - ну, ты же помнишь, такое пару раз было. Замок повернулся случайно - и дверь захлопнулась. Я даже не обратил внимания.  
\- Случайно, говоришь? - скрипнув зубами, с трудом преодолеваю желание захлопнуть дверь перед аккуратным носиком Викуси. Сдвинув брови, разжимаю губы, недвусмысленно демонстрируя сестричке зубы. Но, похоже, это не особо ее впечатляет, поскольку, плюхнувшись на кровать рядом с Тёмой, принимающим кружку из рук мамульки, фурия выдает очередной блестящий совет:  
\- Слушай, Кирюньчик, а давай-ка мы тебе замок вообще с двери снимем? Ну, чтобы избежать случайностей…  
Приторно улыбнувшись, киваю в ответ:  
\- Непременно снимем, - и едва слышно добавляю: - и тебе на рот повесим.  
Судя по всему, Викуся прекрасно расслышала мою реплику, поскольку ее губы в ответ двигаются хоть и беззвучно, но очень отчетливо. Готов поспорить, только что она наградила меня своим любимым эпитетом: «Скотина!».  
Темочка же сосредоточенно слушает причитания мамульки по поводу: «Как можно было дойти до жизни такой?!». Интересно, когда закроется эта богадельня? Если честно, уже устал от этой суеты. Да, сначала я тоже испугался. Не каждый день люди при мне в обмороки валятся! Но ведь ребенок уже в адекватном состоянии.  
Тем более, сам сказал, что ничего страшного.  
\- Телефон, - внезапно раздается тихий голос с порога.  
О! Бля, я и забыл про Марки. Хищный блеск в карих глазах попритух. Мда, в старой растянутой футболке и укороченных джинсах я не похож на секс-символ поколения next.  
\- Что? – реагирует секундой позже меня Викуся.  
\- У кого-то сотовый. Внизу звонит.  
Как по мановению волшебной палочки мы все дружно замираем, прислушиваясь. Веселенькая мелодия едва различима. Не мой. Я такую ерунду никогда не поставлю на звонок. Детский сад какой-то… и очень знакомый, надо заметить.  
\- Это не мой, - Викуся выдергивает из кармана слайдер.  
\- И не мой, - качает головой мамулька. – Я свой оставила в спальне. Заряжается.  
Перевожу вопросительный взгляд на Тёмочку. Может, наш солнечный мальчик потерял очередную тряпку где-то внизу, и теперь его нежно-розовый или лимонно-желтый сотовый «друг», оставленный в кармане, тоскливо призывает хозяина?  
\- У меня нет сотового, - разглядывает кружку Чудо, - а если бы и был, я бы такую мелодию не поставил. Не люблю Мэри Поппинс…  
Точно! «Тридцать три коровы»! Ну и идиотский выбор… бля! Погодите-ка! Срываюсь с места именно в тот момент, когда песенка обрывается. Марки едва успевает отскочить в сторону. Какого?! Я не понял! Если это мой сотовый, то с какой радости на звонке «коровы»?!  
Хотя… есть некоторые подозрения на этот счет. Преодолев ступеньки, и едва не вписавшись в шкаф, торможу в прихожей. Так. Сотовый скорей всего в сумке. Вопрос: где сумка? Я был трезвый, или почти трезвый, когда вернулся домой, но в упор не помню, где оставил волшебный чемодан! В углу меня встречает пара ярко-зеленых кед, с круглой нашлепкой Converse с внутренней стороны. Не мои. И не Викины. Значит или Темины, или Марки, мамулька точно такие «шикарные» боты не носит… От задумчивого созерцания пары кед отвлекают голоса:  
\- Спасибо, но я правда лучше пойду.  
\- Артемка! Ты не можешь уйти! – ноет Викуся. - Объясни нам еще пару заданий из С-части!  
Блин, я отвлекся. Развернувшись на девяносто градусов, направляюсь в гостиную. Распахнув дверь, тут же обнаруживаю заветную сумку, лежащую прямо у входа. Наклонившись, выдергиваю мобильник из бокового кармашка. Бля! У меня не только изменилась мелодия вызова, но и дисплей! Если раньше, прикрывая грудь рукой, на меня хищно смотрела Анжелина Джоли, то теперь… голая мужская задница закрывает практически весь экран! Черно-белая фотка с максимальной контрастностью, подчеркивающей каждую мышцу неизвестного мужика. Бля! Что за…?! Теперь нет сомнений, чьих кривеньких ручек эта работа! Тонкий намек на толстое обстоятельство? Очень смешно! Ну, погоди, я тебе устрою, дай только повод… Телефон начинает орать так неожиданно, что едва не роняю аппарат на пол.  
Жорилка.  
Подозрительно. Обычно Георгий Мельцман после субботних бдений вспоминает обо мне только в понедельник, уже на парах. Как правило, на второй, когда выдают задания очередной лабы.  
\- Смольный на проводе, - чеканю стандартную фразу.  
\- Эм… привет.  
Что-то я не понял. У Жорика подозрительно тонкий голос. Пауза затягивается, но мои сообразительные рецепторы спят. Не могу сориентироваться, основываясь на тишине в трубке и отвлекаясь на возню и нытье Викуси в коридоре.  
\- Привет, - наконец-то отзываюсь и выхожу из комнаты.  
Тёма обувает кеды в окружении трех дам. Одной из которых я бы с радостью открутил, например, уши.  
\- Кирилл, ты, наверное, не узнал. Это Вита.  
Ах, вот почему этот чуть хриплый голос показался мне смутно знакомым.  
\- Почему не узнал? Узнал, – бубню в трубку, сосредоточенно наблюдая за сборами Чуда.  
Он сейчас смоется, и я опять его буду ловить черт знает сколько времени. С одной стороны - пусть шурует, а с другой…  
\- Ты не занят? – ух ты, какая вежливая, боится оторвать от важных дел.  
\- Есть немного. Давай я тебе перезвоню минут через пятнадцать?  
\- Хорошо. Ты прямо Жорику перезванивай. Мы тут вместе.  
\- Договорились, - бросаю в трубку и направляюсь к курятнику, окружившему Тему.  
Я пока не решил, как именно действовать дальше, но то, что просто отпускать нельзя - факт…  
\- Так, если ты идешь домой, то я с тобой, - Викуся наклоняется и выдергивает из обувной полки плетеные босоножки.  
\- Эй, а я? – Марки округляет глаза.  
\- Пошли с нами! – отмахивается сестричка, будто тащит подружку к себе домой.  
Благо, мамулька всегда была против подобной беспардонности, и сейчас дает мне отсрочку на размышления, укоризненно обращаясь к почти обувшейся фурии:  
\- Вика, так нельзя. Это не красиво.  
Но Викусе-то плевать, что там и как. Если в башку стрельнуло – остановить ее сможет только…  
\- О, что за столпотворение? – папик застывает в дверях, сосредоточенным взглядом оглядывая помещение.  
Реакция на его появление разнообразная. Мамулька радостно охает, что означает: «Ой, Петя, ты так рано!». Викуся растекается лужицей, а потом с радостным: «Папулька!» подскакивает к родителю и виснет на плече. Тема и Марки бормочут: «Здрасьте…» и отступают от двери, освобождая проход. Мда… Профессор Ашуев вызывает у несчастных детишек шок и трепет. Фыркнув, я отворачиваюсь.  
\- Стрекоза, куда намылилась? – папик, поставив объемный кожаный портфель на пол, разувается.  
\- А мы к Артемке пойдем, - Викуся, игнорируя умоляющий взгляд голубых глазок, мечется в поисках замшевого ридикюля, больше напоминающего кошелек-«жабку».  
Все-таки Чудо - глупое и нерешительно создание, когда не надо. Очевидно же, что ему эти «гости» сейчас если и не параллельны, то явно и не перпендикулярны. Вот топнул бы ножкой в своих замечательных кедиках и послал бы Викусю по грибы-ягоды, так нет, стоит, как пень, и только глазками лупает. Может, и мне тогда просто с ними напроситься? Не станет же он при старшем поколении орать: «Ты мне не интересен!» И вообще, что это за формулировка? Я ему что, блокбастер, пересмотренный триста раз?!  
\- А как обстоят дела с подготовкой к экзаменам? – Папик ненавязчиво берет дочуру под локоток. - То, что Артем сдаст – у меня сомнений никаких, а вот ты…  
\- Паааа, - начинает Викуся со знакомой ноющей интонацией. – Сдам я все! Не на сто баллов, конечно, но сдам. А Артемку я просто так отпустить не могу. Он полчаса назад в обморок бубухнулся.  
Папик переводит вопросительный взгляд сначала на Чудо, а потом и на мамульку. Та только кивает. А Тема, потупив взгляд, бочком теснится к выходу.  
\- Ну, я пойду… До свидания, – бормочет эта «несуразная нерешительность» и уже приоткрывает входную дверь.  
Я как-то инстинктивно что ли, делаю шаг вперед и едва успеваю тормознуть поднимающуюся руку. Схватить этого идиота за шиворот при всех было бы слишком, но…  
\- Подожди, Артем.  
Мне кажется, что от баритона Ашуева-старшего Тёмик даже невольно вздрагивает и тут же оставляет попытку практически «незаметно» улизнуть из дома.  
\- Папулькаааа, – обреченно тянет Викуся, определенно почуяв неладное, потому что пальцы, так виртуозно обращающиеся с хирургическими инструментами, все еще удерживают ее за предплечье и отпускать не собираются.  
\- Артем, - папик, игнорируя начинающиеся стенания любимой дочуры, смотрит на Чудо, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Уже хорошо. Просто я немного устал. Приду домой и лягу спать.  
\- Хорошо-то хорошо… - Родитель, повернув голову, почему-то несколько секунд пристально на меня смотрит, а потом выдает: - Оболтус, отвези Артема домой. Проветришься заодно…  
Разумеется, первой реагирует Викуся. С диким ревом:  
\- Нет! Нет! Я против! – Она даже подпрыгивает на месте от переизбытка чувств.  
\- Точно, - мамулька расплывается в улыбке, - и как мы раньше не догадались? Кирюша, ты же все равно бы дома засиживаться не стал, так что папа прав - отвези Артема домой. И мне спокойней будет.  
\- А мне нет! – почти взвизгивает сестричка.  
Я же, пребывая в крайней степени тормознутости, могу выдавить только:  
\- Ага…  
В кое-то веки папулька, пусть и не подозревая об этом, сыграл против Викуси в мою пользу. Обалдеть.  
\- Это совсем не обязательно… я сам… - тихий голос у двери меня встряхивает. Тема даже не смотрит в мою сторону, сосредоточившись на жалобных переглядываниях с разъяренной фурией.  
\- Обязательно, – заявляю тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Только переоденусь.  
Не давая возможности развить тему «стоит – не стоит», взлетаю вверх по лестнице. Наслаждаться пререканиями Викуси с предками буду как-нибудь в следующий раз.  
*** 

\- Мам, ну, давай такси вызовем? – нытье за спиной не прекращается, даже когда Тёма забирается в салон Mark’овника.  
Однако мамулька не сдает позиции:  
\- Вика, вопрос решен. Тебе отец что сказал? Иди и занимайся. У Риты тоже время не резиновое тебя подтягивать. Вообще, хорошо устроилась: Артем тебе математику, Рита - русский, а сама-то на что годная?  
Вот уж хороший вопрос. Ухмылку даже не пытаюсь спрятать. Меня-то никто не «подтягивал», своими мозгами работал. Викусю же сейчас, похоже, совсем не интересуют аспекты ее логическо-грамматического развития. Проигнорировав вопрос, она снова начинает нудеть:  
\- Так нельзя. Я не могу его отпустить одного.  
\- Прекрати. Артем не один. Кирюша же с ним.  
Викуся прожигает взглядом насквозь, явно давая понять, что по возвращению в отчий дом, будущее меня ожидает очень туманное и безрадостное. Так. Пора сваливать.  
\- Ладно, мы поехали, – быстро чмокаю мамульку в подставленную щеку. - Буду поздно, так что можете к ужину не ждать.  
Уже сев в салон, и прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу, самым благодетельным тоном сообщаю Викусе:  
\- Ты не волнуйся так, а то морщины преждевременно появятся, – и, подмигнув, делаю контрольное добивание: - Об Артемке тем более волноваться не стоит. Я о нем позабочусь по полной программе.  
Дверцу захлопываю вовремя, на сотые доли секунды опережая реакцию сестрички.  
\- Ааа! – две ладошки звучно шлепают в стекло с моей стороны. - Не смей! Артемка, вылезай!  
Повернув ключ зажигания, я, целиком и полностью игнорируя сестрицу, смотрю на бледное чудо. Мда…  
\- Перестань.  
\- Что? – поднимает на меня глазки-блюдца.  
\- Губы. Все изжевал уже. Места живого нет, - наблюдаю в зеркало заднего вида, как мамулька, явно решившая, что очередной припадок фурии пройдет сам собой, без ее вмешательства, скрывается в доме. – Похоже ты все-таки голодный…  
\- Нет! – опровержение слишком поспешное и резкое, а от того не убедительное. Но на «нет» и суда нет. Я настаивать не собираюсь.  
\- Кирилл! Открой! - Викуся тем временем продолжает буйствовать и штурмовать машину, дергая за ручки то водительской двери, то задней пассажирской. – Открой! Я с вами поеду! Тема!  
\- Вика, ну ты чего? – Марки, верная боевая подруга, на удивление, не поддерживает штурм, а наоборот, взывает к разумности. Хм… очевидно, она не в курсе истинных причин небезосновательных волнений фурии.  
\- Отстань! – сбросив с плеча худую руку подружки, Викуся в два прыжка оказывается перед капотом машины именно в тот момент, когда я уже готов тронуться с места.  
\- Твою мать! – не могу сдержать эмоции. Она реально меня достала! – Уйди или перееду!  
\- Нет!  
Я уже открываю рот, чтобы проорать все, что думаю о малолетней засранке, как вдруг Чудо дергает ручку дверцы. Естественно, она не поддается, и тогда, даже не глядя на меня, Тёмочка произносит загробным голосом:  
\- Открой. Я выйду.  
\- Нет. Не выйдешь. – Откинувшись на спинку сидения, выдергиваю сигарету из пачки и вставляю в рот: - Я скорее ее перееду, чем ты опять получишь возможность слинять до обстоятельного разговора.  
Лениво наблюдаю за выкрутасами Викуси, размышляя, что она будет делать дальше? Залезет на капот или прямиком на крышу?  
Звук опускающегося стекла заставляет резко повернуть голову вправо и едва ли не проглотить сигарету от Теминой наглости.  
\- Какого…?! – подавшись вперед, перехватываю за запястье и дергаю к себе.  
Чудо же не вырывается и не вопит, чтобы его отпустили. Только смотрит голубыми глазками так… тоскливо и обреченно. Бля! Издевается что ли?!  
\- Артемка! – горлопанит сестричка, подскочив к опущенному на треть стеклу и тут же переключает внимание на руку, сжимающую худосочное запястье. – Пусти его сейчас же! Ты совсем обнаглел, Ашуев!  
\- Вика… - Чудо отводит взгляд в сторону, а затем и вовсе отворачивается от меня, - все нормально.  
\- Ничего нормального не вижу, - на удивление она сбавляет тон. – Ты не должен с ним ехать, если не хочешь…  
\- Я хочу! - уверенно обрывает Викусины стенания на полуслове, заставляя меня уже второй раз чуть ли не проглотить все еще не прикуренную сигарету. «Я хочу» - сколько раз уже слышал эту фразочку, так уверенно слетающую с приоткрытых на выдохе губок?!  
\- Артем, - серьезно произносит сестра и переводит на меня взгляд, - если ты сейчас поедешь с ним, я умываю руки. Разбирайся с ним сам.  
\- Хорошо, - согласно кивает Чудо. - Я ведь именно об этом тебя и просил два дня назад.  
Викуся открывает рот, очевидно, решив оспорить Тёмино утверждение, но, почему-то не выдав ни слова, только бьет ладонью по пассажирской двери и, резко развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, бросает боевое:  
\- Марки, пошли! – и решительно направляется к дому.  
Верная подружка, одарив Тему укоризненным взглядом из-под косой челки, торопится вслед за фурией.  
Эм… что это было?!  
\- Может, уже отпустишь? – глухой вопрос выводит меня из состояния глубокой тормознутости.  
Разжимаю пальцы, и Тёма тут же отдергивает руку, словно его шибануло двести двадцать. Потирая запястье, смотрит куда-то на пол, а я понимаю, что курить уже не хочу. Ничего не хочу… кроме… Бля! Ненавижу его!  
Вцепившись в руль обеими руками, наконец-то трогаюсь с места.  
Напряженное молчание в салоне висит ровно до тех пор, пока машина не отъезжает от нашей «усадьбы» на двести метров. Отвернувшись к окну, Тёма интересуется:  
\- Зачем ты согласился меня подвезти?  
\- Исключительно из благих побуждений. Переживаю, вдруг с тобой что-то случится.  
\- Не смешно, – бубнит себе под нос ребенок.  
\- Согласен, – киваю и, щелкнув поворотником, сворачиваю направо. - Если серьезно, то просто вспомнил, что у тебя осталась одна моя вещица.  
\- Какая? – искренне недоумевает Чудо, не отлипая от стекла.  
\- Рубашка. Та, в которой ты благополучно слинял на утро после… замечательного траха.  
А вот сейчас и посмотрим, какие аргументы он предоставит в пользу своей бредовой идеи, что кто-то кому-то тут не интересен. Я не поворачиваю голову, но готов поспорить, щечки у Тёмочки пылают.  
\- Не знал, что ты такой… мелочный.  
\- Я - мелочный? – взрываюсь, дернув руль в сторону, но беру себя в руки, едва не влетев в удачно стоящий на перекрестке столб. – Не знал он… Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?

\- Много чего… - тихо, но очень уверенно отзывается Тёма.  
\- Даааа? – скептически кошусь, сомневаясь в подобном заявлении. Иногда мне самому кажется, что я нифига о себе не знаю…  
\- Да. Знаю, – в голосе появляются знакомые нотки упрямства.  
\- Например? – еще один поворот. До усадьбы Серовых остается метров двести.  
\- Ты боишься высоты… на открытом пространстве.  
Бля. Замечательно. Мой самый страшный недуг известен этому голубоглазому «недоразумению». Да, боюсь открытой высоты, то есть, по крыше погулять мне не светит! Ну и что? Зато у меня полно достоинств!  
Внимательно глядя на ровный асфальт, интересуюсь:  
\- Что еще?  
Тема просто сопит, заставляя прийти к выводу, что ни черта он не знает. Вот так-то. Будет тут умничать…  
\- Ты ненавидишь маслины. Не пьешь «Кока-колу». Фисташковое мороженое считаешь гастрономической ошибкой. За арахис в сахарной патоке Родину продашь. Учился без троек до перехода в гимназию. Курить начал в десятом классе. В одиннадцатом проколол ухо, но через три месяца сережку снял. Ты - переученный левша, но когда играешь в баскетбол, ведущая рука все равно левая. Не смотря на все возможности Петра Венедиктовича протолкнуть тебя в медицинский, ты пошел в архитектурный. Экзамены сдаешь без шпор. Раздражаешься, когда кто-то грызет карандаш или колпачок от ручки. – Короткий вдох. - Хорошо развито пространственное воображение. Есть музыкальный слух. Хорошо играешь на гитаре, правда, почему-то очень редко это делаешь… Твои любимые писатели: Желязны и Шекли.  
Он замолкает, а я все не могу понять, где именно моя челюсть. На руле или уже в районе пола? Но не успеваю даже пискнуть, как Тёмочка продолжает добивание разнокалиберными фактами:  
\- Летом спишь с открытым окном, даже если идет дождь. Зимой шапку надеваешь только в минус тридцать. Любимые цвета – серый, черный, белый. В одежде предпочитаешь джинсы брюкам, но при этом твой шкаф забит пиджаками. Плюс, количество ремней зашкаливает – это, пожалуй, твой главный фетиш. Ммм… что еще? – задает Тёма вопрос не понятно кому и сам же на него отвечает: - Ах да! Два года назад у тебя украли бумажник, но новый ты так и не купил. На связке с ключами нет брелока, потому что это “неудобно”. Жвачку жуешь редко, и исключительно Dirol. Еще ты не понимаешь прелести хоккея, но с удовольствием смотришь соревнования по фристайлу. – Снова вдох. - У тебя нет близких друзей. И вообще держишь людей на расстоянии. Хотя на первый взгляд и не скажешь. Например, девушек всегда было полно… Кира, стой!  
О, бля, так заслушался, что едва не пролетел мимо усадьбы Серовых. Остановив машину, я все еще не могу обрести дар речи. Конечно, можно было предположить, что Тема, общаясь с Викусей, нахватался всяких лестных и не очень подробностей моей личной жизни, но… Он что сталкер?!  
\- Ты со мной пойдешь или тут ждать будешь? – чуть наклонив голову, Чудо смотрит на меня из-под светлой челки.  
\- Что? – Блин, я совсем потерялся!  
\- Ну, рубашку… забрать… - как-то не уверенно уточняет Тёма.  
\- А, с тобой. Я пить хочу.  
В горле на самом деле, словно цементный порошок рассыпали. Кивнув, Чудо выбирается из салона. Мне только остается последовать его примеру.


	4. Chapter 4

*** 

\- Проходи, - дежурно приглашает Тёма, открывая массивную входную дверь.   
Скинув кроссовки и не дожидаясь, пока хозяин дома справится со шнуровкой на кедах, направляюсь в сторону, где, по моим расчетам, должна находиться кухня. Пить хочу, как верблюд, не видевший оазиса полгода. Расчет оказывается верным и уже спустя несколько секунд я, как заправский потрошитель, распахнув дверцу огромного холодильника, оценивающим взглядом перебираю содержимое. Да… не густо. Одно сплошное зелено-красное пятно овощей и фруктов, с вкраплением белых бутылочек гадостного йогурта. Где ароматно пахнущие копчености и печоности? И как Тёма тут выживает?   
Бля, плевать, как он выживает, я не за этим сюда лез. Так… Ну, слава Богу. На дверце между стеклянной тарой с подозрительной бурой жидкостью и не менее подозрительной бутылкой с чем-то вроде сыворотки, притаилась пачка сока. Никакой экзотики. Апельсиновый стандарт. Мда… Выдернув тетрапак, захлопываю дверцу. О, какая прелесть! И как я сразу не заметил? Между разнокалиберными магнитиками зажаты две фотографии. На одной - блондинка в белой пляжной шляпе с огромными полями и солнечных очках «а-ля стрекоза» обнимает внушительного вида мужчину в белой футболке. Внутренний голос подсказывает: «Тёмины предки». Но, разумеется, не эта фотка заставляет губы расползтись к ушам. На втором снимке запечатлен мальчик лет восьми с красной герберой в руках. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, на щеках ямочки и… улыбка в два отсутствующих передних зуба. Очаровашка, как сказала бы пионерка-скромница. Должен заметить, Тёмочка за прошедший десяток лет не сильно-то изменился, разве что зубов прибавилось. Даже не пытаюсь заглушить смешок.   
\- Ты что?   
Оторвав взгляд от ребенка на фотке, возвращаюсь в реальность.   
\- Ничего… это я так, - неопределенно пожав плечами, разворачиваюсь к столу.   
\- Вот, - Чудо мнется на пороге, сжимая в руках мою рубашку.   
\- Ага. Давай сюда. - Опустив пачку с соком на сверкающую, наверняка, стерильную столешницу, интересуюсь: - а стакан, где взять?   
\- Над раковиной в шкафчике.   
\- Слушай, мы с тобой в машине остановились на самом интересном. – Непонимающий взгляд заставляет пуститься в пояснения: - на моей личной жизни. Не хочешь поразить знаниями в данной области?   
Достав стакан, не возвращаюсь на прежнее место, а, просто перегнувшись через стол, подвигаю сок. Тёма стоит напротив, внимательно наблюдая за манипуляциями, и открывает рот, только когда стакан наполняется на половину.   
\- Знания в данной области у меня весьма ограничены… - отворачивается, и, опершись локтями о столешницу, теперь смотрит в окно, демонстрируя мне профиль. - Предпочитаешь брюнеток. В скандалах не замечен. Расстаешься, как и сходишься, – легко. При этом, если кто-то тебе по-настоящему… понравился – ухаживаешь как ненормальный. Вика говорит: «Кира уникум. Иногда смотришь – образец джентельментизма … Жаль, у него крышу сносит только в случаях со стервами, а с нормальными девчонками… мой братец оказывается моральным уродом». - Тёмочка умолкает, а я пытаюсь понять, как протолкнуть сок, застрявший в горле. Это получается сразу после безразличного бормотания: - Конечно, я не нормальный. И совсем не девушка, но ты действительно урод…   
Отставив стакан, смотрю на опущенную белобрысую макушку.   
\- Я - урод? – словно только что узнав о моем присутствии, Тёма едва заметно вздрагивает, но не оборачивается. – Да, ты, наверное, прав. Я козел, сволочь и все прочее, только потому, что трезвый, подчеркиваю, трезвый друг сестрицы захотел секса со мной. А я вместо того, чтобы выкинуть его из дома, да еще и по морде надавать – повелся. Причем, повелся сразу и без сопротивления. Затем уровень собственного сволочизма удвоил, не сломав руки сестрице, решившей, основываясь на исполненном желании своего приятеля, шантажировать меня фотками двусмысленного толка. Ну, и окончательное звание «козел с большой буквы» можно присвоить за то, что я честно рассказал своему… случайному партнеру о сложившейся ситуации и предложил действовать сообща. – Делаю вдох и тоже отворачиваюсь от стола, сосредотачиваясь на разглядывании кафельной плитки над раковиной. – А еще я козел, потому что пытаюсь понять, какого хрена происходит в моей жизни последнюю неделю? Почему вместо того, чтобы свободно клеить девиц по клубам, я должен думать о том, как тебя выловить? Почему не могу послать все к черту и забить на всю эту историю? Почему возвращаюсь к ней снова и снова? - Максимально снизив дозу сарказма, с трудом удается сохранить некоторое подобие спокойствия. - В конце концов, почему я сейчас здесь с тобой, а не где-то еще?   
\- Кир, - чувствую за спиной движение по ту сторону стола. - Я, наверное, был не прав. Извини.   
\- Не прав в чем?   
\- Ну… в том, что все так получилось. С самого начала, – последние слова произносит почти шепотом.   
\- То есть ты жалеешь, что тогда залез ко мне под одеяло?   
\- Нет. Просто я думаю, что если бы можно было вернуться назад, я бы вообще не остался в твоей комнате… на твоей кровати. Не стал бы лежать и… принюхиваться к подушке. Не стал бы себя убеждать, что это один единственный шанс. Я просто идиот. Ужасно стыдно, что все так повернулось. - Продолжаю сверлить взглядом абстрактные разводы на кафельной плитке, когда Тема, обогнув стол, подходит справа. – У тебя была своя жизнь, а тут я… Короче, извини, мне правда жаль. И ты, наверное, тоже жалеешь, что связался со мной?   
Этот вопрос все же заставляет перевести взгляд с неинтересной стены на столь романтично настроенного ребенка. Какое чудесное признание о «единственном шансе». Сейчас заплачу от восторга. Внутри поднимается злость, раздражение растет пропорционально осознанию, что меня в который раз пытаются банально кинуть. Отмазаться и сделать вид, что ничего-такого-не-было. Сделав глубокий вдох, я стараюсь произнести с максимальным равнодушием:   
\- С точки зрения потраченных нервов – безусловно. И только псих может не жалеть. Но. С общей позиции – нет. Нисколько. И знаешь, что?   
\- Что?   
\- Пожалею, если сейчас упущу свой «единственный шанс» трахнуть тебя на этой кухне.   
\- Кир! – мгновенно реагирует Чудо на бесцеремонность, с которой я, схватив за запястье, дергаю сначала к себе, а через секунду толкаю к высокому массивному разделочному столу, справа от раковины. Прижав животом к столешнице, наваливаюсь сзади, лишая возможности вывернутся. Однако Тёма проявляет строптивость и все же пытается меня оттолкнуть. Нихрена. Сжав одной рукой худую шею, заставляю Тёму прижаться щекой к поверхности стола, а другой перехватываю за запястье взметнувшуюся правую руку. Когда еще пара попыток освободиться оказывается безрезультатной, тяжело дыша, Чудо произносит:   
\- Кир, это не смешно. Перестань. Отпусти меня.   
\- А я не смеюсь. Я вообще в последнее время слишком серьезен.   
Наклонившись, жадно вдыхаю легкий, чуть сладковатый и трудноопределимый, свойственный только Чуду запах. Распластанный на столе, он издает глухой стон, когда, все еще сжимая за шею, не удержавшись, прихватываю зубами кромку уха, выглядывающего из-под светлых прядей.   
\- Пожалуйста, не надо… - шепчет, когда, отпустив запястье, я выпрямляюсь и провожу ладонью по напряженной спине вниз и снова вверх. – Не усложняй… Пожалуйста. Кир, не надо…   
\- Заткнись, ради Бога, - шиплю, подсовывая руку под живот и дернув назад, прижимаюсь пахом к ягодицам Тёмы. – Ты сам все усложняешь. Просто закрой рот и получай удовольствие, как в прошлые разы.   
Но, похоже, мой аргумент не убедителен, потому что Чудо, почувствовав мою руку у себя между ног, начинает сопротивляться по-настоящему. Изворачиваясь всем телом, отталкивается ладонями от стола, отчаянно мотая головой. Меня это злит еще больше и вместе с тем заводит невероятно. До потемнения в глазах хочу поцеловать его, а потом завалить на пол и просто оттрахать так, чтобы кричал до хрипоты! Чтобы потом неделю встать не мог! Разом выбить из него всю эту сопливую вату про «единственные шансы»!   
\- Пусти! Я больше так не хочу! Не хочу! – удар в подбородок получается с разворота, хоть и смазанный, но весьма ощутимый. Но это, оказывается, не все. Ловкость и грация, с которой Чудо оттаптывает мне конечности, сравнима со слоновьим танцем. Второй раз за день скромный хилый подросток наносит мне увечья!   
\- Какого хрена?! – ору, и пару раз хорошенько встряхнув, разворачиваю Тёму лицом.   
Удивительно, но он не ревет. Наоборот, в глазах столько злости и обиды, что на миллион ромашек хватит. А пальцы так крепко сжимаю мои плечи, что наверняка синяки будут. Бля, я не лучше. Мертвой хваткой вцепился в ребенка. Совсем уже последних мозгов лишился!   
\- Извини… я вовсе не собирался… - отпускаю Тёму.   
Отшатнувшись, он пятится назад, не сводя с меня взгляда:   
\- Не собирался, что? Трахнуть и снова сделать вид, что все было по моей инициативе?   
\- Тёма.   
Бледный и немного напуганный, он замирает в метрах трех от меня. Прекрасно вижу, как подрагивают пальцы, сжимающие кромку футболки. Он хмурит брови и, покусав губу, дрожащим скорей всего от возмущения голосом, кричит:   
\- Что Тёма? Мне закрыть рот и получать удовольствие? А хочешь, секрет открою?! Кончить -еще не значит получить удовольствие! Ты придурок, Кир! С тобой не о каком удовольствии речи быть не может! Думаешь только о себе! Захотел - выдернул из дома среди ночи, не захотел – выпнул утром без сожаления! – Чудо задыхается на мгновение, но тут же продолжает, даже не обращая внимания на слезы, катящиеся по щекам: – Или нет, я же сам ушел. Замечательное оправдание, да? Не догонять же и не уговаривать остаться! Зачем? Есть же Лиля, Катя, Таня и еще целая клумба! А у нас так… дружеский секс и все! Только, Кир, мы с тобой никогда друзьями не были!  
Нервными, дергаными движениями Тёма вытирает лицо, а я, ни слова не говоря, направляюсь к выходу. Замечательно. Пора завязывать с этим идиотизмом. Наспех сунув ноги в кроссовки, захлопываю за собой входную дверь.   
Делаю глубокий вдох, прислонившись спиной к стене. Сейчас бы сигарету… Все. Теперь точно конец. Наверное, если бы я был умнее и не стал бы его хватать, все было по-другому. Черт! Неужели так сложно было открыть рот и сказать, что бесит, раздражает до невозможности его поведение? Сказать, что вместе с тем… тащусь от него? Да, именно. Взять сейчас вернуться и сказать все как есть: нравишься, хочу, давай встречаться?   
Нифига. Не получится. Он просто слушать не станет. От бессилия и собственной тупости, закрываю глаза, и в этот момент моя задница начинает вибрировать. Точней, в беззвучном режиме меня призывает к ответу сотовый, лежащий в заднем кармане джинсов.   
Оттолкнувшись от стены, выдергиваю телефон из кармана и направляюсь к машине, стоящей по ту сторону забора. Жорик, как всегда, звонит очень вовремя.  
\- Алло.   
\- Здорово, Шуй!   
\- Бля, триста раз говорил - не называй меня так!   
\- Ок-ок! Никаких проблем, Кирюха, - виновато поправляется. – Ты сейчас где?   
\- Дома. Почти, - дергаю массивную калитку и на мгновение останавливаюсь. Перебороть желание обернуться оказывается не так уж просто, но я справляюсь.   
\- Понятно. Слушай, ты Виткины ключи поискал?   
О, да. Конечно. Обыскался, прям, в нитку.   
\- Нет. Забыл. А что за суета вообще? – распахнув водительскую дверь, сажусь в салон, но мотор заводить не тороплюсь. Выдернув из пачки сигарету, подношу к губам и тянусь за зажигалкой, лежащей на бардачке.   
\- Да, блин, Вита ключи от своей квартиры посеяла, – нервно поясняет Жорилка. - Ты же нас вчера до хаты подкидывал, вот и есть предположение, что они где-то у тебя в машине могут быть.   
\- Ммм, понятно.   
Затянувшись, выдыхаю дым и только после этого захлопываю дверцу.   
\- Так ты можешь посмотреть сейчас, есть там ключи или нет? – в Жоркином голосе появляются подозрительные ноющие нотки.   
\- Могу, а что так срочно?   
Жорик сбавив децибелы в голосе на минимум, поясняет:   
\- Кирюха, я уже не могу. Ирка меня еще чуть-чуть - и сожрет. Пообещал ей вчера, что сегодня после обеда буду полностью в ее распоряжении. А получилось, что мной распоряжается Витка. Сам понимаешь, с такими темпами к вечеру меня точно на фарш пустят.   
Понимаю. Ирка – Жоркина пассия со стажем четыре месяца. И характер у нее… ну, Викуся просто нервно курит в сторонке.   
\- Ладно. Сейчас поищу эти несчастные ключи…   
\- Ура! Слушай, мы еще на хате гасимся, но через полчасика выгребаемся в «Аль-Касам». Подкатывай прямо туда, даже если эти гребаные ключи не найдешь. Потусим чуток. Все равно завтра из страшного только Динамитыч третьей парой.   
\- А с кем тусить будем? Только Ирка и Витка?   
\- Да. Не охота толпу собирать…   
\- Договорились. Если что, перезвоню.   
\- Ок, - слышу в ответ и тут же отключаюсь.   
Докурив сигарету только до середины, выкидываю ее в окно. Так… ключи. В памяти начинают сплывать обрывочные картинки. Из клуба мы уехали вчетвером. Вита и Ирка сидели на заднем сидении… Всю дорогу ржали… а Жорик, как DJ недоделанный, мучил флешнакопитель с музыкой… Потом Ирке это надоело и, с воплем: «Хочу Билана!», она полезла между передних сидений, в диверсионном маневре выбив сумочку из рук Виты… содержимое еще минут пять собирали по салону, но, похоже, нашли не все.Нырнув под соседнее пассажирское сидение, шарю рукой по коврику. И через несколько секунд пальцы цепляют металлическое кольцо. Отлично.   
Бросив косой взгляд на дом Серовых, завожу машину.   
Да, мне нравится Тёма, но, похоже, я успел ему окончательно разонравиться. Что ж поделать? Видимо не судьба. Теперь Викуся может спать спокойно, а я буду наверстывать упущенное. 

 

*** 

\- Только посмотри на эту попку! – восторженно орет в ухо Жорик, кивая головой в сторону только что прошедшей мимо нашего столика блондинки. Я лениво скольжу взглядом от обесцвеченной макушки незнакомки, отмечая пестрый топ, пробивающийся сквозь гриву волос, и останавливаюсь на детали, так поразившей моего друга. Да уж. Попка знатная. Только интересно, зачем она этот пояс от юбки нацепила? Решила добавить образу немного загадочности? Получилось превосходно. Главное, чтобы не наклонялась, а то все тайны сразу раскроются…   
\- Алле, гараж! Че молчишь? – Жорик обеспокоено пихает локтем в бок.   
\- А что сказать? – пожимаю плечами, поднося стакан к губам.   
\- Слушай, Кирюха, мы первый раз за несколько месяцев выбрались на волю – потусить вдвоем, а у тебя вид, словно ты не на сафари, а в доме престарелых!  
Закатив глаза, откидываюсь на спинку потрепанного диванчика, пережившего уже не одну сотню чужих задниц.   
\- Жор, это ты на свободе. Твоя, а не моя девушка в Турцию с предками укатила. Сафари, говоришь? Да уж скорее зоопарк. Триста раз этих зверюшек видел.   
\- Чего? – Жорик удивленно моргает.   
Положив руку товарищу на плечо, притягиваю ближе, и, тыкая пальцем, начинаю пояснять:   
\- Видишь двух девиц с ярким мелированием на танцполе? Так вот, это зебры. Вон там, справа, жмутся у стены непонятно как сюда попавшие пингвинихи, которые еще надеются, что и на их Антарктиде наступит весна. А мимо только что прошествовала типичная коза, которая непременно найдет себе достойное сопровождение.   
Жорик, по-отечески хлопнув меня по плечу, откидывается на спинку и сочувственно интересуется:   
\- Блин, Кир, ты совсем чокнулся за последнюю неделю? Какие зебры-пингвинихи?   
Не успеваю открыть рот для ответа, как карман моих серых джинсов начинает вибрировать. Ну, вот и какого?.. Приподнявшись, вытаскиваю сотовый. «Никогда не отвечать!» – подпись под картинкой с Веселым Роджером. Интересно, чего вдруг Викусе приспичило позвонить? Она же почти неделю меня жестоко игнорит – никаких подколов, издевательств, воплей или попыток изничтожить и без того заниженную самооценку. Помедлив, нажимаю сброс.   
\- Кто там? – интересует Жорик, закуривая.   
Поморщившись, все же отвечаю:   
\- Вика.   
\- А нафига сбросил? Я думал, это Витка… - он многозначительно умолкает.   
Прикидывая в уме вероятность, что сестричка перезвонит, обламываю друга на ровном месте:   
\- Отвали со своими пространными намеками.   
Жорик подпрыгивает на месте и, картинно запрокинув голову, прижимает ладонь ко лбу.   
\- Вот так всегда! Черная неблагодарность! Я тебе, можно сказать, билетик в Рай оформил, а ты… Витка, она же – во! – сигарета, описав дуговую траекторию, взмывает в верх, вместо большого пальца, и Жорик, мгновенно подавшись вперед, доверительным тоном заботливой мамочки интересуется: - У вас же было? Не просто так же ты позавчера мне сказал на хате не показываться.   
Бля, логика у человека железная. Но что с него взять?   
\- Было, – не глядя на собеседника, подтверждаю свершившийся факт, и, желая избавиться от дальнейших расспросов, предупреждаю: - Больше ничего не скажу, уймись.   
Разумеется, Жорику плевать на все отсылы в дальние дали. Всегда нудит и давит на мозги, пока не доберется до интересующих подробностей. Вот и сейчас надежды, что мне так легко удастся отделаться, идут прахом.   
\- Да ладно тебе, давай рассказывай, - тушит сигарету о пепельницу и тянется за стаканом. – Ирка говорила, что Витка на тебя запала чуть ли ни в первую минуту знакомства. А ты, кстати, сначала выглядел не шибко воодушевленным, как же вы до постели докатились?   
\- А как, по-твоему, обычно докатываются? – вздохнув, смотрю на темный экран сотового, и почти молюсь, чтобы Викуся перезвонила.   
\- Ну не знаю… - откинувшись, еле мямлит в ответ, вероятно, подыскивая наиболее подходящий вариант, и внезапно, едва не выплюнув обратно в стакан только что отпитый коктейль, почти орет, хватая меня за руку: - Ты только глянь! Похоже, в твоем зверинце пара кроликов нарисовалась! Еперный театр, да они там почти трахаются!   
Повернув голову, сразу улавливаю картинку, столь впечатлившую моего друга и заставившую мгновенно забыть о допросе. Рядом с танцполом, в нескольких метрах от нашего столика у стены обжимается парочка. Девушка в коротком темном платье, цвет которого в клубном освещении сходу и не разобрать, стоит спиной к нам. Обхватив руками голову светловолосого парня, прижимается к нему всем телом. А тот, в свою очередь, пристроив одну ладонь на ее пятой точке, другой шарит по полуобнаженной спине, спутывая длинные вьющиеся волосы… При этом сосутся так, словно это помогает кому-то из них выжить. Мда… Неподдельная страсть. Еще чуть-чуть - и сожрут друг друга.   
\- Похоже, пьяные в стельку, – выдвигаю предположение, отворачиваясь от порнозрелища.   
\- Малолетки, – резюмирует Жорик. - Сегодня же вроде последние звонки. Вот детишки и развлекаются.   
\- Думаешь? – засомневавшись, снова оборачиваюсь.   
Сложно понять, но явно не директор компании по производству туалетных сидений со своей секретаршей…   
Откинув голову, девица подставляет под поцелуи шею, образуя на голове мальчишки живописное гнездо… Гнездо. И в это мгновение у меня в голове мелькает шальная мысль, что этот светловолосый парень в белой рубашке и классических брюках очень похож на Тёму. Нет, бред. Откуда бы он взялся в Фениксе, да еще и с бабой, причем столь нагло лапая ее за задницу? И чтобы Чудо прелестное так сосалось? Хм… вот по последнему пункту, как раз и нельзя быть уверенным.   
Я с трудом отрываю взгляд от парочки, когда в руке начинает вибрировать сотовый.   
\- Опять Викуля? – подавшись вперед, интересуется Жорик.   
\- Ага. Какого хрена ей надо? – размышляю вслух. – У них там сегодня пьянка-гулянка. На каком-то корыте плавать должны по реке…   
\- Пока не ответишь - не узнаешь, – философски подмечает Жорик, снова концентрируя внимание за моей спиной. – Вдруг у нее неприятности?   
Неприятности? Хм… Если только она кого-то грохнула и не знает, куда спрятать труп.   
\- Алло, - скрипя сердцем, все же принимаю звонок.   
\- Кирочка! Ты почему так долго не отвечаешь?! – елейным тоном начинает сходу лить бетон в уши.   
\- А почему ты вообще звонишь? – прижав трубку плотней, почти ору в ответ из-за грохота музыки. - Я думал, для тебя моя персона - нон грата!   
Похоже, у Викуси там тоже веселье полным ходом - визги и гогот долетаю столь отчетливо, что кажется, толпа подростков находится со мной рядом.   
\- Кир, давай потом решать такие сложные вопросы! – я только хмыкаю в ответ, а сестричка тут же продолжает парить мозг: - У меня тут такая жопа, ты и представить не можешь! Близнецы пьяные в гов… в какашку невменяемую, Марки затусила с подонком из параллели, а Тёма вообще пропал! И заметь - мы на долбаном теплоходе, который причалит только на рассвете! Но ничего, все равно убью эту рыжую стерву! Размажу по стенке, когда найду! Ты прикинь, она мне целый день на ухо приседала - как жаль, что мы конфликтовали, а потом, пока я отвлеклась на пять минут, Тёму под белы рученьки и привет! Ищи свищи! Стерва! Ты слушаешь? – внезапно спохватывается Викуся.   
\- Типа того… - в полном охреневании отзываюсь на автомате.   
\- Так вот, Кир, тебе партийное задание! Найди Артёмку!   
\- Что?!   
Жорилка с отвисшей челюстью наблюдает, как я подпрыгиваю на месте несколько раз. Она совсем больная? Какого черта я должен искать это «недоразумение»?!   
\- То! Кир, будь мужиком хоть раз в этой долбаной жизни. Ты мой брат, и все такое, но я, бля, никогда тебя ни о чем не просила. И не попрошу, если сейчас поможешь, – загробным голосом возвещает фурия. – Просто эта сучка Артёмку захапает, сожрет, а потом выплюнет! Она же за ним с девятого класса охотится. И сегодня я проворонила вспышку, дураааа, – надрывно тянет Викуся.   
\- Ты пьяна? – с подозрением уточняю, чтобы определить степень вменяемости последнего заявления.   
\- Чуток… Кир, пожалуйста, мне больше некого просить. Тошик укатил к предкам до пятого числа… - произносит с особой грустью и шмыгает носом для убедительности. – Артёмка тоже пьяный, наверное. Ему же много не надо – с рюмки водки улетает… А вдруг она его где-нибудь бросит? В парке, например… или на набережной возле воды и он утонет.   
Уж не знаю почему, но мне тут же представилось безжизненное распластанное на песке тело.   
\- Бля, Вика, заткнись. Свои полупьяные бредни оставь для Тоши. Пусть он тебя слушает своими резиновыми ушами. Ты мне лучше толком скажи, что там за сучка уперла твоего ненаглядного Тёмочку, а еще лучше обрисуй, куда именно. Или ты предлагаешь мне просто по городу мотаться?   
Я нервно барабаню пальцами по колену, уже мысленно прикидывая, где именно можно искать пьяных подростков в первом часу ночи…   
\- Блин, Кирюша, ты такой хороший у меня, такой отзывчивый, - рассыпается в коротких душещипательных восторгах, и наконец-то переходит к главному: - Где искать? Так… Мне Свисткова сообщила, что Янка свалила с Тёмой и еще тремя умниками из «А» сразу, как мы из автобуса выгрузились. Марковна тоже «шляпа». Не могла всех перепроверить при посадке на эту дурацкую посудину?! – сестричка выписывает смачный выговор классручке.   
\- Офигеть! – внезапно взрывает привычную шумовую атмосферу клуба крик, а точнее, почти визг Жорика. Он хватает меня за руку и немо тычет пальцем в уже известном мне направлении.   
\- Погоди! – отталкиваю его ладонь и обращаюсь к Викусе: - Давай быстрей с направлением!   
\- Хорощо-хорошо!   
Вика начинает перечислять возможные локации, но я успеваю расслышать только одно слово, как трубка практически отлетает от уха. Жорик, схватив за плечо, со всей силы дергает меня в сторону.   
\- Ты охренел?! – ору на этого ненормального.   
\- Я - нет! А малолетки, походу, да! Ты глянь только! Там же групповухой пахнет!   
Подобное предположение невольно заставляет забыть о Вике и сосредоточить внимание на происходящем у злополучной стены. К уже известной парочке присоединился еще один парень. На голову выше блондина… узкие джинсы, красная толстовка с капюшоном. В спортивном прикиде он странно смотрится на фоне «классической» парочки. Но еще более странным выглядит то, как он, поддерживая за талию парня, склонившись, что-то говорит на ухо девушке, которая умудряется обнимать их обоих. Не-не-не. Они просто друзья. Я выдыхаю и уже с усмешкой, собираюсь развеять Жоркины подозрения, как «новенький» слипается губами с девицей. Это длится несколько секунд, а потом он делает тоже самое с блондином.   
\- Кира, ущипни меня, - жалобно просит друг.   
\- А ты меня пни… - я подношу руку к лицу и неожиданно обнаруживаю зажатый в ней телефон. Бля.   
\- Кира! Кира! Алло! – истошные крики из трубки заставляют поморщиться. – Ты меня слышишь?!   
\- Да… Повтори еще раз, куда именно мне ехать… - бубню, наблюдая, как парень в красной толстовке отстраняется от блондина и кивает в сторону танцпола. Девушка смеется, и, кажется, не обращает никакого внимания, что ее спутник, заметно покачиваясь, опирается рукой о стену, а потом и вовсе приваливается к ней плечом.   
\- Да он ужратый до белых канареек, - шепчет Жорик.   
Парень в красной толстовке обменивается еще какими-то фразами с девицей, после чего та, согласно кивнув, удаляется в сторону бара. Оставшись наедине с блондином, «новенький» оглядывается, и, подойдя вплотную, нелепым успокаивающим жестом гладит парня по светлым волосам. Тот несколько секунд стоит все так же безучастно, закрыв ладонями лицо, а потом подается вперед.   
\- Они обнимаются… твою мать, - впечатлительный Жорик ерзает рядом. - Хотя, о чем я? Они сосались три минуты назад… И не боятся, что их грохнут прям тут?   
Словно услышав Жоркин вопрос, парни прекращают развратные действия. И в этот момент блондин наконец-то поворачивает голову в сторону нашего столика, и его лицо освещает яркая вспышка софита. Я смотрю и не могу поверить тому, что вижу. Этого не может быть, потому что быть не может!   
\- Попробуй смотаться в Аль-Касам, в Небо, в Инфинити… - тем времен перечисляет Вика, - может, просто вдоль бульвара прошвырнись… на худой конец в Феникс загляни…   
Удары сердца безжалостно шлепают по ушам.   
\- В Феникс? – переспрашиваю, сглатывая комок дурных предчувствий. – А эта стерва, про которую ты так распиналась, случайно была не в темном коротком платье с открытой спиной?   
\- А… да. Платье темное, насыщенно изумрудного цвета.   
\- Волосы длинные вьющиеся, ниже лопаток? - обреченно закрыв глаза, откидываюсь на мягкую спинку.   
\- У нее прямые волосы, – уверенно опровергает Викуся, и я выдыхаю. – Хотя, погоди! Да, вьющиеся. Она сегодня накрутилась. Но скажем честно, ее это не украсило.   
\- Бля. А Тёма в светлых брюках? – выпрямляюсь, напряженно потирая переносицу.   
\- Ага… Слушай, а откуда ты знаешь?   
Вскочив с диванчика, делаю шаг и замираю. У стены, где меньше минуты назад с парнем в красной толстовке обнимался, судя по всему, именно Тёма, никого нет.   
\- Алло! Кир!   
\- Что? – отзываюсь глухо, чувствуя, как холодеют кончики пальцев.   
\- Так откуда ты?..   
\- Похоже, я его нашел. Перезвоню, как все точно выясню.   
\- Подож…   
Засунув сотовый в карман и стараясь ни о чем конкретном не думать, оборачиваюсь к Жорику:   
\- Ты видел, куда они ушли?   
\- Кто? – непонимающе вскидывает брови.   
\- Ну, эти! – не сдержавшись, ору, тыкая пальцем в сторону стены.   
\- Ааа… наверное, в туалет. Во всяком случае, в том направлении, – кивает вправо, - кроме него ничего нет.

*** 

Ввалившись в небольшое помещение, никого не обнаруживаю. Очевидно, с его последним посетителем я столкнулся в паре метров от двери. Надо же так потеряться в пространственно-временном континууме! Смотрел на эту наивную «плюшку» голубоглазую столько времени, пялился, разинув рот, на то, как он обжимается то с девкой, то с Красным, и даже задницу не оторвал! Идиот. И где теперь их искать? В этом направлении, как и сказал Жорик, ничего нет, кроме лестницы, соединяющей первый этаж и цоколь с темным коридором, по которому одна дорога – сюда. Так куда они делись?! Может, и не в эту сторону они пошли вовсе? Может, этот Красный Тёму уже везет в какую-нибудь дыру, чтобы завалить эту «святую простоту»? Черт! Что делать? Что?! Спокойно. Только не впадать в истерику. Все гениальное - просто. Сейчас я пойду в зал, найду стерву, которая приволокла сюда Чудо, и вытряхну из нее все! А самого Тёмочку размажу вдоль плинтуса при встрече.   
\- Вот херня, - буркнув под нос, разворачиваюсь к выходу, и тут из самой дальней кабинки раздается то ли стон, то ли очень громкий вздох.   
Не успеваю сделать и шага, как дверца последней кабинки распахивается.   
\- Я же сказал… - выскочивший парень в красной толстовке замирает и с неопределенной интонацией завершает: - Отвали…   
Только сейчас, при ярком освещении могу его как следует рассмотреть. Угольно-черные волосы рваными прядями обрамляют лицо и закрывают шею, правильные черты лица, тонкий нос, разрез глаз типичный для азиатов. Замок на толстовке расстегнут и под ней виднеется белоснежная футболка, резко контрастирующая со смуглой кожей. Он смотрит на меня, не моргая, и быстрым движением языка облизывает чуть полноватые губы.   
\- Юн… ты где? – голос с тянущей интонацией заставляет нас обоих перевести взгляд на кабинку.   
\- Здесь, - отзывается Красный, и, мгновенно забыв о моем существовании, ныряет обратно, не забыв напоследок закрыть за собой хлипкую дверцу.   
Хмыкнув, я неторопливо направляюсь в конец узкого помещения. Уже предвкушаю, как распахнутся глаза-блюдца и Тёмочка, заикаясь, удивленно будет перебирать буквы моего имени, смешивая их с междометиями.   
\- Юн… Юн… - плаксивость, с которой произносится имя или очередной никнейм, заставляет невольно напрячься. С трудом гашу желание в два прыжка преодолеть оставшееся расстояние и вынести пинком дверцу кабинки.   
\- Тшш… Все нормально, - успокаивает в ответ.   
\- Мне так… плохо…   
\- Тошнит?   
\- Нет… Просто плохо… совсем. Я к нему хочу…   
\- К кому?   
\- К нему… - тяжелый вздох. – Так плохо…   
Стою у предпоследней кабинки и улыбаюсь сейчас, как полный кретин. Почему мне кажется, что я точно знаю, к кому именно хочет Чудо?   
\- Артём… ты так вырос за этот год, - совсем тихо произносит Юн.   
После этого не слышу совершенно ничего, только… сопение?! Сомнений не возникает - экзотический красавчик делает что-то невообразимо-извращенное с глупым, наивным и пьяным ребенком! Но я успеваю только дернуться в сторону злополучной кабинки, как дверь за моей спиной распахивается и тут же захлопывается. С отвисшей челюстью наблюдаю, как высокий русоволосый парень, примерно моего возраста, но более внушительной комплекции, в черных джинсах, футболке и расстегнутой жилетке, решительным шагом направляется в мою сторону, по пути толкая поочередно все дверцы потертых кабинок. Это еще кто?!   
\- Ю-у-ун? – грозно тянет, подходя ко мне вплотную.   
Чуть сощуренные серые глаза мимоходом скользят по моему ошалевшему и, очевидно, перекошенному лицу. Бля. Чувствую себя кроликом на банкете у удава. Остановившись рядом, он, на этот раз аккуратно, даже с нежностью, одним пальцем надавливает на предпоследнюю дверцу. Та медленно отъезжает, демонстрируя отсутствие искомого Юна и наличие только фарфорового «друга человечества».   
Хмыкнув, парень обходит меня и останавливается у последней кабинки.   
\- Выходи.   
Тишина. Секунда… две… пять… В ушах начинает звенеть. И вдруг, повернувшись ко мне, с легкой улыбкой незнакомец интересуется:   
\- Тут очередь?   
\- Что?   
\- Ты за пацаном белобрысым или просто интересно?   
До меня доходит не то, что как до жирафа, как до канарейки безмозглой!   
\- Первое, – отвечаю с умным видом.   
Покачав головой, русоволосый стучит по двери, за которой засел объект его пристального внимания.   
\- Выходи, Юн. Ты занял единственную работающую кабинку.   
\- Не ври! – тут же прилетает в ответ.   
\- Считаю до… одного, а дальше… ну, ты знаешь.   
\- Не знаю, - звучит совершенно издевательски.   
Офигеть, вот уж человек с явными суицидными наклонностями.   
\- Кто это? – невнятное бормотание принадлежит Чуду.   
\- Никто. Дядька один ненормальный. Возомнил себя пастушкой Мэри… наплюй.   
Убейте, казните, но я не могу сдержаться. Губы сами расползаются в разные стороны. Русоволосый же, закатив глаза к потолку, всем своим видом демонстрирует, как ему все это дорого.   
\- Слушай, козявка, я понял, как ты крут. Хватит. Уже не смешно. Выходи.   
\- А я не смеюсь. Чтобы ты знал - это тот самый мальчик!   
\- Да? Неужели ты реализовал свою детскую порно-мечту и облизал наконец-таки объект поклонения, от которого все старшие классы спускал в штаны?   
У меня мозги клинит от услышанного. Ладно, то, что они с этим Юном определенно не братья, и даже не соседи по горшкам из детсада я понял практически сразу. Даже допускаю мысль, что у них там секс, трава и общее хозяйство, но… Тёмка-то причем?! Не успеваю перезагрузиться, а Юн - ответить что-то достойное своему оппоненту, как главная дверь снова распахивается, и вваливаются еще трое ржущих на разный манер завсегдатаев клуба. И пока пытаюсь понять, что делать дальше, стоящий рядом парень ориентируется в новых обстоятельствах куда быстрей. Дернув меня за рукав, он отступает к стене.   
\- Ты там скоро? – заунывно обращается к запертой кабинке и едва слышно добавляет, обращаясь уже ко мне: - Кстати, Саша.   
\- Кирилл, - едва слышно бубню в ответ, наблюдая, как троица, бросая на нас подозрительные взгляды, кучкуется у противоположной стены. Ясно, как на пуританской проповеди, они сюда не по нужде пришли. Точней по нужде, но совсем иного характера. Маленький пакетик замечаю почти сразу, как только он появляется в руке одного из парней. Самое умное в данной ситуации - отвернуться, что я делаю…   
Саша тоже неотрывно смотрит туда же, куда и я. Дверца кабинки больше не заперта. Узкая щель позволяет видеть Юна, стоящего на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нас. Он, не сводя пристального взгляда с Саши, подносит к щеке крепко сжатый кулак, после чего отгибает большой палец. Нарочито медленное, скользящее движение подушечкой от виска по правой щеке к губам выглядит провокационно, но кажется совершенно невинным на фоне следующего действия. Кончик языка слегка смачивает палец и обводит контур губ, после чего Юн чуть запрокидывает голову, а влажный палец продолжает движение. Линия подбородка справа налево, изгиб шеи с секундной задержкой на остром кадыке. Прикрывает миндалевидные глаза, словно получает от происходящего такое нестерпимое удовольствие, что впору вешаться. Но и этого кажется мало. Наклонив голову так, что рваная челка прикрывает правый глаз, коротким движением касается груди и, дернув замок, распахивает красную кофту. Через мгновение пальцы левой руки проникают под белоснежную футболку, приподнимая ее край и обнажая смуглую кожу плоского живота.   
\- Твою мать… - свистящей шепот принадлежит мне, но понять это сразу не получается.   
Саша же реагирует на это совершенно спокойно. Скрестив руки на груди и привалившись плечом к стене, только беззвучно шевелит губами, определенно адресуя Юну какое-то послание. Кажется, он уже привык к подобным закидонам.   
Провокатор, похоже, тоже понимает бесполезность попыток вывести на эмоции, судя по услышанным ранее репликам непробиваемого циника, недобро усмехнувшись, одергивает футболку и поправляет кофту. Я выдыхаю, когда Юн исчезает из поля зрения, не закрывая дверь. Быстрей бы эти торчки свалили. Снова бросаю взгляд на троицу, теперь уже просто обсуждающую какие-то насущные вопросы   
\- О… а это ты зря… - тихо произносит Саша над ухом.   
\- Что ? – переспрашиваю, одновременно оборачиваясь.   
Как себя чувствует человек, которого запихивают головой в улей? Думаю, хреново. Вот и я сейчас стою с ульем на башке, и ощущения у меня идентичные. Оказывается, созерцать вблизи, как красивый, несомненно, дерзкий парень обнимает глупого, наивного нескладного ребенка, прижимает к обшарпанной стенке, касается губами белой шеи, мимолетно целует приоткрытые губы – невозможно, невыносимо. Самое страшное - Тёма реагирует. Не открывая глаз, откидывает голову назад и медленно с усилием поднимает руки, чтобы зарыться пальцами в густые черные волосы Юна.   
Меня накрывает мгновенно без малейшей возможности сохранить остатки здравого смысла. Какого хрена я стою здесь как полный придурок?! Кто он вообще такой?! Появился, не пойми откуда! И Тёмик хорош! То Кира-а-а, то теперь по туалетам жмется! Сам меня совратил, привил тягу к «неправильным отношениям», а после хочет пользоваться всеми прелестями свободной жизни?! Обойдется! Единственный, кто будет так его лапать со всеми вытекающими тяжкими-телесными – я!   
Десантный рывок к цели – злополучной кабинке – почти удается. Почти, потому что в последнюю секунду, когда сжатый кулак уже вскользь касается приоткрытой дверцы, меня останавливает Саша, ловким маневром встав поперек дороги.   
\- Слушай, а пойдем в бар? – нарочито громко предлагает, забрасывая руку мне на плечо, максимально огранивая свободу движений, и едва слышно добавляет: - Не надо, Кирилл.   
Его взгляд же обращен на веселую троицу парней, которые теперь тоже бросают на нас косые взгляды. Но мне плевать.   
\- Пусти, - требовательно шиплю сквозь зубы.   
\- Нет, – отрицательно качает головой. - Ты его покалечишь, а мне он здоровым еще пригодится…   
Звучит это весьма двусмысленно и даже зловеще. Честно не понимаю. Зачем связываться с таким стервозным парнем, как Юн? Саша-то вполне нормальный на вид…   
\- Тогда отойди. Я их не вижу.   
Он действительно закрывает собой весь обзор, а мне необходимо видеть ситуацию.   
\- Зачем? Там ничего интересного.   
Хмыкаю, все-таки ненавязчиво, пытаясь отодвинуть Сашу в сторону. Бесполезно. Он на качка не тянет, но при этом довольно жилистый и, как оказывается, сильный.   
Невольно вздрагиваю, когда неожиданно в помещении раздается резвая мелодия звонка чужого сотового. Затаив дыхание, прислушиваюсь к невнятной речи:   
\- Да-да. Не ори, уже идем.   
Секунды, которые проходят, пока троица скрывается за дверью, кажутся самыми длинными в жизни, а все, что происходит дальше, фиксируется как-то невнятно и обрывочно.   
Чудесным образом освобождаюсь от Саши – или гипер сила проснулась, или он меня просто перестал удерживать. Влетаю в кабинку – дверца с грохотом ударяется о стену. Хватаю Юна за ненавистную красную толстовку и выдергиваю, как морковку из грядки, мимоходом отмечая, что темина рубашка расстегнута полностью. Толкнув к стене, бью в лицо - костяшки на мгновение немеют.   
\- Сука, еще раз рядом увижу – убью, - напоследок с силой встряхиваю, прикладывая Юна спиной к стене.   
\- Пошел ты! - утирая кровь с разбитой губы и кривя их в усмешке, отвечает не задумываясь.   
Пульсация в голове нарастает, в ушах непрерывно шумит. Он что, веселится?! Это развлечение?! Снова замахиваюсь, но мое запястье перехватывают.   
\- Эй-эй. Хватит, - спокойный голос над ухом звучит как из другой галактики.   
Саша легко отводит мою руку и заставляет отпустить Юна. На подкосившихся ногах отступаю на шаг.   
\- Покажи, - ухватив за подбородок, поворачивает лицо Юна, но тот, мотнув головой, отворачивается.   
\- Отвали… все из-за тебя, сволочь…   
Пощечина гулким эхом ударяется о кафельные стены и зависает где-то под потолком. Не в состоянии сглотнуть мгновенно набежавшую слюну, я наблюдаю, как Саша, только что ударивший Юна по лицу, навалившись всем телом, прижимает его к стене. С каким-то животным ожесточением целует губы, перепачканные кровью, схватив руками за горло. И самое удивительное - Юн не кричит, не отталкивает, вообще никак не сопротивляется. Только пальцы сжимают ткань темно-серой жилетки. Пребываю в той степени шока, из которой выводят только медикаментозными методами. Только докторов тут нет, но есть…   
\- Ммм… - призывно мычит Тёма, и я тут же кидаюсь в кабинку, забив на все остальное.   
Чудо все еще стоит у стеночки, свесив голову на грудь. Расстегнутая рубашка, взлохмаченные волосы, ручки безвольно свисают вдоль тела – картина «Творите, что хотите». Подойдя, легко касаюсь худого плечика.   
\- Тёма. Эй, Чудо, слышишь меня?   
\- Мне плохо… - выдыхает в ответ букет алкогольных паров и с трудом приподнимает голову.   
\- Совсем плохо?   
\- Да… - обреченно кивает. - Я пьяный и у меня… галлюцинации…   
\- Так, - раздается бодро за спиной, - мы пошли. Приятно было познакомиться.   
\- Ага, – отзываюсь самым идиотским способом и, не удержавшись, выныриваю из кабинки.   
Бля, нафига я это сделал?! Именно в этот момент Саша, схватив Юна за руку и толкнув чуть вперед, отвешивает звучный, несомненно, болезненный шлепок по обтянутой джинсами заднице.   
\- Ай! Больно же, придурок! – возмущенно горлопанит парень, подпрыгивая на месте.   
\- Больно? Это фигня. Только разминка.   
\- Да ни хрена подобного! Я же…   
Что там «же» не слышу, поскольку дверь за парочкой захлопывается. Так. Нам с Чудом здесь тоже делать нечего. Развернувшись, подхватываю Тёму под мышки.   
\- Пошли, - командую, но через мгновение понимаю, что ребенок не в состоянии толком перебирать ножками. Он пьян до такой степени, что сейчас, повиснув на мне, кажется, засыпает.   
\- Тёма! – встряхиваю, заставляя приподнять голову и разлепить помутневшие голубые глазки.   
\- Ки… Кира? – разомкнув губы, чуть щурится, словно прикидывая, насколько реальная картинка перед ним.   
Прижимаю раскрытую ладонь к горячей щеке. И реакция мгновенная, Тёма уютно трется нежной кожей, снова прикрывая глаза.   
\- Кир… - тихий шепот едва уловим.   
Все мысли мгновенно сдувает в неизвестном направлении. Такой горький рот, наполненный смесью дурных алкогольных привкусов, с терпким жарким оттенком… Я скучал по этим губам, по быстрому ответному движению языка, по рукам, обхватившим за шею, по плоской груди, прижимающейся к моей… Мягкие волосы легко путаются под моими пальцами. Почти задыхаюсь, чувствуя острое возбуждение. Едва различимый стон в губы, и Тёма прижимается к моему бедру пахом. Через тонкую ткань светлых брюк прекрасно чувствую его возбуждение. Придерживая под спину одной рукой, другую перемещаю с затылка на бок Тёмы, сдвигая в сторону полу расстегнутой Юном рубашки. Гладкая горячая кожа…   
Резкий неожиданный звонок сотового заставляет задохнуться и вспомнить, что мы все еще стоим в туалете «Феникса». Ужасаясь собственной безответственности, отрываюсь от Чуда. Он же, не желая расставаться, с недовольным стоном слепо тянется влажными губами за мной.   
\- Шшш… подожди, - шиплю, уклоняясь от поцелуя. Тёма утыкается носом в шею и, тяжело вздохнув, затихает, а я, все еще придерживая его под спину, с ловкостью жонглера вытаскиваю сотовый.   
Жорик. Может не отвечать? Свалить с Чудом и все. Стоп. Свалить и куда? Мотаться по городу? Я же его домой к себе не повезу… папик, мамулька… объясняться задолбаюсь. Но и Ашуевым-старшим Тёму в таком состоянии лучше тоже не показывать, чую пятой точкой, проблем у ребенка будет выше Эйфелевой башни… Да, остается только один вариант.   
\- Алло.   
\- Ты где пропал?!   
Не собираясь отчитываться, интересуюсь:   
\- У тебя ключи от хаты с собой?   
\- Да. А что? – растерянно отвечает Жорик.   
\- Ничего. Дуй на парковку к моей машине.   
\- Подожди, Кир!   
\- Что еще? – прижав трубку плечом к уху, перехватываю обмякшего Тёму второй рукой.   
\- Зачем тебе мои ключи? Твои-то где?   
\- Мои дома. Бля! – восклицание относится к тому, что сотовый, легко скользнув, валится на кафельный пол, разлетаясь батарейкой в одну сторону, внешней панелью в другую. И как назло, Тема, окончательно превратившись в мешок, виснет на руках. Ну, вот что за нафиг? Словно читая мой мысленный посыл, Чудо давит из себя очередное:   
\- Мне плохо… - и решив окончательно добить, начинает подозрительно содрогаться.   
\- Эй! Ты что?   
Я только успеваю отстраниться, как на мои новенькие кроссовки обрушивается фонтан непонятного, бурого оттенка! На серых штанинах джинсов тут же появляются незамысловатые пятна от брызг.   
\- Тёма, бля!!! Твою же мать!!!   
\- Маааа-маааа… - закашлявшись, мычит Чудо, откидывая голову назад.   
\- Нихрена, бля! Мама тебя теперь не спасет! Убью, только очухайся до вмененки! – безрезультатно потряхивая ногами, как помойный кот - лапами, тащу неудавшегося алкаша к раковине.   
Успеваю как раз вовремя. Вместе с утробным стоном из Тёмочки неудержимо извергается еще одна порция бурого коктейля. Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить страдания неразумной глупости, крепко перехватываю лоб, придерживая голову.   
\- Ууу…- короткая пауза, и очередной приступ тошноты накрывает Тёму. Идиот. Судя по тому, что я вижу в раковине, а точнее, по тому, как содержимое желудка Чуда мгновенно исчезает в водостоке, пил он принципиально ничем не закусывая. Совсем.   
\- Кирааа, - стонет, отплевываясь.   
Повернув регулятор, я молча набираю в ладонь холодной воды и быстрыми движениями умываю Тёме мордаху. Зачерпнув еще воды, подношу к приоткрытым губам:   
\- Сполосни.   
\- Ууу…   
Удивительно, но до Чуда доходит мгновенно. Тщательно погоняв воду во рту, сплевывает. Вцепившись в раковину мертвой хваткой, стоит чуть покачиваясь. Так. Телефон. Бля, как же это печально. У меня даже не закрадывается пошлая мысль спасти аппарат, поскольку он, как и кроссовки пострадал от внезапной атаки теминого желудка.   
\- Стой на месте! – вытянув на всякий случай руку и повернувшись боком, с трудом дотягиваюсь до несчастного мобильника. На экране красуется приличная царапина. Держа двумя пальцами за корпус, с трудом выковыриваю SIM-карту.   
\- Кирааа…   
\- Чего тебе? – запихнув тонкий маленький прямоугольник в карман, кидаю корпус сотового в помойку и, повернув кран по соседству, быстро споласкиваю руки.   
\- Кирааа… это ведь ты? – совсем измученно уточняет Тёма, больше сейчас напоминающий бледную поганку.   
\- Нет. Я твоя пьяная галлюцинация, – вытеревшись бумажными полотенцами, выдергиваю еще парочку, и, повернув мокрую мордаху к себе, быстро прикладываю бумагу к щекам: - Блевать еще будешь?   
\- Не… не знаю, - с обезоруживающей честностью отвечает Тёмочка.   
\- Ладно, надумаешь – предупреди заранее. Пошли.   
Подхватив под руку, тяну к выходу, но Чудо неожиданно упирается.   
\- Мне…   
\- Плохо? – закатив глаза, предвосхищаю продолжение коронной фразы вечера.   
\- Холодно… - с коротким вздохом выдвигает другой вариант ребенок.   
Бля. Точно.   
\- Сейчас, - неловкими движениями застегиваю мелкие пуговки на тонкой рубашке. Получается, прямо скажем, не очень. И как этот Юн умудрился так быстро «расчехлить» Тёмочку? Хотя, правильно, пальцы-то у него тоньше. Когда с последней дурацкой пуговкой под самым горлом покончено, без задней мысли спрашиваю:   
\- Лучше? Тогда пошли.   
\- Нет… холодно, - убежденно мотает головой Чудо.   
\- Бля, Тёма, на улице конец мая! Какой холодно? Пошли, пока нас тут не загребли за порчу имущества, - киваю на бурую лужу в центре помещения.   
\- Холодно…   
Аааа! Сейчас мне хочется либо бросить его здесь, либо с разбегу влепиться в стену!   
\- Так, - стаскиваю с себя тонкую ветровку с закатанными до локтя рукавами и множеством мелких карманов на молниях. – Надевай!   
Глазки-блюдца непонимающе пялятся на протянутую шмотку. О Боги, дайте мне сил пережить этот вечер! Скрипнув зубами, на удивление ловко умудряюсь запихнуть его в свою куртку. И не слушая больше никакого нытья, подхватив под руку, на максимальной скорости при данных обстоятельствах, покидаю злополучный туалет. 

*** 

Удивительно, но до машины мы с Чудом добрались быстрее Жорика. Поэтому, когда на горизонте замаячил мой друг, Тёмочка уже мирно сопел на переднем сидении Mark'овника, а я нервно докуривал сигарету. Само собой, факт присутствия в тачке белобрысого мальчика, который недавно сосался в стенах клуба сначала с телкой, а потом еще и с парнем, не мог не заинтересовать Жорика. Пришлось быстро и сбивчиво пояснить, что это Викусин протеже, ужратый до беспредела, что надо его привести в норму, и поэтому огромная просьба - в ближайшие сутки-двое на хате не показываться. Вопрос типа: «А тебе это на кой?» был сдержанно проигнорирован.   
Отъезжая от «Феникса», я в который раз порадовался наличию у нас с Жориком независимого пристанища. Когда год назад он предложил совместно снять старую однушку на окраине города в районе еще совковой застройки, я просто покрутил пальцем у виска, но потом все-таки задумался. На самом деле Жорка, как и я, ребенок обеспеченных родителей. Мать в Народном Образовании занимает какое-то мягкое и очень удобное кресло, а отчим в одном из министерств среднего звена. И в принципе, все у него было радужно. Все, кроме пресловутых отношений с отчимом. Нет-нет и случались у них грандиозные скандалы, разборки, после которых Жорик сбегал из дому к друзьям на «переконтоваться». Разъехаться полностью не представлялось возможным, поскольку его мама, равно убиваясь и переживая как за сына, так и за мужа, не желала смириться с таким радикальным средством, как разъезд. Хотелось бедной женщине нормальную семью, но мужики никак не могли поделить территорию. Вот после очередного скандала Жорке и пришла в буйную голову идея снять хату, куда в случае крайней необходимости можно было бы в любой момент срулить, не притесняя друзей. Разумеется, денег у него на то, чтобы оплачивать даже халупу было не достаточно. Точней достаточно, но тогда пришлось бы отказаться от обилия пьянок-гулянок. Этого Жорик бы не пережил, поэтому и решил подписать на аферу и меня заодно. В принципе, мне было до лампочки, но… наличие подобного пристанища снимало вопрос: «Куда привести девушку?». Тащить домой каждую встречную-поперечную или даже стабильную-постоянную как-то совсем не «комильфо». Угадать момент, когда отчий дом стопроцентно чист – невозможно, а поскольку мамулька каждую девицу, замеченную в моем сопровождении, расценивает как потенциальную невестку, то использовать свою комнату для блуда было еще сложней. Короче, я согласился и за прошедший год ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Причем, все чаще задумываюсь: а не снять ли самому нормальную квартиру?   
От «Феникса» до хаты средним ходом двадцать минут езды, может, чуть больше. Но на третий этаж замусоленной пятиэтажки с сонным Чудом и довольно объемным пакетом наперевес я поднимаюсь только через час. Пришлось зарулить по дороге в аптеку и продуктовый. В аптеку - за антипохмелином и гематогеном для Чуда, а в продуктовый, как ни странно, за жратвой. В том, что холодильник на кухне пуст – сомнений нет. Позавчера с Виткой на завтрак мы добили все, что оставалось после Жорки и его нешуточных «зависаний». Шопинговал я в особо извращенной форме, закинув в корзинку две упаковки кефира, несколько пакетиков быстро запариваемой овсянки, шоколадку, пару баночек детского пюре из яблока, пачку земляничного сока, и уже на кассе прихватил зубную щетку. Удивительно улыбчивая для круглосуточного магазина девушка-кассирша, пробивая баночки с пюре, ненавязчиво поинтересовалась:   
\- Ой, а сколько малышу?   
Почесав в затылке, я ответил с сомнением:   
\- Семнадцать… вроде.   
Стоит ли говорить, что девушка маленько подзависла и пару раз промазала мимо нужной кнопочки на кассовом аппарате?   
Открыв дверь, с трудом перетаскиваю через порог Тёму. Он окончательно разомлел в машине и сейчас, прикинувшись трупом, висит на плече. Кое-как скинув кроссовки и стараясь не думать о степени их убитости, добираюсь до комнаты. Не включая свет, довожу Чудо до глубокого кресла и сгружаю с себя. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, расправляю плечи. Так. Теперь на кухню – забросить пакет с покупками и обратно в комнату, по пути клацнув выключателем. Скрипучий продавленный диван уже разложен – складывать его опасно, существует высокая вероятность, что привести обратно в горизонтальное положение будет невозможно из-за заедающего механизма. Поэтому остается только достать из шкафа постельное белье, за сменой которого следит хозяйка квартиры после прибавки еще тройки сотен к арендной плате. Месяц уже на исходе, но благо - пара чистых простыней еще найдется. Наспех застелив, падаю на край дивана и блаженно вытягиваю ноги. Устал. О, черт! Взгляд падает на заляпанные штанины. Ну что за жизнь?   
\- Ты за это ответишь, - бурчу, обращаясь к развалившемуся в кресле Чуду, и, вздохнув, направляюсь к шкафу с потрескавшейся лакировкой. – Твое счастье, что здесь где-то валяется пара моих футболок и спортивки «на всякий пожарный»…   
Быстренько переодевшись, решаюсь на тяжкий подвиг – оттащить Тёму в ванную. Поднять его с кресла получается на удивление легко. Он даже открывает глаза и почти осмысленным взглядом несколько секунд смотрит в лицо, после чего снова прикидывается ветошью, опустив голову на грудь, а взлохмаченная светлая челка падает на глаза. Слишком длинная…   
Прихватив по пути новую зубную щетку, без приключений – что удивительно - добираемся-таки до ванной. Что мне всегда не нравилось в съемной квартире – совмещенный санузел. Только человек с извращенным восприятием реальности мог придумать подобное архитектурное решение. Но сейчас обычное неудобство становится благом. Усадив Тёмочку на крышку унитаза, поворачиваю краны.   
\- Так, Чудо, просыпайся, - командую, легко тряхнув за плечо.   
\- Ммм… - качнувшись, отзывается недовольным мычанием.   
\- Открывай прекрасные голубые глазки и попутно ротик.   
\- За… чем? – поднимает голову, щурясь на свет электрической лампочки.   
\- Затем, что если сейчас зубы не почистишь, утром проснешься с помойкой во рту.   
Выдавив из тюбика едкую ментоловую пасту, протягиваю щетку ребенку. Посмотрев сначала на нее, потом куда-то в пол, Тёма закрывает ладонями лицо и складывается пополам.   
\- Эй, что за фокусы? – склоняюсь над Чудом.   
\- Воняет… - бурчит так, что я едва разбираю.   
\- Тёма, воняешь здесь ты. И если будешь выпендриваться, я тебе эту щетку запихну… в рот сам!   
Все-таки угрозы для пьяного человека весьма действенны. Булькнув что-то уж совсем не внятное, Чудо выпрямляется и с перекошенным лицом принимает из моих рук щетку. Прислонившись к стене, наблюдаю, как он начинает процесс чистки. Морщась и жалобно постанывая, попусту размазывает пасту по губам, едва касаясь щеткой зубов. Зрелище не для слабонервных, однако. Меня хватает где-то секунд на пятнадцать, после чего, коротко рыкнув, вырываю щетку из кривых ручек.   
\- Бля, и в кого ты такое… «недоразумение»?! Еще раз увижу хоть отдаленную попытку напиться, пальцы переломаю! – сдернув с толчка, подтаскиваю к раковине, не сдержавшись, отвешиваю подзатыльник. – Рот открой!   
Обиженно замычав, Тёма все-таки безропотно выполняет мой приказ и тут же получает порцию ментоловой пасты. Не обращая внимания на фыркание, впихиваю щетку ему в рот. Быстрыми движениями делаю то, чего сам он сделать сейчас не в состоянии.   
\- Какого хрена ты вообще от Вики оторвался? Эта наседка мало тебе мозги полощет? Завтра непременно посмотрю, как она тебя раскатает! Еще и про сосания твои мастерские надо будет обязательно ее просветить! А то наивная девочка все думает, что ты у нас жертва разврата! - приговариваю, наращивая темпы процедуры.   
Тёмочка же, упираясь ладонями в бортики раковины, только топает ножками и пытается вывернуться из-под моей руки, крепко обхватившей тонкую шею. Нихрена. Потерпит. Но вся решимость разбивается о громкие всхлипы. Вытащив щетку, зачерпываю воду в ладонь и подношу к перепачканным пастой губам.   
\- Сполосни…   
Тёма отталкивает руку и сам двумя ладонями зачерпывает воду. Отчаянно гоняет ее во рту, сплюнув, повторяет действие еще пару раз. Мне становится стыдно…   
\- Ты как? – поглаживая по напряженной спине, тихо спрашиваю.   
Низко наклонив голову и все еще опираясь руками о раковину, Чудо дышит тяжело, прерывисто.   
\- Тём…   
Отрицательное мотание головой сопровождает очередной всхлип.   
\- Перестань, - обняв, притягиваю к себе. – Только не реви. Хуже твоих слез ничего быть не может…   
Не сопротивляясь, Чудо поддается моим рукам. Развернувшись лицом, порывисто обнимает, уткнувшись носом в грудь. Я глажу мягкие светлые волосы, чувствуя, как по телу растекается умиротворение. Вот оно - Чудо, стоит рядом, сипло дышит, крепко обхватив руками за талию… Не удержавшись, наклоняю голову, касаюсь губами белобрысой макушки. Его волосы пахнут сигаретным дымом… Эта мысль застревает, зависает в сознании и тухнет одновременно с тем, как Чудо неожиданно вскидывает голову и, обхватив за шею руками, впечатывается в рот. Терпкий холодящий ментол проникает через приоткрытые губы, дотягивается до языка, скользит по деснам, задевает нёбо и растекается волной по горлу. Тёма прижимается грудью, и глухо стонет в мой рот. Тело мгновенно бросает в жар. Вот он тот самый напор, страсть, желание – все то, что я безрезультатно пытался найти несколько дней назад в постели с Виткой. Пытался и не нашел, потому, что только с Тёмой банальный секс превращается в какое-то безумие, из которого выбираться совершенно не хочется. А хочется снова и снова, как сейчас, жадно ловить каждое движение чужого языка, почти задыхаясь мять рубашку на спине, царапая кожу сквозь тонкую ткань, и чувствовать, как Тёмины пальцы, путаясь в волосах, тянут пряди, причиняя ответную легкую боль. Только внутренний голос настойчиво бубнит, что если сейчас не остановиться, то потом сделать это будет и вовсе не возможно. С учетом же состояния ребенка, продолжить - значит надругаться над «Спящей Красавицей». Со стоном отпускаю горячие влажные губы и целую в шею.   
\- Тёма… погоди, - с трудом выдыхаю. – Мы не можем…   
Бесполезно и безрезультатно. Мой робкий призыв благополучно глохнет, едва Чудо торопливо задирает мою футболку, и, забравшись под нее, легко гладит ладонями обнаженную грудь. Здравый смысл? Да хрен с ним! Хочу его до темных скачущих кругов перед глазами. Плевать на всех и все. Он слишком мне нужен… сейчас.   
\- Тёма…   
\- Ммм… - кончик языка медленно поднимается от ямки между ключиц к подбородку. Чудо, цепляясь за мои плечи, встает на носочки и тянется губами. Целую его, но медленно, аккуратно, едва касаясь. Чудо пытается углубить поцелуй. Не получается, потому что я наслаждаюсь этой неторопливостью, предвкушая, как через пару мгновений полностью накрою губами его рот, не позволяя вдохнуть. Обхватив за талию, крепко прижимаю к себе, чувствуя сквозь ткань жар Тёминого тела. Резко выдергиваю рубашку из светлых брюк, желая тоже добраться до обнаженной кожи. Нет. Так не пойдет. К черту ее совсем! Только слишком много пуговиц, которые расстегивать сейчас я не в состоянии. Наплевав на все, хватаюсь за ворот рубашки и дергаю полы в разные стороны. Пуговицы отлетают, ударяясь о кафель. Правда, не все, а где-то половина. Но этого достаточно, чтобы резким движением стянуть негодную тряпку вниз, обнажая худые плечи, острые ключицы, грудь... Откинув голову, Чудо стонет, обхватывая пальцами за шею, когда, наклонившись, жадно втягиваю в рот нежный сосок. Пальцы скользят по гладкой коже живота…   
\- Аааах… - отзывается на мимолетное прикосновение к выпирающей ширинке.   
\- Сейчас… Тёма… сейчас… - шепчу, выпрямляясь.   
Удивительно легко справляюсь с застежкой ремня, пуговицей и ширинкой. Короткий всхлип срывается с губ Чуда, когда, сдернув брюки вниз, проникаю пальцами под резинку плавок и обхватываю ладонью напряженный член. Тёма отклоняется назад в поисках опоры, словно не в состоянии больше стоять. Привалившись спиной к стене, обхватывает одной рукой за шею и раскрывает губы для поцелуя. Проталкиваю язык так глубоко, что на мгновение задыхаюсь сам. Цветные искры зажигаются перед глазами, когда внезапно чувствую движение прохладных пальцев от пупка вниз, под резинку спортивок. Глухой мычащий звук в Тёмин рот, и непроизвольное движение бедер навстречу обхватившей ладони. Мои пальцы, влажные от смазки, не останавливаясь, двигаются на Тёмином члене, ускоряя темп. С трудом оторвавшись от горячих губ, наклоняю голову, касаясь губами пылающей щеки, шепчу:   
\- Тёма… я хочу тебя…   
\- Ммм… нха-ааа… - прихватывает зубами мочку уха.   
Вот и все. Последняя капля, переполнившая чашу. Схватив за плечи, отстраняюсь. Короткий взгляд на раскрасневшееся лицо с воспаленными губами, прикрытыми глазами, и в следующее мгновение, легко повернув спиной к двери, заставляю опуститься на колени. Мягкий коврик с густым ежиком стриженых ниток, купленный Иркой, оказывается очень кстати. Мне требуется секунда, чтобы дотянуться до бутылочки с маслом Johnson's baby, принадлежащей все той же Ирке. Чудо опирается ладонями о бортик ванны, и когда я встаю на колени рядом, наклоняется, целуя в плечо. От этого жеста меня словно пробивает током – дрожь короткой резкой волной пробегает по спине, отдаваясь покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, а в голове вспыхивает слово «нежность». Именно. Чудо словно пропитано ею насквозь. Вся его нескладность, робость, порывистость в совокупности с большими голубыми глазами и острыми коленками легко умещается в это приторно-сладкое слово… и как ни странно, мне нравится эта ассоциация.   
Тёма вздрагивает, когда прозрачная тягучая жидкость проливается на поясницу, а я целую острые лопатки, выступающие позвонки на шее. Его волосы пропахли сигаретным дымом, но кожа все еще хранит сладковатый запах, отдаленно похожий на запах топленого молока. Делая жадный вдох, я торопливо размазываю масло по ягодицам и, аккуратно погладив сжатое кольцо мышц, проникаю пальцем внутрь.   
\- Аааа… - стонет Тёма и, приподняв голову, протягивает руку.   
\- Больно? – сипло выдыхаю, на мгновение прекращая растягивать узкий вход.   
Приоткрыв помутневшие от алкоголя и желания глаза, Чудо едва слышно шепчет:   
\- Поцелуй…   
И как я мог забыть? Он же без поцелуев в такие моменты, как без хлеба. Только из этого положения сложно дотянуться до его губ. Бля… Выдохнув, вытаскиваю палец и прижимаюсь губами к Чуду. Целую жадно, слегка покусывая.   
\- Ннн… - горячее дыхание с едва заметным привкусом алкоголя легко проскальзывает в рот.   
\- Тёма… я больше не могу, - с трудом давлю слова, рукой убирая с его лица челку.   
Ничего не ответив, Чудо опускает голову на одну руку и, прогнувшись в спине, другой обхватывает свой член. У меня как у чайника сносит крышку, из ушей валит пар, и неудержимый свист рвет барабанные перепонки.   
Уже ничего толком не соображая, чудесным образом оказываюсь позади Тёмы. Плеснув не глядя из бутылочки масло на себя и, лишь уповая на то, что мало-мальски я его все же подготовил, приставляю головку к входу. Зажмурившись, двигаюсь вперед. Горло перехватывает спазм, когда, преодолевая сопротивление, медленно погружаюсь в горячее тело.   
\- Ннн… ааа! - запрокинув голову, жадно ловит губами воздух.   
\- Шшш… потерпи… чуть-чуть, - прошу, поглаживая скользкую от масла поясницу, лишь на мгновение останавливая проникновение.   
Но Тема, словно не слыша, продолжает стонать в голос, заставляя сердце перейти на рваный ритм. И как бы я не пытался сдерживаться, ни хрена не получается. Вцепившись пальцами в Тёмины ягодицы, задыхаясь, начинаю двигать бедрами, с каждым следующим толчком, увеличивая амплитуду. Прикрыв глаза и кусая губы от накатывающего удовольствия, как сквозь туман улавливаю движение правой руки Тёмы. Да, я должен был подрочить ему, но… не могу ни на секунду отпустить горячие ягодицы, на которых наверняка останутся отпечатки моих пальцев, не могу прекратить двигаться, входя в его тело ритмичными короткими толчками даже слыша, как стоны переходят в крики. Испарина, проступившая на лбу, каплями скатывается к вискам. От напряжения сводит скулы. Не желая сдерживаться, стону в голос, откинув голову.   
\- Тёма-ааа!   
\- Нха-ааа!!! – крик взрывает маленькую ванную.   
Господи… не открывая глаз, протягиваю руку и хватаю Чудо за волосы. Тяну на себя, заставляя распрямиться, и тут же задыхаюсь, чувствуя, как меняя положение тела, он сильней сжимает меня внутри. Невообразимо выгнувшись и упираясь вытянутыми руками о бортик ванной, Тёма жадно ловит мои губы. Кусаю его в ответ, чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку. Крепко перехватив рукой поперек груди, прижимаю к себе влажную спину. Тёма стонет, обхватив губами язык, втягивает в себя. Я прекращаю двигаться, и в ту же секунду накатывает оргазм, такой силы, что с губ срывается отчаянный всхлип…   
Открыв глаза, обнаруживаю себя сидящим на полу в ванной. Привалившись спиной к стене, обнимаю за плечи лежащего на руках Тёму. Ни хрена меня накрыло… На какое-то время я выпал из реальности… Так. Наклонив голову, стараюсь заглянуть в лицо ребенку. Бля, челку ему определенно надо подстричь. С трудом подняв руку, сдвигаю волосы в сторону. Глаза закрыты, ресницы чуть подрагивают, воспаленные губы сжаты… спит. Бля. Сейчас он кажется таким беззащитным, уязвимым и маленьким. Не удержавшись, легонько приподнимаю лицо за подбородок и целую сначала теплую щеку, а потом губы. Мне почему-то кажется, что нам просто никуда не деться друг от друга… 

*** 

Уснул мгновенно, едва уложив Тёму к стенке и рухнув рядом на подушку. Никаких снов мне не снилось, просто сознание провалилось в черную дыру. Сколько прошло времени, прежде чем неожиданно я открыл глаза под мерзкий скрип дивана, беспокойную возню и невнятное бормотание - не знаю, но небо за окном уже заметно посветлело. Лежа на боку, спиной к Тёме, прислушиваюсь, силясь понять, что, бля, вообще происходит? Рот открывать и уточнять вслух, честно, влом до крайней степени.   
\- Нет… - внезапно жалобно всхлипывает Чудо, - не может быть…   
Снова возня и сопение. Диван, жалобно скрипнув пружинами, прогибается в районе моих колен.   
\- Где…? Ммм… – вопрос обрывается болезненным стоном.   
Лежу неподвижно, едва сдерживая улыбку. Похоже, Чудо отямилось и теперь силится понять, что произошло ночью. При условии, что трахнул я его без резинки и наверняка не всё стер влажным полотенцем, Тёма должен быть не на шутку перепуган. Ну и поделом. В следующий раз будет думать, прежде чем нажираться до бессознанки.   
Попыхтев, кое-как слезает с дивана, цепляясь за подлокотник в ногах и стараясь, не дай Бог, не коснуться меня. Приоткрыв один глаз, наблюдаю, как он неуверенно делает шаг в сторону кресла и оборачивается.   
\- Одежда… Господи, где моя одежда? – сбивчиво шепчет, присев на корточки, и снова стонет. Мда… не сладко ему. Бедный. А одежда кучей валяется там, где я с нас её стащил - в ванной. Интересно, если не найдет, завернется в накидку от кресла и так сбежит? Образ голого Тёмы в мантии из толстого дивандэка начала девяностых заставляет все же растянуть губы в неудержимой улыбке. Вдруг Чудо проявляет сноровку и подрастерянные за время пьянства навыки сообразительности. Видимо, стресс действует на него особым образом. На цыпочках подойдя к шкафу, аккуратно приоткрывает дверцу и торопливо шарит по полкам. За смекалку Тёма вознагражден обнаружением моей клубной футболки и линялыми шортами Жорика. Заблеванные джинсы валяются все в той же ванной. Прижав одежду к груди, Тёма замирает. Я едва успеваю крепко зажмуриться и натянуть одеяло до кончика носа. Засранец пытается рассмотреть, у кого под боком проснулся? Нифига. Пусть еще помучается догадками. Но, похоже, мальчик плевать хотел на все события-обстоятельства и жаждет только одного – свалить поскорей. Судя по звукам, Тёмочка торопливо натягивает на себя обнаруженные шмотки. Через пару минут, пыхтя как маленький злобный ёжик, он крадется мимо дивана, направляясь к закрытой двери, ведущей в тесную прихожую. Дождавшись, когда ребенок аккуратно прикроет за собой перекошенную деревянную дверь с пожелтевшей, когда-то белой краской, я сажусь на диване. Даю Чуду на сборы еще секунд десять, автоматически пытаясь привести в относительно нормальное состояние взлохмаченные волосы, после чего поднимаюсь и неторопливо шлепаю следом.   
Плавно потянув круглую ручку, останавливаюсь на пороге между комнатой и прихожей. Тёмик, пискнув, замирает, прижавшись спиной к стене и держа навесу одну ногу, обутую в светлый туфель.   
\- Уже уходишь? – уточняю хриплым со сна басом.   
Силуэт моего обнаженного тела, засунутого только в плавки, на фоне дверного проема, наверное, сейчас смотрится очень феерично, поскольку Чудо невнятно бормочет:   
\- Д-да… мне п-пора… - и пулей летит к входной двери.   
Дергая все подряд щеколды, засовы, он пытается вырваться наружу, не зная, что рабочий в этой раздолбанной двери только один замок, который отпирается ключом, лежащим на одной из полок шкафа.   
\- Ааа… - тяну неопределенно, - пора, значит? Жаль… я думал, мы сможем еще разочек повторить…   
\- Ч-что? – Чудо резко оборачивается.   
\- Как что? Секс. Как ты стонешь… - делаю многозначительную паузу. – А это умоляющее: «Еще», так вообще бесподобно. Трахал бы тебя сутки напролет, честное слово.   
Мои слова, похоже, пугают Чудо не на шутку. Вжавшись в дверь, он подносит ладошки к лицу и жалобно просит:   
\- П-пожалуйста, откройте. Мне надо домой… пожалуйста.   
\- Нет, – медленно приближаюсь, вытянув правую руку вперед, вкрадчивым полушепотом продолжая пудрить ребенку мозги: - Иди ко мне, маленький. Тебе будет хорошо… и почти не больно, обещаю.   
\- Я… я не хочу. Не надо…   
\- Надо, крошка, надо.   
Тёма коротко вскрикивает, когда ловким движением хватаю его за запястье, отмечая, что кожа у него ледяная. Чудо, на удивление, легко поддается на резкий рывок и оказывается прижатым к моей груди. Такое ощущение, что впал в оцепенение на короткое время. Хм… придется оттащить его в комнату и привести в чувство. Усмехнувшись, делаю шаг назад, потянув за собой. Вот тут-то ребенок приходит в себя.   
\- Нет!!! Нет!!! – истошно вопит, вырываясь из рук: - Пустите! Я не хочу!!!   
Ага, размечтался. Что же он вчера в туалете так от Юна не отбивался? Пьяный был? Не оправдание! Перехватив поперек груди, тащу Чудо прочь из прихожей, но он упирается, выкручивается, колотит кулаками по рукам, пытается лягаться.   
\- Не надо!!! Пустите! – кричит, задыхаясь.   
\- Бля! Заткнись! Всех соседей перебудишь! – рыкнув, закрываю ладонью Тёме рот.   
Но это его не успокаивает, наоборот – он отчаянно мычит, и я чувствую, как по телу пробегает судорога. Еще через мгновение раздается очередь всхлипов. Ладонь становится влажной. Бля. Плачет. Нет, точней, ревет. Похоже, я все-таки перегнул палку. Толкнув на диван, шарю рукой по стене, а Тема, сжавшись в комок, закрыв голову руками, рыдает так, словно наступил конец света.   
\- Не… не… не надо, – захлебываясь слезами бормочет, еле ворочая языком. – Ну, п-пожалуйста. Не хочу!   
\- Тём, успокойся! – ору, щелкая выключателем, и слепну от яркой вспышки.   
Проморгавшись, подхожу к дивану. Вот оно - глупое, неразумное Чудо в соплях и слезах, в моей футболке, старых Жоркиных шортах, одной туфле на босу ногу лежит, задыхаясь от собственной глупости.   
\- Тёма, - наклонившись, кладу руку на взлохмаченную макушку. Но успокаивающий жест не действует. Вздрогнув от прикосновения, он зарывается носом в подушку и слепо отталкивает мою руку.   
\- Не хочу! Не хочу!!! Не хочу!!!   
Так все. Это истерика. Настоящая. Пора приводить его в чувство. Схватив за плечи, отрываю от дивана, заставляя сесть.   
\- Мама!!! Ма… - крик обрывается одновременно с тем, как моя ладонь звонко бьет по мокрой щеке.   
Глазки-блюдца мгновенно распахиваются. Ошалевшим взглядом Чудо пялится на меня, не моргая. Только крупные прозрачные слезы скатываются по подбородку, а следующие застревают на приоткрытых губах.   
\- Вот скажи мне, Чудо, в кого ты такой идиот? – вздохнув, сажусь рядом. Тыльной стороной ладони легко стираю слезы со щек и сдвигаю в сторону челку.   
\- Ки… Кир? Кир, это ты? – шепчет, поднимая покрасневшие голубые глазки вверх, пытаясь рассмотреть прижатую к горячему лбу ладонь.   
\- Неа, – отрицательно качаю головой. – Перед тобой маньяк-рецидивист, похищающий хорошеньких мальчиков из ночных клубов, и использующий их в качестве секс-рабов. Что за дебильные вопросы? Разумеется, я.   
Тут у Чуда начинает снова подозрительно подрагивать нижняя губа.   
\- Кира! Кира-ааа!   
Даже понять ничего не успеваю, как оказываюсь опрокинутым на спину, а Тёма, мертвой хваткой обхватив за шею, беспорядочно целует щеки, подбородок, губы.   
\- Кирочка… это ты… это правда ты, - бормочет как псих, проливая на мое лицо крокодиловы слезы.   
\- Тёма, спокойно. Тебя никто на органы продавать не собирается. Хватит реветь. Я уже весь мокрый, - пытаюсь воззвать к определенно отсутствующему сейчас разуму, на автомате поглаживая по спине. Бля, и чего его мама не кормит?! Все позвонки наружу.   
\- Кирааа, я так испугался… думал, всё…   
\- Все было бы, если бы Вика панику не подняла.   
С трудом мне удается сесть, но Чудо отлипать не собирается. Уткнувшись в шею, только шмыгает носом. Вот что с него взять? Ребенок ребенком.   
\- Ты мне скажи, как до такой жизни докатился?   
\- До какой? – жарко выдыхает, прижимая губы к шее.   
\- Напиваешься до полусмерти, шляешься по кабакам, вдобавок сосешься со всеми направо и налево.   
\- Я? – отстранившись, Чудо ошалело смотрит, приоткрыв рот, и перебирая пальчиками мои волосы на затылке, неуверенно давит: - Я… я ничего такого не помню.   
О, еще бы он помнил. Собственно сомнений не возникало никаких, что, очухавшись, Чудо, вылупив глазки-блюдца, будет устрашаться, происходившему ранее. Утирая кулаком слезы, он тяжко вздыхает:   
\- У меня голова болит… очень.   
\- Только голова? – уточняю с издевательской усмешкой.   
Закусив губу, Чудо отводит взгляд и отрицательно качает головой.   
\- Нет. Еще вот здесь, - выпрямившись, приподнимает футболку и прижимает узкую ладошку к животу. – Желудок, наверное.   
Я с трудом давлю желание съязвить, что должно болеть еще не только там, и с умным видом констатирую:   
\- Скорей всего просто мышцы. При условии, как тебя выворачивало – не удивительно.   
\- А… да. Меня рвало, я это помню… кажется.   
\- Кажется? О нет! Тебе не должно казаться! Ты, бля, заблевал мне все кроссовки и джинсы! А еще из-за тебя моему телефону, к чертям собачьим, приснился форменный капец! Кстати, ты и его заблевать умудрился! – болезненное воспоминание заставляет мгновенно закипеть и выпустить пар.   
Глядя в пол, Чудо нервно перебирает пальцами кромку Жоркиных шорт.   
\- Извини… Я тебе деньги отдам.   
\- Какие деньги нахрен? Это я тебе лучше заплачу! Сколько хочешь, чтобы впредь ни грамма в рот?.. - прикусываю язык. «Ни сантиметра в попу» сейчас добавлять было бы не уместно.   
Опираясь руками о диван позади спины, выжидательно смотрю на Тёму. Низко наклонив голову, он молчит, сосредоточенно нажевывая губы.   
\- О чем задумался?   
\- Как я тут оказался? – тихо бубнит, не оборачиваясь.   
Зевнув, откидываюсь на спину и, глядя в потолок, поясняю:   
\- Очень просто. Забрал тебя из «Феникса» и привез на съемную квартиру, чтобы не тащить домой и не шокировать твоих предков тем, какой у них на самом деле безалаберный сын.   
\- А что я делал в «Фениксе»?   
\- О, много интересного. Только я, похоже, не все успел лицезреть, - скосив глаза, сверлю взглядом напряженную спину.   
Повисает пауза. Очевидно, Чудо силится все же самостоятельно припомнить, что именно творил. Бесполезно. У меня нет сомнений, что без посторонней помощи он так и будет тормозить всю оставшуюся. Протянув руку, сжимаю худое предплечье, вздрогнув, Тёмик оборачивается. Этот тоскливый, уже знакомый взгляд заставляет сжаться желудок или что там у нас в районе солнечного сплетения?   
\- Чудо ты дурное… - бурчу, легко потянув ребенка на себя. Не сопротивляясь, он тут же ложится у меня под боком, пристроив голову на правом плече и, тяжко вздохнув, спрашивает:   
\- Кир, что я там вытворял?   
\- Хм… - рассеянно кладу ладонь левой руки на взлохмаченные светлые волосы, желание злорадствовать отшибло напрочь. – Да ничего особенного. Так… сначала обжимался у стены с какой-то девицей, засовывая язык ей в рот, а потом нарисовался еще парень, с которым ты тоже обменялся биообразцами. А увел я тебя из туалета, где упомянутый выше парень совсем уже одурев, решил воспользоваться твоим недееспособным состоянием.   
С каждым произнесенным словом, Тёма прижимается ко мне сильней.   
\- Девушка, наверное, Яна была, - начинает рассуждать вслух Тёма, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу. – Мы, после того, как сбежали с массового мероприятия, поехали в «Небо»… Танцевали… она предложила выпить на брудершафт, какой-то коктейль… потом мы выпили еще по одному и… еще. Вот. Правда, мне стало нехорошо из-за духоты, поэтому Яна предложила пойти проветриться… с нами еще трое из «А» были и какая-то ее подружка не из гимназии. Сидели в сквере… кто-то принес водку…   
\- И ты решил, что самое время устряпаться до состояния “Му-му”?   
\- Нет! – пылко опровергает, но через секунду признается: - Да. То есть в какой-то степени…   
\- В какой именно степени? И по какому поводу?   
Я вознамерился вытянуть из Чуда все содержание прошедшего вечера с полной выкладкой, о чем он там думал своей пустой головой.   
\- Кир… - Тёма пытается приподняться, но, обнимая правой рукой за плечи, а левой начесывая светлые волосы, не даю никакой возможности изменить положение тела.   
\- Что, Кир? Я тебе, значит, не интересен, а водка в сквериках вполне катит?   
\- Не катит… совсем, - шепот в грудь. – И… и я наврал.   
\- В чем именно? – внезапно осипшим голосом уточняю. Хотя мне это уже и так понятно, но ведь хочется, чтобы ребенок признался во всем, будучи в твердом уме!   
\- Ну… - тонкий пальчик тыкает в грудь, замирает на мгновение, а потом начинает выписывать замысловатые спирали, пока Чудо собирается с мыслями. Терпения у меня хватает секунд на пятнадцать, после чего, выдернув руку из белобрысых волос, ловлю Тёмин пальчик и крепко зажимаю в ладони.   
\- Ну?! – требовательный рык, заставляет Чудо поднять голову. Глядя мне в глаза своими голубыми блюдцами, он едва слышно бубнит:   
\- Интересен…   
\- Чего? Погромче, я не слышу, – приподнявшись на локте, подозрительно щурюсь.   
Чудо делает глубокий вдох, зажмуривается и выдает на выдохе:   
\- Ты мне интересен! Нравишься! И напился я из-за тебя!   
\- Ну и дурак, - хмыкнув в ответ, сажусь на диване.   
\- Почему? – голубые глазки мгновенно распахиваются.   
\- Потому, что если бы тебя сегодня трахнул этот Юн или еще кто, ты бы тоже сказал - во всем я виноват?   
\- Юн? – Чудо мгновенно подпрыгивает на диване.   
Вот это реакция. Может, у них и в самом деле было что-то неординарное?   
\- Кир, ты сказал Юн? То есть парень, с которым я… - Тёма мнется, подбирая нужное слово, - обнимался…   
\- Страстно лизался, - тут же поправляю язвительным шипением.   
Меня действительно бесит и выводит из себя только одно упоминание имени этого наглого сопляка, а Чудо, меняя окраску с мертвенно-бледной до ярко-пунцовой, неуверенно кивает:   
\- Пусть так, но… это точно был Юн?   
\- А у тебя очень много знакомых Юнов с азиатской внешностью?   
Закрыв ладонями лицо, Чудо обреченно качает головой:   
\- Значит, точно он. И мы… кошмар.   
\- Слышишь ты, “кошмар”, давай рассказывай в красках кто это такой, и что там вас связывает? – поднявшись с дивана, подхожу к шкафу и, выдернув сигарету из пачки, подношу к губам.   
\- Юн учился в нашей гимназии. В прошлом году закончил и поступил в университет. Я тебе как-то говорил, что у меня проблемы с английским, так вот в девятом классе учительница организовала что-то вроде подтягивания отстающих и привлекла к этому старшеклассников. Короче разбила нас на пары, и Юн мне помогал. У него с английским проблем никаких, он его знает даже лучше корейского…   
\- Корейского? – выдыхаю дым, скептически приподнимая бровь.   
\- Ну, да. Его отец перевез семью из Кореи сюда лет пятнадцать назад. У него строительный бизнес какой-то…   
\- Понятно. С папашей понятно, – поясняю, встрепенувшемуся ребенку, – а вот с дружком твоим не до конца. У него к тебе имеется явно нездоровый интерес…   
\- Глупость, - Чудо отрицательно качает головой, - мы просто общались, и то, пока он не окончил гимназию. Я его целый год не видел. И потом, какой интерес, если он с Янкой встречался, а, может, и до сих пор встречается… у них же такой роман бурный развивался, вся параллель была в курсе.   
\- Видимо за год у твоего Юна вкусы кардинально поменялись, и теперь он по мальчикам.   
\- Да с чего ты взял?! – внезапно вскрикивает Чудо. – Может это я его поцеловал! Сам! А Юн ничего такого и не хотел вовсе! И потом он же такой добрый, веселый и… честный.   
Не уловив логику в последнем заявлении, растягиваю губы в фальшивой улыбке. Мне совсем не по душе то, как этот “божий одуван” кидается на защиту парня с низкой степенью вменяемости.   
\- Хорошо. Только скажи мне, чтобы помешало твоему ненаглядному Юну по-доброму весело уложить тебя на спину, и со всей присущей ему честностью раздвинуть тебе ноги? А?   
\- Он натурал… - неуверенно произносит Тёма и, встретившись со мной взглядом, тут же опускает голову.   
\- Хочешь прикол? Я вот тоже натуральный натурал, но почему-то с некоторых пор считаю, что заниматься с тобой сексом вполне нормально! А твой эталонный Юн со всеми качествами добропорядочного гимназиста, лапал и целовал мальчика на глазах еще одного парня, который, надо заметить, не особо переживая по этому поводу, засунул язык в рот твоему Юну, едва тот оказался в зоне досягаемости.   
\- Перестань…   
\- Что? – с силой вдавив окурок в стеклянную пепельницу, резко поворачиваю голову.   
\- Ты все время говоришь: «Твой Юн». Не надо…   
Да какого хрена?! Он мне будет указывать что надо, а что нет?   
\- Почему не надо? По-моему ты очень даже был не прочь, чтобы этот Юн был твоим. Я даже допускаю мысль, что в своем пьяном восприятии несколько часов назад ты занимался сексом не со мной, а с ним! К тому же говорить, что тебе нравлюсь я и оправдывать извращенца, лапавшего тебя на глазах у толпы, несколько противоречиво! Не находишь?   
Вскинув голову, Тёма пристально смотрит на меня зареванными глазами, а потом тихо и совершенно уверенно произносит:   
\- Ты ревнуешь.   
Не понял?! Это что даже не вопрос, мать его? Это что констатация факта?!   
\- С какой бы радости?!   
Мелкий засранец, зажмурившись, демонстративно прикрывает ладошками уши. Можно подумать я ору! Нихрена подобного! А то, что в ушах звенит, ну так просто комната полупуста, вот и эхо очень мощное! Я ревную?! Еще чего! Ревновать можно в одном случае, когда… Стоп! Не-не-не! Со мной такое не прокатит! Никого никогда не ревновал и даже не планирую! Я вообще не знаю, что это такое! Да, меня взбесил факт тёминого посыла в дальние дали моей персоны и такая искренняя сосательная терапия с этим корейцем, будь он не ладен! Но это ни о чем не говорит! Я просто ненавижу, когда меня пытаются задвинуть-послать-прокатить - вот и все! Другой причины, закипев, сорвать свисток - просто нет! Нет!   
\- Кир… Кира… - жалобное блеяние доходит до меня не сразу.   
Все то время, пока внутренне я произносил страстный монолог, мой не моргающий взгляд был устремлен на чудесные коленки, выглядывающие из-под старых жоркиных шорт. В который раз отметив для себя необычайно аккуратную для парня форму этой выдающейся части тела, с трудом поднимаю взгляд.   
\- Что?   
Сцепив пальчики, Тёмочка, озадаченно хлопая глазками, тихо отвечает:   
\- Ничего… Просто ты так неожиданно замолчал.   
\- А тебе надо, чтобы я в подтверждение твоей необоснованной теории «Ты ревнуешь», продолжил треп?   
На мгновение личико Чудо приобретает зверское выражение: губы сжимаются, вытягиваясь в тонкую линию, а в голубых глазках появляется хищный прищур. Бля, меня такие перемены в его мордашке совсем не радуют и даже несколько пугают. Ничего хорошего при такой физиономии ждать не приходится. Но неожиданное изменение поведения - еще одна деталь, делающая Тёму не такой картонной и легкоусвояемой для восприятия фигурой, в отличие от большинства всех моих прежних встречных и поперечных…   
\- Почему это не обоснованную теорию? – недовольно бубнит, буравя меня взглядом из-под белобрысой челки. – Какие тебе еще нужны обоснования кроме тех, что уже имеются?   
\- Охренеть, - присвистнув, разворачиваюсь и, сделав пару шагов, падаю в глубокое кресло. – Слушай, тебе ложку принести столовую, десертную или чайную?   
Чудо непонимающе хлопает ресницами:   
\- Зачем?   
\- Как зачем? – обреченно вздыхаю. – Чтобы мозги мне выковыривать удобней было. Сдается, ты предпочтешь чайную, но я все же за столовую – так будет быстрей, мне долго мучиться не придется.   
\- Ну почему ты такой? – закрыв глаза ладошками, “белобрысая прелесть” заваливается на левый бочок. – Почему так сложно признаться, что я тебе хоть чуть-чуть нравлюсь? Будь тебе плевать, ты бы просто проигнорировал факт моего… общения с Юном, просто сделал вид, что не заметил, развернулся и уехал один. Но ты меня забрал… занялся сексом, потом наорал из-за Юна, а теперь говоришь, что тебе на все плевать. Не понимаю, - без труда улавливаю легкую дрожь в голосе, перешедшем в шепот.   
\- Я не говорил, что мне плевать. Я только сказал, что не ревную. Вот и все, – задумчиво барабаню пальцами по мягкому подлокотнику кресла. - Ты не понимаешь меня? А себя? Себя ты хорошо понимаешь?   
Пальчики правой ручки растопыриваются, и Чудо бормочет:   
\- Ну… да, понимаю…   
\- А я вот сомневаюсь. Сначала лезешь ко мне в постель, соглашаешься «встречаться» на основании шантажа Викуси без обязательств, а потом шлешь лесом из-за того, что тебе не понравилось, как я тебя отправил домой утром? Где логика?   
\- Логика там, где и должна быть. Я просто не хочу быть запасным аэродромом или экстремальным аттракционом! – он резко садится на диване и тут же морщится, сжимая ладонями виски.   
Ох, ноша моя тяжкая, до чего же оно глупое. Медленно отрываю пятую точку от кресла и плетусь на кухню.   
\- Тебя никто и не заставляет быть аттракционом или аэродромом. Прекрати требовать и ждать от меня манны небесной, относись проще к тому, что происходит, и всем будет легче.   
Две плоских таблетки, упав в стакан с водой, растворяются с громким шипением.   
\- А я не могу… проще, - голубые глазки, наполненные печалью, смотрят на меня снизу вверх.   
\- Ну и дурак, - пожав плечами, впихиваю ему стакан, а сам наклоняюсь, чтобы стащить с худой ножки несчастную туфелю.   
\- Кир…   
\- М?   
Зашвырнув обувку в прихожую, закрываю дверь в комнату и бросаю взгляд на часы.   
\- Если я буду проще относиться… что тогда? – Чудо внимательно изучает содержимое стакана.   
\- Тогда ты сейчас допьешь эту антипохмельную каку, закроешь ротик и ляжешь спать.   
\- А потом?   
Бля, он когда-нибудь угомонится?! Времени без четверти шесть, я спать хочу как лось!   
\- А потом они жили долго и счастливо! Все Тёма, хватит. Ложись. Все разговоры на здоровую выспавшуюся голову.   
\- На здоровую выспавшуюся голову ты снова просто выпрешь меня домой, - сморщив носик, он делает заключительный глоток и протягивает мне стакан.   
\- Если не уймешься, выпру прямо сейчас.   
Грохнув стакан на стол, возвращаюсь в комнату и, клацнув выключателем, решительно двигаюсь к дивану, но тут Чудо выдает:   
\- Мне надо в ванную.   
\- Зачем? – подзависаю в шаге от вожделенной цели – мягкой, уютной постели.   
\- Ну… как бы помыться. Волосы воняют. И вообще, - он многозначительно умолкает.   
Вы только гляньте на этого чистюлю. Какая прелесть, готов смахнуть слезу умиления. Разумеется, мне будет приятней спать рядом со сладко пахнущей ромашкой, а не с пепельницей в обнимку, поэтому никаких препятствий чинить не собираюсь.   
\- Вперед, - тыкаю пальцем в сторону прихожей. – Дверь, думаю, найдешь.   
Кисло улыбнувшись, Тёма поднимается с дивана, намереваясь проскользнуть мимо, но я цепко хватаю его под локоть и, рывком притянув, выдыхаю:   
\- Только не перепутай с входной, а то в одних трусах я вряд ли тебя догоню.   
\- Хорошо, - прикрыв глазки, он без зазрения совести кончиком языка быстро облизывает губы.   
Никакого сопротивления не встречаю, прижавшись к приоткрытому рту. Тёма словно перестает дышать на мгновение и, осторожно положив ладошки мне на талию, робко касается языком губ.   
\- Ты вроде в ванную собрался…   
\- Ага… - нахал отстраняется, и когда уже отпускаю его, вдруг резко повернувшись, смачно чмокает меня в губы. Я даже квакнуть в ответ не успеваю, как он скрывается за дверью.   
Прижав пальцы к растянувшимся в непроизвольной улыбке губам, только качаю головой:   
\- Вот засранец…   
На улице окончательно рассвело, и какие-то безумные птички, устроившись на ближайшем тополе, принялись изводить психику еще спящих жильцов. Так. Нужно закрыть окно и задернуть шторы.   
Я успеваю сделать ровно половину задуманных действий, как из ванной раздается душераздирающий крик. От неожиданности, забываю отпустить зажатую в пальцах темно-синюю ткань и, резко дернувшись в сторону, срываю часть шторы с карниза. Твою мать! Путаясь в собственных ногах, зацепившись коленом за угол журнального столика, и матерясь на чем свет стоит, вываливаюсь в прихожую. Даже сквозь легкий шум воды до меня отчетливо доносится звук очень напоминающий жалобное поскуливание.   
\- Тёма?!   
Благо от совковой щеколды осталась только петля в косяке и четыре дырки от гвоздей в двери, поэтому безо всяких ухищрений я влетаю в ванную.   
Чудо не сразу попадает в поле моего зрения, потому что сидит за тонкой целлофановой шторкой, обхватив руками притянутые к груди коленки. С мокрых волос по щекам скользят крупные капли воды, такие же россыпью блестят на обнаженных плечах. Тёму бьет мелкая дрожь…   
\- Бля! – проклиная свою тупость, мгновенно завинчиваю краны, перекрывая ледяной поток, секунду назад бивший из душа в истертую поверхность ванной. – Прости! У меня совершенно вышибло из головы!   
Развернувшись, склоняюсь над Чудом и ладонью убираю мокрые холодные волосы с лица. Реакция нулевая: немигающим, стеклянным взглядом он пялится прямо перед собой, едва дыша через приоткрытые губы. Полотенце. Мне нужно полотенце. Поозиравшись, понимаю, что нужно бежать в комнату и перетряхивать шкаф.   
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - клятвенно заверяю и уношусь прочь.   
Дебильная сантехника. Я сам уже пару раз спросонья попадал под ледяной душ, а все из-за идиотского смесителя, не понимающего, что в душ нужно поставлять не только холодную, но и горячую воду! Жорик уже тысячу раз клялся и божился, что заменит старый проржавевший сифон, у которого уже треть дырок прочно запечатана ржавчиной, только все так на уровне обещаний и осталось.   
\- Тёма? – с полотенцем под мышкой возвращаюсь меньше, чем через минуту.   
Моя наивная “плюшка”, все так же дрожа, сидит в прежней позе, уставившись в пустоту. Набросив на голые плечики полотенце, легонько встряхиваю Чудо:   
\- Эй, алло! Есть кто дома? Тёма! – гаркнув практически в ухо, я наконец-то заставляю ребенка отморозиться. Дважды моргнув, переводит на меня взгляд.   
\- Кира, - с подозрительно дрогнувшей губой едва слышно шепчет, - почему он не уходит?   
\- Кто? – уточняю, в ужасе подозревая, что из-за температурного шока, у Чуда потекла крыша.   
Глазки-блюдца распахиваются до неимоверного размера и, вцепившись холодными пальчиками в мое предплечье, он медленно поворачивает голову в сторону кранов. Мама моя, похоже, теперь на мне лежит ответственность не просто за отношения с мальчиком, а еще и с умалишенным мальчиком. Сжальтесь!   
\- Он такой мерзкий… Кир, убей его, пожалуйста, - шмыгнув носом, Чудо утыкается лбом в мою руку.   
Да кто его так напугал?! Обернувшись, пытаюсь определить, кого там надо грохнуть для спокойствия “душистой фиалки”. Ух ты, бля! Мелькнувшая было кривая догадка, что, возможно, где-то там засел в засаде милый маленький рыжий таракашка отпадает, едва взгляд выхватывает маленькое черное тельце с распластанными в разные стороны длинными тонкими лапками. Прямо на бортике ванны под кранами в состоянии анабиоза расположился обычный паук.   
\- Тём, только не говори, что помимо тараканов на тебя голого любят пялиться пауки, жуки, ну, и прочая там ползающая нечисть.   
\- Не смешно… Я их до ужаса боюсь и вообще терпеть не могу. Убери его, пожалуйста.   
\- Так убрать или убить? – усмехнувшись, прикидываю, как лучше избавиться от несчастного существа.   
\- Убей, - замогильным голосом выдает предпочтительный вариант ребенок, плотней заворачиваясь в полотенце.   
\- Блин, поражаюсь твоей кровожадности. Откуда в таком светлом милом создании нездоровая тяга к убийству? – вопрос риторический и я даже не жду ответа.   
Оторвав кусок туалетной бумаги, ловким броском ловлю паучишку и через мгновение отправляю в плавание, дернув слив унитаза.   
\- Доволен?   
Вымученно улыбнувшись, Тёма кивает:   
\- Очень. Счастью не было бы предела, если бы ты еще объяснил, почему из душа льется холодная вода, при условии, что горячую я тоже открыл…   
\- Это не объяснимо, - вздохнув, ныряю под ванну и выуживаю ярко-оранжевый пластиковый ковшик. – Вот, держи. Думаю, без письменной инструкции сам разберешься, что с этим делать?   
\- Постараюсь, - Чудо задумчиво вертит в руке посудину.   
\- Давай только недолго, - останавливаюсь уже на пороге: - а то вдруг семья несчастного паучонка спохватится и придет его искать, позвав с собой соседей-тараканов.   
\- Кир!   
\- Да-да, я сам от себя без ума, - усмехнувшись, прикрываю дверь.   
Кое-как задернув наполовину оторванную штору, я с блаженным вздохом падаю на скрипучий диван. Уткнувшись носом в подушку, не глядя, натягиваю одеяло до самых ушей. Глаза слипаются. Спать.   
Мгновенно навалившуюся дремоту прогоняет возня с правого бока, которая завершается резкой болью чуть выше колена и испуганным:   
\- Ой…   
\- Бля, - с трудом отдираю морду от подушки. – Какого хрена ты делаешь?   
\- Спать ложусь, - с заметной долей сомнения отзывается Тёма, пытаясь притулить свою хилую тушку на самом краю.   
\- К стенке, - командую, трансформируя тело из позы «звездочка» в «солдатика».   
Чудо на удивление быстро и ловко оказывается в указанном месте. Аккуратно потянув угол одеяла, подбирается поближе, но не вплотную, а оставив зазор сантиметров в десять. Как не родной, честное слово! Дернув ногой, я тут же открываю глаза.   
\- Что у тебя с конечностями?   
\- А?   
\- Ноги. Ты их в холодильнике держал?   
Тёма сосредоточено сопит, тормозя с ответом, поэтому приходится брать все в свои руки. Повернувшись на бок, лицом к ребенку и придвинувшись вплотную, устраиваюсь так, что холодные лапки оказываются под моими икрами. Чудо же, словно впав в ступор, только зыркает глазками-блюдцами.   
\- Чего уставился? – обхватив рукой за шею, чувствую прикосновение к пальцам влажных кончиков волос. Легким движением ненавязчиво тяну ребенка к себе. Чудо поддается и с коротким вздохом, как мне кажется – облегчения, прижимается лбом к моему плечу.   
\- Ничего… просто. Ты вот лежишь сейчас рядом, а я еще вчера днем думал, что после того, как будут сданы экзамены, мы с Викой поступим в разные институты, - Тёма делает паузу, устраивая раскрытую ладонь на моей груди, - перестанем общаться, и не я буду больше с тобой видеться. Совсем.   
\- Почему это?   
\- Потому что повода не будет.   
Ну, да я – жираф. И что такого?   
Помедлив, забрасываю на ребенка руку и начинаю медленно елозить пальцами вдоль позвонков.   
\- Так ты с Викой все это время дружбу водил только ради повода?   
\- Нет! Я… я даже не знал, что ты ее брат, пока в гости не пришел в первый раз. Вы в гимназии никогда не общались, но она все время говорила про бестолкового брата, только я даже не думал, что это о тебе речь.   
\- Понятно. Так ты на меня запал еще до плотного общения с Викусей?   
Готов поклясться, что отчетливо вижу даже в полумраке, как у наивной “душистой ромашки” розовеют щечки и кончики ушей.   
\- Я обратил на тебя внимание… вот и все.   
\- Ага. Не сомневаюсь. Могу поспорить, что было это примерно так: иду я по коридору между столовой и медкабинетом, весь такой красивый после очередного общения со «старичками» где-то в районе палисадника, галстук узлом, рубашка на трех пуговицах держится, грязный как свин, вероятно, еще и с подрихтованным фейсом, матерюсь на чем свет стоит, а ты стоишь у стеночки с толстенным задачником по математике, поднимаешь свои наивные голубые глазки и тут… бац! – без зазрения совести щипаю Чудо за попу. – Вспышка, разряд, прям гром и молнии! Все. У тебя в голове единственная мысль: «Это он!». Собственно, таким образом, твое внимание и обратилось. Ну? Я прав?   
Уткнувшись носом между моим плечом и подушкой, ребенок едва слышно хрюкает, пытаясь приглушить смех. Дурость, а приятно. Мне нравится его веселить.   
\- Примерно так и было, - после паузы поднимает лицо, все еще улыбаясь. – Я сидел на уроке физики, на третьем этаже, и смотрел в окно, которое как раз выходит на палисадник. В какой-то момент я подумал, что уснул. Прямо в нескольких метрах, примерно на уровне второго этажа, на дереве сидел парень с сигаретой в зубах и чем-то белым на лице. Когда я пригляделся, то понял, что белое – это салфетка, которую ты то и дело, запрокинув голову, выдергивал из носа, внимательно смотрел и вставлял обратно. Вот… ты мне почему-то напомнил брошенного уличного кота.   
Памятуя о случае с несчастным котенком, я как бы невзначай уточняю:   
\- А ты кошаков любишь, да?   
Тёма на секунду сжимает губки в тонкую линию, а потом, переместив руку с моей груди на спину, кивает:   
\- Очень.   
Повисает пауза. Мне вот, бля, почему-то кажется, что это его «очень» имеет какой-то двойной смысл. Своим чугунком начинаю медленно переваривать возможные варианты, но не успеваю завершить процесс, поскольку Тёма неожиданно меняет русло беседы.   
\- Кир, я смутно помню, что у нас было ночью… - вздохнув, закрывает глазки, - точней совсем не помню, но… я бы не смог… если бы это был не ты. Мне правда не нужен Юн или… или кто-то еще.   
\- Значит, никто кроме меня?   
\- Никто.   
\- Хорошо, в следующий раз, оттаскивая от тебя очередного «друга детства» я это припомню.   
\- Следующего раза не будет.   
\- Обещаешь?   
\- Обещаю.   
\- Ну ладно, раз ты весь такой преданный, придется на тебе жениться.   
\- Кир?   
\- А что еще делать остается? Брошу тебя и все, уйдешь в монахи, зароешь природные таланты из области: «Ааа! Еще!».   
\- Кир, я серьезно, а ты опять издеваешься.   
\- Я издеваюсь? Да никогда.   
\- Постоянно…   
\- Все, хватит трепаться. Спи давай!   
\- А что мне за это будет?   
Обняв крепче, коротко целую в нос и закрываю глаза.   
\- Это аванс. Теперь спи.   
***   
Просыпаюсь я внезапно. От стойкого ощущения, что что-то не так. Что именно не так становится понятно через несколько секунд. Нечто твердое и горячее упирается пониже спины, с явным намерением совершить противоправные действия с моей задницей. Ощущение, прямо скажем, сказочное. При этом я не могу даже развернуться. Тёмочка, страстно сопя в шею, крепко держит мое мужественное тело в своих объятиях, беспрестанно елозя по копчику и откровенно прижимаясь пахом к моей поджарой попе. Охрененное пробуждение. У него, значит, утренний стояк, судя по всему, хотя утро, наверное, уже осталось далеко позади, а я лежу весь такой беззащитный и даже не представляю, что этому монстру в голову взбредет. А вдруг он решил перейти из нижней плоскости в более выгодную позицию? Ужаснувшись подобной теории, я все-таки невообразимым маневром умудряюсь скинуть с себя худенькое тело и перевернуться на спину. Ёперный попугай и десять канареек. Чуду определенно снится сладкий сон. Раскинув ручки, он сипло дышит через приоткрытые губы, чуть слышно постанывая. При этом одеяло в районе его паха недвусмысленно оттопырено. Спросонья, я только пялюсь на картинку, не совсем догоняя, что именно делать. Будить? И что? Он побежит в ванную? Ну, допустим. А вдруг у него разовьется психологическая травма на фоне того, что будит мальчика объект неприкрытого сексуального желания – да, я скромный – и говорит: «Слышь, твой стояк мне спать не дает! Иди подрочи!»? Это же ужас какой-то… Оставить так? Тогда мне спокойного сна точно не светит, а я бы еще часик харю помочил…   
Пока размышляю, Тёмочка неожиданно издает особо сладострастный стон, жадно облизывает пересохшие губы и снова подкатывается вплотную. Лежа на боку, лезет обниматься, прижимаясь всем телом. Окончательно расшатывая ослабленную психику, целует в ключицу, жадно прикусывая кожу.   
Плюнув на желание поспать, поддаюсь другому желанию, вспыхнувшему столь ярко, что капитуляция – единственный очевидный выход. Запустив пальцы в светлые спутанные волосы, заставляю Чудо приподнять голову. Лишь на секунду задержав взгляд на чуть подрагивающих светлых ресницах, целую приоткрытые губы. Пальцы ловко скользят по плоской груди, наворачивают круг у пупка и после короткой паузы ныряют под широкую резинку беленьких плавок. За свое великодушие я вознагражден удовлетворенным урчанием. Приоткрыв глаза, пытаюсь понять спит ли еще белобрысая прелесть или уже нет? Хм… похоже, мои объятия он все же воспринимает, как страстные обжимания с Морфеем. Оно и к лучшему…   
Горячие пальчики крепко впутаны в мои волосы, однако не препятствуют, когда прерываю поцелуй. Наклонившись, быстрыми касаниями исследую тонкую шейку, останавливаюсь на ямке между ключицами. Язык ловко очерчивает выступы тонких косточек. Тёма дышит чаще, и каждый выдох сопровождает едва слышный стон. Мои пальцы крепче сжимают возбужденный член Чуда и… замирают. С трудом сдерживаю улыбку, когда Тёма недовольно дергается, в попытке возобновить трение.   
Делаю, как он хочет, и медленно сползаю ниже, оставляя на груди влажные следы поцелуев, прикусывая и зализывая чувствительные соски. Тёмочка от подобных манипуляций окончательно съезжает с катушек, заодно и меня с них сдергивая. Заметавшись на подушке, кусает покрасневшие, воспаленные губы, словно пытаясь заглушить вырывающиеся всхлипы. Горячее бедро, плотно прижатое к моему паху, заставляет задохнуться на мгновение, когда Тёма неожиданно широко разводит ноги. В глазах темнеет, я с трудом заставляю себя продолжить ласкать Чудо, а не засунуть руку в собственные плавки.   
Озверев от возбуждения, несколько раз ощутимо прикусываю нежную кожу у впалого пупка. Чудо коротко вскрикивает, и неожиданно я ощущаю давление на затылок. Ерзая попой по простыне и железной хваткой удерживая меня за волосы, псевдоскромник настойчиво толкает меня ниже, прямо к… Бля!   
Несколько секунд я честно пытаюсь отстраниться, но потом… А какого, собственно, хрена? Уж если эта невинная голубоглазка умудрялась вывернуть мой мозг наизнанку своими оральными маневрами, то в чем может быть проблема у человека с богатым сексуальным опытом? Хрен с ним… одним экспериментом больше, одним меньше…   
Решительным движением стаскиваю с Тёмы плавки, и больше не задумываясь не о чем, легонько обвожу языком головку. Ну да, привкус необычный, но в целом ничего страшного. Тёма с шумом выдыхает и в моих волосах остается только одна ручка, второй он прикрывает лицо. Улыбнувшись, медленно повторяю пробное движение языком, внимательно наблюдая за Чудом снизу вверх. Тыльной стороной ладошки он смахивает челку со лба и через мгновение утыкается лицом в подушку, мертвой хваткой вцепившись пальчиками в ее край. Ему хорошо. Ему нравится, а ведь я еще толком даже ничего не сделал. Вдохновленный такой реакцией, закрываю глаза и прихватываю губами головку теперь целиком. Еще через мгновение под страстные стоны, перемешанные с глухими всхлипами, я ласкаю твердый Тёмин член языком и губами. С каким-то остервенением, с секундными остановками для вдоха, получая от этого нестерпимое удовольствие. Нежная, тонкая кожа, терпкий запах, специфический привкус – все это настолько возбуждает, что не успеваю понять, в какой момент моя рука оказывается в тесных плавках. С гортанным хрипом я выпускаю Тёмин член изо рта, запрокинув голову, наслаждаюсь быстрыми движениями по всей длине своего собственного ноющего от напряжения. В башке моментально взрывается фейерверком мысль: «Трахнуть! Трахнуть этого провокатора!». Но я не успеваю предпринять ни одной попытки, как Тёмины пальчики, крепко обхватив за шею, тянут вверх. Рухнув сверху, придавливаю Чудо в диван, бесстыдно орудуя рукой в собственных плавках и через тонкую ткань чувствуя его член. Дернувшись, Тёмочка, присасывается к шее, жадно захватив кожу, безостановочно шарит руками по моей взмокшей спине, нетерпеливо стаскивает с меня плавки. От соприкосновения наших членов, я с трудом сдерживаю крик удовольствия, как в следующий момент острая боль заставляет коротко взвыть. На моей прекрасной белоснежной заднице, без сомнения, останется несколько глубоких царапин. Но мысль об этом моментально теряется, едва садистская ромашка, задыхаясь, отталкивает руку и сам принимается мне быстро дрочить. Уткнувшись носом в острую ключицу, я легко перехватываю его член. Кто из нас кончает первым, я не понимаю. Просто в какой-то момент внутри все разом обрывается, судорога прошибает насквозь, заставляя поджать пальцы на ногах, и, почти задохнувшись, ощутить, как Чудо, прогнувшись, с отчаянным криком прикусывает мое плечо…   
Уткнувшись носом в диван рядом с Тёминой шеей, впадаю в медитацию. Голова совершенно пустая, а тело расслаблено до состояния полная тряпка. Чудо тоже пребывает в прострации и только сипло дышит, едва ощутимо придерживая меня правой рукой за талию.   
\- Кир… тяжело… - спустя какое-то время раздается рядом с ухом.   
Вот так всегда, в самый неподходящий момент ему вдруг тяжело становится.   
\- А у меня задница поцарапана, между прочим, - бубню, даже не думая двигаться.   
\- Я не хотел…   
\- Не ври. Хотел и еще как.   
Глухой смешок сопровождается скользящим движением ладошки вдоль позвоночника.   
\- А у тебя перекись есть? Можно промыть.   
\- Есть только зеленка где-то, но не думаю, что моя задница будет рада встрече с ней, - вздохнув, все-таки скатываюсь с Тёмы и, окинув взглядом распластанное рядом тело, прихожу к выводу: - Надо в ванную наведаться.   
Сморщив носик, Чудо заунывным голосом сообщает:   
\- Не хочу. Она тут странная… Можно обойтись влажным полотенцем?   
Ну да, мне что-то с ковшиками носиться тоже не хочется.   
\- Лежи, я сейчас.   
Скатившись с дивана и прихватив полотенце, оставленное Тёмой на ручке двери, направляюсь в ванную. Приведя себя в божеский вид, возвращаюсь в комнату.   
\- Держи.   
Отдав полотенце, бросаю взгляд на часы. Без двадцати час. Ммм… думаю, за час мы успеем поесть, собраться, и еще за час добраться домой. Интересно, что там Тёмины предки и Викуся? Сестричка, наверное, от похмелья еще не отошла, и вряд ли ее сейчас особо интересует Чудо, но вот Серовы-старшие – другое дело… Может, они уже панику подняли?   
\- Тебя дома не потеряют? – оглядевшись, тянусь за сиротливо притаившимися на кресле спортивками.   
\- Не должны, – отзывается Чудо, тщательно вытирая живот и руки. – Они знают, что если я не дома, значит, с Викой. А ей мама доверяет, так что…   
Договорить Тёма не успевает, так же как и я полностью засунуть тело в штаны. Тишину в прихожей взрывает оглушительный грохот.   
\- Что это? – глазки-блюдца, не мигая, смотрят на меня.   
\- Похоже, кто-то стучится …   
Точней, не стучится, а ломится. Судя по звукам, входную дверь выносят одновременно и руками, и ногами. Хрень какая-то… соседи быть не могут. За все время наших с Жориком тусовок они наведывались раза три от силы - слишком громко музыку включали. Мы же с Чудом режим тишины хоть и нарушали, но весьма специфическими звуками, которые у нормальных людей ничего, кроме зависти, вызвать не могут.   
\- Кир.   
\- Что?   
\- Откроешь?   
\- Не знаю. Пойду, посмотрю, кого там черти принесли. Ты не вылазь.   
Прижав одеяло к груди, Чудо согласно кивает. Прокравшись в прихожую, останавливаюсь в шаге от двери, сотрясаемой тяжелыми ударами с той стороны. Не терпится же кому-то попасть внутрь… Только вот кому? Прикидывая, подать голос или промолчать, пытаюсь расслышать за грохотом еще хоть что-нибудь. Но нет, никаких голосов или дополнительно информирующих звуков уловить не удается. Бля, ну, сколько можно тиранить несчастную дверь, в которой и глазка-то как назло нет? Сделав глубокий вдох, устрашающим басом ору, перекрывая грохот:   
\- Кто там?!   
На мгновение наступает тишина, и после томительных секунд ожидания до меня доносится хищное:   
\- А ты открой, бля, и узнаешь!!!   
О, вот это сюрприз. Сделав шаг вперед, неуверенно протягиваю руку к замку и вставляю ключ. Только прежде чем повернуть, на всякий случай уточняю:   
\- Ты одна или в сопровождении ОМОНа?   
Внушающий ужас пинок в дверь вместо внятного ответа и короткий рык:   
\- Открывай!   
Хм… был бы это первый этаж, как вариант - можно было бы эвакуироваться через окно, а с пятого так просто не убежишь… Можно, конечно, не открыть, но только вопрос – какая страна мне потом предоставит политическое убежище?   
Плюнув на чувство самосохранения, открываю дверь.   
\- Скотина! – отвесив мне толчок в грудь, фурия врывается внутрь.   
\- Ай, бля. И тебе привет, - потирая ушибленное место, на всякий случай прижимаюсь к стене.   
\- Где он?!   
\- Ну… - тяну время, надеясь, что Тёмочка услышит голос моей дорогой сестрицы и успеет забиться куда-нибудь под диван или забраться на шкаф. – А ты как сюда попала?   
Судя по прикиду, сестричка успела уже сгонять домой и сменить шелковую тряпочку-платье на джинсовые шорты и футболку, только остатки вечерней раскраски равномерно растеклись под глазами.   
\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! Где этот… прости Господи?!   
Едва ли не пуская пар из ноздрей, Викуся мечет глазами молнии. Что-то я ее в таком состоянии даже, наверное, и не видел ни разу… И все-таки, как она меня нашла?   
\- Привет, - на пороге с виноватой улыбкой появляется Жорик.   
Замечательно. Цепочка логических умозаключений выстраивается мгновенно. Жорку Викуся могла достать только через мамульку, которая имеет «на всякий пожарный» номер телефона моего закадычного приятеля.   
\- Нафиг ты ее сюда приволок? – обращаюсь к Жорику, а фурия, только рыкнув, решительно направляется в комнату. Ну все, Тёмочка, крындец тебе.   
\- Вика?   
\- Ты!!! – оглушительный крик подтверждает мое предположение.   
Виновато улыбнувшись, Жорик начинает пояснять:   
\- Твоя сестра меня из постели выдернула и пытала минут сорок по телефону…   
Договорить не успевает, поскольку его тихий голос перекрывает короткий вскрик Тёмы и злобное рычание:   
\- Шалава!!! Убью!!!   
У моего друга как-то нехорошо начинает дергаться левый глаз. Судя по звукам, в комнате завязывается вольная борьба. Чудовищный скрип дивана сопровождается отчаянным Тёминым: «Ай-ай-ай!» и Викусиным: «Я тебе покажу!». Что именно она там ему покажет очень интересно, но для начала…   
\- Я тебе потом позвоню, - легко выталкиваю за порог пребывающего в прострации Жорика и захлопываю входную дверь.   
Влетаю в комнату в тот момент, когда Викуся, оседлав Тёму, отчаянно вцепившегося в одеяло одной рукой, а другой пытающегося отбиться, колошматит ребенка по обнаженным плечам, попутно дергая светлые прядки.   
С отвисшей челюстью, наблюдаю эту картину маслом, а фурия, вошедшая в раж горлопанит:   
\- Ты шалава неблагодарная! Я все знаю!!! И про сучку эту рыжую и про козла какого-то!!!   
\- Вика-ааа! – Чудо только беспомощно отбрыкивается, очевидно, опасаясь выпустить одеяло из рук. – Перестань!   
\- Перестать?! А может тебя еще похвалить?!   
Резко дернув рукой, сестричка заставляет Тёму взвыть натуральным образом. Она ему сейчас все волосы повыдирает. Так. Хватит воспитательных процедур на сегодня.   
\- Эй! Завязывай! – перехватить сестричку поперек талии оказывается простой задачей, а вот стащить ее с Чуда, не так-то легко.   
\- Отвали! – получив мощный удар в ухо, на мгновение теряю ориентацию.   
Бля! Я ее сейчас покалечу! Дура ненормальная!   
\- Да слезь ты с него! – схватив за плечи в этот раз без церемоний и приложив максимум усилий, резко дергаю фурию на себя. Инстинктивно, она все еще пытается зацепиться за Тёму, но безуспешно. Развернувшись, толкаю сестричку в кресло.   
\- Ты - придурок! – тут же получаю от Викуси дозу яда. Тяжело дыша, она отбрасывает со лба пряди, выбившиеся в ходе борьбы. – Гони его к черту и больше не связывайся! Нафиг не нужен такой… предатель!   
Последнее определение уже относится к сопящему у меня за спиной Тёме.   
\- Я… не предатель… - тихий голос заставляет обернуться.   
Низко наклонив голову, Чудо, занавесившись челкой, прижимает ладошку к правой щеке.   
\- Хорошо! – легко соглашается сестричка. - Не предатель, а форменная ша-ла-ва!   
Присев на край дивана, пытаюсь заглянуть в глазки-блюдца, но Чудо упорно не желает поднять взгляд.   
\- Слушай, прекрати его так называть, – обращаюсь к Викусе, без намека на юмор или благостное расположение духа. - И так уже запугала, затоптала и размазала. Чего вообще разошлась-то? Ну, сбежал от тебя ручной хомячок, что теперь?   
\- Ничего! – вцепившись в подлокотники, Викуся подается вперед. – Только хомячок этот сбежал, имея намерение спариться с какими-то бурундуками! Думаешь, я не в курсе, что он в «Фениксе» вытворял? Да мне твой дружок все в красках расписал!   
О, ну Жорик умеет “расписывать в красках”. Красочность его рассказов смело можно снижать на треть, минимум.   
\- Чтобы и как он не расписал, у тебя нет права лупцевать Тёму, обзывать и вообще… - протянув руку, я все-таки заставляю Чудо приподнять взлохмаченную голову. Только упорно отводя глаза, он все так же прижимает ладонь к щеке. – Убери.   
Но прежде чем узкая ладошка соскальзывает с лица, я замечаю две ярко красных, чуть припухших полосы на белой шее.   
\- Кир, - робко блеет Чудо, когда, схватив за запястье, сам отдергиваю руку от перепуганной мордашки.   
\- Бля, - не сдерживаюсь, рассматривая довольно глубокую царапину, с несколькими проступившими капельками крови, протянувшуюся от скулы по диагонали вниз сантиметра на три. – Ты, дура психованная! Я тебе когти плоскогубцами подровняю до нормальной длины.   
\- Что? – фурия переводит недоуменный взгляд с меня на свои свеженаманикюренные пальчики.   
\- Нихрена. Иди голову полечи! Еще раз протянешь руку в его сторону, ноги вырву и скажу, что так и было.   
Похоже, тон моего голоса приводит Викусю в ступор. Огрызать в ответ она даже не пытается.   
\- Кир, мне не больно… - наминая одеяло пальцами, Тема пытается выдавить улыбку.   
\- Заглохни.   
Наклонившись, целую Чудо в шею, а потом и в раненную щеку.   
\- Эээ?! – выдает Викуся, наблюдающая за действом. – Ты что, его простил? Так просто?!   
\- Поверь, он получил вчера по полной… Я, так сказать, оторвался, не взирая на его состояние.   
Тёма мгновенно становится пунцовым, а Викуся прижимает ладони к ушам.   
\- Боже, избавь меня от подробностей! Мне одного вида твоих фофанов хватило, чтобы бурная фантазия разошлась не на шутку.   
\- А что фофаны? – бросаю взгляд на плечо, где красуется оставленный Чудом укус, превратившийся теперь в живописный синяк. – По-моему, очень симпатично. Вот задницу он мне изуродовал…   
\- Ааа, бля! Хватит! – взрывается сестричка. – Лучше скажи, ты считаешь нормальным, что наш дорогой Артемка подался на блядки?   
\- Не считаю. Но прежде, чем голову отрывать, могла бы и спокойно поинтересоваться, с какой радости он твою компанию променял на… как ее там, рыжую эту?   
\- Яна. – Отзывается Чудо и под умилительное урчание собственного голодного желудка, пытается пояснить причины нетипичного поведения: - Вик, не обижайся и не злись. Просто… я не знаю, как так получилось, но…   
\- Всё! Надоели оба! – заявляет фурия и, подорвавшись с кресла, тыкает в меня пальцем. – Ты! Никогда не говори, что я в чем-то виновата, сам на это подписался. А ты… – переход к Тёме, сопровождается скрипом зубов. – Еще раз услышу: «Почему все так сложно?» - отрежу язык! И не дай тебе Бог, под любым предлогом и при любых обстоятельствах свернуть вправо или влево от Кира… - Викуся делает многозначительную паузу и проводит указательным пальцем по горлу. – Понял?   
Чудо неотрывно смотрит стеклянными глазами на фурию и только едва заметно кивает. Недобро усмехнувшись, сестричка направляется на кухню и уже на пороге оборачивается:   
\- Кстати, последнее, Кирочка, тебя тоже касается. Дашь ему волю – пеняй на себя. – И прежде чем я успеваю открыть рот, фурия уже шмонает холодильник. – Да, с хавчиком не густо. Я, между прочим, не завтракала, кинулась на ваши розыски, едва порог дома переступила. Ирма весь телефон оборвала… твое счастье, Артемка, что я его дома «забыла»… Ой, овсяночка – какая прелесть. Слушай, Кирюнь, а что там твой дружок полоумный тер мне про сотовый? Ты его что, сломать умудрился?   
\- Ага. Поломал. Я. - Перевожу суровый взгляд на Чудо.   
\- Извини, - произносит одними губами эта ромашка.   
\- Кир, я не поняла… нафига тебе пюре детское… еще и для четырехмесячных?   
\- Вик, займи уже чем-нибудь свой рот. – Поднявшись с дивана, протягиваю Тёме руку, - пошли в ванную промоем твои боевые раны и помажем чем-нибудь…   
\- Умоляю, когда мазаться начнете, приглушите звуки удовольствия! – орет фурия из кухни, а Чудо, путаясь в одеяле, выскакивает за дверь.   
\- Включи музыку погромче, - даю дельный совет и тоже исчезаю в прихожей.   
*** 

\- Кир? – широко распахнутыми глазками Тёма ошалело наблюдает, как я промокший и полуголый вваливаюсь в дом.   
\- Привет. Полотенце выделишь? – разуваюсь, балансируя с объемной коробкой в руках, накрытой моей рубашкой.  
\- Конечно. Пойдем ко мне. Мама еще с массажисткой, поэтому врать, что ты мне английский подтягиваешь, потом буду, – топая впереди меня, в объемном белом свитере, в шортах, шерстяных носках и мохнатых розовых тапках, Чудо выглядит весьма забавно. – А почему ты мокрый? В смысле, я знаю, что там ливень, но ты же на машине вроде был…   
\- Машина заглохла. Пришлось пешком переть через пол-улицы.   
\- А рубашку, зачем снял? – с легким румянцем, то ли от температуры, то ли от смущения, интересуется, аккуратно прикрывая дверь в комнату.   
Наклонившись, ставлю ношу на пол и стаскиваю болтающийся на руке фирменный пакет.   
\- Чтобы хоть часть подарка не замочить.   
\- Подарка? – Тёмочка недоуменно хлопает ресницами и тянется к пачке с бумажными салфетками. Похлюпав носом, выдвигает нижний ящик комода и достает голубое полотенце. Накинув его мне на голову, садится на кровать и с интересом смотрит на коробку, спрятанную под промокшей рубашкой.   
\- Тапки, кстати, классные. Где взял? – протягиваю ему пакет.   
\- Мамины… - рассеянно отзывается, заглядывая внутрь цветастой упаковки. – Кир, что это?   
Стянув полотенце на плечи, падаю рядом.   
\- Средство связи и мой должок.   
\- Я… я вижу, что это телефон, - уложив компактную коробочку на колени, водит пальчиком по изображению белоснежного аппарата. - Только не понимаю, зачем ты его принес?   
\- А ты предлагаешь каждый раз звонить на домашний и с твоей мамой вести светские беседы? Спасибо, мне вчерашнего получасового разговора хватило. Я, бля, даже забыл, что тебе звонил, а не ей. Кстати, с ее фанатизмом к телефонным разговорам не понимаю, к чему эти запреты на сотовый?   
\- Она просто начиталась, что… - недоговорив, прикрывает рот ладошкой и заходится в хриплом кашле.   
\- Ты хоть лечишься? – скептически смотрю на пустую прикроватную тумбочку и одинокий стакан апельсинового сока на столе.   
\- Мама по часам таблетки приносит, - кивает и возвращается к теме современных средств связи. – Так вот, она начиталась, что от сотового есть излучение, и это влияет на мозги. Спорить было бесполезно, папа теперь телефон отключает на пороге дома…   
\- Жесть. Но ты же не склонен принимать все близко к сердцу? Держи его в беззвучном режиме… - наклонившись, доверительным шепотом сообщаю, - буду писать тебе пошлые смс и возможно со временем мы даже освоим секс по телефону…   
Чудо, только прикусывает губу и в срочном порядке переключает внимание на черную тряпочку, лежащую в пакете. Аккуратно вытащив, разворачивает.   
\- Извини, с цветочками, стразами и детской аппликацией я ничего не нашел, точней не искал.   
\- С цветочками? – тупо повторяет, немигающим взглядом рассматривая абстрактные серебристо-серые разводы на черной майке-боксерке.   
\- Ну, да. Та маечка, что я порвал, по-моему, была с какими-то ужасными цветами на груди…   
\- О… Спасибо, но… с чего ты вдруг? – отложив вещь, Чудо сплетает пальчики, снова переводя взгляд на стоящую на полу коробку.   
\- В смысле?   
\- В прямом. Ты не приходил и не звонил до вчерашнего вечера. Вот я и подумал, что снова все отменяется… в плане нас с тобой…   
\- Тем, ты идиот? – задаю риторический вопрос, и без зазрения совести зажимаю горячую ладошку в своих руках. – У вас вообще-то первый экзамен был вчера. И те четыре дня, что мы не виделись, ты должен был с пользой потратить на подготовку, а не на… ерунду всякую. И потом, у меня тоже зачетная неделя на носу. Вчера полдня проторчал в библиотеке… А сегодня у тебя вроде как выходной после экзамена, плюс, ты заболеть умудрился, плюс праздник – вот я и решил, что отличный повод повидаться. Так что, пока с учебой не разгребемся, видеться будем редко. Телефон же частично восполнит дефицит общения.   
Мое бестолковое объяснение Тёма все же воспринимает правильно и расплывается в улыбке.   
\- Тогда понятно. А какой праздник?   
\- Первое июня – День защиты детей… Теперь мой профессиональный.   
Делаю многозначительную паузу, а голубоглазка несколько раз моргнув, фыркает:   
\- Я не ребенок, если ты намекаешь.   
\- Нет? – придвигаюсь ближе.   
\- Нет.   
\- Восемнадцать уже есть? – Чудо невольно вздрагивает, очевидно, ощутив мое дыхание на щеке.   
\- Еще нет… Ты можешь заразиться… - звучит совсем не убедительно на фоне того, как горячая ладонь крепко сжимает мои пальцы.   
\- Думаю, один поцелуй мой иммунитет выдержит, - выдыхаю, прикоснувшись губами к пылающей щеке.   
\- Кир… - шепчет Чудо, и я чувствую, как под губами движется уголок его рта, - а что в коробке?   
\- Неудачная попытка отклониться от темы, - отзываюсь и отвлекаю на поцелуй.   
Рот у Тёмы сегодня особенно горячий, а губы кажутся совсем мягкими… и я отчетливо чувствую привкус меда и малины. Крепко обняв за шею, он, словно вовсе забывает и о коробке, и своей простуде, полностью сосредоточившись на поцелуе. Не встречаю никакого сопротивления, аккуратно укладывая Чудо на подушку. Пальцы пробираются под теплый свитер, преодолевают препятствие из тонкой футболки и замирают на горячей коже. Вздрогнув, Тёма разрывает поцелуй и, прижавшись влажными губами к шее, шепчет:   
\- У меня сейчас температура снова подскочит…   
Опираясь на локоть, чуть приподнимаюсь, разглядывая лежащую подо мной ромашку. Светлые волосы рассыпаны по подушке, голубые глазки с нездоровым блеском сейчас кажутся почти синими, приоткрытые на вдохе губы и легкий румянец на щеках… Соблазнителен, но мне остается только скрипнуть зубами от досады и сесть на кровати.   
\- Знаешь, заболеть в начале лета - крайне глупо.   
\- Знаю, - разочарованно вздохнув, поворачивается на бок. Челка моментально падает на глаза.   
\- Тём, тебе нужно подрезать патлы, а то зарос уже как ба… - прикусываю язык, поскольку Чудо, резким движением убрав волосы с лица, смотрит на меня, сурово сдвинув брови. – В смысле, у тебя красивые волосы, но крайне не практичные…   
\- Подстригусь, когда, - тут же поправляется, - если сдам английский.   
\- Откуда сомнения? Думаешь, завалишься?   
Неопределенно пожав плечами, снова возвращается к вопросу:   
\- Так что с коробкой, Кир? Почему она периодически дергается и издает шуршащие звуки?   
\- Сам посмотри. Мне лень вставать, – с этими словами падаю на спину, раскинув руки.   
Немного помедлив, Чудо все-таки вытаскивает из-под меня ножки и сползает с кровати на пол.   
\- Рубашка насквозь мокрая…   
\- Коробка сильно промокла? – с улыбкой разглядываю потолок.   
\- Нет. Только пара пятен… Я открываю?   
\- Открывай.   
\- Точно?   
\- Точно. Только не кричи громко, мать услышит.   
\- А почему я должен кричать? – в голосе появляется настороженные нотки.   
Глухо рыкнув, приподнимаюсь на локтях. Сидя на коленях перед коробкой, Чудо кончиками пальцев придерживает уголок картонки.   
\- Не должен. Это я на всякий случай. Открывай уже!   
Не сводя с меня взгляда, Тёма медленно берется за верхнюю часть коробки и тянет на себя.   
Если честно, я ожидал, что ребенок, увидев содержимое, ударится в истеричные визги восторга, бросится мне на шею, ну и все в этом духе. Однако вместо этого в полной тишине он неотрывно смотрит на угольно-черный лохматый комок шерсти с блестящими глазами.   
\- Тёма? – обеспокоено окликаю. – Что-нибудь скажешь?   
Открыв и закрыв рот, как рыбка, Чудо, не отводя взгляда, чуть поворачивает голову. Прижав одну ладошку к щеке, на которой уже почти полностью исчез след Викусиных когтей, он с придыханием неуверенно произносит:   
\- Котенок?   
Одна бровь у меня сама собой выползает на лоб. Похоже, температура у ребенка выше нормы и мозги по-тихой закипели. Скатившись на пол, сажусь рядом с неподвижной ромашкой.   
\- Тём, ты где видел котят с такими ушами? - протянув руку, аккуратно вытаскиваю из коробки животное, растопырившее мохнатые лапки.   
\- Нигде… - едва слышно выдохнув, тонким пальчиком касается длинного висящего уха. И прикосновение словно возвращает Чуду способность соображать, подняв на меня глазки-блюдца, он уверенно произносит: - Кролик. Кир, это же маленький кролик.   
\- Да ну? - Усмехнувшись, протягиваю животное. – Держи, он не кусается.   
Помедлив, Тёма все-таки берет несопротивляющийся комок шерсти, а я сижу и умиляюсь. Картинка из глянцевого журнала: светловолосый мальчик прижимает к груди черного кролика, контрастом выделяющегося на фоне белоснежного свитера, и со счастливой улыбкой наглаживает пальчиком блестящую шерстку.   
\- У него ушки такие … забавные.   
\- Это длинношерстный карликовый кролик баран. Самец. Два месяца. Привит. – Воспроизвожу информацию, полученную в зоомагазине. - Там есть какие-то бумажки в коробке, брошюра по уходу и пакет со жратвой на первое время. Имя, клетку и сопутствующую литературу будешь выбирать сам.   
\- Но… я не знаю. Мама…   
\- Если не разрешит оставить, отдашь Вике. Я его еле отбил обратно. Сутки не отлипала от несчастной зайки. Уже сочувствую Тоше, - злорадно усмехаюсь, - Викуся же ему теперь все мозги прогрызет.   
\- Кир, - с серьезной миной Тёма, смотрит мне в лицо. – Если мне придется его кому-то отдать, то это будешь только ты. Без вариантов.   
Вот и делай людям подарки.   
\- Посмотрим, - потрепав ребенка по волосам, поднимаюсь на ноги. – Мне надо идти. Ты лечись давай.   
Чудо тоже встает с пола и, удерживая кролика только одной рукой, другой ловко обнимает меня за талию. Уткнувшись носом в грудь, сообщает:   
\- Кир, ты… ты самый лучший.   
Чертовски приятно услышать о себе такое – тут не поспоришь, но я не уверен, что он прав… 

*** 

Месяц пролетел совсем незаметно.   
С Тёмой мы хоть и виделись редко, но сблизились гораздо сильней, чем я с Цветком за полгода. Конечно, сыграли свою роль редкие прогулки по городу, пара походов в кино, короткие посиделки в кафе и несколько ночевок на хате, под прикрытием ворчащей Викуси. Но не последнее место в этом сближении занимал телефон. Наши счета за сотовую связь можно было свернуть в рулон, не тоньше среднестатистического рулона туалетной бумаги. Смс летели в обе стороны бесконечным потоком. Жорка то и дело выныривая у меня из-за плеча, пытался хоть краем глаза увидеть, что же в очередной раз написала моя таинственная «подружка», забитая в сотовом коротко и ясно - Чудо. И если поначалу можно было допустить халатность, позволив другу разглядеть сообщение типа: «Как учеба? Лично мне надоела уже», то теперь градус приватности смс вырос настолько, что порой я, прежде чем его открыть, озираюсь по сторонам, избегая возможной утечки информации. Никогда не думал, что моя душистая ромашка способна в ответ на мою легкую пошлятину прислать такое, что начинаешь невольно чувствовать себя последним извращенцем, умиляющимся развратности современной молодежи. Разумеется, одной переброской сообщениями мы не ограничивались… и если все пойдет в том же темпе, очень скоро секс по телефону перейдет из разряда экзотики в статус привычки. Сначала было трудно, Тёма все время заикался и не мог сосредоточиться, но постепенно все изменилось. Теперь он сам начинает «заводить» меня во время, казалось бы, плевого разговора типа: «Почему не спишь?».   
Вот и сейчас, сидя в «Аль-Касаме», жду ответ от Чуда. Под мерное бульканье кальяна, бубнеж Жорки и его подружки, пять минут назад я отправил сообщение: «Завтра после зоопарка поедем на хату?».   
\- Кирюха, оторвись ты от мобилы! – выпуская густой дым, Жорка блаженно откидывается назад. – Если так не можешь без своей подружки, то хоть разок бы с собой прихватил.   
\- Не могу. Она в другом городе живет.   
\- Капе-е-ец, - надув накрашенные губы, тянет Ирка. – И что это у вас за отношения?   
\- Нормальные отношения. Как у всех, - пожимаю плечами.   
Хотя… с учетом полного отсутствия нервотрепки, капризов, ПМС и вечного: «А ты меня любишь?» - даже лучше, чем у всех.   
Бросив еще один взгляд на темный экран мобильного, я решаю попробовать дозвониться. Раньше это было бы нереально, поскольку Чудо держал сотовый только в беззвучном режиме. Однако, после парочки моих выговоров на тему: «Бля! И где тебя черти носят?! Полтора часа уже вылавливаю!», он все же подружился с виброзвонком.   
\- Ты далеко? – вскидывает брови Жорик, наблюдая, как я поднимаюсь из-за столика.   
\- Позвонить. Сейчас вернусь. Закажи мне еще кофе.   
\- Ок, - кивает друг, а я медленно направляюсь в сторону выхода из полу-темного зала, заполненного голосами, запахами курительных смесей и тихой арабской музыкой.   
Поднявшись по узкой лестнице, выхожу в летнюю уличную духоту. Жара даже вечером стоит неимоверная, хоть вешайся… Сейчас уже без четверти одиннадцать, но прохладой даже не пахнет. Задержав палец на цифре один, дожидаюсь начала вызова и прижимаю трубку к уху… Гудки-гудки-гудки. Рыкнув, сбрасываю. Оглядевшись по сторонам, снова набираю… Бесполезно. Куда он, мать его, телефон засунул?! Засранец! Открыв окно смс-сообщения, набираю: «Если в течение получаса не перезвонишь – трахну. Без смазки». Отправив, возвращаюсь в кафе.   
\- Дозвонился? – участливо интересуется Ирка, а Жорик пододвигает ко мне маленькую чашечку с турецким кофе.   
\- Нет, - буркнув, снова лезу в телефон.   
«И будешь должен минет в общественном месте! Я не шучу».   
Теперь, полностью довольный перечнем грозящих Чуду наказаний, засовываю сотовый в карман. 

*** 

Тёма так и не объявился. Ни через полчаса, ни через час.   
Повторную попытку позвонить я сам предпринимаю, только после того, как выгрузил Жорика с сонной Иркой у подъезда съемной хаты. Дождавшись, пока парочка скроется за металлической дверью, достаю телефон.   
«Аппарат абонента временно недоступен или находится вне…». Недослушав, отключаюсь и, швырнув сотовый на пассажирское сидение, резко сдаю назад.   
Да пошел он! Тоже вырублю нахрен телефон и пусть задолбится выходить на связь! 

*** 

Приглушенный звонок сотового застает меня в круглосуточном супермаркете. Стоя в глубокой задумчивости у холодильника с изобилием пивных банок, я ловким движением выдергиваю телефон из кармана. Не глядя, принимаю звонок, пребывая в твердой уверенности, что это может быть только моя потеряшка.   
\- И где тебя черти носят?! – рыкнув в трубку, вспоминаю, что клялся игнорировать телефон.   
\- У меня аналогичный вопрос.   
Да, ощутимый укол разочарования. Меньше всего я сейчас настроен препираться с сестричкой.   
\- В городе. – Надеюсь, короткий ответ ее удовлетворит.   
\- Кир, слушай, а Артемка не с тобой?   
Если бы не обеспокоенный тон, которым Викуся задала вопрос, я бы просто послал ее за издевательство.   
\- Не со мной. Я вообще не могу с ним связаться весь вечер…   
\- То есть, ты его даже не видел?   
Обеспокоенность в голосе фурии заставляет насторожиться. Плюнув на пиво, решительно направляюсь к выходу из магазина.   
\- Не видел. И чего это вдруг ты озаботилась этим вопросом?   
Тяжко вздохнув, Викуся торопливо излагает:   
\- Десять минут назад позвонила Ирма. Спросила, не у нас ли Артем. Я сказала, что нет. Тогда она попросила, если появится, срочно ей перезвонить. При этом голос у мадам Серовой был такой…   
Сестричка зависает, подбирая подходящее определение, а я, хлопнув дверцей Mark'овника, вставляю ключ в замок зажигания.   
\- Вика, не тупи! Давай в общих чертах, что у нее там с голосом?   
\- Не ори на меня! – мгновенно реагирует фурия. – Голос был такой, словно она то ли плакала, то ли обдолбалась чем-то… Странный, короче. И хрен бы с ним, но, блин, Кир, на улице ночь! Почему мамаша ищет ребенка в такое время? При условии, что он же дома сидит всегда, как приклеенный! Куда Артемка мог деться-то, чтобы ни ты, ни Ирма не были в курсе?   
\- Не знаю… А он вообще из дома пропал? – нехорошее предчувствие, накатывает волной, заставляя посильней сжать пальцами руль.   
\- По идее - да. Я звонила ему где-то… в начале шестого. Никаких намеков на ночные походы не было… Кир, - внезапно сестричка переходит на шепот, - а ты скоро дома будешь?   
\- Минут через тридцать-сорок.   
\- Хорошо… что-то мне одной кисло.   
Остановив машину, бросаю недовольный выжидающий взгляд на светофор.   
\- Почему одной? Предки-то куда делись?   
\- Они к Парамоновым поехали и остались с ночевкой, - голос у Викуси совсем затухает. – Кир, там, по-моему, кто-то пришел…   
\- Где? – вдавливаю педаль газа, едва загорается желтый глазок.   
\- У нас… я на кухне сижу, и, кажется, кто-то на крыльце топчется…   
\- Бля, ты что, калитку не закрыла?!   
\- Я не помню, - хнычет сестричка.   
\- Ну и дура. Жди, уже еду.   
Бросив телефон на соседнее сидение, автоматическим движением тыкаю пальцем в кнопку Play. Салон моментально взрывает:   
…what it's worth   
Got no lover   
For what it's worth   
Got no lover…   
Я не слишком впечатлительная натура. Меня трудно чем-то расшевелить или напугать. Даже «Шокирующую Азию» я смотрел, флегматично запивая сухарики пивом, в то время как Жорик, зеленея на глазах, то и дело сползал под стол. Новость же о том, что Тёма умыкнулся в неопределенном направлении среди ночи, вызвала ощутимую тошноту и подозрительные кувыркания в области солнечного сплетения. Можно, конечно, сказать, что Чудо безответственный, избалованный ребенок, наплевательски относящийся к родителям и… ко мне. Сказать-то можно, но ведь на деле это не так. Любую свою задержку или малейшее изменение планов он всегда сопровождал если не звонком, то смс-сообщением. Просто так слинять Тёма не мог. Должна быть причина… но какая? Я гоню прочь любые настойчиво лезущие в голову картинки ужасностей, из-за которых Чудо не подает сигналов… Да, вокруг нашего коттеджного городка имеется лесополоса, а в ста метрах от въезда на его территорию проходит трасса. Ну и что? Это ничего не значит! Наверняка, Тёма поперся к какому-нибудь другу-подруге отнести что-нибудь или забрать и застрял… Похищать единственного сына крупного банкира никому и в голову не придет? Конечно, нет. С этим же столько мороки… Бля! Кому я тру эту чушь? Себе? Ну так результат аутотренинга нулевой - нихрена не помогает.   
Стараясь успокоиться, делаю глубокий вдох, с удовлетворением отмечая, что черта города успешно преодолена.   
*** 

Когда свет фар выхватывает из темноты фигуру, от неожиданности едва не путаю педаль тормоза с газом. Что-то крепко сжимая в руках, у ворот родного дома топчется дорогая сестричка. Машина даже не успевает остановиться, а она уже подскакивает к водительской дверце.   
\- Ну, наконец-то! – звучит так, словно я доехал не за обещанные полчаса, а за три с половиной.   
\- Ты почему тут торчишь? Приступ смелости напал? – не могу сдержать ехидную ухмылку, выбираясь из машины и намереваясь открыть ворота, что бы загнать ее во двор. Однако, Викуся уверенным жестом отодвинув меня в сторону, ныряет в салон Mark’овника и ловко выдергивает ключ из замка зажигания.  
\- Эй, какого…?!   
Мое возмущение обрывается коротким писком включенной сигнализации.   
\- Нафиг твою машину! – гаркает сестричка, хватая под руку. – Есть дела поважней. Тёма нашелся.   
Услышав новость, даже не пытаюсь сопротивляться бесцеремонности, с которой Викуся тащит меня к дому.   
\- Бля, а позвонить слабо было? Я уже всяких гадостей придумал целый воз!   
\- Баланс сдох, - тряхнув в воздухе бесполезным сотовым, сестричка взлетает по ступенькам. – Мог бы и сам позвонить, я уже задолбалась на дорогу выглядывать.   
\- А скинуть автосообщение: «Перезвони мне» - интеллект не позволил?   
\- Ой, заткнись, умник! – морщит носик фурия.   
\- Так что там с Тёмой? – принимаю мудрое решение остановить препирательства в зародыше, иначе до главного не доберемся и к утру.   
Викуся тут же смягчается, и на ее мордашке появляется озабоченное выражение.   
\- С Тёмой полные непонятки. Когда я тебе звонила, оказывается, это он топтался у двери. И я - тормоз, действительно забыла закрыть калитку, но не суть. – Пропустив меня в дом, сестричка тщательно запирает все замки. – Главное, что он сейчас у тебя в комнате и, наверное, даже спит.   
\- Спит? – переспрашиваю, до конца не понимая смысл происходящего. – То есть ему что, дома не спалось, и он, не предупредив мамашку, пришел к нам?   
Тяжко вздохнув, сестричка толкает меня в направлении лестницы.   
\- Ничего не знаю. Поговори с ним сам. Меня посвящать в происходящее не пожелали, - в голосе Викуси проступает неприкрытая обида. – Если у тебя есть хоть пять грамм совести, ты мне потом все расскажешь.   
\- Ладно, – бросив через плечо, поднимаюсь по ступенькам на второй этаж, а сестричка добавляет в спину:   
\- Если еще понадобится настойка пустырника, возьми у меня в комнате на столе…   
Обернувшись, вижу только, как за ее спиной захлопывается дверь кухни. Настойка пустырника? Нафига бы она сдалась? Пожав плечами и мысленно прикидывая, как лучше распять Чудо, наконец-то толкаю дверь своей комнаты.   
В приглушенном свете настольной лампы, я не сразу определяю местоположение искомого объекта. На кровати, в бесформенной массе одеяла и подушек - количество которых возросло почему-то в двое - Тёма, лежащий в позе эмбриона, совсем неприметен.   
\- И чтобы это значило? – опираясь рукой о дверь, выжидательно смотрю на бардак, царящий в постели.   
Вопрос повисает в тишине комнаты. Ни малейшего шевеления или даже вздоха. Очевидно, Тёмочка в самом деле спит. Ну, вот не свинство ли? Благополучно уничтожив значительную часть моих нервных клеток, эта простодушная ромашка мирно дрыхнет, окопавшись в моей же кровати. Замечательный расклад.   
Растолкать его и выписать лекарство от дурости по первое число? Заманчиво… Сделав шаг к кровати и уже наклонившись вперед, останавливаю движение руки, направленное к белобрысой макушке… Совершенно беззащитное существо. Обидеть такое - грех.   
С коротким вздохом, разворачиваюсь к шкафу. Я слишком мягкосердечен. Если так пойдет и дальше, он из меня сможет веревки вить, прикрываясь образом невинности. Стянув футболку и избавившись от джинсов, натягиваю домашние штаны. Подхожу к столу, намереваясь выключить лампу. Ладно. Все разборки завтра, а сейчас спать. Кстати, перспектива прижать к себе костлявую тушку не так уж и плоха…   
\- Не выключай.   
Голос за спиной звучит столь внезапно, что я невольно вздрагиваю. Пальцы замирают на круглой кнопке, так ее и не нажав.   
\- Не спишь? – недоверчиво оборачиваюсь.   
\- Нет.   
\- А чего голову морочишь? – рыкнув, оставляю лампу в покое и направляюсь к кровати.   
Тёма не удостаивает меня ответом, продолжая лежать неподвижно.   
\- Алле! – щелкнув пальцами у аккуратного ушка, спрятанного под светлыми волосами, откидываюсь на спинку кровати. – Не прикидывайся трупом! Я жду подробных объяснений всем необъяснимым явлениям, произошедшим сегодня вечером. Начиная с того, почему ты не ответил на мои звонки, и, заканчивая тем, каким чудесным образом оказался у меня в кровати?   
Снова повисает тишина, теперь разбавляемая только неясным сопением слева. Бля, он меня достал!   
\- Ты долго будешь меня игнорировать?! – ору, окончательно теряя контроль.   
Крепко схватив за плечо, бесцеремонно дергаю Чудо на себя, заставляя повернуться. Неожиданно громко вскрикнув, он откидывается на спину, а я замираю, с медленно отвисающей челюстью. Даже в этом неярком свете настольной лампы, стоящей в противоположном углу комнаты, на Тёмином лице отчетливо выделяется пятно. Без сомнений на его правой скуле проступил яркий синяк.   
\- Тёма… - невольно выдыхаю, а Чудо только плотно сжав губы, прикрывает глаза. Через секунду раздается сдержанный всхлип. Вскочив с кровати, включаю верхний свет. То ли реагируя на яркую вспышку, то ли желая спрятать от меня свои слезы, Тёма закрывает ладонью глаза и снова отворачивается к стене. Я же не могу пошевелиться, словно впав в ступор. Сползшее одеяло, открывает взгляду сплетение ярко-красных тонких полос на плечах и спине. Что за хрень?! С трудом сглотнув мгновенно набежавшую слюну, под глухие всхлипы Чуда сажусь на край кровати. Такое ощущение, что ноги ватные или вовсе отказали… и пальцы как деревянные. Протянув руку, аккуратно прикасаюсь к обнаженной спине. Кожа, словно пульсирует под подушечками пальцев, когда медленно провожу вдоль позвоночника.   
\- Что… что случилось? - я с трудом ворочаю языком, подбирая слова.   
Но ребенок, лишь крепче вцепившись в подушку, захлебывается слезами, очевидно, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Мгновенно мне на грудь словно падает огромный булыжник. Сдавив сердце, он выталкивает весь воздух из легких. В глазах на секунду темнеет. Глухое отчаянное «Ууууу!» разрывает барабанные перепонки. Не имея представления, что именно делать, поддаюсь секундному спонтанному порыву. Обняв одной рукой, крепко прижимаю Тёму к себе. Спина, покрытая синяками, прижимается к обнаженной груди. Наверное, он даже может чувствовать, как быстро и громко стучит мое сердце. Аккуратно глажу мягкие волосы, медленно пропуская между пальцами.   
\- Эй, не надо, Чудо. Прекращай сырость разводить, мне еще здесь спать. – Я пытаюсь придать голосу ироническую интонацию, но он все равно звучит странно и совсем неуверенно. Наклонившись, прижимаюсь губами к изгибу его шеи. – Перестань, слышишь? Не реви…   
Тема же, ловко вывернувшись из моих рук, зарывается носом в подушку, тем самым лишь приглушая всхлипы. Бля. Это происходит не первый раз, но я так и не научился правильно бороться с его слезами. Конечно, можно убить два часа на уговоры и утешение, засунув куда подальше беспокоящий вопрос: что за хрень произошла? А можно…   
Резко сев на кровати, хватаю Чудо за правое запястье.   
\- Так. Вставай! – гаркнув, без всяких церемоний дергаю ребенка к себе. – Хватит ныть!   
Поднявшись, не отпускаю Тёмину руку, заставляя подползти к краю.   
\- Ты сюда пришел сопли на кулак мотать или по делу?! – мой рассерженный голос сопровождают прерывистые всхлипы. Кто-то назовет это скотским отношением, а для меня это просто шоковая терапия. Вариантов два: либо подействует, либо нет. – Вставай-вставай!   
Похоже, в нашем случае вариант выпадает первый. Еще пару раз звучно шмыгнув носом и глянув на меня опухшими зареванными глазами, Тема все-таки сползает с кровати.   
\- О, бля. А с ногой что?   
Правая коленка у ребенка изумительного темно-изумрудного оттенка.   
\- У… упал, - наконец-то выдает хоть что-то членораздельное, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони мокрые щеки.   
\- Понятно. Пошли. Потом разберемся где и как ты падал, что на тебя флакон зеленки извели.   
Распахнув дверь спальни, нос к носу сталкиваюсь с Викусей.   
\- Шпионим? – интересуюсь будничным тоном, пересекая коридор.   
Бросив короткий взгляд мне за спину, сестричка облокачивается о стену:   
\- Вообще-то моя комната рядом с твоей и вполне логично, что в нее я могу попасть, только пройдя мимо…   
\- Логично-логично. - Втолкнув Чудо в ванную, оборачиваюсь: - принеси что-нибудь успокоительное.   
\- Цианистый калий подойдет? – фурия с поддельно-безучастным видом изучает свой маникюр.   
\- Вполне. И мне двойную дозу, пожалуйста. – Мило улыбнувшись, закрываю за собой дверь.   
Чуть отодвинув Чудо в сторону, открываю кран с холодной водой. Мощная струя, ударив в белоснежную раковину, разлетается брызгами в разные стороны, часть которых тут же оказывается на мне. Скрипнув зубами, уменьшаю напор.   
\- Давай умойся, и сразу полегчает, - обернувшись, протягиваю Тёме руку.   
Издав пару хлюпающих звуков, ребенок нерешительно принимает помощь. Мда… лапка у него совсем холодная, и кончики пальцев едва заметно подрагивают. На меня снова накатывает непреодолимое чувство… жалости? Ну да, оно самое. Так и хочется сгрести Чудо в охапку, прижать к себе, чтобы ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть не мог… Зареванный, лохматый, с фингалом на скуле, с яркими полосами кровоподтеков на плечах и спине, с разбитой коленкой в дурацких домашних шортах - он по-прежнему необычайно мил и…   
\- Кир? – красными, искусанными губами, произносит Тёма, возвращая меня к первоочередным задачам и отвлекая от ненужных сантиментов.   
О, блин. Засмотревшись на несчастного ребенка, я так сжал его пальцы своей лапой, что вполне мог бы и переломать к чертям.   
\- Хватит на меня смотреть ужасными вампирскими глазищами. Вперед, - кивнув на льющуюся воду, я пристраиваюсь на бортике ванной.   
Чудо же, бросив в зеркало короткий взгляд, тут же склоняется над раковиной, предоставляя возможность во всей красе лицезреть его пятую точку, на которой мгновенно натягиваются микро-шорты.   
Стоп! Шорты? Шорты!   
Короткий стук в дверь едва различим на фоне Тёминых плесканий и фырканья.   
\- Ваш Величество, заказ доставлен! – звонкий голос Викуси прорывается сквозь шум куда эффективнее.   
В два шага добравшись до выхода, оставляю Тёму наедине с водными процедурами.   
\- Цианид не нашла, могу предложить мышьяк, - сестричка скалит зубки, едва я прикрываю за собой дверь, но мне сейчас не до перепалок. Взяв у нее стакан с водой и понизив голос, делюсь мыслью, столь внезапно меня озарившей:   
\- Слушай, Тёма же в шортах.   
\- Удивительное открытие, - усмехается фурия.   
\- В домашних шортах! – поясняю то, чего она пока не понимает. - Он их только дома носит и никогда не надевает вещи подобного сорта, когда куда-то идет.   
\- Ну и? – Викуся скептически приподнимает тонкую бровь.   
\- Что ну и?! Ты совсем дура? Элементарную логическую цепочку не в состоянии построить? – У меня возникает непреодолимое желание стукнуть сестричку головой об стенку, чтобы дошел очевидный факт: - он сюда из дома пришел!   
Фурия беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот пару раз.   
\- Ух ты, блин… - выдает на выдохе и неожиданно замахав руками, разворачивается на девяносто градусов. – Пошли!   
Не задавая тупых вопросов типа: «Куда? Зачем?», я беспрекословно следую за Викусей в ее комнату.   
Клацнув выключателем, сестричка бросается к стулу, стоящему у письменного стола. На его спинке возвышается тряпичный Эверест из джинсов, футболок, чего-то клетчатого и…   
\- Вот, - сдернув со стула самую верхнюю тряпку, Викуся поворачивается ко мне.   
В расправленном куске ткани, я не сразу узнаю черную маечку с серебристым принтом на груди. Подаренная мною вещь пребывает в крайне плачевном состоянии: измятая, растянутая с надорванным боковым швом и вовсе разорванной правой лямкой.   
\- Артемка был в ней, в шортах и… - Викуся хмурится, на мгновение плотно сжимая губы, - босиком. Но я была в таком зашоре, что даже не подумала… Еще и колено его разбитое. Еле кровищу остановила. Кир, что за фигня могла произойти? Может, на Серовых напали бандиты?   
\- Не пори чушь. Ты еще скажи, что мамаша Тёмина была не в курсе налета, когда тебе звонила в поисках сыночка.   
\- А может она просто уточнять не стала, что случилось? Убежал Артемка при заварухе и все… - по голосу сестрички легко понять, что она сама не верит в выдвинутую теорию.   
\- Ладно, бессмысленно строить догадки. Пойду припру это несчастье к стенке. Только такого дурдома среди ночи не хватало, - развернувшись, открываю дверь в коридор.   
\- Кирилл! – неожиданно резко произносит за спиной Викуся.   
\- Что?   
\- Ты… - драматично вздохнув, смиренным голосом сестричка дает наставление: - только помягче с ним. Состояние у Артемки совсем не айс, не калечь окончательно человеку психику.   
Ничего не ответив, покидаю обитель фурии. 

*** 

\- Ну как? Успокоился? – бросив взгляд на пустой стакан, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, отхожу от письменного стола.   
\- Да… - неуверенно отвечает Тёма из угла моей кровати. Вот уж полюбился ему этот кусок лежбища. Сидя в ворохе одеяла и обложившись подушками, он плотно притянул колени к груди, крепко обхватив их руками, словно стараясь стать меньше и незаметнее.   
Повертев между пальцами сигарету еще несколько секунд, все же тянусь к джинсам за зажигалкой. Надо еще окно открыть, а то мамулька, если учует запах, голову оторвет и скажет, что так и было. Не в моих правилах нарушать запрет на курение в доме, но сейчас доза никотина подействует лучше любого мозгорасслабляющего средства медицинского происхождения.   
Облокотившись о подоконник и глядя на одиночные огни уличных фонарей, прикуриваю.   
\- Кир, - раздается за спиной, едва с наслаждением делаю первую затяжку, - ты… ты хотел поговорить?   
Поговорить? Да, хотел и был полон решимости выбить из Чуда признательные показания. Но, как только переступил порог комнаты и увидел его вот так сидящим в углу моей кровати, моментально навалилось такое безразличие, что, вручив Тёме стакан, я сел за стол и погрузился в изучение первого попавшегося под руку конспекта. Конечно, мне не параллельно на Чудо. Он интересует меня целиком и полностью, только прыгать вокруг и истерить в поисках ответов, которые известны только ему – сил нет.   
\- Кир.   
\- Что?   
\- Почему ты молчишь?   
\- Мне нечего сказать, – дернув пальцем фильтр, стряхиваю пепел на сложенный вдвое листок бумаги. – Если ты хочешь что-то рассказать, я слушаю, а если нет, просто ложись спать.   
В комнате повисает тишина. Слышно только, как на улице где-то лает собака. Наверное, завтра будет дождь. Хорошо бы… С этой жарой мозги окончательно превратятся в сироп. А вообще было бы неплохо рвануть куда-нибудь на море. Поваляться на песке, поплавать…   
\- Можешь считать меня идиотом, но без тебя… я не представляю, как буду жить.   
Невольно вздрагиваю от неожиданного шепота в спину, горячего дыхания между лопаток и прикосновения узких ладошек к животу. Я не слышал, как Чудо, выбравшись из своего убежища, оказался у меня за спиной.   
\- Еще скажи, что любишь, - прячу улыбку, делая очередную затяжку.   
\- А ты скажешь?   
\- Зачем?   
Чудо крепче обнимает меня за талию, прижимаясь лицом к спине.   
\- Вот и я думаю, что незачем. - Коротко вздыхает, а потом неожиданно просит: - поцелуй меня.   
Обычно, ребенок против подобных действий, если у меня во рту меньше часа назад побывала сигарета. Обычно, но не сегодня…   
Я разворачиваюсь к Чуду лицом, а он не выпускает меня из рук, только отстраняется, давая больше свободы для движений. Все еще чуть припухшие глазки-блюдца неотрывно смотрят на недокуренную сигарету, зажатую между губ. Хочет поцелуй прямо так? Со вкусом табачного дыма и горечью на губах? Никаких проблем.   
Неглубокая затяжка и я так стремительно выдергиваю сигарету изо рта, что Чудо только успевает пискнуть. Крепко обхватив одной рукой за шею, наклоняюсь к чуть приоткрытым губам, а другую отвожу в сторону, чтобы ненароком не припалить что-нибудь ребенку. И прежде, чем углубить поцелуй, выпускаю дым на выдохе между нашими едва соприкоснувшимися губами. Тёма даже не пытается отвернуться, наоборот, в одно мгновение его руки перемещаются с моей талии на плечи, крепко сжимая их, практически впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу. За проведенное вместе время мы целовались бессчетное количество раз, но никогда Тёма не набрасывался на мои губы так, словно это единственный способ выжить - не задохнуться или не умереть от жажды. Его влажный язык приникает так глубоко, что, кажется, еще мгновение и перекроет дыхание. Мои пальцы впутываются в светлые волосы, притягивая Чудо еще ближе, заставляя прижаться крепче к груди и приглушенно застонать. С трудом делаю передышку, которая длится лишь мгновение, достаточное, чтобы, сделав короткий вдох, снова целовать подставленные губы и самому принимать поцелуи.   
Неожиданно прерваться меня заставляет только внезапная боль между пальцами правой руки.   
\- О, черт! – инстинктивно дернувшись, я выронил фильтр – все, что осталось от недокуренной сигареты.   
\- Больно? – Чудо тут же отступает на шаг, предоставляя возможность наклониться, чтобы поднять окурок с пола и засунуть его в единственный цветочный горшок на окне. Главное не забыть потом убрать.   
\- Неприятно, - глянув на пальцы, убеждаюсь, что нет никакого серьезного урона для здоровья. – Ладно, перекур окончен, пошли спать.   
Перегнувшись через стол, дотягиваюсь до выключателя настольной лампы. Короткий щелчок, и комната мгновенно проваливается в черную бездну. Этот эффект кромешной тьмы продлиться недолго, ровно до того момента пока глаза не привыкнут к темноте. И уже забираясь под одеяло, я могу четко различить очертания предметов в комнате.   
\- Кир…   
\- Что? – взбив подушку, ложусь на спину, с удовлетворенным вздохом вытягивая ноги.   
Придвинувшись вплотную, Тема кладет голову мне на плечо и произносит едва слышным шепотом:   
\- Я завалил английский… специально завалил.   
\- То есть как?! – закрытые секундами раньше глаза сами собой распахиваются.   
\- Так. Не стал делать часть заданий и набрал баллов предельный минимум для тройки.   
Эта новость, мягко говоря, удивляет. Я прекрасно помню, как Тёма перед экзаменом почти неделю сидел безвылазно дома, обложившись горой учебников, словарей и различных пособий.   
\- Но… почему? Ты ведь говорил, что английский самый важный, и не сдать его – самоубийство.   
\- Говорил, - охотно соглашается Чудо, - а потом понял, что… не хочу, как папа думать только о деньгах и их количестве, жить дома двадцать дней в году и полагаться на бдительность охраны. Решил, что завалю сейчас английский, а во втором потоке сдам физику и поступлю в технический ВУЗ…   
Лежу в полном ауте, не веря своим ушам. С каких пор он сам рулит своей жизнью?!   
\- Бля! – Едва не подскакиваю на кровати. – Только не говори, что тебя так родители отделали за проваленный экзамен?!   
Повернув голову, Чудо упирается подбородком мне в грудь. Я готов поклясться, что вижу в темноте, как блестят его глаза. Поднеся руку к Тёминой мордашке, аккуратно касаюсь скулы, на которой красуется синяк. Вздохнув, он ложиться обратно и мои пальцы оказываются на белобрысой макушке.   
\- Результат экзамена их, конечно, шокировал, но… не из-за этого, в общем.   
\- Тогда почему?! – у меня уже сдают нервы, я инстинктивно сжимаю светлые пряди, но, опомнившись, в качестве извинения провожу ладонью от затылка к шее.   
Чудо молчит еще несколько секунд, а потом совсем тихо говорит:   
\- Мы с Викой договаривались завтра прямо с утра поехать в город… присматривать подарки к твоему дню рождения. Я решил лечь пораньше, пошел в ванную, а телефон оставил в ящике стола… - он кладет ладошку мне на живот, заставляя на мгновение задержать дыхание. – Если честно, Кир, войдя в комнату и увидев отца, я даже испытал что-то вроде… восторга, наверное. Не помню, когда последний раз видел его в своей комнате. Сейчас могу предположить, что пришел он только для того, чтобы обсудить куда именно меня можно засунуть по выбранной им специальности с таким удручающим результатом экзамена. А в тот момент почему-то в голове была пустота, единственное, что меня непроизвольно вырвалось удивленное: «Пап?»… А он, стоя у стола, спиной ко мне, он… - короткий судорожный вздох. – Он вдруг закричал: «Не смей меня так называть, пидорская подстилка!». Я даже не успел ничего понять, как телефон ударился о стену рядом и просто разлетелся на куски, с такой силой отец швырнул его. Может быть, хотел попасть в меня, но…   
Чудо сбивается, а я, повернувшись на бок, прижимаю его к себе. Обнимаю за исполосованные плечи, заставляя уткнуться носом в ключицу. Мне не нужно объяснять, что Тёмин родитель наверняка прочел смс в телефоне и сделал правильные выводы о предпочтениях сына.   
\- Родители никогда меня не наказывали, - сдавленно признается Чудо. – И тем более не били. А тут… Отец схватил мой ремень со стула… Даже не знаю, отчего было больней, то ли от ударов, то ли от того, что он при этом кричал. Шлюха, пидор и мразь – самое мягкое из услышанного. Кир, я никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким… грязным, мерзким, отвратительным…   
\- Прекрати, - требую, не выдерживая его откровенности. – Ты не отвратительный и не шлюха. Твой отец просто нихрена не знает и судит только по пошлой глупой переписке!   
\- Он знает! Знает, что я сплю с парнем и мне это нравится! Я сам сказал! – голос у Тёмы срывается и, просунув руку между нами, он трет глаза. - Закричал прямо в лицо - сколько бы он меня ни бил, не поможет… Для папы это стало наверное последней каплей. От удара в лицо у меня перед глазами все поплыло и даже показалось, что кость хрустнула. Я упал на пол… и понял, что если сейчас не убегу, он меня точно убьет в таком состоянии. Только совершенно не помню, как из дома выбрался… Очнулся уже возле забора. Калитка и ворота были заперты, но не возвращаться же за ключами. Перелезть кое-как смог, а вот когда спускался с другой стороны, зацепился и упал… наверное, тогда колено и разбил… не знаю. Это Вика увидела кровь… я ничего не чувствовал. Совсем…   
Тёма всхлипывает задушено, а мне так хреново, что выть хочется. Куда не плюнь - все же из-за меня: и синяки, и слезы, и оскорбления…   
Ухватив пальцами острый подбородок, заставляю Чудо поднять голову. Первые поцелуи в зареванные глаза оставляют на губах солоноватый привкус. Последующие в кончик носа, щеки и самый уголок рта теплом растекаются в груди. Последний - в приоткрытые влажные губы - тихим вздохом отдается в ушах. Тема, отвечая на неторопливое движение языка, накрывает ладонью мои пальцы, прижатые к щеке.   
\- Кир... – спустя какое-то время шепчет Чудо, отстраняясь, - я не знаю, что мне теперь делать.   
\- Ничего. – Отвечаю совершенно уверенно. – Что нам делать подумаю я. Все, что ты можешь сейчас сделать – это закрыть глазки, сделать глубокий вдох и расслабится.   
\- Но…   
\- Заглохни и спи, - не желая дальше рассыпаться в сантиментах, набрасываю на Тёму одеяло и прижимаю его голову к своему плечу.   
Крепко обняв за талию, Чудо еще что-то невнятно бормочет в ответ, но все-таки послушно замирает, не делая попыток сопротивляться.   
*** 

Глядя в потолок, терпеливо дожидаюсь момента, когда дыхание у ребенка становится глубоким и ровным. Аккуратно вытащив из-под его головы руку, еще несколько минут лежу для верности, а потом выбираюсь из постели. Только открыв дверь, на мгновение замираю на пороге. Тема, что-то пробубнив, отворачивается к стене, скомкав одеяло.   
Спустившись по лестнице, обнаруживаю, что в гостиной горит свет. Викуся окончательно перешла на полночный режим бдения. Интересно, как она планировала завтра сопровождать Чудо с утра на шопинг? Хотя… теперь-то уже неважно. Обломался поход по магазинам и вообще все, похоже, обламывается.   
Сунув голову в приоткрытую дверь, ненавязчиво интересуюсь:   
\- Чай будешь?   
\- Буду, - моментально соглашается сестричка, ткнув на пульте кнопку, после чего экран телевизора гаснет, оставляя в комнате гнетущую тишину.   
Прошествовав на кухню, молча занимаемся каждый своим делом – я ставлю чайник, Викуся достает кружки. Со стороны это выглядит, наверное, потрясающе. На расстоянии меньше метра мы не пытаемся загрызть друг друга или утопить в ядовитой желчи. Мамулька бы смахнула слезу умиления, если бы могла подсмотреть.   
\- Уснул? – Викуся подает голос первой.   
Устроившись за столом и подперев подбородок рукой, наблюдает, как разливаю кипяток по чашкам.   
\- Да. Практически сразу. - Сев напротив, не дожидаюсь лишних вопросов и сразу перехожу к главному: - Его отец обо всем узнал.   
Бесцельно шарю ложкой в чашке, пытаясь разглядеть дно. Мне не нужно смотреть на Викусю, чтобы узнать реакцию на эту новость. Больше чем уверен, она либо сидит с открытым ртом, либо нервно кусает губы.   
\- Погоди, - наконец произносит после затянувшейся паузы, – узнал о чем именно? О вас? Ну… в смысле, что вы как бы…   
\- Он узнал, что его драгоценный единственный сын спит с мужиком, - не выдерживаю попытки сестрички подобрать «правильные» слова.   
\- О… - реагирует невнятно Викуся, но тут же словно спохватившись, заявляет: - Козел! Это он типа так попытался Тёму образумить, исколошматив чуть ли не до состояния котлеты?!   
На губах сама собой появляется кривая усмешка:   
\- Пять баллов тебе за сообразительность.   
Откинувшись назад, Викуся сосредоточенно сверлит меня взглядом.   
\- Так. Давай расскажи подробно, как он узнал?   
\- Тебе это чем-то поможет?   
\- Нет. Просто интересно, – совершенно честно признается фурия.   
На сухое изложение фактов я трачу меньше пяти минут, еще с полминуты у Викуси уходит на осмысление, после чего она обреченно констатирует факт:   
\- Какие же вы идиоты.   
Кто бы спорил. Только вот, почему-то целиком и полностью виноватым себя чувствую я. Что взять с Тёмы? Увлекся, потерял бдительность… Мне надо было ему мозги прочистить, чтобы все смс удалял, а не коллекционировал.   
\- Кир, а папаша Тёмин… он в курсе, что это ты?   
\- Нет. Не думаю. Я в контактах был обозначен просто цифрой один. Чу… Тёма все не мог определиться, как меня переобозвать. По имени ему казалось слишком банально…   
\- А на Пупсика или Зайчика ты бы не согласился, - сдавленно хихикает Викуся, но тут же спохватывается: - Ладно. Предположим, Серов-старший не в курсе, кто именно развратил наследника – это значительно упрощает ситуацию… Что Тёма будет теперь делать?   
\- Ничего. Я завтра сам пойду к его отцу и поговорю.   
\- О чем?! – широко распахнув глаза, Викуся подскакивает, едва не перевернув кружку с нетронутым чаем.   
\- Обо всем! – повышаю голос в ответ. – По-твоему, Тёма должен по морде получать, а я сидеть и радоваться, что моя персона останется инкогнито?   
\- Нет, конечно, но идти к папаше с повинной – просто тупость, Кир.   
\- Почему это?   
\- Потому что кто ты и кто он? Если думаешь, что все ограничится воспитательной беседой или мордобоем без особых последствий – ошибаешься. Папаша Тёмин тебя просто посадит и будем мы с мамой сухарики сушить. Это еще радужная перспектива. А если господин Серов не пожелает заморачиваться на законное наказание и пригласит с десяток мордоворотов вправить тебе мозги за поруганную честь сына? Хочешь овощем остаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь или того хуже?   
Бля. Ну вот почему у Вики всегда находятся красочные аргументы для того, чтобы отстоять свою позицию? Если честно, вариант с мордоворотами мне кажется более вероятным. Господи, ну и попал же я пальцем в… небо.   
\- А с чего меня сажать? Я Тёму не насиловал. Даже скорее наоборот. - Сморщенный носик Викуси, заставляет перефразировать: - Короче, по обоюдному согласию у нас все было.   
\- Про совращение несовершеннолетних слышал? – устало уточняет фурия, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу.   
\- Ну да, нет ему еще восемнадцати, но ведь уже почти…   
\- Ага, почти через год! Ему шестнадцать, Кирюша, и ты в глазах общественности рядом будешь просто педофилом. Говорю, завязывай с благородством, раньше надо было думать, когда телефон в пользование этой обезьянке давал. Теперь поздно икру метать. Сядь на попу ровно и сиди. Тёма сам с предками разрулит. Ну, получит пару тычков, возможно, домашний арест на неопределенный срок, но уж убивать его точно не станут. В конце концов, все спишется на молодость и глупость, а если ты туда полезешь, такая каша может завариться - век не расхлебаешь.   
В ответ могу только безвольно уронить голову на скрещенные руки, лежащие на столе. Мозг сейчас взорвется. С одной стороны Вика права, а с другой… Хрень полная получается. Должен быть еще какой-то путь, кроме как прятаться от папаши Тёминого или же идти к нему с повинной.   
\- Кир, о чем задумался? – Викуся легонько трогает плечо.   
\- О сложностях однополых отношений… - и тут в голове сама собой вплывает на первый взгляд совершенно сумасшедшая мысль. – Слушай, а что, если Тёма уйдет из дома совсем? Вот просто не вернется и все. Или же поставит в известность предков, что желает жить самостоятельно, хлопнет дверью и прощайте? Первое время можно у нас перекантоваться, а потом найти квартиру где-нибудь в пригороде…   
Моя идея воодушевления у фурии не вызывает, наоборот, ее мордашка становится хмурой.   
\- Нет, Кирюнь. Даже не думай. Этот твой план практически ничем не отличается от похода к Серову-старшему с повинной. Результат будет тот же – все умрут. Такое можно было бы попробовать провернуть будь Тёма совершеннолетним с правом голоса, а так… Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет.   
\- Бля, от тебя толку - ноль! – встаю из-за стола и, выплеснув так и нетронутый чай в раковину, направляюсь к выходу. – Все, я спать.   
\- Кир! – окликает фурия уже в дверях.   
\- Что? – нехотя оборачиваюсь.   
Накручивая на палец темную прядь, Викуся задумчиво произносит:   
\- Похоже, ты действительно научился нести ответственность за свои поступки…   
\- Спокойной ночи! 

*** 

Спокойной ночи у меня не получилось. Сначала долго крутился в поисках удобного положения для сна, которое бы не ущемляло Чудо в правах на половину моей односпальной кровати. Когда же, наконец, пристроился, уткнувшись носом в белобрысую макушку и по-хозяйски закинув на Тёму одну ногу, в голову полезли живописные мысли. Они стали наслаиваться одна на другую, образуя пирог гигантских размеров, в который поместились и воспоминания за прошедшие полтора месяца, и вероятные планы на ближайшее будущее… Жизнь - дерьмо, кто бы спорил, но Вика не права. Оставить Тёму сейчас наедине с проблемой может только конченная сволочь. А я себя таковым не считаю. Поэтому, взвесив все за и против, принимаю единственно верное решение – увести Чудо из родительского гнезда. 

*** 

Проснулся резко. Просто открыл глаза без единого налета сна. В гордом одиночестве, совершенно свободно я развалился на всей кровати, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. Вероятно, именно это ощущение полной свободы и стало причиной столь резкого пробуждения. Сев, прислушиваюсь к своему учащенному сердцебиению и звукам, доносящимся из-за коридора – шум воды, тишина, тихий хлопок дверью ванной, короткий щелчок выключателя, легкие шаги…   
\- Доброе утро. – Тёма расплывается в улыбке, прикрывая за собой дверь. - Я тебя разбудил?   
\- Нет. Сам проснулся, - провожу ладонью по лицу, прогоняя неприятное чувство тревоги. – Сколько времени?   
\- Почти одиннадцать… - устроившись на краю кровати, рассматривает разбитую коленку.   
\- Понятно… Ладно, я в ванную, потом пойдем завтракать.   
\- Подожди, - ловит за руку, когда встаю с кровати. На мой вопросительный взгляд сверху вниз, Чудо на мгновение прикусывает губу, а потом, опустив голову, сообщает: - Я… я дома позавтракаю. Мама сейчас за мной заедет.   
Холодный душ? Нет, мои ощущения покруче будут. Резко схватив Тёму за плечи как следует встряхиваю, надеясь избавить от неизвестно откуда взявшейся дури.   
\- Какая мама?! – ору в испуганное лицо. - Ты домой намылился после вчерашнего?! Совсем идиот?!   
\- Так лучше будет!   
\- Кому?!   
\- Всем!   
Уверенность, с которой он кричит в ответ, совершенно не совпадает с выражением в голубых глазках. Давно я не видел такого тоскливого взгляда.   
\- Значит, всем? – отпустив худые ручки, сажусь рядом. – Давай раскатай-ка мне перспективку в чем же это «лучше для всех», по-твоему, заключается?   
Гробовое молчание. Только сосредоточенное сопение в ответ.   
\- Хорошо. Хочешь, я обрисую это «лучше»? – не свожу выжидательного взгляда с Чуда, сплетающего пальцы. – Ты возвращаешься домой, неопределенный период получаешь по первое число от предков, но потом все устаканивается и постепенно забывается. Папка снова дарует тебе титул единственного и неповторимого наследника, случайно оступившегося в юности. Я же все это время скромно стою в сторонке, надежно прикрытый твоим комиссарским телом. Налаживаю быт обычного гетеросексуала без особых заморочек, изредка вспоминая, как мы кувыркались вот в этой самой койке, и тихо радуюсь, что морда цела. Так? Тёма по-прежнему смотрит куда-то в пол, только дышит чаще. Не сдержавшись, крепко перехватываю за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову.   
\- Так? Я тебя спрашиваю!   
\- Так! Пусти, - сдавленно просит, сжимая пальцами запястье.   
Оттолкнув от себя так, что Чудо едва не опрокидывается на спину, встаю с кровати.   
\- Долго думал, прежде чем за Викусей повторить? У тебя хоть грамм собственных мозгов есть?   
Подойдя к столу, выдвигаю верхний ящик. С легким хрустом срываю целлофан с нетронутой пачки сигарет.   
\- Я не повторял…   
\- А что? Сам додумался, гений?! Помнится, вчера вечером еще не представлял, как жить без меня, а тут, пожалуйста, самостоятельность прет из всех щелей!   
Первая неаккуратно вытащенная сигарета, ломается примерно на середине, заставляя выругаться в полголоса, а вот вторая без приключений попадает в рот.  
\- Перестань кричать, я тебя прекрасно слышу. – Опираясь локтями на колени, Тёма запускает пальцы в волосы, обхватив себя за голову. – Какая разница - сам додумался или кто-то подсказал, Кир? Суть все равно одна – это правильное решение. Во всяком случае, сейчас… И потом, зачем рисковать и оттягивать и без того очевидную развязку?   
\- В смысле? – выдохнув дым, подозрительно смотрю на Чудо.   
\- В прямом. Ты думаешь, как долго бы еще протянули наши отношения? Месяц? Два? Полгода? Ну, пусть даже год, а потом что? Мы бы все равно разошлись в разные стороны. Я прекрасно понимаю, что перспектива изначально была никакая. И то, что в итоге ты стал со мной встречаться скорее нонсенс, чем закономерность – тоже понимаю. Поэтому, какой смысл бороться за то, чего все равно не будет? Зачем создавать тебе дополнительные трудности, в виде разборок с моими родителями? Даже если сейчас поступить по-другому и не пойти домой, дальше что? Где и как жить? Зависеть целиком от тебя? Ждать, что надоем и ты меня просто пошлешь или возненавидишь, когда отец спустит собак? Нет. Я так не хочу.   
Эти недетские рассуждения довольно часто заставляют меня вспомнить, что Тёма вовсе не ребенок, а вполне взрослый человек. Только вот не разделяю я его точку зрения.   
\- Ты слишком много боишься и слишком о многом думаешь, – сделав последнюю затяжку, добавляю в цветочный горшок еще один окурок.   
Тёма даже не поднимает голову, когда подхожу вплотную. Положив ладонь на белобрысую макушку, медлю еще несколько секунд, а потом, наплевав на все, честно признаюсь:   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Останься…   
\- Кир… - взяв за запястье, подносит мою руку к лицу. Кончиками пальцев чувствую тепло дыхания. – Я всегда хотел услышать что-то подобное от тебя, но даже не представлял, что мне будет так тяжело, - прижимает ладонь к щеке. Горячая и… влажная.   
\- Дурак, - легко обхватываю ладонями лицо, заставляя приподнять.   
Чудо не сопротивляется, когда порывисто прижимаюсь к его рту. Целую глубоко, жадно, вкладывая в каждое движение языка и губ острое нежелание отпускать эту глупую наивную ромашку с большими голубыми глазами. Обнимаю за плечи, ровно с той силой, чтобы не причинить боль, но и удержать, не дать ни малейшего шанса сбежать. И Тёма обнимает меня в ответ. Тонкие пальцы цепляются за ткань футболки, сминая ее на спине. У Чуда вырывается короткий не сдержанный стон, когда, навалившись, прижимаю его к кровати. Обмениваемся парой легких укусов и снова жадно ловим каждое мимолетное движение губ…   
\- Артемка! Мама приехала! – вопль откуда-то с первого этажа доносится до нас, как приглушенное эхо с другой планеты.   
Мне все равно - мама, папа, международная делегация - я не собираюсь прерываться, а вот Тёма тут же начинает метаться. Упираясь ладонями в плечи, старается отвернуться.   
\- Артемка! – децибелы в голосе фурии возросли, и она определенно стала к нам ближе.   
Я легко перехватываю узкие запястья и развожу руки в стороны, предотвращая попытки Чуда сбросить меня. Единственное что я не учел – зубы. Тёма с таким отчаянием их сжимает, что от боли у меня темнеет в глазах.   
\- Твою мать! – выпрямившись, сажусь на узких бедрах. Прижав пальцы к нижней губе, через секунду обнаруживаю на них кровь. – Ты совсем больной?! Какого хрена кусаешься?!   
\- Извини, но ты слишком увлекся, - в глазках-блюдцах искреннее сожаление. – Кир, мне надо идти…   
Я даже не успеваю возразить, как дверь в комнату распахивается и на пороге возникает дорогая сестричка.   
\- Артемка! Тебя мама… - ее запал тухнет мгновенно, едва оценивающий взгляд пробегает по нам. Безо всякого воодушевления завершает: – ждет.   
\- Пошла нафиг отсюда, - лаконично выражаю отношение к внезапному появлению Викуси.   
\- Кир! – тут же реагирует Тёма, стараясь выползти из-под меня.   
Сестричка же наплевав на мое указание, заходит в комнату, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Скрестив на груди руки, нравоучительным тоном произносит:   
\- Говори что хочешь – мне параллельно, можешь даже матом покрыть, только слезь с человека. Во-первых, ему тяжело, а во-вторых, не думаю, что Ирма оценит эту картину.   
\- А мне начхать - кто что оценит. Даже если я его прилюдно трахну – мое личное дело и о последствиях не тебе беспокоится, Мать Тереза местного разлива, - злость вспыхивает с новой силой.   
Щеки у Викуси моментально становятся пунцовыми. Закусив губу, она пристально смотрит мне в глаза.   
\- Кир, дай мне встать, - неожиданно твердо произносит Тёма, приподнявшись на локтях. – Вика, я сейчас спущусь. Пожалуйста, попроси маму подождать меня в машине.   
\- Ладно, - легко соглашается фурия и, бросив на меня последний испепеляющий взгляд, скрывается за дверью.   
\- Значит, сваливаешь?   
Чудо стойко выдерживает мой испытывающий взгляд. И тут же встает, едва я, перекинув одну ногу, освобождаю его.   
\- Кир, давай расценим это как перерыв? Нам же ничто не мешает… возобновить отношения чуть позже, после того, как все успокоится. Если, конечно, захочешь…   
\- Знаешь, что? Вали-ка ты нахрен со своим перерывом! Все, так все. Никаких перерывов, остановок, пауз и прочей чуши. Даже не собираюсь сидеть в ожидании… чуда. Спасибо, за отличный трах и хорошее настроение. Свободен!   
\- Кир…   
\- Пошел отсюда! – вскочив, хватаю под руку и выталкиваю за дверь.   
На несколько секунд мы словно застываем, глядя друг на друга. Мне плохо, внутри что-то противно кувыркается, а глазки-блюдца лихорадочно блестят не пролившимися осадками… Он слишком часто плачет.   
Внезапно поддавшись вперед, Тёма порывисто обнимает меня за шею. Касаясь губами волос, обещает:   
\- Я позвоню, - и, развернувшись, торопится к лестнице, кулаком вытирая глаза.   
\- Даже не думай! – кричу в спину, сжимая кулаки от бессилия. 

*** 

Периодически проваливаясь в неглубокий сон, остаток дня я провалялся в постели. Лежал, глядя в стену или в потолок, без особых размышлений. Наверное, мозг уже не способен работать в усиленном режиме. На меня мгновенно навалилась слабость и апатия, едва захлопнул дверь в спальню, проводив взглядом спускающегося по ступенькам Тёму… Надеюсь, бестолковая мамашка будет втирать мазь ему в спину и плечи, чтобы синяки поскорей прошли...   
\- Кирюша! – стук в дверь и обеспокоенный голос мамульки, заставляет нехотя открыть глаза.   
\- Что?   
\- Ты кушать не хочешь?   
\- Нет.   
\- Тогда спускайся пить чай с булочками! Я только что испекла.   
Приглашение на чай в нашем доме стандартный предлог поговорить по душам. Только у меня совсем нет настроя на откровенность.   
\- Хорошо, позже спущусь, - обещаю, твердо зная, что сегодня из комнаты не выйду.   
Ничего больше не сказав, мамулька удаляется, оставляя меня в покое.   
Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, но внезапно дверь распахивается, оглушительно ударившись о шкаф.   
\- Хватит киснуть! – я только успеваю обернуться, как Викуся запрыгивает на кровать. – Вставай!   
\- Отвали, - отталкиваю фурию, тянущую свои кровожадные ручки к моим волосам.   
\- Кирюшенька, ну что ты, в самом деле?! Как брошенка какой-то!   
\- Тебе сказать спасибо надо. Вправила Тёме мозги с утра пораньше?   
Вздохнув, Викуся падает на пятую точку, скрещивая ноги по-турецки. Подперев кулаком подбородок, тоном учительницы начальных классов произносит:   
\- Ну да, объяснила кое-что. Сейчас тебе фигово… что, кстати, удивительно, - на не накрашенных губах появляется легкая улыбка, - зато потом признаешь мою правоту.   
\- Что-то сомневаюсь…   
\- Не сомневайся. Во-первых, у вас есть время подумать и… поскучать, а во-вторых, все устаканится гораздо быстрей, чем я предполагала. Ирма не в курсе, что произошло между Тёмой и папашей. Она твердо уверена – муж «воспитывал» ребенка за отвратный результат экзамена. По ее сбивчивым пояснениям, я поняла, что когда госпожа Серова вернулась домой, то обнаружила в дупель пьяного мужа и отсутствие сына. Проспавшись, папашка только сказал, что накануне отлупцевал Тёму и тот сбежал… Так что, похоже в планы господина Серова не входит посвящение Ирмы в суть произошедшего, а это значит - открытые репрессии Тёме не грозят, и скоро все замнется.   
\- Не знаю… Хотелось бы надеяться…   
Наклонившись, Викуся хватает меня за руку и спрыгивает с кровати:   
\- Вот и надейся. А сейчас пошли чай пить. Плюшки обалденные, я одну уже утоптала! – настойчиво тянет меня за собой. – Заодно фотки посмотришь, предки вчера нащелкались у Парамоновых. У них такая прикольная собака!   
\- Погоди! – сажусь на кровати. – Кстати, о фотках. Отдай мне «компромат» наш с Тёмой. Он тебе все равно уже не нужен.   
\- Эээ… - Сестричка отпускает мою руку и отступает к двери, глупо улыбаясь: - Кир, вот наша мама говорит, что кроме внешности у нас с тобой ничего общего…   
\- И что? – не понимаю при чем тут наше сходство.   
\- Ничего-ничего, - тараторит Викуся, уже стоя за порогом комнаты и только одной рукой держась за косяк. – Просто у нас все-таки есть еще одна общая черта.   
\- Какая?   
\- Патологический кретинизм. – Поморщившись, как от зубной боли, фурия делает глубокий вдох и сообщает на выдохе: - Короче, нет у меня никаких фоток! Ты тогда утром все затер в фотике, а я копии не сделала! Не успела просто.   
\- Вика…   
\- Ась?   
\- Ви-и-ка! – подскакиваю на кровати.   
\- Ну, я же не виновата, что ты с меня так и не стряс материальное доказательство и повелся на грязный блеф! А я дебил – признаю, сообразила, что ты фотки кильнешь, только когда фотоаппарат был у тебя в руках. Не могла же я орать: «Отдай обратно!». Пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам…   
\- Вика-а-а-а!!!   
\- Мама!!! – с диким воплем сестричка галопирует от меня по лестнице вниз. – Мама!!! Он меня убьет!!! Кира!!! Ну прости-и-и!!! 

*** 

Пять дней от Тёмы не было никаких новостей. Викуся несколько раз пыталась дозвониться на домашний телефон, но бесполезно. Трубку никто не брал. Вечером шестого дня, на пороге дома меня встретила Викуся. Прижимая к груди черный лохматый комок с длинными опущенными ушами и блестящими глазами-бусинами, она сообщила, что кролика принесла утром домработница Серовых, которые уехали на отдых. На мой вопрос, как надолго? Викуся только опустила глаза. Оказалось, что Тёма прямым ходом оттуда отправится в Англию на учебу, а дом Серовых уже выставлен на продажу. Никаких записок или посланий на словах Тёма не оставлял. Ничего, кроме кролика… Логичный конец нашей не логичной истории…


	5. Эпилог

\- И на кой фиг я согласился? Спал бы себе сейчас в теплой сухой постели…   
\- Хватит ныть! Что ты, как тряпка? Тридцать метров от стоянки пройти не под силу?   
Плотней прижав ворот пальто при очередном порыве ветра, зажмуриваюсь, чтобы мокрая снежная каша не попала в глаза.   
\- В половине восьмого утра, при такой охренительной погоде – удивительно, что тебе под силу! Нашла таксиста… Это же надо умудриться шесть раз провалить экзамен по вождению. Нафига тебе вообще машину купили, если ты педаль газа с педалью тормоза путаешь?   
Сестричка резко останавливается, едва ли не скрипнув каблуками-шпильками.   
\- Слушай, ты, тормоз, - вырывающийся пар изо рта напоминает дымовую завесу из пасти дракона, - вали домой! Задолбал уже. Знала бы, что степень твоего нытья зависит от сезона – как у психа весной и осенью сплошные обострения – договорилась бы с Марки!   
\- А мы разве не ее встречаем? – уточняю невинным голосом.   
\- Бля! – засунув руки глубже в карманы меховой курточки и больше не говоря ни слова, Викуся решительным шагом направляется к двухэтажному зданию автовокзала.   
Обреченно вздохнув, плетусь следом, проклиная всегда так не вовремя просыпающуюся совесть. 

*** 

В столь ранний час в просторном зале немноголюдно. Три человека в очереди у единственного работающего окошка с надписью «Касса», еще с десяток дремлющих личностей устроились в жестких креслах. И только мы с Викусей, как два оленя, топчимся у табло с расписанием междугородних маршрутов.   
\- Ну что? – нетерпеливо пихаю в бок сестричку.   
\- Ничего… - она внимательно изучает электронные строчки, а потом, достав из кармана обрывок листка, произносит: – По идее, автобус уже приехал пятнадцать минут назад…   
\- И?   
\- И если бы ты быстрей копался со сборами, мы бы приехали вовремя.   
Начинается. Я и так совершил невозможное – встал в шесть утра! Ну, опоздали чуть-чуть – тоже мне проблема. Воспользоваться сотовым сложно, что ли? И потом, если Марки уже приехала, то вряд ли ушла пешком, зная, что Викуся за ней примчится. Значит, она либо здесь, либо на втором этаже. Погода на улице, факт, не для прогулок…   
Однако, повертев головой по сторонам, в зоне досягаемости не вижу тощую подружку сестрички.   
\- Блин, позвони и спроси, где эта твоя Марки ошивается, - даю дельный совет.   
\- Самый умный, да? – Викуся скептически приподнимает бровь. – Я пыталась позвонить еще в машине. Абонент недоступен. Скорее всего разрядился сотовый… Идиотизм какой-то.   
Полностью согласен, но в слух предпочитаю не говорить. Фурия уже на пределе. То и дело бросает на меня испепеляющие взгляды. Даже как-то жарковато стало. Расстегнув пальто и стянув влажную от растаявшего снега шапку, чувствую себя лучше.   
\- Ладно. Ты тут покарауль, а я на второй этаж сбегаю. Может, она там сидит, - не давая Викусе возможность открыть рот, мгновенно разворачиваюсь и быстрым шагом направляюсь к широкой лестнице.   
Даже если Марки там нет, у меня будет хоть пять минут покоя и благородный жест в кармане – проявил инициативу в поисках.   
Едва поднявшись на второй этаж, понимаю, что ловить тут совершенно нечего. Спящий на трех креслах у окна бородатый мужик на Марки не тянет, явно, да и две женщины средних лет, мирно ведущие светскую беседу, тоже. Еще в зале присутствуют семья из четырех человек и двое парней в самом дальнем углу. Печально…   
Тут мой взгляд натыкается на автомат с горячими напитками, стоящий напротив тех самых парней. Плевать, что кофе в таких аппаратах, мягко говоря, отвратительный, сейчас я согласен на все.   
Подойдя и недолго думая, забрасываю монеты. Нажимаю кнопку под надписью «Черный кофе». Дождавшись, когда погаснет красный огонек, наклоняюсь, чтобы вытащить маленький бумажный стаканчик… В этот момент за спиной раздается неуверенное:   
\- Кирилл?   
Зависаю. Очень прочно зависаю, потому что голос мне кажется знакомым и в тоже время нереальным. Вероятно, утренние глюки с недосыпа…   
\- Кир?   
Нет. Это не глюки, это… Медленно оборачиваюсь, бросая взгляд через плечо. Объемный чемодан под темно-коричневую кожу на маленьких колесах, белые кроссовки с золотым - совсем не по погоде, темно-синие джинсы с банальными потертостями, плотно обхватывающие худые ноги, тонкая оранжевая курточка, широкий шарф, намотанный вокруг шеи и закрывающий подбородок, черная шапка, надвинутая до самых бровей. Две минуты назад этот парень стоял у противоположной стены спиной ко мне. И если бы не огромные голубые глаза…   
\- Тёма… - не то спрашиваю, не то констатирую.   
Поднеся руку к лицу, сдвигает шарф, открывая сухие потрескавшиеся губы, растянутые в легкой полуулыбке.   
\- Привет, Кир.   
\- Ты… ты вырос, - выдаю самую идиотскую фразу из возможных, но он действительно вытянулся, и теперь ниже меня всего лишь на полголовы.   
\- Ага… - согласно кивает и неожиданно спрашивает: - А что ты тут делаешь?   
\- Вообще-то, меня Вика притащила встречать Марки, но, судя по всему, под костлявой девочкой подразумевался ты, - при мысли о подлости сестричкиной натуры я снова обретаю дар речи.   
\- Да? А мне она сказала, что приедет с Гошкой или Герой. Я… хотел сюрприз тебе сделать.   
Мы не виделись полтора года, за которые Тёма ни разу не связался со мной. Ни одного телефонного звонка или еще хоть какой-то попытки выйти на связь. С моей стороны это было бесполезное занятие, потому что искать его в Англии, не зная ни адреса, ни номера телефона – мог бы только конченый оптимист. Но он… он-то знал, где я! А теперь стоит тут весь такой шелковый, хлопает ресницами и считает сложившуюся ситуацию совершенно нормальной. Да за одно то, что он Вику поставил в известность о своем появлении, а не меня - по стенке размазать надо! И сестричка хороша, ведь ни в чем не прокололась. Уже в который раз меня идиотом выставляют!   
\- Сюрприз? Думаешь, мне он от тебя нужен?   
\- Кир, давай не здесь, - Тёма оглядывается на стоящего у стены парня, с неподдельным интересом наблюдающего за нами.   
\- Вы вместе? – уточняю предельно равнодушно, но на самом деле опасаюсь ответа типа: «Да. Это мой парень. Будьте знакомы».   
\- Нет. Просто сосед по автобусу. Он тоже ждет встречающих.   
\- Понятно. Пошли, твоя встречающая внизу. А у меня скромная роль таксиста и носильщика, - подхватив чемодан, направляюсь к лестнице, проигнорировав неуверенное:   
\- Кир…   
Во мне все кипит и булькает. Это же надо такое! Едва ли не слетев по ступенькам, оглядываюсь по сторонам. Но сестрички уже и след простыл. Чертова засранка наверняка продумала пути к отступлению заранее. Вытащив сотовый из кармана, вызываю Викусю. После нескольких гудков, она все же отвечает:   
\- Алло.   
\- Куда пропала? – интересуюсь нежным голосом, чтобы не спугнуть фурию раньше времени.   
\- Домой поехала на такси, - отзывается в тон мне.   
\- Да? А как же Марки?   
\- Кирюша, не идиотничай. Я видела, что вы с Артёмкой встретились. Не совсем то, чего я ожидала, но и так пока сойдет.   
Оглянувшись, бросаю взгляд на мнущееся в шаге от меня… Чудо.   
\- О, и чего же ты ожидала? – шиплю в трубку.   
\- Как чего? Слез, объятий и поцелуев, - сдавленно хихикает в ответ. И уже серьезно добавляет: - Ты уж позаботься о нем, Кир.   
\- С какой радости?!   
\- Потому что у Артемки здесь никого нет кроме тебя.   
Все. На этом оригинальном заявлении Викуся благополучно отрубается. 

*** 

Устроившись в салоне, первым делом включаю печку. Погода улучшаться совершенно не собирается. Снег и ветер усилились. И это только середина ноября… Тёма, поднеся раскрытые ладони к потоку горячего воздуха, довольно жмурится.   
\- Куда везти? – сложив руки на руле, наблюдаю, как дворники ползают по лобовому стеклу, смахивая налипающий снег.   
С полминуты молчит, а потом растерянно произносит:   
\- Я… я не знаю…   
\- А кто знает?   
\- Кир, я… я к тебе ехал.   
Да ну? Вот это новость. Он что же себе там, в Англии, надумал? Что я тут буду сидеть и терпеливо ждать, авось счастье обратно привалит?   
\- Извини, должен разочаровать. Моя жена и ребенок вряд ли обрадуются нежданным гостям, - сообщаю без каких-либо эмоций в голосе.   
\- Нет у тебя жены. И ребенка тоже нет, - мгновенно опровергает мою стройную теорию. – И даже девушки постоянной…   
\- С чего ты взял?   
\- Вика сказала.   
Кто бы сомневался. Этой вороне давно пора клюв сломать, чтобы не каркала направо и налево.   
\- Ммм… Да ты, наверное, в курсе всех подробностей моей личной и общественной жизни? И как? Интересно было сплетни собирать от Викуси? – пальцы крепче сжимают руль.   
\- Кир, зачем ты так?   
\- Как?! – ору, не в силах больше сдерживаться. – Как так?!   
Вжавшись в дверь, Тёма испуганно смотрит на меня, а потом неожиданно кричит в ответ:   
\- Я думал, ты будешь хотя бы рад меня видеть!   
\- Ты думал?! У твоих мозгов есть эта функция?! – схватившись за тонкую ткань курточки на груди, рывком притягиваю ближе. – Сомневаюсь! Свалив на полтора года, не подавая никаких признаков жизни, ты думал, что я буду рад тебя видеть?! Случаем дамским романами на чужбине не обчитался?! А то, может, рассчитывал, что я лужей растекусь, и заживем мы долго и счастливо?! Да, нихрена подобного! Поздно, твой товарняк умчался за линию горизонта, теперь уже фиг догонишь!   
В салоне повисает звенящая тишина. Тёма дышит рвано - через раз пропуская то вдох, то выдох. Не моргая, смотрит мне в глаза, и, кажется, я отчетливо вижу в них свое отражение. От этого взгляда становится не по себе, и вообще… вся накопившаяся злость вылетела вместе с криком. Осталось только мерзкое чувство обиды.   
\- Кир, - спокойно произносит, перехватывая мое запястье, - ты прав. Как всегда прав. – Оттолкнув руку, отодвигается назад. – Ни на что я не рассчитывал. Просто надоело жить эти полтора года под надзором. Засыпать и просыпаться, зная, что каждое слово, сказанное вслух, будет известно отцу. Надоело, что два мордоворота всегда на шаг позади, а телефон и Интернет запредельная недоступная роскошь. - Прикрывает глаза, делая судорожный вдох. И через мгновение дрогнувшим голосом срывается на крик: – Думаешь, мне там легко было? Что я жизнью наслаждался?! Сидел и радовался, уехав даже не попрощавшись?! Ты идиот! Эгоистичный придурок! – не глядя, нервно шарит рукой по двери, каждым словом вгоняя меня в глубокий ступор. – Всегда был таким и никогда не изменишься!   
Не успеваю даже пикнуть, как, дернув ручку, распахивает дверцу машины.   
Только в последний момент хватаю край оранжевой куртки. Но этот мой маневр заканчивается плачевно. Не ожидая, что его будут останавливать, Тёма слишком резко дергается вперед, и в следующую секунду вываливается из салона прямо в мокрую снежную кашу. И, разумеется, тонкая ткань тут же выскальзывает из пальцев, предоставляя свободу перемещений.   
\- Стой! – ору в след, мгновенно сорвавшемуся с места Тёме.   
Но ему на мой приказ глубоко параллельно. На всех парах несется прочь от машины, сквозь снежную завесу. В утренних сумерках и тусклом освещении редких фонарей силуэт в оранжевой курточке уже через несколько секунд исчезает за ближайшим углом.   
\- Отлично, твою мать! Беги, нахрен!   
Удивительно, но стекло остается на месте, когда захлопываю пассажирскую дверцу. Вдавив педаль газа, с трудом удерживаю руль. Не самая лучшая погода для стритрейсинга, но… меня просто разрывает. Сучонок! Мозгоед малолетний! Я ему, что Гонец Золотая пятка?! Думает, бегать следом буду?! Сейчас!   
Яркий красный огонек светофора перед глазами появляется слишком неожиданно. Едва успеваю пролететь перекресток перед самым «носом» огромного, оглушительно сигналящего AsiaBus'а.   
В горле тут же неприятно пересыхает. Замечательно. Только убиться из-за этого кретина не хватает. Постепенно сбавляя скорость, делаю несколько глубоких вдохов. Что я, в самом деле, как псих ненормальный?   
Неожиданно из кармана пальто раздается телефонная трель. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться кто звонит.   
\- Послал я твоего Тёмочку. И нехрен мне трезвонить, - устало бросаю в трубку и собираюсь нажать отбой.   
\- Верни чемодан, - почти требовательно звучит в ответ.   
\- Уже набегался?   
\- Чемодан, – игнорирует вопрос. – У меня там документы и деньги.   
Свернув в подворотню, прикидываю, как лучше развернуться.   
\- Жди на входе в вокзал. 

*** 

Через десять минут, после некоторых размышлений и сомнений, выбираюсь из припаркованной машины, в который раз проклиная погоду. Радует одно - холодно, мокро и мерзко не только мне. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Тёма топчется, где и было условлено. Даже не подумав лезть в багажник за чемоданом, прямым ходом направляюсь к зданию автовокзала.   
Увидев меня, он сам спускается по ступенькам и идет навстречу. Руки, спрятанные в карманы куртки, а лицо - наполовину в шарф, не оставляют сомнений, что замерз человек капитально.   
Подойдя вплотную и глядя куда-то на свои дурацкие кроссовки с налипшей снежной кашей, бубнит:   
\- Где мой чемодан?   
Ничего не ответив, я протягиваю руку и крепко сжав шарф, тяну за собой.   
\- Эй! – тут же возмущается, хватаясь заледеневшими пальцами за запястье. – Куда ты меня тащишь? Пусти!   
\- Заткнись. На нас уже и так местные таксисты с интересом смотрят, - шиплю в ответ, резко дергая на себя неплотный узел шарфа.   
\- Чтобы не смотрели, отпусти. Я… я сам могу идти.   
\- Сомневаюсь. Ты только бегать можешь… и реветь.   
\- А ты только орать…   
Проигнорировав последнюю реплику, лишь ускоряю шаг.   
\- Садись, - распахиваю перед Тёмой пассажирскую дверь.   
\- Зачем? - Непонимающе смотрит на меня. – Просто отдай мой чемодан. Мы уже все выяснили, разве нет?   
\- Садись. Больше повторять не буду, запихаю сам.   
Наверное, мой тон убедителен, поскольку, поколебавшись еще несколько секунд, он все-таки делает, как сказано.   
\- И куда ты намылился со своим чемоданом? – интересуюсь, уже вставив ключ в замок зажигания.   
\- Какая разница? – ловит мой взгляд. – В смысле, тебе не все ли равно?   
\- Мне все равно, – согласно киваю, – но вот моей нервной системе нет. Викуся торжественно назначила меня твоим опекуном. Так что несложно представить, что именно она со мной сделает, в случае твоей безвестной пропажи.   
\- С каких пор ты стал бояться Вику? – скептически уточняет, рассматривая мокрые пятна на коленях – результат недавнего падения.   
\- С тех пор, как с тобой связался, - повернувшись, достаю вязаные перчатки с заднего сидения. Руки у Тёмы синевато-бордового оттенка, а пальцы едва гнутся. – Надень и подержи у печки, пока не отвалились. Так каков гениальный план на ближайшую перспективу, с учетом того, что сюрприз «Приехать к Киру» с треском провалился?   
\- У меня осталось немного денег. Хватит на первое время… пока работу не найду. Отвези меня в какую-нибудь гостиницу, только недорогую.   
Поражаюсь спокойствию, с которым Тёмочка делает это заявление. Наивное создание. Он хоть представляет, на что подписывается? Самостоятельная жизнь в городе, работа, гостиница?   
\- Слушай, у меня есть некоторые сомнения по поводу твоей связи с реальностью, – тут же открывает рот, готовый возразить, но я опережаю: – И совсем не хочется увидеть твою мордашку в сводке происшествий ни в роли жертвы, ни в роли преступника. Поэтому на неделю можешь остаться у меня… или договориться с Викой и ее бандой, может, кто тебя еще приютит. А лучше дуй прямым ходом назад к папочке. Если надо денег на билет, дам…   
\- Нет! – отрицательно мотает головой. – Только не домой. Правда, можно остаться у тебя? Мне недели хватит, чтобы устроиться… - отворачивается к окну. – Не хочу сейчас пересекаться с близнецами или Марки. А Вика… ты же сам понимаешь. И потом, она ведь так и живет с родителями. Они наверняка будут вопросы задавать, на которые я не смогу ответить.   
\- Например, какие? Как ты тут оказался?   
\- Хотя бы… - проводит пальцем по запотевшему стеклу, оставляя вертикальную полоску.   
\- А мне, кстати, это тоже интересно.   
\- Накопил денег за полгода. Купил билет на самолет до Москвы. Потом на поезд пересел…   
\- Почему тогда на автовокзале оказался? – не совсем понимаю, с каких пор у нас поезда к автовокзалу причаливают.   
Вздохнув, Тёма откидывается на спинку сидения.   
\- Потому что на автобус билет можно купить без паспорта. Если папа надумает меня искать, то запнется, вероятно, на том городе, до которого у меня был билет на поезд. А протрястись в автобусе почти двенадцать часов – вряд ли он подумает, что я на такое способен.   
Логично. Более чем. Все-таки склад мышления у него местами довольно продуктивный. Но мне плевать. Через неделю избавлюсь от этой занозы раз и навсегда. Любым способом. И заживу себе спокойно! 

*** 

Не понимаю. Убейте, не понимаю о чем, а точнее - чем я думал, когда решил принять квартиранта? Это же самоубийству подобно. Уже шесть дней Тёма благополучно тусуется у меня, делая вид, что так и надо. Такое ощущение, что это изначально был его дом, а я пришел сюда пожить на время отсутствия хозяина. И никаких робких вопросиков типа: «А где это? А где то?». И вообще о былой Тёминой скромности теперь можно только из легенд узнать… Хотя, если подумать, скромность у него всегда была своеобразная. Только теперь, возвращаясь домой с работы, я концентрирую всю энергию ци, чтобы остаток вечера провести в некотором подобии психо-эмоционального равновесия. А все потому, что кое-кто хоть и вырос, а вот дурацкие псевдо-шорты по-прежнему таскает! И постоянно своими голыми коленками цепляется за меня! Я уже молчу про ненавязчивые улыбочки и выскакивания из ванной в одном полотенце.   
Но самое страшное не в этом. Весь ужас в том, что от всех случайных прикосновений, «столкновений» в узком коридоре и даже запахе папайи в ванной меня колбасит. И не просто так, а по-взрослому. Со всеми вытекающими «последствиями» под сдержанные стоны при закрытой двери в спальню. И сколько бы я себя ни убеждал, что чхать на эту белобрысую голубоглазую дохлятину, физиология берет свое. Радует только одно – наличие в квартире двух комнат и возможность в любой момент скрыться в своей, чтобы предаться самобичеванию.   
К сожалению, так легко слинять удается не всегда. Вот и сейчас, пока я с усердием намываю свою тарелку, Тёма, минуту назад ковырявший полумертвые рожки вилкой, оказывается в критической близости. Выкинув в урну остатки ужина, просовывает тарелку под моим локтем.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- На здоровье, - буркаю в ответ.   
\- Может, помочь? – задает вопрос невинным голосом и тут же хватается за губку, зажатую в моей руке.   
Ну вот какого хрена он делает? Прижался к спине… хоть бы майку надел, а то все ему жарко. Отопление у нас конечно жуткое – Сахара отдыхает, но… Дело в том, что я тоже в одних джинсах!   
\- Не надо, - пытаясь оттолкнуть, совершаю роковую ошибку. Двинув бедрами, впечатываюсь в Тёму еще и задницей.   
\- Кир, - никаких попыток отлепиться, наоборот только тесней прижимается и, к моему ужасу, недвусмысленно потершись носом о лопатку, выдыхает: - я правда хочу…   
Губка моментально выскальзывает из пальцев. Зажмурившись на мгновение, резко поворачиваюсь, заставляя Тёму отшатнуться, но не отойти на почтительное расстояние. Глядя на меня исподлобья, быстро облизывает губы. Простой, казалось бы, незатейливый жест, а у меня тут же в горле словно свинцовый шарик застревает, с которым даже «Му!» не скажешь. Под шум льющейся из крана воды и отдаленное бубнение телевизора в соседней комнате мы молча пялимся друг на друга. В голубых глазках я вижу интерес и… ожидание.   
\- Что? – безуспешно пытаюсь сосредоточиться на том, что с моих мыльных рук наверняка уже лужа натекла. – Что… ты хочешь?   
\- Просто… - чуть приподнимает голову, заставляя почувствовать теплое дыхание на подбородке, - помочь…   
Легкое прикосновение губами к уголку рта, и я теряю всякую связь с реальностью. Обхватив за голову, целую по-настоящему. Глубоко, жадно, прихватывая зубами подставленные губы - именно так как и хотел все это время. Тёма пытается вытолкнуть мой язык, но это только видимость сопротивления. Уже в следующее мгновение он шире открывает рот, позволяя проникнуть еще глубже, достать почти до горла. Мокрые пальцы скользят по спине от лопаток вниз к поясу джинс, и снова взлетают к плечам. С глухим стоном прижимается сильней, заставляя откинуться на раковину и тут же почувствовать брызги воды на коже. Не открывая глаз, отталкиваю от себя, но при этом крепко удерживая одной рукой за шею, другой поперек талии. На коротком вдохе, оторвавшись от губ, прихватываю тонкую мочку зубами, жадно вдыхая сладковатый запах светлых волос. Недовольно хныкнув, Тёма, путаясь пальцами в волосах, заставляет наклониться ниже, прикусить тонкую кожу возле ключицы. Поддается, когда, резко выпрямившись и снова накрывая его губы своими, толкаю к стене. Только стоять он больше не намерен. Крепко обняв, медленно сползает на пол, увлекая за собой.   
Мне не хватает дыхания, сердце барабанит так, что кажется - еще мгновение и оглохну, при этом писк в ушах от прилива крови только нарастает. Стоя на коленях и придерживая Тёму одной рукой за плечи, в нетерпении дергаю пуговицу на джинсах.   
\- Кир, - подставляет под поцелуи шею и сдавленно шепчет: - я… теперь можно не волноваться?   
Уткнувшись носом в плечо, пытаюсь выровнять дыхание и понять смысл вопроса. Безрезультатно.   
\- Ты о чем?   
\- Ну… не выгонишь меня завтра?   
Опираясь рукой о пол, освобождаюсь от объятий. Сев напротив, внимательно смотрю на Тёму. Раскрасневшееся лицо, губы, покусанные, с оплывшим от поцелуев контуром, голубые глазки с поволокой, на шее парочка следов от моих зубов, светлые волосы в беспорядке – вид у мальчика крайне блядский. А может он уже и не так невинен, как мне раньше казалось? Кто его знает, чему он в своей Англии научился? И главное с кем…   
\- То есть? Для того, чтобы тебя не выперли, решил подставить задницу? Тактика дешевой проститутки, которой больше нечего предложить?   
\- Ты… - Тёма сжимает зубы, так что желваки проступают, и в следующее мгновение налетает на меня с кулаками. Пропускаю пару ощутимых ударов по ребрам, после которых легко отталкиваю худого агрессора. Вскочив на ноги, пулей вылетает из кухни. Вздохнув, тоже встаю. Застегнув джинсы и выключив воду, неторопливо направляюсь в зал, где Тёма и обосновался за неделю.   
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? – интересуюсь, опираясь плечом о косяк.   
Ничего не отвечает, только сосредоточенно сопит. Еще какое-то время наблюдаю за метаниями от шкафа к раскрытому чемодану, а потом, дождавшись очередного броска к полкам с пожитками, подхожу и вываливаю все собранное. Повернувшись, Тёма, не моргая, смотрит на результат моего «труда».   
\- Я, кажется, спросил: какого хрена ты делаешь?   
Прижав к лицу только что вынутый из шкафа заключительный ворох одежды, опускается на пол. Приглушенный, сдержанный всхлип. Потом еще один… Я могу собой гордиться. Довел-таки его до слез.   
\- Снова ноешь? – присев на корточки рядом, уточняю совсем беззлобно и получаю в ответ яростное:   
\- Да пошел ты!   
Отбросив вещи в сторону, дергаными движениями вытирает мокрые глаза.   
\- Шлюхой меня считаешь?! Дешевкой?! – дрожащим голосом выкрикивает в лицо. – Всегда считал, да? Еще бы! Я же сам навязался! Сам под тебя лег!   
\- Не считал я тебя шлюхой! – стараюсь переорать.   
\- А кем?! Кем ты меня считал?! – размазывает слезы по щекам, и такое ощущение, что они текут сами по себе. - Правильно, никем! Я же для тебя просто эксперимент! Полигон для испытаний! Ведь наверняка вздохнул спокойно, когда я уехал?! Еще бы! Столько проблем разом отпало!   
\- Заткнись! – в глазах моментально темнеет. Схватив за подбородок, дергаю к себе. – Закрой рот, если не соображаешь что несешь!   
\- Отпусти! – Тёма бьет кулаком по запястью.   
Оттолкнув от себя, поднимаюсь на ноги.   
\- Убери вещи в шкаф, умойся и ложись, нахрен, спать.   
\- Разбежался! – рычит в ответ, сгребая в кучу шмотки, до которых может дотянуться. – Я тут больше не останусь! И так злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством. У меня тоже гордость есть, между прочим!   
\- Да ну? – нервный смешок вырывается против воли.   
Шмыгнув носом, Тёма замирает.   
\- А ты еще большая сволочь, чем я думал… - констатирует растерянно, окончательно закусывая мое больное самолюбие.   
\- Слышишь, ты, душистая фиалка! Если я весь такой говеный, фигли ты вообще приперся?! Гулял бы себе по Трафальгарской площади и хлебал файфоклошный чай! Гнет папенькин задрал?!   
\- Да, задрал! – зашвыривает одежду обратно в валяющийся на полу чемодан. - И ты меня задрал! Вы все! Со своими требованиями и домыслами! А кто хоть раз спросил: чего я хочу?! Кому интересно, что мне нужно?!   
\- Тебе нужно заткнуться и успокоиться! Истеричка невменяемая!   
Едва успеваю отклониться, как мимо со свистом пролетает увесистый том сочинений Р.Желязны.   
\- Ты это бабам своим говорить будешь! Может они послушают, а я не собираюсь! Неужели сложно просто выйти и дать мне собраться спокойно?!   
\- Да ради Бога! Вали на все четыре! Задерживать тебя никто не собирается! – шарахнув напоследок дверью комнаты, вылетаю в коридор.   
Еще через пять минут, сунув ноги в ботинки и прихватив пальто, вовсе покидаю квартиру. И плевать, что комплект ключей один. Если так сильно хочет, найдет способ слинять. А девятый этаж – не помеха! 

 

*** 

Допиваю второй бокал мартини, а телефон надрывно жужжит в кармане. Уже час Тёма тиранит меня звонками. Еще бы. Запер человека в квартире и благополучно свалил. Но по-другому ведь никак. Мы оба были не в том состоянии, чтобы трезво рассуждать. Трезво… Делаю очередной глоток, окончательно прощаясь с мыслью сегодня еще раз сесть за руль. Нет, в планы совсем не входит напиться, просто нужно немного расслабить мозги. Слишком много всего в них лезет в последнее время. Меня швыряет из крайности в крайность. Уже и сам не понимаю, чего именно хочу: то ли выкинуть Тёму из жизни раз и навсегда, то ли поддаться соблазну оставить все как есть?   
Вздохнув, достою сотовый. Взгляд на дисплей и меня начинает мутить. Похоже, Тёма обратился в адвокатскую контору за помощью.   
\- Ты где? – получаю вопрос, едва поднеся трубку к уху.   
\- Какая разница? Морду бить придешь?   
\- Все может быть, - довольно миролюбиво соглашается Викуся. – Кир, какого черта ты творишь?   
\- Риторический вопрос, как я понимаю.   
\- Нет. Вполне конкретный. Давно записался в садо-мазохисты? И над Артемкой издеваешься и себя калечишь.   
\- Откуда такие возвышенные мысли? – закрыв глаза, подпираю кулаком подбородок.   
\- От верблюда, - гаркает сестричка и уже спокойней продолжает: - Кир, я, правда, не понимаю, что у тебя в башке творится? Вернулся Артемка, бросив все, сбежав от родителей, практически без копейки. К тебе, идиоту, приехал. Поняла бы и даже отговорила его, если бы тебе действительно плевать было, но ведь это полная чушь. Ты же не хотел его отпускать, к папаше готов был идти с повинной. А теперь-то что изменилось?   
\- Не знаю… Я, наверное, изменился.   
\- Слушай, эту байку кому другому скажи! Нихрена ты не изменился. Придурком как был, так и остался.   
\- Может быть. Только ты мне скажи, если я такой нужный был все это время, почему Тема не мне позвонил, а тебе? Может, я бы и не захотел, чтобы он возвращался? Почему меня всегда ставят перед фактом, не давая права выбора? Я вообще склонен предполагать, что Тёмочка твой от предков слинял, устав от гнета. Не ко мне конкретно примчался, а просто потому, что некуда было больше податься.   
\- Кир, как ты не поймешь? Не было у него возможности висеть на телефоне. Он со мной связался два месяца назад. Тебе элементарно побоялся звонить, мало ли что? И потом, ты не знал о его приезде только из-за меня. Я была против.   
\- Почему?   
Короткий вздох в трубке.   
\- Потому что ты его ждал. Можешь признаваться или нет, но я-то видела. И уверена, если бы знал о планируемом побеге и, если бы ничего не получилось, хреновей всех чувствовал бы себя именно ты. От стресса еще бы в башку стрельнуло самому туда поехать… - Викуся делает короткую паузу и уже жизнерадостным голосом продолжает: - Так что, Кирюша, не тупи. Ноги в руки и домой, улаживать все вопросы с Артемкой. Он за эту неделю уже извелся весь. Не понимает человек, что ты кретин по жизни, а вовсе не принц из детских сказок.   
\- Да, бля, не принц. Король, поняла? – губы растягиваются в улыбке.   
\- Самодур ты, Кирочка, – хихикает сестричка и отключается.   
Убрав телефон в карман, заказываю еще один бокал мартини. 

*** 

Вернувшись домой за полночь, а точнее - в районе трех часов, обнаруживаю белые кроссовки стоящими на прежнем месте. Ну, наверное, босиком убежал. Фокусирую взгляд на вешалке – и раздетый… в одних шортиках. Усмехнувшись своей собственной глупости, разуваюсь и, не снимая расстегнутого еще в лифте пальто, тащусь прямиком в зал. Открыв дверь, разглядываю в потемках состояние комнаты. Идеальный порядок – никой тебе битой посуды, сорванных штор или разорванных книг. О недавних криках напоминает только чемодан, стоящий у шкафа.   
Прислонившись виском к дверному косяку, устало прикрываю глаза. Вот он. Спит на узком диване, отвернувшись к стенке, в знакомой позе на боку, подсунув одну руку под подушку, другую, пристроив у щеки. И какое сейчас имеют значение прошедшие полтора года, если мне по-прежнему хочется лечь рядом и уткнуться носом в белобрысую макушку? Никакого. Совершенно никакого. Вздохнув, подхожу к дивану. Вика права, я вовсе не принц. Во мне нет благородства, доблести, да и о наличии чести можно поспорить, но… Эта ромашка все-таки видит что-то хорошее…   
Стащив пальто с плеч, бросаю прямо на пол. Диван ощутимо прогибается под коленями, когда, встав на четвереньки, склоняюсь над спящим Тёмой. Рассматриваю четкий профиль. Плавная линия подбородка, сомкнутые губы – нижняя, чуть полней верхней, заостренный кончик носа, лохматая челка, почти касающаяся опущенных ресниц. Подстригся, конечно, но она все равно длиннее, чем могла бы быть… Помедлив несколько секунд, аккуратно сдвигаю светлые волосы и прижимаюсь губами к теплой шее, делая медленный глубокий вдох. Знакомый запах заползает в нос, заставляя удовлетворенно прикрыть глаза. Но насладиться моментом по полной программе не успеваю. Дернувшись подо мной, Тема вскидывает руку и резко поворачивает голову. В испуганных глазах четкий отпечаток сна. Прижав ладонь к шее, там, где секундами раньше были мои губы, хриплым голосом шепчет:   
\- Кир? Что… что ты делаешь?   
Ничего не ответив, склоняюсь ниже.   
\- Кир? – он вжимается затылком в подушку, не моргая, глядя в лицо. – Кир, ты пьяный?   
Конечно, я так близко, что Тёма чувствует мое дыхание… и запах, который, безусловно, остался от мартини.   
Едва ощутимо вздрагивает, когда провожу пальцем от виска через правую скулу.   
\- Перестань. Слезь с меня, Кир. Это не смешно.   
Отворачивается, когда между нашими губами остается всего пара миллиметров.   
\- Ки!.. – мое имя обрывается.   
Крепко держа за подбородок, не даю отвернуться или даже попытаться сделать что-то подобное. Игнорирую правую руку, упирающуюся в плечо и левую, вцепившуюся в бок, до боли сжавшую кожу под тонкой рубашкой. Целую медленно, не спеша, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока расслабится и приоткроет плотно сомкнутые губы. Но мой энтузиазм не находит отклика.   
\- Чего застыл? – опираясь на локоть, укладываюсь поудобней, придавливая Тёму к дивану. – Хочешь поиграть в Снежную Королеву?   
Резко поворачивает голову, когда, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею, устало вздыхаю.   
\- Нет. Мне же больше подходит роль дешевой проститутки, - очень старается говорить спокойно, но я чувствую, как у него учащается пульс.   
\- Прекрати, никакая ты не проститутка. У тебя опыта соответствующего нет. – Прихватываю кожу губами. – Я ляпнул не подумав… Извини.   
\- Да ладно. Чего уж там. Опыт - дело наживное. – Просовывает ладонь между шеей и моими губами. Упирается пальцами в подбородок, стараясь оттолкнуть. - Только, Кир, с тобой этот опыт я нарабатывать больше не хочу и не буду. Поищи кого-нибудь другого.   
\- А если я не хочу кого-нибудь другого? Может, только ты на меня действуешь, как «Конский возбудитель»?   
\- Купи таблетки «Анти-секс». И слезь с меня. Дышать тяжело, – дергает ногами, сбивая одеяло.   
\- Они же для кошаков, вроде… - игнорируя требование, только плотней прижимаюсь.   
\- Тебе в самый раз.   
\- То есть, я - животное? – уточняю суровым голосом, приподнимаясь на локтях.   
Но вместо ответа, Тёма пользуется предоставленной относительной свободой и, ловко повернувшись на бок, упирается лбом в спинку дивана.   
\- Кир, иди спать. Ты выпил, и ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончится.   
\- А если попробовать? – тоже ложусь на бок, в точности повторяя контур Тёминого тела. – Ты сегодня сказал, что никто не спрашивает: чего ты хочешь и что тебе нужно? Удивительное дело, но и мне такие вопросы никто не задает. Я постоянно оказываюсь в роли ведомого, которого только ставят перед свершившимися фактами. То Викуся, то ты, а то и сразу вдвоем консилиумным решением выносите постановление: «Кир – лох, что он там думает – плевать, сделаем по-своему!». Это бесит, Тёма. Раздражает до невозможности. Думаешь, мне легко принять, что сначала ты внезапно свалил, а потом вернулся, через довольно внушительный отрезок времени, со словами: «А вот и я!»? По-твоему, у меня нет мыслей, что подобное может произойти снова? И потом, я не имею представления, как ты жил эти полтора года, с кем общался, чем занимался… и, учитывая твою душевную простоту, бурная фантазия не всегда рисует радужные картинки. А при условии, что всю неделю ты каждый вечер висишь на телефоне с неким Артуром, заливаясь соловьем, бегая из ванной в кухню и сбивая все на своем пути, даже самые смелые предположения стали обретать вполне реальную форму…   
\- Артур – это Артур Николаев. Мы учились вместе до седьмого класса, а потом он с родителями уехал в Лондон. Мой отец пробил колледж через его маму… вот мы снова и встретились, – глухим голосом поясняет то ли мне, то ли спинке дивана. – Кроме Артура я больше ни с кем не общался. И он... знает про тебя. Я все рассказал, потому что… потому что тяжело было. А потом он помог мне с билетами и отъездом. Вике я смог позвонить именно с его телефона.   
\- Сейчас мне должно быть стыдно? – самым наглым образом забираюсь под одеяло.   
Тёма ощутимо напрягается:   
\- Сейчас? Да, – и сбрасывает мою руку с плеча.   
\- Тема, - губами задеваю мягкие волосы, - чего ты хочешь на самом деле? Чтобы я встал и ушел или все-таки, чтобы остался?   
\- А у меня не может быть альтернативных желаний? Или они только по твоему выбору? – бурчит, но совсем беззлобно.   
\- Хорошо, – легко соглашаюсь, аккуратно пробираясь пальцами под футболку. - Чего ты хочешь и что тебе нужно?  
Моя ладонь прижимается к напряженному животу, накрытая поверх ткани Теминой рукой.   
\- Хочу знать, что ты думаешь делать завтра. И… мне нужен мой кролик!   
Последнее заставляет улыбнуться. Вздохнув, большим пальцем задумчиво поглаживаю кожу возле пупка.   
\- Завтра? Ммм… завтра я планирую освободить эту комнату от тебя и твоих вещей. – Выдерживаю театральную паузу, наслаждаясь сосредоточенным сопением, а потом спокойно продолжаю: - Кровать в моей спальне больше и для тряпок могу выделить полшкафа. После «переезда», хочу завалиться куда-нибудь и вкусно пожрать. Извини, но стряпуха из тебя фиговая, мягко говоря. Вот… а вечер… по обстоятельствам, – какие именно подразумеваются обстоятельства даю понять легким укусом в плечо.   
\- Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – удовлетворенно подмечает Тёма, наконец-то предоставляя свободу, моей руке.   
\- Ну… можно и так сказать, - согласно киваю, сосредоточенно проводя ладонью от резинки трусов к острым ключицам и обратно. – А ты сам-то хочешь? Или, может, уже есть запасные варианты?   
\- Варианты есть всегда, - забросив руку за голову, путается пальцами в моих волосах и, чуть прогнувшись в спине, плотней прижимается ягодицами к паху. – Но я, пожалуй, останусь. Только… верни моего кролика.   
\- С кроликом сложно. Вика будет биться до последнего… - Тема сипло вздыхает, когда прихватываю мочку губами. – Ты ее не просил вернуть пушистика?   
\- Просил, - поворачивает голову, чтобы подставить губы для короткого поцелуя. – Она сказала, что таким безответственным… уродам несчастное животное не доверит. Зачем ты его вообще отдал?   
\- Затем, что со мной он сдох бы от голода или от тоски уже через неделю…   
С трудом, едва не столкнув на пол, Тёма умудряется перевернуться на другой бок. Оказавшись лицом ко мне, забрасывает ногу на бедро.   
\- Кир, думаешь, мы сможем убедить ее, что больше не безответственные уроды? – неуверенно интересуется, позволяя стянуть с себя футболку.   
\- Сначала убеди меня, что полтора года не были мной потрачены впустую, - провожу кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, заставляя с нетерпением дергать мелкие пуговицы. Наконец, стянув рубашку с плеч, с удовлетворением прижимает ладони к груди и выдыхает в губы:   
\- А ты… убеди меня, что такой длинный путь был проделан не зря…   
\- Думаю, это будет не так уж и сложно…   
*** 

\- Просыпайся!   
\- Уже…   
\- Вставай!   
\- Не могу…   
Выдергиваю подушку из-под головы и отбрасываю одеяло. Ответная реакция привычная и предсказуемая - свернувшись клубком, начинает ныть:   
\- Ты жестокий! Знаешь, какая пытка самая ужасная? Не давать человеку спать…   
\- Тебя никто не заставлял торчать за компом до трех часов ночи.   
\- Я с другом общался, - вскинув руку на мгновение, безвольно роняет ее обратно на кровать. - И не забывай, что мы с Лондоном вообще-то в разных часовых поясах…   
\- А мне плевать. Если я сказал спать, значит спать, – ухватив за щиколотку, резко дергаю на себя.   
\- Не просто сказал, – все-таки садится, но с закрытыми глазами. – Ты самым наглым образом нажал кнопочку на UPS'е…   
\- Если продолжишь в том же духе, я вовсе отрублю Интернет. Останешься без своей любимой вечно квакающей аськи.   
На мою угрозу приоткрывает левый глаз и, чуть наклонив голову, обреченно кивает:   
\- Я всегда знал, что ты садист. Лишаешь меня общения с другом…   
\- У тебя Вика есть – общайся, сколько влезет. И вообще, мне за полтора года ни разу написать или позвонить не удосужился, а тут день через день…   
\- Кир, наклонись на минутку, - призывно протягивает руку. – Секрет скажу…   
Вздохнув, выполняю просьбу, прекрасно зная какой именно секрет меня ждет. Он делает это каждый раз, и каждый раз я покупаюсь. От звонкого поцелуя в ухо, голова наполняется противным писком.   
\- Бля… - пытаюсь выпрямиться, но отпускать меня никто не собирается. – Перестань так делать, иначе я оглохну нахрен.   
\- Ну надо же как-то тебя избавлять от гнусных мыслей, - перекинув через меня руку и ногу, устраивается поудобней, явно не собираясь вставать. – А то твоя паранойя все никак не пройдет. Неужели почти за полтора месяца так и не убедился, что Артур мне друг, но истина, то есть ты, дороже? И потом, за что такое неприятие? В конце концов, только он скрашивал мое фиговое существование в чужой стране…   
Начинается. У меня уже одно имя этого благодетельного друга детства вызывает неудержимый зуд, а уж от рассказов о его замечательности и вовсе тошнит.  
\- Слушай, я представляю, как фигово тебе там было, а теперь представь, как фигово станет, если через пять минут тут Викуся нарисуется, - сообщаю равнодушно, словно меня это вовсе не касается.   
\- А чего ей нарисовываться с утра пораньше? И потом, она не говорила, что заедет сегодня, - к концу текста уверенность в голосе куда-то пропадает.   
\- Если для тебя с утра пораньше – это час дня, а телефонный звонок, который ты проспал – не имеет значения, тогда да. Беспокоиться не о чем. – Медленно провожу ладонью по обнаженной спине сверху вниз. – Думаю, можно даже заняться чем-то полезным… ну эту бестию к чертям.   
\- Кир! Застилай постель! Я в ванную! – путаясь в собственных ногах, пулей вылетает из комнаты. И горлопанит уже из коридора: - Убери одежду в шкаф! Кружки с компьютерного стола унеси на кухню!   
\- Не надо истерик, - отзываюсь, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я в курсе твоей Викофобии!   
Усмехнувшись, принимаюсь приводить квартиру в «человеческий» вид.   
Моя дорогая сестричка никогда не отличалась тягой к идеальному быту, а тут как с цепи сорвалась. Причем, процесс «дрессуры» направлен исключительно на несчастного Тёму. Мотивация у Викуси железобетонная: я работаю, устаю как собака, а вот Чудо сутки напролет ничем особо не занят и поддерживать домашнее хозяйство – его святая обязанность. Каждый раз, посещая нашу квартиру, фурия высказывает ядовитые замечания по поводу и без. Если с «мятыми» рубашками, «плохо отмытой» кастрюлей и «толстенным» слоем пыли на книжной полке он еще в состоянии смириться, то с кулинарными рецензиями доходит чуть ли не до слез. Конечно, она отчасти права, готовка – совсем не Тёмин конек. Лучшее блюдо в его исполнении – запаренная лапша в пластиковой чашке. Но он пытается побороть этот свой недостаток, изводя килограммы продуктов, только сестричка упорно не желает уступать позиции и проявить хоть каплю снисхождения. Все мои попытки приземлить полет Викусиных разглагольствований на тему «идеальной жены» заканчиваются одинаково – она согласно кивает, обещает больше не дергать Тёму, но в следующий раз все повторяется снова. Самое интересное, что «клинит» фурию подобным образом исключительно в стенах нашей квартиры. На нейтральной территории – в кафе, в кино или в парке – ей совершенно плевать на бытовые вопросы. Поэтому Тёма с радостью встречается с ней в городе и панически боится даже мимолетных гостевых посещений. Чтобы еще больше не травмировать расшатанную психику ребенка, под предлогом «мало ли чем мы можем заниматься», я взял с Викуси клятвенное обещание всегда предупреждать о визите заранее. Вот и сегодня сестричка с саркастическим приветствием: «Не отвлекаю?», поставила перед фактом, что ждать ее в течение часа.   
\- А она сказала, зачем придет? – вытирая находу мокрые волосы, Тёма влетает в кухню. Метнувшись к раковине, облегчено выдыхает. Еще бы, посуду я перемыл полчаса назад.   
\- Толком - нет. Есть какая-то важная новость, которой ей жмет поделиться… Ты бы надел что-нибудь поприличней.  
\- А? – замирает, непонимающе глядя на меня.   
\- Гостей в трусах встречать вообще-то не принято.   
Коротко взвыв, Тёма только успевает развернуться по направлению к комнате, как квартиру наполняет требовательная трель дверного звонка.   
\- Иди, я ее отвлеку на пять минут, - бросив полотенце на стул, обреченно возвожу взгляд к потолку.   
\- Ты - чудо! – в качестве благодарности получаю счастливую улыбку.   
\- Кто бы говорил… - бубню, направляясь к входной двери.   
Обернувшись, удостоверяюсь, что Тёма уже вне зоны досягаемости, и только после этого поворачиваю ключ в замке.   
\- Привет.   
\- Ага! – Викуся моментально впархивает в квартиру, распространяя едкий запах парфюмерии. – Где мой Артемка?   
\- Твой? – скептически приподнимаю бровь. – Право собственности покажи.   
\- Не придирайся к словам! – скинув меховую курточку, ловко дергает замки на сапогах. – Холод на улице жуткий. Снегом и не пахнет. Если к Новому Году ничего не поменяется – это будет просто форменное издевательство! Вы, кстати, как праздновать собираетесь?   
\- Молча, - бросаю взгляд на закрытую дверь комнаты. Почему у меня стойкое ощущение, что Тёма уже закончил процесс переодевания и теперь просто отсиживается, оттягивая сладостный момент встречи?   
\- Ха-ха, остряк, – фурия кривит губы. – Ты только имей в виду, что твое молчаливое празднование предкам по боку. Они намерены организовать семейное торжество с грандиозным размахом. Намечается даже приезд родственников, о которых лично я представления не имела…   
\- Ты этой новостью так жаждала поделиться? – плетусь следом за Викусей на кухню, мысленно посылая Тёме миллион и один пинок. – Зря торопилась, до праздника еще почти неделя…   
\- Не, новости из другой области. Это я так, по ходу дела проболталась. Надо было тебе сюрпризиком оставить, чтобы в разгар молчаливого отмечания с Артемкой, мамулька тебе в истерике позвонила… - сестричка окидывает кухню скептическим взглядом. - Ну, я ведь могла и забыть тебя предупредить.   
\- Подлость твоей натуры не знает границ, - упав на стул, прихожу к выводу, что дольше отвлекать ее нет сил. Набрав в легкие больше воздуха, ору: - Тёма!!!   
\- Боже, ты хоть предупреждай, так и оглохнуть можно, - прижимает ладошку к правому уху, одновременно засовывая любопытный нос в сковородку. – О, котлетки. Кто делал?   
\- Догадайся. У тебя три попытки.   
\- Даже не знаю… - подозрительно принюхивается, и бросает взгляд через плечо. - Пахнет вполне съедобно. Неужели ты?   
Отрицательно мотаю головой, и в этот момент появляется Тёма.   
\- Привет, - засунув руки в карманы джинс, мнется на пороге.   
\- Приветик, радость моя, – Викуся с хищным видом выдергивает вилку из выдвижного ящика. – Я тут сейчас экспертизу буду проводить. По степени резиновости определять автора мясного шедевра. Варианта три, - безжалостно накалывает котлету. – Твоих рук дело, Кирюшиных или… магазинные. Второй вариант маловероятен. А первый и третий – приводят в ужас.   
Тёма бросает на меня умоляющий взгляд. Я же невозмутимо наблюдаю, как сестричка, откусив кусочек, с сосредоточенным видом принимается жевать.   
\- Ммм… ничего. И очень на мамины похожи. Но все рано, чего-то не хватает. Не сочно как-то… соли маловато…   
\- Тёма вчера полвечера убил. Старался. Мне очень даже вкусно показалось, - вру без зазрения совести. На самом деле, вчера после работы заезжал домой к мамульке, которая «безумно соскучилась по вредному оболтусу». Соответственно получил котлетный бонус. Но фурия об этом не в курсе. Месяц назад со скандалом и общесемейной истерикой, в которой я, впрочем, не участвовал, она переехала к своему дорогому физкультурнику.   
\- Ой, тебе с голодухи и дрова вкусными будут, - Викуся морщит носик. – Ладно, не котлеты сегодня на повестке дня. У меня две важных новости.   
\- Хорошая и плохая? – уточняет Тёма, расслабленно устраиваясь рядом со мной. Пытки ему сегодня, похоже, не грозят.   
\- Нууу… это как посмотреть, - задумчиво тянет сестричка, садясь за стол напротив. – Начнем, пожалуй, с самого главного. Смотрите.   
Викуся поднимает правую руку тыльной стороной ладони к нам и растопыривает пальцы.   
\- И? – не совсем понимаю, что именно мы должны увидеть. – У тебя новые ногти? Крутая новость.   
\- Еще варианты есть? – выжидательно смотрит на Тёму.   
Он бросает на меня растерянный взгляд, но я лишь могу пожать плечами. Идеальный маникюр, пара золотых колечек – ничего привлекательного.   
\- А! – неожиданно вскрикивает Чудо. – Кольцо! У тебя новое кольцо!   
Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Викуся опускает руку на стол. Не удивительно, что я не догнал в чем дело. Никогда не приглядывался к ее цацкам.   
\- Правильно, новое. Заметь, на каком пальце…   
\- На безымянном, - выдыхает Тёма.   
\- И что в этом такого? – по-прежнему не понимаю царящего энтузиазма. Подумаешь, тонкая золотая полоска с россыпью микроскопических блестящих камешков.   
В меня тут же впиваются две пары глаз с одинаковым выражением: «Кир, ты кретин. И это печально».   
\- Что?! – ору, едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте.   
\- Ааа… он же не в курсе, - снисходительным тоном произносит Викуся. – Я никогда не носила кольца на безымянном пальце правой руки, потому что на него надевают обручальное кольцо…   
\- Или кольцо для помолвки, - подхватывает Тёма. – Тоша тебе предложение сделал, да?   
\- Дааа… - Викуся тут же растекается сиропом, - на следующей неделе идем заявление подавать.   
\- Если твой физкультурник не одумается, - злобно хмыкаю. – Хотя, куда ему…   
Моментально получаю два пинка по ногам. Один от Викуси, второй от Тёмочки. Засранец. Предатель, саданул мне еще больней, чем фурия.   
\- Вика, не обращай внимания. Он… завидует, - лыбится Чудо и, перегнувшись через стол, обнимает сестричку. – Поздравляю! Тошик - умница, завоевал тебя и не отпустил.   
\- Не отпустил? – снова не могу сдержаться. – Да уж скорей сбежать не смог.   
Викуся вместо ответа только показывает язык. И зачем-то звучно чмокнув в щеку, тискает Чудо несколько дольше, чем должна!   
\- Мне выйти? – дергаю Тёму за плечо, заставляя сесть обратно. – С первой новостью понятно. А вторая какая?   
\- О, вот тут интересней… - сестричка барабанит когтями по столу. – В общем, тебе, Кирюша, предстоит выступить посредником в переговорах с мамой… по поводу свадьбы. Но это уже потом, по факту так сказать.   
\- Э?! – непроизвольно вырывается междометие. – Погоди! То есть мамулька не в курсе, что вы задумали вселенскую диверсию?   
\- А ты как думаешь, умник? По-твоему, после воплей на тему: «Неблагодарная дочь сбежала к проходимцу!», имеет смысл оповещать ее заранее? Папику я сама скажу, а вот с мамулькой… тут только твой дар убеждения сможет помочь.   
\- Нет, - решительно отвергаю столь безумное предложение поучаствовать в очередной семейной войне. – Можешь даже не надеяться.   
\- Кир, - осуждающе вставляет Тёма.   
\- Значит, не надеяться? – Викуся хмурит бровки. – Отлично. Могу и без тебя обойтись. Думаю, найдется, на что внимание мамули оттянуть… - переводит многозначительный взгляд на Чудо. – Она у тебя в гостях когда была? Как только ты сюда заехал? Давненько… Надо бы освежить впечатления от твоего самостоятельного быта.   
\- Ты намекаешь, что если я не соглашусь, то наш «секрет» будет раскрыт? – как можно равнодушней уточняю у сестрички, игнорируя тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в запястье.   
Мило улыбаясь, фурия качает головой:   
\- Это не намек. Я вообще считаю, что Артемку давно пора представить родителям в новом статусе не только моего, но и твоего друга.   
\- Вика! – Тёма вскакивает со стула. – Ты совсем чокнулась?! Представляешь, что будет, если про нас узнают?!   
\- Представляю. Поэтому Кирюня вряд ли откажется помочь своей единственной горячо любимой сестре.   
\- Снова шантаж?   
\- Если тебе такая формулировка больше нравится, то да. Это шантаж.   
Притянув Тёму, обреченно утыкаюсь носом в теплый живот.   
Бля. Ну что за?!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шантаж. Закончено.   
> май 2009 – октябрь 2010   
> Связанная история – Дурацкий вопрос.


End file.
